El señor de la tentación(caballeros)
by yuli09
Summary: Bella no quiere someterse a ningún hombre, ni siquiera a ese guerrero con ojos de esmeralda que le habla con tanta ternura. Edward debe investigar un asesinato del que Bella es la principal sospechosa. Sin embargo, porque cree firmemente en la inocencia de la mujer, arriesgará todo para probarlo. Bella, a su pesar, deberá confiar en él.Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.  
**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Inglaterra, 1071

—Recuerda, Alice —dijo Bella, mientras retorcía la gruesa soga para completar un nudo más—, una hora después que lord Tyler y sus invitados se hayan retirado a sus aposentos, emprenderemos la fuga.

Aseguró con fuerza el nudo y luego volvió a controlar el otro extremo, atado a la pata de la cama. Tiró con firmeza, valiéndose de todo el peso de su cuerpo. Daba la impresión de que resistiría.

—Supongamos que él despierte y salga a buscarnos —observó Alice, mientras la observaba esconder la larga soga debajo de la cama. A ella no le pareció nada bien. La idea de lanzarse por la ventana la asustaba mucho. Ojalá hubiera otra manera menos azarosa de huir. Pero Bella tenía razón; era imperioso que abandonaran Devonshire. El amo era malo, pero su hermano era peor. No es que las castigara, aunque ganas no le faltarían. Por lo menos, en cuanto a eso, gozaban de la protección del amo. Sin embargo, Mike Newton siempre hallaba la manera de hacerles la vida imposible, sobre todo a Bella. No le quitaba de encima su mirada penetrante, con los párpados a media asta. Si comía más que las escasas raciones permitidas a los sirvientes de Devonshire, allí estaba él para acusarla. Si en el castillo sucedía algo extraño, la culpaba y se regodeaba castigándola.

—No te preocupes; no nos buscará —le aseguró Bella—. Alice, esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad para escapar. Con la presencia de los invitados, recién descubrirá que faltamos cuando ya estemos a mitad de camino hacia York.

Alice hubiera deseado compartir el optimismo de su mejor amiga. No sabía qué parte del plan le causaba más pavor: descender por los muros de Devonshire con ayuda de una soga o afrontar los peligros que la aguardaban abajo.

—¿Tienes tú las monedas?

Alice asintió y alzó su falda para enseñarle a Bella la bolsa que pendía a la altura de su rodilla.

—¿Cuánto tenemos?

—Según mi cuenta, hay diez peniques. No creo que tengamos mucho más.

—¿Qué pasará si los guardias nos descubren huyendo?

Bella atravesó la habitación y tomó a Alice por los hombros.

—Sabes que se quedan dormidos cada noche. No debes preocuparte. Piensa en cómo serán nuestras vidas después de esta noche. —La mirada resuelta de Bella relampagueaba; sus mejillas, habitualmente pálidas, se arrebolaban con la emoción—. Seremos libres. Ya no habrá amos que nos señalen qué debemos pensar y cómo comportarnos. No habrá más castigos cuando nos atrevamos a desafiar con la mirada a nuestros superiores. Podremos decir lo que queramos, comer cuando tengamos hambre y bañarnos en lagos cristalinos, en lugar de hacerlo en una tina detrás de la cocina.

La voz emocionada de su amiga le daba ánimos. Aunque para Alice la libertad no era tan importante como para su amiga, asintió, sonriente y expectante.

Debían huir, y Alice jamás abandonaría a su amiga más querida.

—Ahora ven; subamos y finjamos ser las obsecuentes servidoras que nuestro amo cree que somos.

Bella tomó a Alice de la mano y la arrastró hacia la puerta.

—Bella —Alice hizo una pausa antes de ingresar en el salón—, ¿estás segura de que no nos atrapará? Recuerda la última vez que lo hicimos enojar…

Bella palmeó la mano de Alice, para tranquilizarla.

—Te lo prometo, Alice. Lord Newton no despertará.

Bella recogió la bandeja de plata en la que portaba un enorme lechón asado. Ignoró los ruidos de su estómago vacío, al tiempo que trastabillaba, a punto de caer hacia atrás bajo el peso de la bandeja. Lanzó un juramento en voz queda. Por Dios, ¿con qué habrían alimentado a ese cerdo? Creyó que no llegaría al salón y se detuvo dos veces para descansar, apoyando la bandeja sobre su rodilla. Tampoco su maldito cabello dejaba de molestarla. Tuvo que apartar mediante un soplido el mechón castaño que obstruía su vista, antes de prepararse para reemprender el camino.

Los corredores del castillo de Devonshire bullían de sirvientes, vasallos y hasta huéspedes extraviados. Hoy, lord Newton celebraba el festival del solsticio de verano y no había escatimado gastos para agasajar a sus nobles invitados. Contrató dos cocineros adicionales para colaborar con Sue en la preparación de un banquete digno del rey. Los trovadores, hincados alrededor del hogar, ofrecían melodías de amor y fidelidad, en tanto malabaristas vestidos con colores estrafalarios arrojaban pelotas al aire, y acróbatas enanos daban volteretas entre las hileras de mesas preparadas para el festejo.

Desde el estrado donde Tyler estaba sentado junto a su hermano, lord Mike Newton, observó cómo Bella se las ingeniaba con la bandeja.

—A ver si te apresuras, mujerzuela —la regañó su amo, castañeteando los dedos—. Aquí estamos con hambre.

Bella apretó los dientes, pero agachó la cabeza y se acercó deprisa. Por fin, se aproximó al estrado y depositó la bandeja, a pesar que casi había tropezado cuando el barón Eric Yorkie, sentado a una mesa más baja que la de su amo, le pellizcó el trasero. Bella contuvo una maldición y lo miró con odio, pero él se limitó a enarcar una ceja, exigiendo:

—Llena mi copa.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —respondió ella, bajando la mirada y haciendo una reverencia—. Hay un tonel de vino recién abierto en la cocina —anunció mientras tomaba la copa.

En la cocina los rumores corrían libremente, y a Bella no le extrañó que las criadas rodearan a Sue, la cocinera, mientras esta vigilaba cómo se doraba un novillo girando en el asador.

—He escuchado que el conde, sólito, rescató a veinte guerreros del rey Carlisle de las mazmorras de Aetheling, poco después de la conquista. Sarah, la hija de Ingram, dice que es aun más alto que lord Mike, y que tiene los cabellos color cobrizo y los ojos como las esmeraldas.

—Así es —comentó Tanya, mientras preparaba una bandeja con huevos escalfados—. Lo vi cuando visité a mi hermana en Dover, la primavera pasada. Entró en el pueblo a caballo y se acercó a unos pescadores para conversar como si entre ellos no hubiera ninguna diferencia. Sin embargo, es un hombre muy rico. Posee tierras en Norwich, e incluso en Francia. Mi hermana dijo que la gente, en Dover, ama a su señor; principalmente las mujeres.

Tanya le guiñó un ojo con disimulo a Sue, y agregó:

—Les diré, muchachas, que lord Edward Cullen es un caballero más distinguido que cualquiera de los que se encuentran en este momento en la sala.

—Ojalá pudiera atender las mesas esta noche —rió Sue. Al ver a Bella, agitó su cucharón y le espetó—: ¿Tú lo has visto, Bella?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y, pasando junto a las mujeres arremolinadas, se acercó a Alice, que acomodaba tartas de manzana en una larga bandeja destinada al servicio de las mesas.

—Ya les dije ayer, Sue, que no me interesa ningún hombre deseoso de hacerme sentir el peso de su autoridad.

—Ay, ni siquiera el rostro de un dios le trastornaría el juicio a Bella —exclamó Ángela, una muchacha robusta, que levantó la vista del cisne que estaba rellenando. Sacó su mano del ave y apuntó con su dedo grasiento a Bella—: Morirás solterona, si no hallas un hombre a quien amar bien pronto, muchachita.

—El amor es para los poetas, Ángela —opinó Bella y colocó una pizca de narciso aromático en la copa del barón Yorkie—. Yo no pierdo el tiempo con esas boberías románticas.

—¿Qué haces con el narciso?—preguntó Alice, viéndola llenar la copa de vino.

—El barón Yorkie me pellizcó el trasero—repuso Bella, con una sonrisita alevosa—. Deberá pagar por ello.

—Despedirá mi delicioso asado antes de llenarse las tripas —dijo Sue, con una risotada.

—Eso no será peor que perder un par de muelas, como le sucedió a lady Mallory el mes pasado, después de abofetear a Bella por haber echado una miradita al viejo amargado de su marido —les recordó Alice.

—¿Cómo iba a imaginar que, con esos guijarros que le puse en las tortas de miel, se le romperían los dientes?

Las mujeres rieron cuando Bella alzó la copa del barón Yorkie, enunciando una breve plegaria para sus pobres intestinos. Después, echó un vistazo a las tartas. Le faltaba hacer una cosa más antes de abandonar la cocina.

Pasó junto a Kim, otra de las sirvientas de Newton, y la miró con picardía cuando la muchacha dijo que acababa de ver a lord Edward, y que el buen Dios la castigara si no era el ejemplar más magnífico de hombre sobre el que hubiesen descansado jamás sus pobres ojos.

Al ingresar en el salón, Bella no se molestó en ubicar al hombre que acababa de revolucionar al personal de la cocina, sino que fijó la vista en Eric Yorkie y se dirigió hacia él canturreando.

—Sírvase su vino, milord —dijo tranquilamente, colocando la copa sobre la mesa. Al darse vuelta, creyó haber chocado contra un muro.

Poderosos dedos atenazaron sus brazos, para evitar que, al rebotar, cayera en el regazo de Yorkie.

—Disculpe usted, mademoiselle.

Bella levantó la mirada y vio el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes del hombre. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Vaya si había sido grandote el muy bruto! Pero fue su aroma lo que la impactó. Una estrecha combinación de un olor a cuero, con resabio de sal, la conmovió. Tan pronto como él aflojó sus manos, Bella intentó escabullirse, pero algo la sujetaba.

—Su cabello se ha enredado con mi botón —dijo con una voz a la vez profunda y suave, que parecía retumbar dentro de su pecho.

Debía de tratarse del famoso conde de Cullen. Ningún otro invitado de Newton le hablaba con un tono de voz tan apacible, y pocos lo hacían con ese dejo sensual con reminiscencias de su tierra natal: Normandía.

Por lo general, Bella no se hubiera arriesgado a mirar por segunda vez a un noble. Pero su voz y sus palabras la habían tentado a hacerlo. Cuando elevó la vista, observó que él le sostenía la mirada. ¡Malditas brujas, las de la cocina: tenían razón! Sus ojos eran como de esmeraldas y las pestañas negras y el cabello cobrizo, los hacían parecer aun más agudos y penetrantes. Tenía la nariz recta y firme, la mandíbula maciza y los labios tallados para el placer. Lo comparó con un león que, por su magnífico porte, hacía que una mujer olvidara lo peligroso que podía ser acercársele demasiado. Su mirada cautivante era como la del animal de presa a punto de atrapar a su víctima. Bella se mantuvo inmóvil y fascinada por un instante, hasta que él le dedicó una sonrisa, adornada con un hoyuelo provocativo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, milord —y, tras una breve reverencia, se alejó deprisa.

Lord Edward Cullen la vio alejarse. Siguió con su mirada la larga trenza castaña que acariciaba sus glúteos.

—Merde! ¿Te has fijado en eso, Jasper?—se dirigió hacia un hombre que estaba pacientemente apostado a su derecha.

—¿Fijarme en qué, señor?

—En ese rostro —Edward giró, buscando a la muchacha en el salón abarrotado—. ¡Qué ojos! Averigua su nombre.

Jasper suspiró profundamente.

—Algún día sabrás que eres padre de una docena de hijos cuya existencia desconocías —masculló, mientras se encaminaba a cumplir con lo solicitado por su amo.

Edward sonrió, entreviendo a la muchacha a la distancia.

—Si la suerte me acompañara, serían trece antes de abandonar este castillo, mañana por la mañana.

_**Hola**_

_**Les traigo tres nuevas historias por mi cumpleaños. Esta que es **__**de la edad media**_, otra de agentes secretos (Sherrilyn Kenyon) y una detectives secretos(_**Marie Ferrarella**_). Todavía no se como las voy a ir subiendo, pero actualizare pronto. Cuidense mucho. Espero que les guste. 

_**Aqui les dejo los links de los otros libros de la serie**_

_**El primero: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/ s/ 7258804/ 1/ Un-Lord-Apasionado**_

_**El tercero: www (punto) fanfiction (punto)net /s / 6763618 / 1/ El- Dragon- y- la-doncella**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Edward alzó la copa de plata y contempló los complicados grabados que la adornaban. La anticuada decoración era tan refinada y estaba tan bellamente ejecutada como para haber perdurado durante años. Al volver la mirada hacia el salón, Edward se regocijó viendo a los nobles normandos y sajones compartir el vino y las risas. Ya se había vertido suficiente sangre en Inglaterra. Era hora de que los dos grupos humanos que la habitaban vivieran en paz. Pero no todos compartían esa idea, y su misión era descubrir a los aliados de Aro the Wake, el jefe de la resistencia enfrentada con el rey.

Como guerrero, Edward comprendía que hubiera sajones que aún lucharan contra Carlisle. El nuevo rey era un conquistador extranjero y, si bien procuró preservar las leyes anteriores a la conquista, fueron muchas las tierras que se repartieron entre los normandos. Sin embargo, había actuado con gran justicia. Si un noble sajón, como Tyler, le juraba fidelidad, podía conservar casi todas sus tierras. Lo que preocupaba a Carlisle era la resistencia y a Edward le correspondía encabezar la búsqueda para capturar a su líder.

Algo cálido y suave le rozó el brazo, haciendo que dejara de lado su compromiso con el deber, para concentrarse en su otro pasatiempo favorito. Giró su cabeza hacia lady Renata La Salle, a quien le tributó una sonrisa formal.

—Mademoiselle?

Ah, esa voz con reminiscencias de terciopelo negro, mezclado con el acero, estremecían a lady Renata. Ella se inclinó sobre su silla, con el escote muy próximo a su boca.

—¿No me dirás nada más, mon cher?

Sus labios encendidos se mantenían expectantes, casi en contacto con los de él. Cuando se pasó la lengua provocativamente por los labios, la expresión de Edward se endureció.

—Después de nuestro reciente… —hizo una pausa y, tras morderse el labio inferior, añadió—… encuentro, supuse que, por lo menos, me dirías amoureuse.

Posó sus ojos sobre ella con la arrogancia de un hombre plenamente convencido del predominio sexual que ejercía. Ella contuvo el aliento. ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué echaría tanto fuego por esos ojos y esa boca plena de sensualidad? Lady Renata titubeó, sin moverse del lugar, pero deseaba haberse sentado, pues sus rodillas flaquearon. Con cierto displicente encanto, se acomodó el rubio cabello. Las perlas estaban en su lugar, entreveradas con su esmerado peinado.

—No creo que una cita justifique que nos consideremos amantes, mi querubín —respondió él, mientras observaba al barón Yorkie, que acababa de levantarse de su asiento y de salir a la carrera del salón, sujetándose el vientre con ambas manos.

—¿Y si fuesen dos? —propuso Renata, arrimándose, atraída por su voz profunda y vigorosa—. Podríamos concretarla ahora mismo.

—Dejémoslo para otro momento, mademoiselle.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Estaba furiosa. ¿O acaso él olvidaba que era la hija del conde de La Salle de Flandes? Cualquier hombre recibiría su atención como una bendición del cielo; más aún, su cuerpo. Ah, pero ella se lo había ofrecido… y él le había dado tanto más… una noche inolvidable, besos que le habían calentado la sangre hasta arrancarle alaridos extáticos, sin que le importara que los escuchara su padre, entregado al estudio en una sala contigua.

Ella lo observó. Sus dedos, adornados con rubíes, se estremecían con el afán de borrarle la sonrisa con una bofetada —o de acariciar sus cabellos—. Ante la confusión que experimentaba, comenzó a transpirar y gruesas gotas se deslizaron entre sus senos. A pesar de la humillación, deseaba sentirse envuelta en sus potentes brazos; sin embargo, le dio la espalda y se marchó indignada.

Edward volvió a reír, mientras admiraba el voluptuoso balanceo de sus caderas. El conde de La Salle seguramente exigiría que formalizaran su unión, si llegaba a enterarse de lo que Edward había llamado su "cita" íntima, que, en realidad, había sido una batalla en medio de una tormenta invernal. Ella era bellísima, con sus largas y estilizadas piernas y su busto bien torneado y firme, capaz de tentar a un monje, pero lo dejaba con una sensación de vacío.

Edward se arrellanó en su asiento de roble tallado, que parecía demasiado estrecho para sus largas piernas. Examinó el vasto salón, hasta que su vista recayó sobre Tyler, que desgarraba un trozo de cerdo. Dudaba seriamente de que las sospechas del rey Carlisle estuvieran justificadas. El amo de Devonshire era tenido por un tirano, pero le faltaba cerebro aun para planificar sus actividades cotidianas, por lo que resultaba difícil suponer que fuera capaz de dirigir una sublevación. La mirada de Edward se posó entonces en el hombre sentado a la derecha de Tyler. Ese sí era digno de sospecha. Mike Newton no se parecía en nada a su hermano mayor. Sorbía el vino de su copa con la misma mirada fría y calculadora del halcón al acecho de su presa.

—¿Crees que sabe por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Jasper, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento junto a Edward, con los ojos puestos en el estrado.

—Sabe quién soy y lo que sucedió cuando Aro nos atacó el invierno pasado —Edward le lanzó una sonrisa desafiante a Mike Newton—. No he de caerle demasiado bien, ¿verdad?

—Bueno —dijo Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros, apenas más estrechos que los de Edward—, si en verdad apoya a Aro, se entiende que te haya mirado de esa manera fulminante. Después de todo, tú fuiste quien condujo el ejército del rey en Peterborough, donde aniquilaste la resistencia.

Edward hubiera querido olvidar ese suceso. No se trataba de la sangrienta batalla que tuvo lugar en Peterborough, sino lo que había encontrado al regresar al hogar.

—Su nombre es Bella.

Edward se repantigó y se frotó la barbilla, mientras trataba de olvidar.

—¿Quién?

—La muchachita que admiraste. Se llama Bella Swan.

Edward miró a Jasper, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es normanda?

—Así parecería.

Deslizando la vista hacia Tyler, Edward se preguntó cómo era posible que un sajón tuviera una mujer normanda a su servicio. La divisó nuevamente llenando las copas de los invitados. La luz de las velas alumbraba su rostro, en apariencia indiferente ante los nobles a quienes atendía. Se la veía excesivamente delgada, bajo su áspera vestimenta marrón. Pero aunque su cuerpo carecía de las curvas insinuantes que Edward prefería, había algo en ella que lo subyugaba. Tal vez fuera la delicadeza de su aspecto lo que le quitaba el aliento, o que fuera tan diferente de las damas que reían tras sus perfumados pañuelos y que se pasaban incesantemente la mano por el cabello, para asegurarse que cada perla y cada hebilla estuvieran en su sitio. Bella era auténtica, y no precisaba adornos para hacer resaltar su belleza. Mike Newton evidentemente estaba de acuerdo: el hermano del barón la contemplaba con la desesperación de un hombre famélico frente a la comida.

Cuando, por fin, estuvo a su lado, Edward la examinó detenidamente. Ella hizo otro tanto.

—¿Se puede beber? —preguntó él.

Parpadeó y lo miró fijamente, acuciada por un leve sentimiento de pánico que la hizo sonrojarse. Por segunda vez, durante la velada, sus hermosos ojos castaños impresionaron a Edward.

—Disculpe, milord. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Sólo pregunto porque noté que el barón Yorkie daba la impresión de estar bastante descompuesto cuando se retiró.

Bella sujetó el jarro contra su pecho. ¿Cómo podía sospechar él acerca de lo que ella había hecho?

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

Edward supo que ella mentía. La había observado cuando entró en el gran salón y puso frente a Yorkie una copa ya servida. ¿Por qué no le habría servido del jarro? Los años vividos junto al rey Carlisle le habían enseñado cuán fácil era deshacerse de los enemigos, sin otra cosa que una copa de vino adulterado. Le espantaba la sospecha de que esa mujer encantadora estuviera trabajando en combinación con alguien deseoso de envenenar a los huéspedes normandos de Tyler. Sería una pena que se hubiera vuelto contra su propia gente. Mayor pena le daría tener que arrestarla y llevarla ante el rey.

Colocó su mano sobre la copa, para que no le sirviera y le dijo, con una sonrisa desprevenida:

—Prefiero mantener la mente despejada y los contenidos de mi estómago donde corresponde.

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario acerca de la palidez de ella, cuando otra muchacha le puso una fuente delante y le ofreció:

—¿Desea servirse un poco de carne de novillo, milord?

Edward contempló primero la fuente y después a la sirvienta. Se levantó de un salto, le falló la voz y no encontraba las palabras. Su única certeza era que se había reencontrado con su hermana Bree.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó, sin quitar la vista de la muchacha.

—La veo, milord —confirmó Jasper, incrédulo ante la semejanza que lo dejaba sin habla.

Edward intentó posar su mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha, pero ella se lo impidió.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Alice, milord —respondió temblando.

—¿Alice? Te pareces a alguien cuyo recuerdo me es muy querido.

Bella estaba al tanto de los trucos de los hombres cuando intentan atrapar a las muchachas, pero la angustia que advertía en su voz le pareció auténtica.

—¡Bella!

El rugido de Tyler hizo que dejara caer el jarro. El vino tinto salpicó las botas de Edward y el ruedo de su propio vestido. En el salón, se hizo un silencio total, salvo por la plegaria que murmuró Alice.

—¡Mis convidados están sedientos! ¿Deberán esperar toda la noche, mientras te quedas observando a lord Cullen? —Tyler apretó los dientes y desafió la mirada de Edward desde el otro extremo del salón—. Acepte, por favor, mis excusas. Esta mujerzuela jamás aprendió a obedecer y es frecuente motivo de incidentes molestos. Obsérvela: ni siquiera ahora deja de desafiarme con la mirada.

Bella quedó paralizada, viéndolo abandonar el estrado. Ella sabía que correspondía que bajara la vista, pero no pudo hacerlo. Presa del terror y del odio, lo miraba sin pestañear. Los ojos azules y gélidos de él centelleaban con violencia.

—¡Te enseñaré a respetar a tus superiores!

La joven dio un paso atrás y chocó contra algo macizo. Sabía que su amo la golpearía y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Sus ojos examinaron las diversas miradas fijas en ella. Se topó con la sonrisa desdeñosa de Mike Newton, sabiendo que él hubiera deseado que fuese su mano la que estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. Bella se lamentó por no haber estornudado sobre su comida mientras se la acercaba. Levantó desafiante su barbilla, anticipándose con entereza a la inminente humillación.

—¡Aprenderás cuál es tu lugar, perra insolente!

Tyler alzó la mano para golpearla y ella cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable. Pero no recibió ningún golpe. La muñeca de su amo enfurecido había sido detenida por unos dedos más grandes y gruesos todavía, justo a la altura de su cara.

—Te lo advierto, Tyler. Baja la voz y la mano, o serás tú el golpeado. La tocas —amenazó Edward con una voz tan letal como sus palabras— y juro que derramaré tu sangre aquí mismo.

Tyler asintió y ni siquiera miró a Bella cuando Edward le soltó la mano. En cambio, se frotó la muñeca, volviéndose hacia su hermano, que lo observaba desde su asiento. Mike Newton lo acompañó sutilmente con un gesto de complicidad, en tanto fulminaba a Edward con una mirada asesina. Por un instante, pareció dispuesto a vengarse pero, de pronto, su rostro se apaciguó, invadido por una amplia sonrisa.

—Brindemos por el heroico comandante del rey Carlisle —propuso, levantando su copa hacia Edward—, el arrojado defensor del bello sexo. Esperemos que su hidalguía no acabe siendo la causa de su muerte.

A lo que Edward retrucó, sin que la claridad de sus ojos verdes se alterara con la sonrisa desafiante que prodigó a Mike Newton:

—Y que el que hiciera la prueba tenga la fuerza y la destreza necesarios para hacerme transpirar, tan siquiera, antes de fracasar en el intento.

La confianza que trasuntaba su voz convenció a Bella de que su defensor no estaba habituado a perder muchos combates. Pero no pudo demorarse en su reflexión, porque cuando Edward cambió ligeramente de postura, ella advirtió con un suspiro que tenía la espalda pegada a su formidable pecho. Sin volver a mirarlo, se precipitó hacia la mesa más próxima, para retomar su tarea.

Durante la hora siguiente, Bella se las ingenió para no acercarse a la mesa de lord Cullen. Él ya le había dado muestras de su agudeza visual y su buen criterio, al deducir que ella había colocado algo en la bebida del barón Yorkie. ¿Por qué no la había denunciado a lord Newton? De la habilidad de él no le cabía duda, pero ¿qué tramaría? Las miradas que se permitió dirigirle le demostraron que, efectivamente, se ocupaba de escudriñar el escenario. ¿Sería capaz de advertir que ella y Alice planeaban huir? No podían correr ese riesgo.

Había otro motivo por el que se mantuvo alejada, uno que le costaba admitir. Él la tentaba para que lo mirase y reía, con su risa profunda y viril. Quizás estaba seduciendo a alguna muchachita con su endemoniado hoyuelo y esa sonrisa irresistible que hacía flaquear las piernas. ¡Qué tontuelas! Ella tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como pasar el resto de su vida en libertad, con Alice. Quizás huyeran a Escocia y criaran ovejas. Bella se preguntó si los hombres tendrían sirvientas en esa lejana tierra, pero ella nunca abandonaría la búsqueda como tampoco lo había hecho su padre. Rogaba porque Charlie Swan hubiera logrado su ansiada libertad.

Levantó la vista al sentir que Edward fijaba en ella sus ojos verdes. Para su sorpresa y consternación, lo vio acercarse. Tuvo el mal presentimiento de que quisiera volver a interrogarla sobre el barón Yorkie y sintió el corazón a punto de estallar. Por un instante pensó en arrojar una candela encendida sobre el gigantesco conde, para que no se le acercara. Pero estaba inmovilizada, incapaz de reaccionar, mientras lo contemplaba y ¡santo Dios, cuánto había para ver!

Era la personificación de la elegancia masculina en su ropaje ajustado armoniosamente a su figura, con un abrigo desprendido, azul, que lo cubría hasta las rodillas. Su camisa blanca estaba bordada con hilos dorados. Un espadón pendía de su cintura, inserto en una lujosa vaina de cuero. Estrechos pantalones negros de lanilla y suaves botas de cuero envolvían sus largas y musculosas piernas. Su cabello cobrizo dejaba a la vista el rostro despejado y se remataba en una sobria coleta a la altura de la nuca.

Bella golpeó el suelo con el zapato, en señal de impaciencia, deseando que preguntara lo que quisiera y se marchase cuanto antes. Pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Disculpe, señora, pero me siento obligado a averiguar qué motivo puede tener usted para acompañar con una mirada tan pensativa la sencilla tarea de ir cambiando velas.

Era claro que podía leer sus pensamientos. Bella quiso desaparecer de allí antes de que la acusara en voz alta de todas las maldades cometidas a lo largo de su vida, acuciada por la rebeldía. ¿La azotarían por sustituir el jabón derretido con savia arbórea el mes pasado? ¿O sería más digna del látigo por haber lamido las tartas de manzana antes de servirlas?

Edward inclinó la cabeza para lograr su atención:

—No tienes nada que temer de mí.

Bella quiso reír de los nervios. Su cabeza a duras penas llegaba a la altura del pecho de aquel hombre, que tenía una musculatura que resaltaba a través de su abrigo y de sus ojos que lanzaban rayos. ¿Le parecía poco para temer?

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En mi padre.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Non, milord, en absoluto.

Sorprendido por la aparente falta de emoción que se advertía en su voz y con curiosidad por saber cómo había llegado a estar al servicio de Tyler Newton, Edward volvió a preguntar:

—¿Te entregó como esclava?

—Nací esclava, milord —replicó Bella, mirando en torno a través del salón. Hubiera preferido que continuara preguntando sobre el barón Yorkie. Cualquier cosa era más tolerable que esa persistente incertidumbre.

—¿Dónde has servido antes de llegar aquí?

Por fin se atrevió a levantar la vista y su aire de preocupación casi provocó la sonrisa de Edward.

Pero la joven comprendió que él era todavía más listo de lo que ella suponía. Quería conocer los nombres de sus anteriores amos, para interrogarlos acerca de los daños que ella pudo haberles causado a ellos, o a terceros, según fuera el caso. Pues bien, él no la vencería en astucia. Le daría cuantos nombres quisiera. Pero no serían los verdaderos.

—No entiendo su interés, pero si usted desea conocerlos, no puedo negarme. Veamos, mi primer amo. Cuando llegué a Inglaterra fue lord Harold… eh… Hampton. Después estuve con…

Edward entrecerró los ojos, fijos en ella, reprimiendo un amago de sonrisa. No podía imaginarse por qué estaría mintiéndole nuevamente. Debió de haber sospechado algo, pero le encantaba ver cómo ella trataba de rivalizar con él en términos de astucia, al punto que le costaba guardar las formas.

—Jamás escuché hablar de él. ¿Cuál es la región que le ha otorgado el rey?

—¿Región?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y trató de pensar en algunas regiones de Inglaterra.

El problema era que solo conocía las tres donde había estado en esos seis años desde su llegada, y no conocía otras.

Edward se tomó las manos por detrás y le lanzó una sonrisa cautivante.

—Di lo que se te ocurra, Bella. Juro por mi espada que podrías contarme que el tal lord Harold Hampton se reúne con su corte en el fondo del mar y, con solo mirarte a los ojos, no podría dejar de creerte.

Bella lo miró cautelosa. Le costaba decidir si le estaba haciendo un cumplido o tildándola de mentirosa. Supuso esto último, puesto que ningún noble que estuviera en sus cabales se tomaría la molestia de elogiar a una sirvienta. Esa conclusión le resultó irritante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla mentirosa?

—Si ha concluido su interrogatorio, podré continuar con mis tareas.

Edward la miró contrariado:

—Intentaba conversar contigo, no interrogarte.

—¿Por qué inexplicable motivo querría usted conversar conmigo?

—Pardon —Edward temió que sus oídos lo hubiesen traicionado—, ¿por qué querría yo conversar contigo?

—Oui.

—Yo… —se detuvo y la miró enfurruñado—. Bueno, yo…

Merde, nunca antes le habían preguntado para qué quería conversar con una dama y optó por mantener la boca cerrada. Lamentablemente para él, su silencio fue interpretado como que la conversación —o como quisiera llamarla ella— entre los dos había concluido.

—Aguarda —la tomó del brazo antes de que se alejara. Debía de sospechar que ella pudiera haber deslizado algo en su comida. Si no ¿porqué andaría tras ella como un cachorro desesperado por los mimos? Jamás le había sucedido algo así con una mujer, y no era el momento oportuno para que sucediera por primera vez. Su ceño se frunció aun más, pero igualmente habló:

—Acompáñame afuera, más tarde, cuando hayas concluido tus tareas.

—Non.

—Permaneceré en silencio y podrás "interrogarme" a mí.

—Pero, milord —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—, no hay nada que yo desee preguntarle.

Edward se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba, por tercera vez, esa noche. Sus palabras deberían haberle molestado, ya que nunca ninguna mujer le había hablado de tal modo. Sin embargo, sonrió. Él era un guerrero, siempre listo para enfrentar a un digno rival. En efecto, la perspectiva de conquistarla para su lecho era muy excitante..

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Qué les parecio el cap?**_

_**Si leyeron el segundo cap de El secreto del duque se dieron cuenta del orden de actualización, si no es el siguiente:**_

_**Lunes: El secreto del duque**_

_**Martes: El señor de la tentación**_

_**Miercoles: Actitud provocadora**_

_**Jueves: El secreto del duque**_

_**Y asi continuamente, o por lo menos esta es la idea.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios para saber que les parece. Cuidensen**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Bella nunca había imaginado lo difícil que sería descender por una cuerda. Tenía los dedos lastimados por la aspereza del esparto; sus pies resbalaron dos veces, cuando los aseguró contra los nudos, y quedó colgada de las uñas de sus dedos. Alice le servía de poca ayuda, mientras chillaba como una laucha e invocaba las escrituras, lamentándose de ser como los tontos que despreciaban la sabiduría. Bella hubiese elegido un par de salmos, para dar gracias porque las dependencias de servicio estuvieran en el nivel inferior del castillo.

—¿Cuántos nudos nos faltan?

Bella elevó la vista, rogando que Alice no se le desplomara encima.

—No lo sé. Pero no deben de ser muchos más.

—A ver si te fijas y los cuentas, Bella.

—Non. Hazlo tú.

—Me sangra la mejilla.

—Pues no arrimes el rostro a la soga, Alice.

Pronto serían libres. Bella se lo repetía constantemente, para hacer soportable el dolor de sus manos. La idea de que ya no viviría sometida a las órdenes de otra persona la había ayudado a reunir la fuerza y el coraje necesarios para hacer frente a los peores momentos. Y ahora le daba ánimos, a pesar de los peligros que la aguardaban, de sus dedos doloridos y de la amenaza del pie de Alice sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ten cuidado! —exclamó, con la vista puesta en las suelas del calzado de su amiga.

—¡Creo que la soga se está desprendiendo! —aulló Alice, con voz tan aguda que debió de despertar a todo el castillo—. ¿Lo has sentido?

El nudo doble con que estaba asegurada la soga a la pata de la cama acabó de desatarse, y ambas muchachas se precipitaron al suelo. Bella cayó sentada bruscamente, Alice aterrizó encima de ella y luego lo hizo la soga, golpeando sus cabezas.

Tan ocupada se hallaba maldiciendo la soga e intentando desenredarse, que no divisó al hombre recostado tranquilamente contra el muro del castillo, aun cuando la pálida luz de la luna lo envolvía completamente. Cuando él habló, Alice gritó y Bella hizo un silencio de muerte.

—¿Tenían pensado ir a alguna parte?

Maldito. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él allí? Bella golpeó la tierra con sus puños, y Alice se levantó de un brinco y salió corriendo.

—Búscala, Jasper —ordenó Edward, dirigiéndose a otra figura, en sombras—. Regrésala a su cuarto y asegúrale que no le diremos una palabra sobre esto a Newton.

Bella continuaba inmóvil. Se preguntaba por qué querría ese extraño volver a protegerlas. Seguramente, algo desearía a cambio. ¿Pero qué? Se preguntó si tendría la fuerza necesaria para estrangularlo con la cuerda, pero enseguida entendió que sería inútil intentarlo. Sentía un deseo infinito de maldecirlo; él se mantenía imperturbable, cruzado de brazos, con una ridícula sonrisa. Tal vez se hubiera divertido desde el comienzo, viéndolas descolgarse de la ventana.

—¿Qué embrujo lo trajo aquí? —Bella sentía deseos de llorar. Quería gritar de frustración y de rabia, por su esperanza perdida, que se desplomaba tan duramente como lo había hecho ella.

Edward se apartó del muro y se inclinó junto a ella.

—¿Siempre dices lo primero que se te cruza por la cabeza? Pues… —su mirada se posó sobre el contorno de su pierna y, luego, sobre el muslo, que había quedado expuesto durante la caída. No podía apartar la vista y suspiró cuando ella acomodó el ruedo de la falda—. Debo decir que tu desprecio me lastima injustamente. No es agradable ser considerado una maldición.

La vio incorporarse y apartar un rizo que le caía sobre la nariz.

—¿Por qué no está durmiendo, como los demás?

Su desaliento conmovió a Edward, que debió contener el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos.

—No podía dormir —explicó él, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que quería decir, en vez de resistir la tentación de sus labios—. Habíamos salido a caminar con Jasper, y hablábamos sobre ti.

—¿En medio de la noche?

—Oui.

No tenía la menor intención de decirle que Jasper y él también habían aguardado que todos estuvieran dormidos, para poder explorar a sus anchas el recinto privado de Tyler Newton. Todavía no habían encontrado nada que les permitiera vincularlo a Aro the Wake, cuando Edward escuchó las fervientes plegarias, por la ventana, y salió a investigar.

—¿Por qué debo ser tema de conversación para usted con uno de sus hombres? —preguntó Bella. No confiaba en ese extraño misterioso, con sus ojos penetrantes y su irresistible sonrisa. Cuando él la miraba la hacía sentir como una mujerzuela ligera de ropas.

—¿No debería ser yo el que haga las preguntas? Por ejemplo: ¿por qué desean fugarse?

—Usted jamás comprendería.

—Pero deseo saberlo.

—Queremos ser libres.

Edward tuvo la sensación de que él era el primer hombre a quien le había dicho esas palabras. Su actual amo ciertamente la castigaría si se las dijera a él. Edward no entendía por qué querría alejarse de la protección que le brindaban los muros, y de las cocinas donde se preparaban comidas calientes. A decir verdad, daba la impresión de que Bella no pesaba más que un velo de seda, y el hecho de vivir bajo esos muros junto a un hombre capaz de golpearla, los convertía en prisión y no en refugio. Pero el mundo, más allá de Devonshire, era mucho peor todavía que el tirano que vivía dentro. Edward lo sabía por experiencia.

—¿Y dónde se proponían ir?

—Adonde nos condujeran nuestros pies —respondió, alzando la barbilla con arrogancia.

—No parece un plan muy bien trazado. ¿Llevas una daga escondida bajo la ropa?

—Non —respondió sorprendida. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido traer un cuchillo? Reconoció que no haberlo hecho era una tontería; pero de qué iba a servirle si no sabía usarlo—. Tenemos un monedero.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Ahora él querría saber a quién le habían sacado las monedas.

—Bueno, los ladrones que las mataran al menos conseguirían algo a cambio de su esfuerzo.

—No nos habrían matado —retrucó Bella. De inmediato reculó, viendo que él se acercaba.

—Con estos bracitos delgados —dijo Edward, oprimiendo levemente su antebrazo—, tu atacante no habría debido luchar demasiado.

A la joven le hubiera gustado poner a prueba esa teoría con él, pero sintió que sus dedos la acariciaban. Era tal su delicadeza que la estremecía. Intentó apartarse, pero él aumentó levemente la presión sobre su brazo y la retuvo en el mismo sitio.

—Las manos femeninas no deberían estar magulladas. Ven, déjame limpiarte la sangre.

—¿Usted, cuidar de mí? —rió al decirlo, aunque hubiese preferido llorar.

La condujo de regreso al interior del castillo y Bella no se resistió. Él había estropeado sus planes para ganar la libertad; pero ella había sido demasiado impaciente y no había tomado suficientes precauciones.

—¿Cree de veras que Alice y yo habríamos resultado víctimas de los ladrones?

—Oui. Las muchachas nunca deben andar solas por el bosque.

Hubo algo en sus palabras, y en el tono apagado de su voz, que hizo que Bella le creyera. No obstante, se detuvo y echó una mirada llena de nostalgia sobre el hombro, antes de ingresar en el castillo.

La cocina estaba a oscuras. Edward tropezó con una mesa e hizo temblar unas jarras. Lanzó un violento juramento en francés, cuando estuvo a punto de tumbarlas sobre un tonel de nabos.

Rechazando la asistencia de su brazo, la joven se apresuró a encender una buena cantidad de velas, antes de que Edward provocara que ambos se matasen. Cuando acabó de encender la última, notó la sonrisa burlona de él y se tentó de risa, aunque seguía indignada porque su fuga había quedado frustrada.

—¿Dónde está el sótano? —preguntó él. Bella señaló una puerta al final del corredor y vio desaparecer su gigantesca silueta en la penumbra—. Solo quiero deshacerme de esta soga. No te vayas.

—Tú ya te has ocupado de impedírmelo —murmuró Bella, mientras se encaminaba hacia un gran armario, en el que Sue guardaba los paños de cocina limpios. Quedaba algo de agua fresca en una cacerola. Mojó un paño y lo apretó contra sus dedos ensangrentados, al tiempo que lanzaba una imprecación francesa de su propia cosecha.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte.

¡Cielo santo! La voz de Edward, encima de ella, por detrás, acabó con su tranquilidad. Al girar, se encontró con sus ojos relucientes.

—¿Te duelen mucho? —indagó con voz aterciopelada, con un susurro que desparramaba un hálito tibio sobre la mejilla de la joven.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que él comenzaba a limpiar sus heridas. Lo miró una vez, y luego otra. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él sonrió.

—Sus ojos son de un color muy extraño, milord.

—¿Te asustan?

—¿Por qué habrían de asustarme? Solo me parecen… raros. Tienen pequeñas vetas doradas que antes no había observado.

El hoyuelo se le marcó más profundamente, haciendo que a Bella se le escapara otra maldición. ¡Qué arrogante era!

—Usted tiene un modo sumamente molesto —dijo ella, con la esperanza de herir su orgullo—. Es como un escozor inoportuno que, por mucho que una se rasque, no desaparece.

Edward dejó de restregarle los dedos y se permitió mirarla a gusto.

—Aún no me has arañado.

Tal vez era su imaginación; pero Bella tenía la impresión de que el hombre ronroneaba como un enorme león macho.

—Quizá lo haga antes que amanezca, milord —susurró, envalentonada por la calidez de su mirada.

—Llámame Edward y, para que sepas, me agrada que me rasquen justo aquí.

Le tomó la mano y la colocó debajo de su costilla, del lado derecho.

Bella la retiró. Se curaría sin su ayuda. Edward se puso a estudiar la disposición de la cocina.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste a Newton, o a su hermano, hablar sobre Aro the Wake?

—¿Aro… qué? —Ella miraba sus espaldas, en tanto él tomaba una jarra. Sue y las otras morirían si se enteraran de la atención con que Bella observaba cómo caía la luz de las velas sobre la cobriza cabellera que coronaba ese soberbio torso.

—The Wake —repitió Edward. Destapó uno de los frascos y se lo presentó—. ¿Es esto lo que colocaste en la bebida del barón Yorkie?

Bella abrió la boca, dispuesta a rechazar el cargo por última vez. Pero había algo en la falta de prevención de su pregunta, un cierto desenfado en su mirada, que le decía que no tenía sentido que mintiera. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Él había descubierto su intento de fuga, pero no la había arrastrado para que la castigasen. Aunque sabía que era riesgoso confiar en él, hasta el momento no le había dado motivo para dejar de hacerlo. De hecho, era el primer hombre que le había hecho preguntas, sin responder a los gritos ante sus respuestas, aunque no fueran respetuosas. Era el primer noble que no solo le permitía mirarlo a los ojos, sino que parecía disfrutar de que lo hiciera. Por disparatada que fuese la idea, eso le daba una sensación de igualdad.

—¿Quiere conocer la verdad sobre el tema?

—Eso representaría una verdadera novedad —bromeó Edward, detectando cómo se insinuaba una sonrisa en los labios de ella.

—Pues, muy bien, milord. Jamás escuché nombrar a Aro the Wake y lo que usted tiene en la mano es pimienta.

Edward miró dentro del jarrito, acercó el borde a su nariz e inhaló. Bella se tapó la boca, para reprimir una risita cuando él estornudó, difuminando una nube de pimienta hacia ella.

—Oui, es pimienta.

Se frotó los ojos, tapó el frasco y lo colocó en su sitio. Sus dedos se desplazaron en dirección al próximo envase.

—Canela —dijo Bella—. Aunque Sue la usa poco, porque es cara. El hermano de milord se hace enviar la corteza desde un lejano lugar, cuyo nombre desconozco.

—La India —explicó Edward, con los ojos puestos en la especia—. Es curioso que el hermano menor de un noble sajón pueda permitirse tales lujos. —A menos que hubiese hallado la forma de hacerse de recursos a cambio de servicios acerca de los cuales el rey no tuviera conocimiento—. ¿Y esto? —Edward señaló otro jarrito—. ¿Se trata de otra especia rara?

—Eso es salvia. ¿Puedo hablar con entera libertad, milord?

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus bellos labios.

—Sería para mí un verdadero placer.

La respuesta la sorprendió e hizo que aumentara su confusión. Tenía una manera especial de interferir con los pensamientos de otros y ella se preguntaba si lo haría con algún propósito concreto.

—¿Cómo es posible que usted sepa de dónde viene la canela, pero no sea capaz de identificar un frasco de pimienta?

—Me agrada sazonar el hidromiel con canela, pero no me ocupo de preparar mis alimentos.

—Por supuesto —se sintió una tonta por no haber reparado en que, a lo mejor, nunca había visto por dentro su propia cocina.

—Dicho sea de pasada, tienes un aspecto irresistible cuando te provoco sorpresa.

—Usted no me provoca nada —se apresuró a responder Bella—. El siguiente jarro contiene narciso. Seco y en polvo es totalmente insípido, ideal para echar en el vino de un noble libertino.

A Edward lo divirtió la manera en que ella lo miraba al pronunciar las tres últimas palabras.

—¿Y qué efecto tiene sobre un noble libertino?

—Le produce vómitos —Bella aguardó su reacción, ahora que estaba al tanto de que sus cargos no eran infundados. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Desagradable, pero inocuo. ¿El barón Yorkie había hecho algo para merecer semejante maltrato?

—Efectivamente. —Se aflojaron las contracturas que le oprimían la nuca y, de pronto, la embargó una sensación de profundo sueño. Edward la vio bostezar y quiso sugerirle que la llevaría hasta su cama—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, milord?

—Claro que sí —respondió, conteniendo el aliento y haciendo que la visión de ella, yacente y entregada, desapareciera de su mente.

—De no haberlo merecido, ¿usted me hubiese golpeado?

En un primer instante, Edward se quedó perplejo. Él sabía por qué le había hecho esa pregunta tan conmovedora y le fastidiaba pensar que alguien pudiera hacer caer duramente su mano sobre un cuerpo tan frágil e indefenso.

—Non, jamás te golpearía, Bella.

Había calidez y ternura en su mirada, cuando ella reparó en sus rasgos varoniles, suavizados por la luz de las velas.

—Usted es una persona poco común, lord Cullen.

Él tomó la mano de Bella.

—He pensado lo mismo acerca de ti toda la noche.

Merde. Debía besarla para no volverse loco.

Un grito penetrante interrumpió sus devaneos.

—¡Qué demonios…!

Se escuchaban pisadas y corridas. El castillo despertaba, alertado por los gritos de una mujer. Lord Tyler Newton había muerto. Estaba muerto, envenenado en su propio lecho.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Edward le soltó la mano y se apartó. A ella casi se le paralizó el corazón cuando él giró para mirar sobre el hombro los frascos alineados encima de la mesa para trozar carne.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**No es justo varias personas me pidierón que subiera una historia de la edad media y cuando la subo no me escriben lo que piensan de ella. Nos leemos el lunes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

En un rincón del gran salón habían sido congregados los sirvientes de Devonshire, que intercambiaban susurros alarmados. Mike Newton los había reunido, pero sin que recibieran otra información que la que ya era de conocimiento general. Su amo había sido envenenado. Al parecer, lady Renata La Salle compartía su lecho y, al despertar, fue quien lo encontró muerto.

—¿Cómo saben que fue envenenado? —preguntó Kim a los allí reunidos—. Tal vez su corazón haya estallado después del encuentro con la noble prostituta. Yo la escuché ofrecerse por segunda vez a lord Cullen. Me juego el trasero que cualquier mujer capaz de completar dos vueltas con ese potro sería capaz de reventar a un sapo inflado como nuestro amo.

—Bella —preguntó Alice—, ¿crees que es posible que una mujer mate a un hombre por obligarlo a esforzarse en la cama?

—No lo sé —replicó, con indiferencia, sin dejar de observar la puerta, temiendo que Edward se presentara y la declarase culpable. Ella había observado cómo él entrecerraba los ojos, cargados de sospecha, al contemplar los frascos de la estantería. Sabiendo lo que ella había hecho con la bebida del barón Yorkie, podría suponer que hubiera envenenado, de igual modo, a su amo.

—Bella, ahora Mike Newton será nuestro señor y ya sabemos cuán cruel suele ser.

Bella palmeó la mano de su amiga, para reconfortarla ante un pensamiento tan aterrador. Ella no padecería esos sufrimientos: non, si la suerte la acompañaba, se habría descolgado hasta el patio, desde la ventana, antes del anochecer. Se permitió condenar a Edward de Cullen. Si hubiera estado durmiendo, como todos los demás, Alice y ella ya se encontrarían a mitad de camino a Escocia.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, un silencio sepulcral reinó en el salón. Primero, ingresó Mike Newton, estirando los pasos hasta el centro del salón. La ropa de dormir se veía desordenada debajo del pantalón, calzado de apuro. Luego, entró Edward, acompañado por Jasper y siete guardias del palacio. Sus pisadas resonaban en los oídos de Bella. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero eso no la tranquilizó.

—Mi hermano ha sido asesinado —la voz de Mike Newton estalló en medio del silencio expectante—. Se halló una copa de vino en su habitación. Cuando se la dieron de beber a un cerdo, mezclada con su ración, el animal se desplomó y murió al poco tiempo.

Alguien lanzó un grito apagado, a la derecha de Bella.

—Sospecho que uno de ustedes…, y tomaré medidas…

—Se lo dije, Newton —resonó la voz poderosa de Edward, ahogando el discurso del otro—, todos los que están en este castillo son sospechosos, incluidos los señores y las damas que aún no fueron interrogados.

Newton no fijó la vista sobre Edward, pero cerró los ojos e hizo rechinar los dientes con impaciencia.

—Conde de Cullen, usted, más que nadie, debería saber que ningún noble sería capaz de cometer semejante tropelía.

—No es así. A despecho de sus títulos, los hombres son capaces de hacer muchas cosas, incluso traicionar a su rey.

—Perdone —dijo con una risita burlona—, olvidaba que, entre quienes me escuchan, estaría el protector de los sirvientes.

—Usted está hablando con el emisario del rey y el comandante del ejército real.

Las palabras de Edward fueron dichas con tanta autoridad, que dos de las sirvientas presentes le hicieron impensadamente una reverencia.

Las facciones de Newton se endurecieron. El puerco normando había avergonzado su nombre, desafiando a Tyler ante la concurrencia, nada menos que con motivo de una sirvienta. Ambos pagarían por ello. Si Tyler le hubiera permitido disciplinarla, Bella se estaría arrastrando a sus pies, preñada con su tercer bastardo, en lugar de permanecer allí de pie, a la espera de que Cullen saliera nuevamente en su defensa. Bien, esa sería la última noche que alguien lo hiciera. Tyler le había impedido castigar a la muchacha y arrastrarla a su cama solamente porque prefería hacerlo él. Ahora, su hermano estaba muerto y Bella le pertenecía; pero debía enfrentarse con Cullen. ¿Hasta qué punto estaría dispuesto a defenderla, si se lo impidiera un mandato del rey? Se trataba de un plan realmente ingenioso. Si él acusaba a Bella del asesinato, podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera mientras durara la investigación, y nadie tendría facultades para protegerla, ni siquiera ese normando. Mike sólo lamentaba que Cullen no pudiera presenciar el espectáculo.

—Entonces, en calidad de emisario del rey —dijo con una sonrisa astuta—, usted estará al tanto de lo que dice la ley. Puesto que soy el hermano de la víctima, tengo el derecho de castigar al asesino. Le exijo formalmente que no interfiera con la aplicación de la justicia. Entre estos sirvientes, hay uno que le ha quitado la vida a mi hermano.

Volvió la vista hacia Bella:

—He visto sus ojos llenos de odio, esta noche. Ella se regocijó cuando usted humilló a mi hermano. En dos oportunidades se la escuchó expresar el deseo de que su amo muriera, después de haber sido castigada por insolente. Yo mismo he enfermado tras haberla reconvenido. Por Dios, mi hermano no quiso escuchar mis advertencias con respecto a esta traidora.

—¿Tiene pruebas para sostener lo que está diciendo? —preguntó Edward.

—Yo la conozco; usted, no.

Edward echó un vistazo a Bella y le sonrió. Tenía planes para remediar la situación, pronto. Se dirigió a Newton:

—Eso no basta, y en vista de que sus acusaciones están basadas únicamente en su orgullo herido, me encargaré de defenderla.

Edward era consciente de que quizás iba demasiado lejos en su intento de proteger a Bella. Todos los indicios apuntaban a ella. Él no sabía nada sobre ella, salvo que a los ojos desprevenidos de cualquiera aparecía como una muchacha completamente dócil y manejable. Sin embargo, se había vengado de Yorkie como una consumada asesina. Después, se había descolgado y dejado caer de una soga mal asegurada, para huir de un hombre a quien ciertamente temía y odiaba. ¿Por qué no habría de asegurarse de que jamás la atraparía, dándole muerte? La lógica indicaba que lo más probable era que fuese culpable, pero a Edward no le importaba. Se había propuesto poseerla y no permitiría que Mike Newton, ni un asesinato, se lo impidieran. El ruin gusano probablemente estuviera al tanto de que la ley insistiría en que se hiciera una prolija investigación del caso, que demoraría muchos meses.

Si a Newton le daban los tiempos para solicitárselo al rey, Bella podía recibir la orden de permanecer en donde estaba, hasta que su inocencia quedara demostrada. Edward no lo permitiría. Culpable o no, él la deseaba. Oui, la expresión combativa de sus labios lo excitaba al imaginar qué zona de su cuerpo podrían saborear. Era necesario que la sacara de Devonshire, cuanto antes.

—Su grave preocupación por que se haga justicia no quedará desatendida, Newton —declaró, con la esperanza de que su plan funcionara—. Yo me ocuparé personalmente de investigar el asesinato. Mi capitán de la guardia, sir Jasper Whitlock, saldrá de inmediato hacia Graycliff, para convocar a doce de mis hombres más astutos. En cuanto llegue de regreso con ellos, comenzaremos a interrogar en primer lugar a los nobles, pues doy por sentado que, para entonces, tendrán más prisa por partir de Devonshire.

—Los… —las palabras empezaban a cobrar forma en los labios de Mike Newton, pero no se dejaban oír. Su incomprensión ante lo que estaba sucediendo pronto dio lugar a la ira—. ¿Usted pretende que retenga a condes, barones y duques, en calidad de prisioneros en el castillo de mi hermano, hasta que su caballero regrese de su cabalgata a Dover?

—No los considere prisioneros. Pídales sencillamente que permanezcan aquí. Solo si se niegan los trataremos como prisioneros.

Edward sabía que se trataba de una sugerencia riesgosa. Cada uno de los nobles allí presentes se quejaría formalmente con el soberano por haber sido retenido en el castillo, tan pronto como se le permitiera partir. Rogó que el hermano de Tyler Newton comprendiera que la prolongada estadía de tantos invitados acabaría con las reservas financieras de Devonshire. Y si la pérdida económica no lo afectaba, tal vez la de su honra, sí.

—Supongo que, al cabo de un par de años, sus pares le perdonarán que los haya tomado por asesinos.

—Milord, no estará hablando en serio. Enviaré una carta al rey y…

—Aguardará la respuesta —concluyó Edward, hablando por él—. Eso ha de demorar algo más que un par de noches. Si me veo obligado a permanecer aquí una quincena, aguardando la respuesta, ¿qué otra cosa he de hacer, si es mi deber?

El pánico surcó el rostro de Mike, enrojecido.

—Podemos interrogar a las personas de servicio ya, mientras permitimos que el resto se marche. Cuando aparezcan sus hombres, tendrán tiempo para proseguir los interrogatorios en los castillos de los lores.

Edward lo pensó por un instante, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Non. Estaríamos de viaje durante muchos meses; a lo mejor demoraría un año encontrar al asesino. Usted seguramente no querrá dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin dar con el bribón, para ponerlo a disposición de la justicia.

—¿Usted haría todo esto sólo para proteger a una asesina? —Newton hablaba entre dientes, de tanto que apretaba la quijada—. No permitiré que se mancille mi nombre, ni que se me lleve a la ruina porque usted insista en…

—No dé por sentado que se trata de una asesina. Pero la investigación podría acabar pronto. Lo primero que debemos hacer es determinar quién se beneficiaría con la muerte de su hermano. Usted tiene intención de dirigirse al rey Carlisle para solicitarle que lo nombre lord de Devonshire, ¿no es verdad?

—Este es un crimen por venganza, no para obtener ventajas —aclaró Mike, al comprender la tácita amenaza de Edward.

—Se trata de algo que falta esclarecer —retrucó Edward. Se volvió para observar a los sirvientes—. Me ocuparé de que todos sean tratados equitativamente, sin importar cuánto demore. Nos aguardan días difíciles.

Atravesó el salón a grandes zancadas, cuando lo detuvo la voz de Newton. Antes de volverse hacia él, Edward dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Lord Cullen, valoro su empeño para llevar… —sus labios se tensaron, mientras se resistía a reconocer que había sido derrotado— al asesino de mi hermano ante la justicia. Pero debe de haber otra manera de hacerlo.

Edward se llevó el índice a los labios y se quedó pensativo.

—Se me ocurre una idea: el rey Carlisle estará de regreso en Inglaterra dentro de algunas semanas. Cuando reúna a su corte, los principales vasallos deberán concurrir. Podrán informarle acerca de lo sucedido esta noche. Ninguno que sea inocente podrá ofenderse, pues deberá presentarse de cualquier manera. Y, seguramente, le dará gusto poder colaborar con el esclarecimiento del asesinato.

Newton fijó su mirada furiosa sobre Edward. Su jugada le había salido mal, pero ya no importaba: el comandante del rey había decidido que todo el mundo permaneciera en el lugar. Es cierto que Newton pudo haber fingido que aceptaba que los setenta nobles se quedaran, para ver lo que Cullen hacía a continuación. Pero, al no saber hasta qué límite estaba dispuesto a forzar las cosas el normando, prefirió dar el brazo a torcer. Lo que más enfurecía a Newton era que a Edward no parecía importarle que su plan quedara a la vista de todos. El arrogante demonio se había quedado sonriendo muy tranquilo, a ver si Newton se atrevía a desafiarlo para que las cosas se hicieran a su modo. Cullen no le dejaba ninguna alternativa, pero le cabía un consuelo: por la mañana, se habría ido y no quedaría nadie para impedirle que llevara a Bella a su cama.

—Le doy las gracias por haber resuelto este tema sin promover ninguna catástrofe, lord Cullen. Pero falta un detalle. ¿Quién interrogará a los sirvientes?

Con una amplia sonrisa, Edward se dirigió a los allí reunidos:

—Lo hará su protector. Me encargaré de ello por la mañana, antes de partir.

—Pero ya es casi de día, milord —observó Sue.

—Es verdad. Lo haremos ahora, y verán ustedes con qué rapidez —Edward confrontó al hombre que lo miraba con rabia—. Un detalle más: Bella y Alice vendrán conmigo a Dover.

—¡No, no puede hacer eso! Su inocencia no ha quedado comprobada.

—Si usted se niega a dejarlas partir, no me quedará otra alternativa que dejar sentado el antecedente, y entonces le aseguro que tendrá que entregármelas. ¿Acaso se rehúsa?

—Ha vencido hoy, pero volveremos a encontrarnos —rugió Newton—; se lo aseguro.

—Espero que sea muy pronto —dijo Edward, fijando su dura mirada sobre Newton, mientras hurgaba en un bolsillo de su túnica con los dedos—. No soy ladrón —añadió, alcanzándole dos monedas de plata, una por cada una de las mujeres que se llevaba, y abandonó el gran salón.

Bella tenía ganas de llorar. Los ojos se le nublaban, y eso le provocaba una profunda indignación. No había llorado desde el día que su padre la abandonó y se juró que nunca volvería a hacerlo.

Pero en un mismo día estuvo dos veces al borde de las lágrimas, y la culpa era de Edward Cullen. La pérdida de su libertad era una buena razón para llorar, pero la imagen de Edward poniendo en su sitio a Mike Newton y saber que estaba dispuesto a defenderla, aun creyéndola culpable, le daba deseos de pasar el resto de su vida cantándole tiernas canciones. Seguramente, las pondría en libertad cuando hubiesen salido de Devonshire. Hasta se atrevió a imaginar que el "protector de los sirvientes" las acompañaría adonde quisieran ir. Pero entonces las había comprado a las dos. ¿Cómo no llorar? Las canciones se apagaron en su corazón e hizo rechinar sus dientes, al salir del salón.

Edward estudiaba las facciones de Bella mientras permanecía sentada, en silencio. Al bajar la vista, contempló los pliegues de su falda y sus dedos despellejados, que estrujaba nerviosamente.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

—¿Qué cosa, milord?

Él observaba detenidamente sus manos.

—¿Tú envenenaste a Tyler Newton, Bella?

—Yo estaba con usted, milord.

Edward se pasó las manos por el rostro y trató de mantener la calma. Ella estaba evadiendo la pregunta.

—¿Crees que no se me ocurre que pudiste haber cometido el crimen antes de tu intento de fuga?

—Creo que no tengo idea de lo que pueda estar pasando por su cabeza.

—Bella, estoy cansado. Eres la última persona que debo interrogar. Respóndeme para que podarnos salir de aquí, de una vez.

—Oui, yo también estoy cansada, y temo haber olvidado cuál es la pregunta.

Fue lo que colmó el vaso. Edward golpeó sus muslos enfáticamente y lanzó una palabrota apta solo para oídos masculinos.

—Mírame —ordenó. Así lo hizo ella, pero solo por un instante, antes de bajar la vista obedientemente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso evitas mirarme a los ojos para disimular tu sentimiento de culpa?

—Yo no tendría ninguna culpa si hubiera asesinado a un hombre como Tyler Newton, milord. ¿Acaso usted me grita porque ahora soy su sirvienta?

Edward no quiso que la frustración que sentía se advirtiera en su voz; pero le resultaba muy difícil.

—¡Tú no eres mi "sirvienta"!

—Usted ha pagado por mí —insistió ella—. ¿O es su intención concederme mi libertad? ¿Y a Alice la suya?

¡De eso se trataba! Por fin comprendió por qué la diablilla se había empeñado en hacerlo enloquecer. Quería que le concediera su libertad. Brevemente, se dejó tentar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Incluso pensó en algunos lugares donde podría enviarla y que no corriera peligros. Tal vez hacerla ingresar en un convento, pero le resultaba insoportable la idea de verla cubierta de pies a cabeza, vestida de negro. Mucho más le gustaría tenerla tendida en su cama, con ropas más finas y ligeras. Frunció el ceño cuando la imaginó quebrando un jarrón contra su cráneo.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Tú y Alice no sobrevivirían un solo día sin protección. No les puedo conceder su deseo.

—Comprendo, milord —su voz, al quebrarse, daba a entender lo contrario.

—Tienes mi palabra de que gozarás de plena libertad para hacer lo que quieras en el castillo de Graycliff.

—Querré partir y no seré libre para hacerlo.

Edward sintió ganas de toparse con un guardia forzudo, para aplastarle la nariz de una trompada. No encontraba la forma de entenderse con esa fierecilla. Se sentía completamente frustrado. Lo único que ella quería, desde el primer momento, era alejarse de su lado; eso constituía un desafío para él y quería demostrarle que era un hombre más valioso que sus amos anteriores.

—Tenemos por delante un viaje de todo el día. ¿Prefieres quedarte a descansar previamente un par de horas…?

—Non —repuso, deprisa—. Deseo partir ya. Es decir, si me correspondiera tomar la decisión.

—Así es, en efecto. Por eso te he preguntado —el dejo de fastidio en su voz divirtió a Bella, pero solo se atrevió a sonreír cuando él le dio la espalda. Fue solamente por lo que dijo, y por cómo lo había dicho, que a ella se le pasó la rabieta. Por primera vez, alguien le permitía hacer su voluntad.

Una hora más tarde, la paciencia de Edward fue puesta a prueba nuevamente. Estaba montado en su caballo, aguardando que Bella y Alice juntaran sus bártulos y se despidieran. Finalmente, Bella se le acercó y, mirando a su alrededor, preguntó:

—¿Cuál será mi caballo?

—Este —respondió Edward y la tomó por la cintura, dejándola caer de golpe sobre la montura. Ella hizo una mueca y se acomodó la falda sobre las rodillas, que colgaban sobre la grupa del caballo. Cuando Edward agitó las riendas para emprender la marcha, Bella atinó a aferrarse a sus hombros; de igual modo lo hacía Alice, que iba montada detrás de Jasper.

—¿Estás cómoda? —inquirió Edward, cuando salieron al trote de Devonshire.

La joven quería decirle que su columna vertebral daba la sensación de estar quebradiza como leña seca, con cada paso que daba el animal. Sus nalgas se resbalaban y sus dedos estaban acalambrados, de tanto aferrarse desesperadamente a los hombros de él.

—Oui, estoy bie… —no terminó de decirlo, cuando resbaló y cayó sobre el polvo del camino.

—Merde! —Edward lanzó el juramento y desmontó de un salto—. ¿Estás herida?

La tomó bajo el brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Non. —Escupió una brizna y se sacudió la ropa.

Edward la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a levantar la vista.

—¿Has montado alguna vez? —le preguntó con dulzura.

—Por supuesto. Muchas veces. Bueno —agregó, al ver que él levantaba una ceja con descreimiento—, una sola vez. E iba atada al caballo, de manera que no me caí.

Jasper y Alice se adelantaron. El capitán sacudió la cabeza al pasar, pero no dijo una sola palabra.

—Ven, pues. Deberás ir sentada delante de mí.

Edward montó de un salto y se agachó para alzarla hasta su regazo. Ella volvió a quejarse, porque los muslos de Edward no eran menos duros que la montura. Se acomodó como pudo; pero con cierta preocupación por la forma tan ajustada en que su trasero cabía entre las piernas de él.

—¡Esto es pecaminoso! —protestó, sin negar que al envolverla con sus brazos, al tomar las riendas, Edward le proporcionaba una sensación de gran seguridad.

—Solo si saltas sobre mí de ese modo —su voz retumbó como un preludio de seducción.

Bella se puso rígida.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Dover?

—Tres días —Edward sonrió mientras le quitaba una rama del cabello—. Te va a gustar el lugar, fée. La blancura de los acantilados aún me quita el aliento, lo mismo que tú. —Creyó escuchar de parte de ella una queja burlona. Se inclinó hacia delante y le habló al oído—. Puedes hablarme con entera libertad.

Edward supo que su próximo pedido estaba fuera de lugar, pero se sentía invadido por el delirio, ante ese delicado perfil, enmarcado por su cabellera revuelta.

—Y me gustaría que me miraras cuando estamos conversando.

—Ya que insiste —dijo, volviendo el rostro hacia él—. Usted habla con palabras muy sedosas.

Él sonrió, y provocó que el corazón de ella se agitara.

—Espero que eso haya sido un cumplido.

—Estoy segura de que a usted no le ha de faltar quien le haga cumplidos.

Para protegerse del resplandor de esa mirada insistente, le sonrió a Alice, que iba montada a su lado, apretando la mejilla contra la espalda de Jasper. Su amiga le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

—¿Me consideras un libertino, pues?

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia. Solo hablo por lo que puedo observar.

—¿Y qué es lo que observas? —Edward estaba asombrado de que la indiferencia de ella lo preocupara.

—Presencié el encantador momento de su despedida con lady La Salle. Para una mujer que acababa de despertar junto a un cadáver, parecía muy recuperada. Lady Humphrey y la hija del duque de Stamford reían sin poder contenerse cuando usted se despedía de ellas. ¿Tiene siempre el mismo efecto sobre las mujeres?

—Sobre todas, menos una.

Bella asintió, y se volvió para contemplar el bosque al que estaban a punto de entrar.

—Una que tiene todavía la cabeza bien puesta.

Edward frunció el ceño, girando la vista hacia Jasper, cuando lo escuchó reír por lo bajo.

—Pon atención en Alice —ordenó—. Se ha quedado dormida y está a punto de caer del caballo.

Jasper sosegó la marcha y, con la mano por detrás del cuerpo, se ocupó de acomodarla, en tanto Edward espoleaba a su semental.

Bella reaccionó ante la velocidad aferrándose a Edward. Pero, con el viento en el rostro, sintió que estaba volando. Estrechada contra su pecho y acurrucada firmemente entre sus brazos, se distendió y acabó por cerrar los ojos cuando llegaron al bosque.

—Esta vez —murmuró, al darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormida—, he venido preparada.

Su mano cayó sobre el muslo de Edward y su cabeza reposó sobre su brazo.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, hasta el jueves**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5

Muy a su pesar, Edward aprovechó que se hubiera dormido para apartar la mano que ella llevaba sobre el muslo y palparla. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, al percibir un puñal oculto allí.

—¿Qué haces, pícaro, mientras ella duerme? —reprochó Jasper.

—Tiene una daga, Jasper —susurró—. ¿Crees que soy capaz de tocarla mientras duerme?

—La verdad: ya no sé lo que se puede esperar de ti.

—¿Qué significa eso? Y, por favor, retira la vista mientras le quito el cuchillo.

—Se te está metiendo en el corazón, según veo —opinó Jasper, fijando la mirada en el bosque.

—De ninguna manera —repuso el joven, al tiempo que levantaba diestramente el ruedo, más arriba de la rodilla.

—Crees que asesinó a lord Newton y, en vez de apresarla, le estás ofreciendo un refugio en Graycliff.

—Después de los interrogatorios, estoy convencido de que ella no lo ha asesinado.

A la vista de su muslo bien torneado, contuvo el aliento, turbado por la emoción.

—¿Acaso ella negó el cargo?

Edward escudriñó el rostro de la muchacha dormida y acabó frunciendo el ceño.

—Non. Pero me distrajo bastante.

Maldición, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, hasta ese instante. Extrajo la daga, que era en realidad un pequeño cuchillo de cocina, de su funda, que ella había atado a su pierna, y bajó nuevamente el vestido.

—Tú no permites que nada te distraiga. En realidad, no te importa si ella es culpable, ¿verdad?

—No mucho.

—Pero ¿por qué traerla a casa?

—Porque Newton la hubiera colgado de la rama más alta, sin molestarse en hacerle una sola pregunta. ¿Por qué piensas que reunió a la servidumbre en el salón? Él deseaba terminar con este asunto ingrato cuanto antes. No tenía ningún interés en interrogar a los encumbrados huéspedes de su hermano. Y Bella le resultaba una presa fácil. Él quería acusarla, para vengarse de la humillación a la que yo había expuesto a su hermano, por el maltrato al que la sometió. Yo no podía dejarla en sus manos.

Edward no podía explicar que no podía dejarla allí porque algo en ella lo atraía como la canción de una sirena. Ahora mismo, su mirada se deslizaba hacia ese rostro de labios tentadores, ligeramente entreabiertos, que le habían arrojado más insultos en una noche, de los que había escuchado en los últimos cinco años. Añoraba acariciar la redondez de su mentón y perderse en la pureza de esos ojos durante toda su vida.

—A esta otra la trajiste por Bree, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Jasper lo sacaron de su ensueño.

—Oui, así es. Se parece mucho a ella, pero le falta esa chispa en la mirada que tenía mi hermana.

Jasper asintió y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Me temo que estas dos hayan pasado una vida mucho más dura que la de cualquiera de los vasallos de Graycliff. No tengo ganas de pasarme la vida ocupándome de ellas.

—Eres blando, mon frère —señaló Edward, por lo bajo.

—Oui, pero sobreviviré si eres el único que lo sabe.

Cabalgaron hasta el anochecer y finalmente acamparon en un pequeño claro, en las afueras de Hertfordshire. Bella y Alice habían dormido todo el día, y eso preocupó a Edward. Si él se quedaba dormido, ella aprovecharía la oportunidad para huir. Consideró atarla a su cuerpo, mientras la recostaba con delicadeza, pero eso la haría sentirse aun más cautiva. Edward se frotó los ojos, sabiendo que debería vencer el sueño. No sería la primera vez que se hubiera quedado sin dormir, pero no había motivo para negarle ese lujo a Jasper.

—Jane se enfurecerá cuando vea cómo miras a Bella.

—Jane ya no es mi amante. Sabes que hace más de un año que no comparte mi lecho.

—No porque ella no quiera.

—Me cansó con sus manipulaciones.

—Oui, te cansaste de ella, al igual que te cansas de todas. Y de esta también. —Jasper se pasó la mano por la barba e hizo un ademán en dirección de Bella—. ¿Qué pasará si le rompes el corazón? No sería la primera vez.

Edward quiso protestar, pero se contuvo, al darse cuenta de que Jasper tenía razón.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la respiración de Jasper se hizo más pausada, transformada en un sereno ronquido, y Edward se quedó sentado, contemplando las llamas. Pensaba en las palabras de su capitán. No quería romperle el corazón a Bella, ni había querido lastimar a ninguna de las mujeres con quienes había estado. Muchas de ellas, como Jane, tenían otros amantes, y no quedaban desconsoladas. Le resultaba inconcebible que Bella sufriera por su causa: él ni siquiera le agradaba, y eso, además, le resultaba bastante molesto. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible le había hecho? ¿Era tan diabólico que quisiera protegerla de un mundo que ella no conocía? Merde, ni siquiera sabía montar. Entonces él le echó un vistazo y notó que sus ojos se cerraron de golpe.

—Sé que estás despierta. Te he sorprendido contemplándome, fée.

¡Al diablo con la agudeza de su visión! Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Estaba descargando la rabia a través de la vista. ¡Vaya contemplación!

Él rió suavemente.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora, para que te enojaras conmigo durante el sueño? ¿Habrás estado soñando conmigo, acaso?

—Desde luego que no —y, al decirlo, se impacientó por haberse dejado atrapar otra vez. Había escuchado la conversación con Jasper y lo último que necesitaba el seductor Edward Cullen era creer que a ella le interesaba estudiar sus facciones—. Es simplemente su rostro lo que me hace enojar.

—Si insistes en insultarme, me gustaría que me miraras a los ojos cuando lo haces.

—No, gracias —y se cruzó de brazos, sin incorporarse.

—¿A qué le temes?

Abrió los ojos, de pronto, desafiándolo con la mirada:

—¡A nada!

Edward confrontó su encono con dulzura.

—¿Alguna vez hablaste con sinceridad con Tyler o Mike Newton?

—Si me contuve, fue por proteger a Alice. Ellos solían castigarme haciéndole daño a ella.

Los ojos de Edward relumbraron como el acero al rojo vivo, al reflejarse en las llamas.

—Ahora comprendo por qué habrías deseado verlo muerto.

—Non. De veras que no.

Como Edward guardó silencio, ella, por toda respuesta, se incorporó, abrazada a sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué me llama usted fée?

—Porque tienes el aspecto que deben de tener las hadas, tan etérea y pequeñita, llena de encanto y picardía.

"Y tú pareces un lobo dispuesto a comerme cruda" —pensó Bella y preguntó—: ¿Ha dormido algo?

—No todavía.

—Mmmh. —Bella volvió a suspirar y se tocó el muslo. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa—. ¡Usted me ha quitado el cuchillo! ¿Cómo se atreve?

—¿Cómo dices? —se excusó y le brindó su mejor sonrisa, que resaltaba ese hoyuelo que enloquecía a las mujeres.

—¡Bribón!

—¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás?

—¡Malvado! —chilló. Edward se desperezó y Bella entró en erupción—: ¡Hijo de una marrana gruñona!

—Por ahí vas mucho mejor —opinó, con un gesto de dolor fingido.

—Usted es el que teme. Usted teme que yo huya. No se anima a cerrar los ojos, porque sabe que no podrá ejercer su autoridad sobre mí.

Alice despertó al escuchar los gritos de su amiga y casi se desmayó cuando vio a quién iban dirigidos.

—Bella, por favor, calla. Te lo ruego.

Pero la joven no le hizo caso. Apenas la oía. Esto era algo que había querido hacer hacía años, y ahora que había comenzado, no podía detenerse.

—Yo lamí su tarta de manzana. Oui, y no solo la suya, sino todas.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no comí tarta. Ahora pienso que me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

—Por favor, no la golpee, milord —rogó Alice.

—No tengo la menor intención de golpear a ninguna de ustedes dos, jamás —le aseguró—. Sólo estoy esperando que acabe con su rabieta.

—¡Ya acabé! —aulló y se dejó caer.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —Edward hablaba con ternura, porque sabía que ella necesitaba averiguar que él nunca le pegaría y creyó habérselo demostrado.

—Oui, mucho.

—¿Lloras? —escuchó con atención los sollozos apagados y estaba por acercarse para reconfortarla, cuando Alice intervino:

—Bella nunca llora, milord.

—Gracias a Dios —declaró Edward. Los gritos le resultaban soportables, pero las lágrimas serían un tema diferente.

Se oyó crujir una rama en la penumbra de la arboleda y Edward se levantó de un brinco.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Bella se incorporó y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Edward le hizo señas para que se callara y se quedó mirando, sin pestañear, los árboles, hacia la izquierda.

—Alice —susurró—, despierta a Jasper sin hacer ruido.

Alice se acercó al capitán, que dormía, y lo sacudió hasta que abrió los ojos.

—Escóndelas —le indicó Edward—. Váyanse ya y no te alejes de ellas.

Jasper tomó a Bella y a Alice, cuando surgió del bosque un grupo de hombres. Bella se detuvo y forcejeó hasta soltarse. Aterrada, observó cómo Edward desenvainaba la espada sin perder la calma y se disponía a defender cada palmo. La joven se resistió a que Jasper la tomara del brazo de nuevo y lo encaró, diciendo:

—Él está solo; ¿no irá a ayudarlo?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y la arrastró, junto con Alice, hasta detrás de una inmensa roca, desde donde se observaba el descampado.

Bella ya había visto cómo un hombre moría por la acción de la espada; fue cuando Mike Newton lo ensartó desde atrás. Fue una acción propia de un cobarde, por cierto. Lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos ahora era algo completamente distinto. Dos de los siete hombres que atacaron a Edward yacían muertos antes de que ella se hubiera puesto a observar la escena. Los cinco restantes rodeaban al conde, blandiendo sus espadas, pero el temor de Bella había desaparecido. A la luz de la fogata, Edward sostenía con ambas manos su enorme espada, inmóvil, salvo alguna contracción muscular amenazante. Lo rodeaba un aura de confianza en sí mismo que denotaba absoluta certeza respecto del resultado del combate, para lo que contaba con sus destrezas y su devastador poderío físico. Uno de los atacantes, a su izquierda, hizo un leve movimiento nervioso, involuntario. Edward inclinó la cabeza y preparó el mandoble, lanzándolo hacia su derecha. Así murió un tercer hombre, sin atinar a moverse. Así acabó con uno tras otro de los rivales, atacándolos con la precisión de un experimentado asesino.

Bella quería apartar la vista, pero la magia y la belleza de Edward en plena acción la subyugaban. Lanzaba estocadas y paraba los embates armoniosamente y sin aparente esfuerzo. Así dio muerte a otros dos. Su espada relumbraba a la luz de la luna, como si danzara en sus manos. La sangre de su sexta víctima le salpicó la mejilla. Un golpe lanzado de abajo hacia arriba puso pronto fin a la vida del último enemigo.

Se había hecho un profundo silencio, solo interrumpido por los latidos del corazón de Bella.

—No le hizo falta ningún tipo de ayuda —susurró.

—Non, por cierto —coincidió Jasper—. Muévanse, las dos. Edward querrá saber que no han sufrido ningún tipo de daño.

—Pero si estuvimos ocultas…

—De todos modos, el bosque es un sitio lleno de peligros. Vengan.

Bella miró sobre su hombro y sintió un escalofrío. Edward le había advertido lo mismo la noche anterior. Ella y Alice no habrían sobrevivido si hubieran estado solas. Quizá Dios había escuchado los ruegos de Alice y enviado a Edward en su auxilio, cuando frustró su fuga del castillo de Devonshire.

—¿Por qué viaja Edward con un solo guardia, si sabe que es tan peligroso?

Jasper se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—No le hace falta traer un ejército en su auxilio.

De eso estaba segura. La fuerza física de Edward era descomunal. Ella observó que la estaba mirando por sobre el fuego y fijó sus ojos en él. Esta vez fue él quien bajó la vista y se acercó a su caballo. Le acarició las largas crines negras y después buscó un trapo en la faltriquera, para limpiarse la sangre del rostro.

—¡Edward!

Giró la cabeza y vio a su capitán, que le hacía señas desde el claro en el bosque.

—Las damas dicen que conocen a este —anunció, dando un empellón con el pie a uno de los muertos.

—¿Quién es?

—Lo he visto una vez en el castillo —reconoció Bella.

—Sí, su nombre es…, o sea, era Levi the Black —sostuvo Alice.

—¿Pertenece a la guardia de Newton? —preguntó Edward.

—Non —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Venía ocasionalmente de visita. Es hermano de sir Sam Uley, el emisario de mi amo fallecido.

—Los envió Mike Newton —Jasper estaba furioso—. Regresemos y démosle muerte.

—Non. Hablaremos primero con Carlisle. Creo que Newton es uno de los rebeldes que buscamos. Quiero que nos lleve hasta Aro, antes de matarlo.

—¿Quién es ese Aro? Usted lo mencionó anoche.

—Es un sajón que fue enviado al exilio por el fallecido rey Eduardo —respondió Edward, mientras quitaba la sangre de su espada—. Retornó cuando Carlisle ya había sido designado rey. Los normandos se apoderaron de las propiedades de su padre y dieron muerte a su hermano. No conozco el motivo. Él se dedicó, entonces, a cometer tropelías de toda clase, y se convirtió en el jefe de los sajones insurrectos. El invierno pasado saqueó la abadía de Peterborough; pero cuando nosotros llegamos, ya se había ido, siempre atento a los movimientos del rey. Tiene espías a lo largo y a lo ancho de Inglaterra. Es inteligente y un hábil guerrero. Elude al rey a cada paso y Carlisle desea que se le pongan fin a sus andanzas.

—¿Odia usted a todos los sajones, milord?

—Solo a los seguidores de the Wake.

—¿Y eso porque odian al rey? —ella se atrevió a mirarlo y él hizo ademán de negar con la cabeza.

—Non. Porque mataron a mi hermana.

Dejaron los cuerpos de los combatientes muertos entre las cenizas del fuego y se retiraron del lugar. Bella sabía que Edward estaba exhausto y no había vuelto a hablar después de referirse a su hermana, manteniéndose pensativo durante el resto del viaje. Cuando no hacía alarde de sus logros como seductor, daba la impresión de que algo lo hacía vulnerable: una pena palpable, que Bella sentía que podía compartir.

Sin embargo, no quería compartir nada con él. Prefería creer que era tan frío y cruel como Tyler y Mike Newton, pero había algo en él que le permitía ver que era muy diferente de todos los otros hombres que había conocido. Fue esta convicción lo que hizo que se decidiera a hablar:

—¿Cómo murió? —La pregunta asomó como un imperceptible murmullo, temerosa de provocar por fin lo que Bella más temía: que la paciencia de Edward quedara desbordada.

Pero ella quería saber, y la gentileza que le había mostrado hasta entonces le daba ánimos para preguntar. Él no respondió de inmediato, y la joven cerró los ojos, resignada a soportar retos, cuando Jasper lanzó un suspiro.

—Ella había salido a cabalgar, con dos de mis hombres, cuando unos forajidos, seguidores de Aro, la asaltaron. Se trataba de una venganza contra mí, mientras yo me encontraba peleando junto a Carlisle, en Peterborough.

—¿La mataron en el bosque? —Ella adivinó la respuesta sin necesidad de que Edward la diera. Eso explicaba por qué se había molestado en repetirle tantas veces que el bosque es un lugar peligroso—. Y usted no estuvo presente.

Ella levantó la cabeza para fijar la mirada en la de él y vio la pena profunda que empañaba el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo puede saber que fueron los hombres de Aro quienes lo hicieron?

—Porque pude encontrar a seis de ellos, poco después de mi regreso a Graycliff, y lo confesaron antes de morir. No quiero seguir hablando de esto —concluyó con más pena que ira.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward. Este tensó su cuerpo, por un momento, pero luego quedó plácidamente distendido.

Él susurró su nombre y tomó algunos cabellos sueltos entre sus dedos, acariciándole con ellos el rostro. Su voz salía forzada, tal vez por el cansancio.

—¿Milord?

—Estás demasiado delgada. Deberías haber arrancado algunos mordiscos de aquellas tartas, en lugar de lamerlas solamente.

Con eso la hizo sonreír. Oui, Edward Cullen era un hombre diferente.


	6. Chapter 6

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

¡Qué sinvergüenza! Aun vencido por el sueño, intentaba seducirla.

A medida que el cálido ritmo de su respiración se hacía sentir en el cuello de Bella, y su cuerpo se distendió al envolverla, ella se dio cuenta de su enorme tamaño y supo que se había quedado dormido. Su primera reacción fue la de alejarlo de un empujón, pero no pudo moverlo. Acudió a Jasper, con la mirada suplicante, para solicitarle ayuda; pero el capitán simplemente tomó a su cargo las riendas, asegurándole que Edward no se caería de la montura. Sería demasiado peligroso detenerse ahora, porque tal vez hubiera más sicarios al acecho.

Los hombres de Newton no le causaban la menor preocupación a Bella. Sentía que resbalaba y el considerable peso de Edward aceleraba el trámite, sin duda.

—¡Jasper, me estoy cayendo!

—Coloca tu pierna del otro lado. Tendrás más equilibrio. Eso es, lo haces bien. Eh… bájate la falda sobre las rodillas —debió recordarle cuando intentaba acomodarse a horcajadas sobre la montura.

Ella frunció el ceño. Cuando logró abrirse de piernas, centró el peso de su cuerpo, apoyando su espalda contra el torso de Edward.

—¡Diablos, qué pesado es! —pero cerró la boca y abrió bien grandes los ojos al sentir que el brazo de Edward la envolvía, aproximando su cintura a la de él. Al arrimarla, él dio un gruñido de placer, como si se tratara de su almohada favorita.

La joven trató de liberarse, pero cuanto más se esforzaba, más evidente era el erotismo de su postura. La palma de una mano le apretó el vientre; los anchos dedos se desplegaban, rozándola con una sensualidad desinhibida, como si ningún ropaje resguardara su intimidad. Ella quiso escabullirse, incapaz de evitar por completo el efecto de sus caricias; pero él le echó el cuerpo encima, inclinándose hacia adelante, para aplastarla desde atrás, entre su pecho y la dureza de sus muslos. Después acomodó la cabeza de manera que su boca quedara apretada contra los latidos del cuello de ella.

—Me imagino que estará soñando contigo —razonó Alice, al ver cómo Edward disponía su cuerpo.

Jasper le aplicó un codazo y luego otro, hasta que Edward reaccionó abriendo pesadamente los ojos.

—Estás estrujando a Bella de manera indecente.

Edward parpadeó lentamente y se irguió, arrastrando a Bella consigo.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué huesuda eres!

La boca de ella se abrió con indignación, pero él acercó su cabeza al hombro de Bella, rozando la suavidad de su mejilla con la aspereza de su barba de varios días, y susurró:

—Lamento haberte hecho daño.

La joven se asombró porque se hubiera disculpado con ella. Pero enseguida él volvió a su posición anterior y comenzó a roncar; de manera que ella no se atrevió a mover un solo músculo.

Pronto amaneció y Bella dio gracias a Dios, pues, junto con el sol, también se levantó el peso del cuerpo de Edward, que la abrumaba.

Él se estiró cómodamente, apuntó una amplia sonrisa en dirección de Alice y Jasper y se inclinó hacia la joven que tenía delante, diciendo:

—¿Ya estás despierta, fée?

—Non —se quejó. El dolor de sus huesos y músculos maltrechos le provocaba náuseas—. Debo haber muerto durante la noche.

Enderezó la espalda y dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar los pequeños crujidos que provocaban sus movimientos.

—Algo para comer te hará sentir mejor.

—Hay un arroyo detrás del prado —indicó Jasper con la barbilla—. Detengámonos para dar de beber a los caballos.

Apenas habían reemprendido la marcha, cuando se detuvieron a tiempo para que Bella, descompuesta, no vomitara sobre su amo. Él desmontó primero y la tomó por la cintura, para bajarla del caballo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, sus piernas cedieron bajo el peso de su cuerpo maltrecho, pero Edward la sostuvo antes de que hubiera terminado de desplomarse.

—¿Tan dolorida estás? —le preguntó, con cierto pesar y remordimiento—. ¿Por qué demonios se te ocurrió sentarte a horcajadas? Para los que no están acostumbrados a cabalgar, esa posición los deja más doloridos.

—¡Lo odio! — Bella le echó una mirada fulminante y prefirió sostenerse contra su caballo, antes que recurrir a él.

—Así que volvemos a las andadas.

—Déjeme en paz, para que pueda morir tranquila —dijo, escondiendo el rostro en las crines del animal. Edward la alzó, sin que pudiera oponer resistencia, y la condujo en sus brazos—. Bájeme —pidió, sin mucha convicción, mientras avanzaban hacia un remanso, junto al arroyo.

—No seas tan obstinada. Casi no puedes caminar.

Debió reconocer que él tenía razón. Estaba tan dolorida que hasta los fornidos brazos de Edward la incomodaban con su contacto. La sentó junto a Alice y se inclinó para alisarle el cabello sobre la frente.

—Eso es. Al fin el asunto no resultó tan malo, ¿verdad?

Estaba tan cerca que ella hubiera podido besarlo o arrancarle los ojos. Ese hoyuelo provocativo que lucía hizo que quisiera hacer las dos cosas.

—Gracias a Sue tenemos suficiente comida para viajar de regreso a Normandía.

Bella cerró los ojos, sintiendo que se enfermaría de solo pensar en pasar tanto tiempo sobre el lomo de un caballo. Sintió que alguien tironeaba de su manga. Era Alice, que se acercó para hablarle al oído.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —Edward se acomodó en el pasto junto a las muchachas. Desató uno de los bolsos que Jasper había bajado de los caballos, metiendo mano a la comida—. Pueden comer cuanto deseen.

Alice miró con cierta alarma a Bella, antes de responder con nerviosismo:

—Es usted muy amable, milord. Pero temo… me parece que tendré que…

Edward dejó de hurgar en el bolso y la miró. Ella bajó la vista y se retorció los dedos. Edward suspiró, con el deseo de haberle sacado varios dientes a Tyler, antes de que lo hicieran otros, por el grado de sumisión que les exigía a sus sirvientes. Tal vez fuera tarde para la venganza; pero no era tarde para restituirles a estas mujeres algo de dignidad. Tomó un trozo de pan negro y se lo arrojó.

El pan dio en la frente de Alice. Ella rió, advirtiendo el buen humor que trasuntaban los ojos verdes de Edward. Enseguida dejó de preocuparse y le dirigió una sonrisa, que se congeló al sentir que se sonrojaba.

—Tengo necesidad de aliviarme.

Edward señaló un enorme roble, a unos pocos metros detrás de ella.

—¿Tú también? —la pregunta iba dirigida a Bella—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar al árbol?

—Creo que podré arreglármelas —contestó brevemente. Sin embargo, su amiga le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Alice se ubicó detrás del árbol, mientras Bella contemplaba el arroyo, y se preguntó adonde desembocaría.

—Creo que le gustas a lord Cullen, Bella.

—Yo diría que le gusta todo lo que viste faldas —replicó Bella, y recordó la conversación entre los hombres.

—Es bastante apuesto y atento, también.

—Mmmh, no está mal.

Bella se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol y observó a Edward, que estaba sentado con un brazo apoyado sobre su pierna recogida y la otra extendida cuan larga era. Él tomó una manzana y rió por algo que le dijo Jasper. Tenía un aire tan despreocupado que Bella casi dejó escapar un suspiro de envidia.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre Jasper? —Alice apareció desde atrás del tronco, arreglándose la pollera.

Bella tenía presente la preocupación que él había demostrado por la comodidad de ella, la noche anterior, y la amonestación que dejó caer sobre Edward al respecto.

—Será mejor que no nos ocupemos de pensar en ninguno de los dos, Alice.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque habremos desaparecido de aquí mucho antes de haber tenido tiempo de consolidar cualquier relación.

—¿Y qué pasará si me siento a gusto en Graycliff, Bella?

—Seguiremos perteneciendo a la servidumbre. Pagó por nosotras como si fuéramos herramientas, Alice. ¿Acaso no quieres sentirte libre, sin restricciones ni condicionamientos, para hacer lo que quieras?

Alice negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga.

—Bella, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas? Nacemos nobles o plebeyas. En ningún caso somos verdaderamente libres. ¿Olvidas que mi padre era el barón de Colchester, antes de su muerte? Mi madre no tomaba decisiones por su cuenta, sino que obedecía las órdenes de su esposo. Yo no deseo ser independiente. Me da miedo. Y me asusta más todavía pensar que algún día, debido a tus extrañas opiniones, acabes perdiendo la vida.

Los ojos de Alice estaban repletos de lágrimas contenidas. Bella se dio cuenta de que no tendría sentido discutir el asunto ahora; su amiga comprendería después de unas semanas de represión y control bajo su nuevo amo, y ella podía esperar hasta entonces.

—Vamos, antes de que esos dos se acaben toda la comida.

Una hora más tarde, Bella gemía de dolor. No se había atiborrado de comida de esa manera desde el verano anterior, cuando Alice trajo a escondidas medio cordero y cuatro hogazas de pan de miel, aprovechando la ausencia temporaria de los amos. Tyler Newton había sido un cerdo glotón, que odiaba compartir sus alimentos casi tanto como compartir sus mujeres. Pero hoy había comido hasta el hartazgo, bajo la mirada atenta de Edward, con la recomendación de que rellenara esa piel con algo más que huesos.

Jasper y Alice habían salido a dar un paseo, y Edward estaba acuclillado junto al arroyo, lavándose el rostro. Se había quitado el abrigo y soltado el cabello cobrizo. Bella tardó un rato en reconocer cuánto disfrutaba mirarlo. Se enojó consigo misma, y decidió que, desde ese momento, lo ignoraría por completo. Y se recostó para no tentarse con mirarlo de nuevo.

No había calculado que podía quedarse dormida. Soñó que volaba sobre un campo soleado y veía un inmenso lobo negro que saltaba sobre su espalda. Curiosamente, su peso no la agobiaba, sino que sus pulmones se llenaban con un aroma desconocido y atrapante. Sonrió en sueños y hundió la nariz en la camisa de Edward, con las manos enroscadas bajo la barbilla. El cálido aliento del lobo, sobre su cabeza, estalló en un poderoso ronquido.

Despertó. Vio una amplia superficie de lino blanco que le aplastaba la nariz. A medida que iba despertando, comprendió que se trataba del pecho de Edward. Molesta por haberse estrechado sin querer contra su cuerpo, trató de incorporarse, pero su larga trenza estaba apretada bajo el cuerpo de él. Intentó un breve tironeo. Él giró sobre su espalda. Al hacer un movimiento inconsciente con el brazo, estuvo a punto de golpearla en el rostro, antes de dejarlo caer por encima de su propia cabeza. ¿Dónde diablos estarían Alice y Jasper, que no acudían para ayudarla? Dios, Edward era en verdad enorme. Y ¿cómo podía conservar ese aroma tan agradable, después de haber luchado con siete contrincantes?

Contra su voluntad, lo observó. Un calor agradable recorrió su espalda, al pensar que había dormido con él. Se preguntó si él se habría quedado dormido observándola, como indicaba la particular posición en que yacía.

"¡Basta! —se dijo Bella—. Él es tu señor. Es un libertino que utiliza a las mujeres para satisfacer su deseo y luego las descarta. Libera tu maldito cabello y lárgate ahora mismo".

La trenza había quedado debajo del brazo del joven. Tendría que cambiar la posición. Tomó el amplio bíceps y rogó que no se despertara mientras ella maniobraba prácticamente encima de él, con el afán de que su trenza se desprendiera. Se encontró mirándolo directamente al rostro, con el corazón latiendo enloquecido. Sin tener otra opción, apretó fuertemente sus párpados y tiró suavemente de su brazo.

—¿Qué haces?

Esa voz casi inaudible la sorprendió de tal modo, que sintió que su corazón se había detenido. Abrió los ojos, pensando en una excusa conveniente, para explicar por qué su rostro estaba tan próximo al de él. Tan próximo que, de haber aprendido a hacerlo, habría sido capaz de contar cada una de las pestañas renegridas que adornaban sus maravillosos ojos.

Una amplia y sensual sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—No debiste esperar a que yo estuviera dormido para arrojarte encima de mí, fée. Me encantaría participar en el asunto, si me lo permites.

Ella tiró de sus cabellos, más deseosa que nunca de estar lejos de su persona.

—¡Qué extraño! Creí que había despertado; pero comprendo que aún está soñando. —Bella dio un último tirón, mientras la risotada de Edward surcaba el descampado—. ¿Le molestaría dejar de aprisionar mi cabello, para que pueda incorporarme?

—Oui, me molestaría —la contemplaba con aire divertido. Sus ojos cobraron vida al posarse en los labios de ella—. Pero lo haré, para evitarte la tentación de darme un beso.

Ella lo miró con odio, mientras lo veía girar el cuerpo, sin dejar de reír. En cuanto se incorporó, tuvo ganas de patearlo antes de que Edward dijera algo más.

—¿Adónde te diriges?

—Debo encontrar a Alice.

—Jasper la llevó al castillo de un amigo mío, no lejos de aquí. Tenemos previsto encontrarnos en ese lugar.

—Bien —Bella se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos—, indíqueme la manera de llegar y yo iré a pie.

Comenzaba a disfrutar de su reciente beligerancia, cuando Edward extendió su brazo hacia ella, y la miró de manera abrumadora. Acercó la boca de ella a la suya y la saboreó, metiéndole la lengua profundamente y plegando sus suaves labios sobre los de él, en un largo beso que concluyó cuando sintió que a ella se le aflojaban las piernas. Luego, la tomó en sus brazos, sorprendido de sentirse tan emocionado como parecía estarlo ella, y la alzó sobre su caballo.

Instalada en su regazo, Bella aferró con ambas manos la muñeca de él. Se sostenía sin pensarlo: necesitaba una amarra para no caerse, ni salir flotando en una nube. Su muñeca era lo más sólido que tenía a la mano.

¡La había besado! Dios, la había besado y no tenía ningún parecido con el beso que le había robado Mike Newton. El beso de Edward había sido como el vino, y su efecto se prolongaba, como una borrachera. Pero no fue solo el beso, sino la mirada previa, como si él tuviera el poder de doblegar su voluntad sin esfuerzo, pero no quisiera servirse de él. Había que reconocer que se había salido con la suya. Ella había decidido caminar y él la dejó tan débil que ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie. Sin embargo, pudo haberle exigido que le obedeciera, o haberla arrastrado de los cabellos, pues, al fin y al cabo, era el amo y ella le pertenecía.

Miró nuevamente la recia mandíbula y los labios tentadores. ¿Qué pensaría él en ese momento? Quizá se sentía desencantado. Bueno, se lo merecía. Ojalá le hubiera disgustado besarla. Su vista cayó sobre sus dedos prendidos a la muñeca de Edward. La mano con que sostenía las riendas era tan hermosa como todo él. Entonces lo soltó. No tenía sentido aferrarse a algo irreal. Eso se lo había enseñado su padre.

Él, a su vez, cerró los ojos, cuando Bella aflojó el fatal apretón de sus dedos. Parecía una tontería, pero le gustaba que ella sintiera el deseo, e incluso la necesidad, de tocarlo.

—Bella, yo…

—Por favor —lo interrumpió—, usted nunca debe volver a besarme.

Edward contempló el rígido perfil y la mirada baja de la muchacha. Murmurando un breve juramento, apartó la vista, para disimular su desazón.

Continuaron en silencio hasta arribar a un pequeño castillo de piedra y madera. Los viejos tablones crujieron bajo los pesados cascos del caballo de Edward. El minúsculo rellano interior estaba alborotado con ruidosos gansos y cerdos. Un curtidor ablandaba a martillazos un cuero extendido sobre una piedra. Interrumpió su tarea para levantar una mano, a modo de saludo. Una sirvienta, que portaba un balde bajo el brazo, saludó a Edward a viva voz, para asombro de Bella, y después le tiró un beso a través del patio.

—¿Quién es el señor de este castillo, que permite que sus sirvientes se tomen semejantes libertades con sus huéspedes? —preguntó, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

—Su hija, Rose, es la mujer de mi hermano. Se trata de lord Richard Hale, conde de Salisbury. Y sus sirvientes son libres para hacer lo que quieran, siempre que no le falten el respeto, por supuesto.

Bella pensó que esa libertad incluía la de meterse en la cama de Edward y no volvió a mirar a la mujerzuela, aunque hubiera querido verla caer redonda, tras tropezar con algún pollo.

—¿Estamos en Salisbury ahora?

—Non, fée. Salisbury está todavía a cuatro días de viaje. Hace unos años, el rey le dio a lord Hale estas tierras, y Richard quiso conservarlas tal como estaban en tiempos de sus pares sajones.

Ella no le prestaba atención. Había divisado a Alice y Jasper junto a un anciano, que debía de ser lord Hale, a juzgar por su túnica elegantemente bordada, tejida al estilo escocés. Los tres estaban parados junto a una cerca de madera, con la mirada puesta en lo que sucedía del otro lado.

Una espectacular yegua blanca se abalanzaba y corcoveaba con sus crines al viento, tratando de liberarse de su jinete, a quien despidió finalmente a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Por Dios, qué hermosa! —comentó Edward, mientras desmontaba.

—¡Edward, grandísimo pillo! —le gritó alegremente el anciano. Bella estaba en todo de acuerdo con el rótulo elegido—. Te esperaba hace un mes —saludó, dándole una palmadita en la espalda—. ¿Y cómo te ha ido desde que nos vimos?

—Estoy bien —la respuesta de Edward era totalmente veraz, porque la última vez que se habían visto fue unos meses después del asesinato de Bree.

—Ah, esas son noticias gratas. Tú y tus acompañantes se quedarán a pasar la noche.

—Non, Richard, yo quiero…

—Está decidido. Te quedas. Además, me interesa conocer las últimas novedades sobre Aro —Richard le apretó el brazo con fuerza, cuando Edward se mostró de acuerdo—. ¿Y quién es esta persona? —preguntó señalando a Bella, que había quedado gratamente impresionada por la dulzura de sus ojos castaños y su cabellera entrecana, antes de bajar la vista, con la modestia correspondiente a su posición.

—Lord Richard Hale, permítame presentar a Bella Swan.

Richard le besó la mano con exquisita cortesía.

—Encantado.

—No se engañe —previno Edward, echándole un guiño de complicidad a ella—. Se trata de un verdadero diablillo.

Bella respondió con una mirada asesina y se marchó en busca de Alice. Edward rió y, luego, volvió la vista hacia la yegua, preguntando:

—¿Dónde la consiguió?

—Es un regalo de mis amigos turcos. Su nombre es Ayla, que significa "luz de la luna", en su idioma. Es indomable. Ninguno de mis hombres lo ha logrado. Aun así, me cuesta deshacerme de ella.

—Quizá no tenga más remedio que hacerlo. —Los ojos de Edward relumbraron cuando, al acercarse al cerco, la yegua lo encaró amenazante.

—¿Crees que podrás montarla? —lo desafió Richard.

—Oui, lo creo.

La yegua relinchó y se alzó de manos. Después, salió retozando, con las crines desplegadas espectacularmente.

"Imbécil arrogante" —pensó Bella ante la seguridad en la voz de Edward. Ella no quería que saliera lastimado, pero casi se merecía la tunda que recibiría si trataba de sacarle ventajas a esa hembra.

—¿Por qué supone que podrá montarla, si nadie más ha podido hacerlo?

Edward apartó la vista del animal y escudriñó la mirada de Bella, como si quisiera adivinar lo que pensaba.

—Pues porque no trataré de obligarla, fée.

—Si puedes montarla sin que corcovee —prometió Richard—, será tuya.

Edward cruzó el cerco, con impaciencia.

—Le pagaré generosamente —advirtió, hablando sobre el hombro.

—No creas aún que te pertenece, muchachito. Primero deberás montarla —bajó el tono de su risa y agregó con voz grave—. Saldrá con el trasero averiado, señoras. Puede que no les resulte agradable contemplarlo.

Alice se cubrió los ojos, pero Bella sonrió y se dispuso a observarlo.

Edward se acercó con cautela a la yegua. Esta se detuvo y lo miró expectante, con los músculos tensos y listos para entrar en acción. Bajó la cabeza y manoteó el piso con su pata delantera. Bella notó cómo Edward se acercaba para acariciar sus crines, no para aferrarla, sino para apaciguarla. Murmuró unas palabras, pero la joven no alcanzó a escucharlas. La yegua se hizo a un lado, pero la mano de Edward se aferró a sus crines, al tiempo que se le plantó, de un salto, sobre el lomo, mientras la bestia luchaba. Él se sostuvo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Dos veces lo tiró, sin haberse movido del lugar, con unos corcovos tan feroces que Bella temió que el animal acabara por lanzarlo hasta Normandía.

Pero él se levantaba cada vez, resuelto a montar nuevamente. Apretó sus poderosas piernas contra el cuerpo del animal y soltó las crines. Faltó poco para que saliera despedido, pero echó el cuerpo hacia adelante, y se abrazó el cuello de la yegua. La cabalgadura arqueaba el lomo, con intención de desmontar al jinete, pero este resistió. Bella vio que los labios de Edward se movían e imaginó que estaría convenciendo a la yegua de que, sin importar cuánto se desmandara, él nunca le aplicaría el rigor del látigo.

De pronto, el animal se detuvo. Volvió la cabeza e intentó morder el rostro de Edward. Todos contuvieron el aliento. Alice dio un grito angustiado y se tapó los ojos otra vez. Pero el joven sujetó el enorme morro y lo contuvo. Dio una patada más y después permitió que Edward le rascara cariñosamente la potente quijada.

—Ahora, condúcela —pidió Richard Hale con admiración.

Irguiéndose sobre su lomo, Edward apretó los talones contra los flancos y la yegua partió a la carrera. Completó un giro tras otro, como si quisiera tragarse el aire.

Edward la dirigió hacia el cerco y, cuando llegó junto a Richard, la fiera resopló y volvió a piafar, levantando una polvareda.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó lord Hale.

Edward estaba tan agitado como la yegua. Mientras la acariciaba y le hablaba suavemente, dirigió una sonrisa a Bella, que comprendió la magia que poseía ese incomparable hechicero. Era más peligrosa que cualquier armamento. Era su ternura.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**No me maten¡ Todavía tengo que subir más caps. Lo siento intente subir el cap antes pero tenía que subir un trabajo de mate que no entendía. Casi muero pero lo pude terminar.**_

_**Qué les parecio el cap?** _

_Nos leemos el miercoles_


	7. Chapter 7

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

Cenaron en el salón principal, que tenía aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño del de Devonshire. El fuego templaba el ambiente y lo hacía acogedor. Como lord Hale no vivía allí de manera permanente, había solo unos pocos sirvientes. Bella y Alice se dirigieron directamente a la cocina, pero Edward las detuvo y las ubicó en la mesa con Jasper, Richard y tres de sus caballeros, que lo habían escoltado desde Salisbury.

Cuando la mesa estuvo servida, Bella observó su plato de codorniz asada, en tanto se escuchaban las voces de los hombres, que conversaban animadamente. Ella nunca había acompañado a los caballeros y los señores a la mesa y al hacerlo, ahora, se sentía un poco incómoda.

Miró de soslayo a Alice. Su amiga era hija de un noble sajón, cuyo castillo fue quemado por los invasores, y sus padres resultaron muertos. Alice estaba al tanto de las convenciones y solo debió retrotraerse a su estilo de vida de hacía cinco años, antes de que Tyler Newton la rescatara de entre las ruinas y la incorporara a su personal de servicio.

—Dime, querida, ¿no te agrada la comida? —lord Hale interrumpió su diálogo con Edward, al ver que ella no había probado bocado.

—Huele deliciosa —susurró, agachando la cabeza.

—En ese caso, sería más conveniente que la comieras, fée —le aconsejó Edward, con un guiño, cuando se encontraron sus miradas—. Tu estómago está retumbando.

—Cuando visité el castillo de Warwick —comentó un caballero, sentado a la izquierda de Bella—, varias damas preferían que sus acompañantes les llevaran la comida a la boca. Tal vez esta dama también lo desee.

—O tal vez no, Fred —el gesto feroz de Edward sugirió que cortaría los dedos del caballero que se atreviera a acercarlos a la boca de Bella.

Después de eso, decidió comer sola, tratando de no llamar la atención sobre su persona.

Edward le relató a Richard los detalles de la muerte de Tyler Newton, sin dar muestras de la menor emoción. En cambio, no hizo mención del barón Yorkie, ni de los conocimientos sobre herboristería de Bella.

—Dejaré en manos de Carlisle la investigación en torno a los huéspedes de Newton.

Richard soltó una risita, mientras hincaba el diente en la pata de codorniz que tenía en la mano.

—Eso le agradará.

De la emboscada, y del papel que Mike Newton pudo haber desempeñado en ella, no se habló en absoluto, porque uno de los caballeros sentados alrededor de la mesa había ingresado al servicio de Richard hacía poco tiempo, y era conocida la modalidad de Aro, de introducir espías entre sus enemigos.

Después de la cena, una mujer de servicio madura y rolliza acompañó a Bella y a Alice hasta el lugar donde dormirían. Fred también se retiró y, en consecuencia, se presentó la ocasión de conversar en un tono más personal. Edward se enteró de que su hermano Emmett había sido padre por tercera vez.

—Es un varón —proclamó Richard Hale—. Su nombre es Richard y tiene una voz más potente que la de su hermano anterior.

—Un dato que, sin duda, hará rabiar a Carlisle, cuando usted se lo cuente —Edward rió y, de inmediato, divisó a Bella, que regresaba al salón, acompañada por Fred.

—De seguro —corroboró el abuelo orgulloso—, el segundo hijo de Emmett y Rose podrá llevar el nombre del rey, pero será el tercero a quien le toque ser el guerrero más temible.

—Emmett es afortunado, por tener una esposa que le da… —Edward interrumpió su discurso, al notar que la joven sonreía ante algo que le decía el caballero.

Lord Hale siguió con la vista la mortífera mirada de Edward:

—¿Has pensado en conseguir esposa?

Edward apretó las mandíbulas.

—Non. La búsqueda de Aro ocupa todo mi tiempo. No necesito… discúlpeme.

Cuando ella levantó la vista de la mano que su acompañante había posado sobre su brazo, divisó a Edward acercándose a grandes zancadas. Daba la impresión de ser todavía más alto y corpulento. La tomó de la mano y la alejó del otro caballero.

—Creí que te ibas a dormir —protestó, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, arrastrando a Bella.

—Suélteme, por favor —rogó ella, clavando los talones en el piso de juncos e intentando aflojarle la mano.

Edward se detuvo y se volvió hacia la joven con la mirada centelleante. La soltó, tal como ella había pedido, y se alejó sin decir una palabra.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Edward se mesó los cabellos, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de autocrítica. Merde! ¡Estaba celoso! Le dio risa, pero se sentía tan molesto consigo mismo, que ni siquiera le parecía gracioso. Ella nunca le había sonreído de esa manera, y de seguro no habría pedido a Fred que la soltara, si la hubiera tomado de la mano. ¡Diablos! ¿Estaría perdiendo el juicio? ¿Cuándo le habían importado asuntos tan frívolos, relacionados con las mujeres? Jane se acostaba con otros hombres cuando era su amante, y él nunca se había desvelado por ese motivo. No conocía a ninguna mujer que no hubiese perfeccionado la sonrisa sugerente y la risita insinuante y a él jamás le había interesado saber con quiénes ensayaban sus artes de seducción. Pero Bella no practicaba estas artes. Non, lo de ella iba en serio. Él era capaz de leer su pensamiento en esos ojos tan luminosos y expresivos. Volvió a enfurruñarse, para no sonreír al pensar en ella, y se resistió al impulso de regresar al salón, por si a ella se le hubiera ocurrido reunirse con el caballero, a lo mejor con la idea de fugarse con él. Tal vez Jasper tuviera razón: Bella se le estaba metiendo en el corazón. Debía ponerle fin a esa situación, antes que se agravara. Se dijo que nunca estaría satisfecho con una sola mujer y terminó dando un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes.

Bella estaba furiosa. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Edward? No tenía sentido que se pusiera así solo porque ella se había topado con sir Fred al bajar las escaleras. A menos que no tuviera permitido hablar con nadie, aunque fuera por mera cortesía. De manera que así sería la cosa.

—¡El muy miserable! —murmuró—. Merece que le coloquen brasas ardientes dentro de las botas.

—¿Cómo dijo, milady?

—¡Oh, ahí está! —Bella sonrió a la mujer que las había acompañado a Alice y a ella hasta su habitación—. Usted partió tan apresuradamente. Me parece que nos indicó una habitación equivocada a Alice y a mí.

La mujer la miró desconcertada.

—¿Una habitación equivocada?

—Oui. Usted nos condujo escaleras arriba.

—Pues, sí.

—Bien, pero no somos damas.

—¿Así que no…?

—Non, somos sus sirvien…

—¡Oh, perdón! —la mujer la interrumpió y se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza, culpándose por su distracción—. La habitación de él es aquella.

Bella se sintió confundida, hasta que se percató de lo que la mujer había querido decir, y se sonrojó.

—¡Oh, non! No es eso.

—¡Gianna! —se escuchó la voz de lord Richard, desde el salón principal—. ¿Dónde has puesto mi copa de cerveza?

Gianna se desentendió de Bella y, recogiendo su falda, acudió al llamado de su amo.

—Está donde la puso usted, sobre la mesa.

Bella la vio alejarse y después observó la escalinata. ¡Vaya idea, que ella deseaba compartir la habitación de Edward! Claro que quizá Gianna hubiese escuchado pedidos similares otras veces, en anteriores visitas de Edward.

Al acercarse a su puerta, se detuvo para mirar la de enfrente. No le había gustado el modo en que Edward le había soltado la mano, como si se tratara de un trapo repulsivo y contaminado. ¿Acaso tenía ella la culpa de que él no le hubiese dicho con quién podía hablar y con quién no? ¿Y acaso no había insistido en que ella no debía bajar la vista al conversar con la gente? ¿Eso significaba que solamente debía mirarlo a él? De ser así, tendría que lavar sus sábanas en el bebedero de los cerdos. Siempre y cuando tuvieran cerdos en el castillo de Graycliff.

No podía comprender por qué le molestaba tanto que se hubiera enojado. Sospechaba que era algo parecido a lo que le había pasado cuando él pagó por ella. Era bastante simpático, cuando quería serlo, y había veces en que se comportaba más como un amigo que como un amo. Eso sucedía cuando no la miraba como si fuera incapaz de resistir las ganas de revolcarse con ella. Ella tenía necesidad de saber si sería un tirano, como los Newton, para poder odiarlo y emprender su huida cuanto antes.

Con el corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho, se acomodó algunos rizos rebeldes detrás de la oreja y se hizo fuerte para exigirle una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Alzó la mano, para golpear la puerta con los nudillos, pero acabó titubeando. Finalmente, después de una profunda inhalación, se decidió.

—Oui?

Bella entreabrió la puerta justo cuando Edward terminaba de quitarse la camisa.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó. Estaba allí sin más ropa que sus calzas de lana y sus botas.

Bella abrió grandes los ojos. Pestañeó e hizo ademán de retroceder, pero la risita burlona de él la retuvo. Ella quiso reír, para restarle importancia a la situación, pero solo alcanzó a tragar una enorme bocanada de aire.

—Yo… yo… —la joven tenía la boca tan seca que temió que los labios se le quedaran pegados. Se sentía abochornada por su tartamudeo, y más aun por quedar con los ojos fijos en esos brazos relucientes y vigorosos. El vello de su torso exquisitamente moldeado refulgía a la suave luz de las velas que alumbraban el ambiente. Se pasó la mano por el estómago, ceñido y firme, tras muchos años de batallas. Bella no podía evitar mirarlo. Jamás había visto a un hombre en semejante estado físico.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Edward, arqueando una ceja. Dejó caer su camisa al piso y observó a Bella—. Estoy cansado y querría terminar de quitarme las calzas.

Ella reaccionó y, recuperando el control de sus actos, declaró:

—Me gustaría saber por qué está usted tan enojado conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oui.

El rigor de su mirada la perturbaba. Se esforzaba para mirar hacia cualquier lado, por no sentirse atraída por Edward, con su rostro sensual, su cuerpo ceñido y sus piernas poderosas.

—Sir Fred fue muy cortés conmigo y…

Ella hizo silencio, al advertir el mal gesto de él. En realidad, tenía un aspecto verdaderamente sensual, como si en él se resumiera la corporización de la potencia viril. Él era de complexión oscura y, sin embargo, la luminosidad de sus ojos era tal que la conminaban a acercarse, o bien a escapar, como si el diablo estuviera tras ella. Las velas de cera que rodeaban el cuarto acentuaban los contrastes de luz y sombra, y destacaban las formas de su espléndido físico.

—¿No tengo permitido hablar con otras personas? —preguntó ella, después de que hubiesen pasado algunos segundos sin que él dijera nada.

—Puedes hablar con quien quieras.

Se sentó en una silla, junto a la chimenea, y forcejeó para quitarse una bota.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se enoja tanto?

Él hubiera preferido sacudirla, antes de contestar con la verdad.

—No estoy enojado —gruñó—. Vete a dormir.

Resopló de indignación contra sí mismo. No le cabía la menor duda de que debía de estar mal de la cabeza. ¡Ella había venido a su cuarto, había una cama a menos de un metro de distancia, y él le estaba diciendo que se fuera a dormir a otra parte! Se quitó la otra bota de un tirón y la arrojó contra la pared.

Bella no sabía si debía salir huyendo o dar un portazo indignada. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, sino que se quedó parada. Sus ojos relampaguearon cuando le dirigió la palabra:

—No lo entiendo. Usted no se sale de las casillas cuando lo insulto, pero después se enoja por menos que nada. A mí no me afecta su enojo, pero quisiera conocer sus deseos, para no verme sometida nuevamente a un amo que se conduce como un loco furioso.

Él le dirigió una mirada que parecía acariciar su cuerpo.

—Mi deseo —respondió pausadamente, con una sonrisa inequívoca y seductora— es el de levantarme de esta silla y besarte hasta hacerte perder el sentido. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitarlo, pues así me lo pediste la última vez que te besé. Pero te lo advierto, si no te vas ya mismo, mi resolución puede cambiar.

—Está bien —Bella se sintió derrotada—. Gracias por su explicación.

Ella salió y Edward se tumbó en la silla, no sabiendo si debía reír o lanzar una maldición.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward instaló a Bella sobre la montura de su semental y después montó la yegua blanca de un salto, intercambió algunas palabras con lord Hale, recordándole el tema que habían tratado el día anterior. Richard le aseguró que se mantendría atento a cualquier noticia que tuviera sobre Mike Newton.

Bella estaba por preguntarle a Edward que debía hacer para no caer de la montura, cuando él taloneó a su yegua inquieta y partió al galope. Bella lo insultó en silencio, mientras se esforzaba por quedar a horcajadas sobre el animal. Cuando creyó estar bien sentada, animó a su caballo, que salió disparando. Ella se sostuvo con tenacidad, resuelta a no caer en tierra otra vez. Jasper le dio alcance y sofrenó al caballo, tomado entre sus manos las riendas, hasta que marcharon al unísono, a un compás más sosegado.

Arribaron a Dover cerca del mediodía. Habían dejado atrás los bosques, y eso le provocó a Bella una sensación de abandono y soledad. El monte le había parecido un refugio acogedor, con sus altos troncos y las espesas sombras entre los árboles, perfecto para resguardarse de toda suerte de asaltantes y forajidos. Se puso a mirar los pequeños cerros rocosos y descoloridos, y aspiró un perfume familiar. Era el aroma de él, de su moreno y apuesto señor. Se removió en la montura, preguntándose cuál sería el atractivo de ese rastro salobre en la atmósfera.

Una inmensa muralla de roca volcaba su sombra sobre el camino, impidiendo el paso del sol y advirtiendo a Bella que su nueva prisión se extendería más allá de los muros del castillo. El paso corría entre paredes verticales, que dejaban ver un fragmento de cielo azul, donde planeaban extrañas aves de alas blancas, con puntas negras. Contempló pensativa a esos pájaros, envidiando su libertad, y se preguntó por qué permanecerían en este paraje inhóspito, con planos sesgados y cortes abruptos faltos de colorido, cuando tenían tan cerca esos bosques mucho más hermosos. Un momento después, al dar la vuelta sobre una empinada pendiente, tuvo la respuesta a la mano.

El paso se abría, como una inmensa cortina, revelando un mundo reluciente y maravilloso, bajo los rayos del sol. La luz centelleaba como si el manto tempestuoso del agua, que se extendía sin fin, estuviera recubierto de diamantes. Grandes olas rodaban desde el océano para lanzarse sobre los escarpados acantilados y estallaban en una estela de espuma.

Bella aspiró de forma tan audible que Edward sujetó a Ayla, para asegurarse de que no se hubiera lastimado. Ella permanecía quieta, contemplando con asombro el mar, con algunos mechones flotando por la fuerte brisa. Edward sintió que su pecho se encogía al mirarla y luchó contra el efecto que ella le provocaba. Pero cada vez la veía más bella, más deseable.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

Dio vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo, aún conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Usted vive aquí?

Él indicó la silueta de un castillo, en lo alto del acantilado, envuelto en una bruma plateada.

Ayla retozaba impaciente. Con un ruidoso resoplido, dio un pequeño corcovo. Edward acompañaba sus movimientos. La cabalgadura y el hombre parecían un solo ser, tan salvaje e indomable como ese lugar.

—Ven —dijo Edward. Jasper recogió sus riendas, y Bella no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de ese sitio maravilloso.

El castillo de Graycliff parecía esculpido en los acantilados que lo rodeaban. Sus agujas perforaban las nubes bajas que avanzaban desde el mar y envolvían al castillo en una niebla permanente.

Al tiempo que trepaban por el empinado sendero, las olas estallaban como latigazos sobre las rocas, más abajo. Bella tuvo un impulso incontenible de llorar ante un cuadro tan grandioso e impresionante como ese mar embravecido, más allá de la saliente de rocas cortadas a pico. Mientras ascendían, se topaban con las gaviotas, prestas a arrojarse en picada, para capturar algún arenque a punto de estrellarse contra las piedras. Cuando el grupo llegó a los portones, Bella todavía disfrutaba del ensueño provocado por el paisaje y el aroma marinos, que le traían el recuerdo del perfume de la camisa de Edward, cuando ella se había quedado dormida contra su pecho. Todo en él tenía la impronta de Graycliff.

Se detuvieron al escuchar una voz aguda que provenía de lo alto de la muralla.

—¿Quién vive? —preguntó una figura precariamente inclinada desde el baluarte.

—Yo, ¡pedazo de idiota! Abre el portón —gritó Edward, mirando con impaciencia a Jasper.

El capitán sacudió la cabeza y las comisuras de sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa mordaz.

—Ya te he dicho que pusieras fin a las penurias de ese viejo inepto.

Bella se estremeció ante la imponente presencia de su nuevo hogar. Las sombras de dos torres caían sobre el pequeño patio, donde unos pollos revoloteaban alrededor de un cerdo del tamaño de un poni. A diferencia del paisaje que lo rodeaba, el castillo aparecía tenebroso, y la joven comprendió que su nuevo hogar, con sus espléndidas torres y portones de hierro forjado, era infranqueable. Aquí no habría manera de escapar por la ventana.

En el interior del castillo, la luz del sol se derramaba a través de docenas de ventanales sobre los pisos cubiertos de juncos y menta, e iluminaba los extensos corredores, decorados con tapices multicolores y portavelas dorados. Más de una docena de caballeros saludaron a Edward, pero a Bella le pareció que ninguno se alegraba tanto de verlo como las mujeres del castillo.

No importaba que vistieran finas telas o el ropaje sencillo de las sirvientas: todas reían y se afanaban por halagarlo, antes de reemprender sus tareas, y la joven se lo hizo notar a Alice con un gesto.

Un anciano bajó por la larga y curvada escalinata de piedra, escudriñando al grupo con ojos entrecerrados, hasta que reconoció a su señor.

—Eleazar, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido montar guardia? —preguntó Edward, quitándose los guantes, mientras examinaba al hombrecillo macilento que, por su parte, se esforzaba por distinguir a los presentes, sobreponiéndose a su escasa visión.

Al escuchar su voz, se orientó hacia su señor:

—Milord, no podía quedarme en la cocina un día más. Carmen se la pasa cacareando rumores día y noche, y ya no la aguanto.

Edward lo miraba con los ojos chispeantes de buen humor.

—Pero ¡tú no ves nada, hombre!

—Pero escucho —contrapuso Eleazar, irguiéndose orgulloso—. Tengo el oído más aguzado que nadie en este castillo. Escuché que Jasper le aconsejaba quitarme la vida, para ahorrarme más sufrimientos.

—A despecho de tus increíbles virtudes, debes dejar el cuidado de la muralla a Demetri.

—Está bien —respondió en tono quejumbroso—, pero Demetri no ve nada de noche, en tanto yo puedo escuchar cómo se reproducen los conejos en la aldea vecina.

—Qué bueno, así evitaríamos ser atacados por conejos en pleno acto de apareamiento —comentó Jasper, disconforme, al abandonar el salón.

—¡Eso también lo escuché! —gritó Eleazar, en dirección al extenso pasillo.

Edward hizo señas a un hombre corpulento y rubio, que aguardaba en las sombras.

—Alec, estas dos damas vivirán con nosotros. Ordena sus cuartos y prepárales sus bañeras.

Apenas miró a Bella y se volvió hacia un lacayo que lo aguardaba, golpeando su taco sobre el piso y haciendo bailar sus dedos sobre unos pergaminos que llevaba apretados contra el pecho.

—¿Hay novedades de parte del rey, Diego?

Alec tocó levemente el codo de Alice. Su rostro, habitualmente encendido, se puso pálido como el de un muerto, cuando ella le sonrió, y se quedó con la sensación de estar viendo un fantasma. Luego observó a Bella, con alivio, al ver que no se parecía a nadie conocido, vivo o muerto, e invitó a ambas a acompañarlo. De inmediato, apareció una mujer en lo alto de la escalinata.

—Bienvenido a casa, milord.

Tenía el cabello renegrido y lacio, y la piel del color de la vaina de la espada de Edward, de fino cuero. Sus párpados estaban espolvoreados con oro y, cuando fijaba los ojos en Edward, los abría y cerraba como un gato que toma sol. No se puede decir que bajara las escaleras caminando sino que se mecía, en un insinuante vaivén, con su voluptuosa figura apenas recubierta de ligeras telas. Sus labios rojos expresaron satisfacción cuando tomó una hebra del cabello de Bella, como si la estuviera examinando.

—¿Dónde la hallaste?

Diego suspiró, fastidiado, y golpeó aun más fuerte con el taco.

—Jane, Bella y Alice. —Así de sencillas hizo las presentaciones Edward, haciendo una seña con los dedos, como al descuido, en sentido inverso al de sus palabras. Diego tomó a su señor de la manga y lo llevó hacia un costado.

—Alec, ¿por qué estás aquí todavía?

—No comprendo a qué han venido estas dos mujeres.

El fornido vasallo aguardaba una explicación, pero todo lo que recibió de Edward fue una mirada de desaprobación.

—Supongo que coserán nuevas vestimentas. O harán arreglos de plantas. Adiestrarán halcones… —pensaba en algunas de las cosas que solía hacer su hermana. No tratándose de ella, nunca se había ocupado en averiguar de qué manera ocupan su tiempo las mujeres—. ¿Cómo habría de saberlo yo, Alec?

—Entonces, ¿no son sirvientas? —quiso asegurarse Jane.

—Non.

—Concubinas —sugirió Jane, mirando a Alec de manera cómplice.

Bella y Alice abrieron la boca para protestar, pero Edward les indicó que hicieran silencio.

—No son mis concubinas —elevó sus manos, sin saber cómo explicarse, y se volvió para ocuparse de Diego—, son simplemente lo que ellas quieran.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Tuve in pequeño problema con los 3 últimos caps, espero solucionarlo pronto.**_

_**Gracias por leer mis adaptaciones, una de las cosas que más me gusta es abrir mi correo y ver un review, alerta o un favorito. Mil gracias por leer.**_

_**El próximo lo subo sábado**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

Lo que ellas quieran. Bella trataba de descifrar lo que Edward había querido decir, mientras Alec las conducía al piso superior. El hecho de que tendrían sus cuartos en el piso de arriba fue una verdadera sorpresa, porque los sirvientes siempre se acomodaban en el primer nivel. Gianna, la mujer al servicio de lord Hale, las había hospedado arriba por una noche, por ignorancia. Pero esto era distinto. ¡Edward había dicho con claridad que ellas no eran sirvientas! Entonces, ¿qué eran? Era obvio que Alec estaba tan confundido como ellas, de modo que no se podía esperar que aclarara las cosas. Y Alice estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando los lujos que la rodeaban, como para siquiera interesarse en ese tema. Bella vio, por sobre el hombro, a otra mujer que las venía siguiendo por las escaleras.

De modo que esta era Jane. No parecía una loca furiosa, como había insinuado Jasper. En realidad, daba la sensación de estar tan serena como un lago en un día sin viento. ¿Cuál sería exactamente la función de la exótica beldad en ese lugar, si era cierto que había dejado de ser la amante de Edward? Por cómo se vestía, tampoco se la podía tomar por una persona de servicio. Bella estaba inmersa en esas consideraciones, cuando llegaron al rellano. Siguieron a Alec a través del corredor alumbrado por candelabros de pared, recubiertos de cera. Había numerosas puertas de nogal, reforzadas con hierro forjado, a los costados del salón. Alec se detuvo delante de una de ellas, en la parte más oriental.

Jane se le plantó delante, encarándolo:

—Hasta aquí, es suficiente —le indicó a Alec, rozándole el labio inferior con el pulgar. Después, le dedicó una sonrisa tan seductora que le aflojó las rodillas—. Haz preparar el baño para las damas y retírate.

Condujo a Bella y Alice hasta sus dependencias, como si fuera la perfecta castellana, mientras disfrutaba con el beneplácito, lleno de asombro, de la segunda.

Bella se asombró al entrar en la habitación. Un delicado cortinado de muselina colgaba de un dosel, montado sobre una cama bastante grande para todo un harén (que es lo que lord Cullen probablemente mantuviera). Había una silla forrada con brocado borravino frente a una chimenea, sobre cuya repisa se entrecruzaba un par de espadas; contra la pared, una ostentosa mesa de nogal, decorada con fastuosos tapices, en tonos de oro y rubí.

—Creo que debe de haber habido un error de parte de quien nos adjudicó estas habitaciones —le dijo Bella a Jane.

—¿Preferirían ustedes cuartos separados?

—Oh, non —se apresuró a explicar—. Me refería a que este cuarto es demasiado lujoso.

La voz de Jane tenía una particular musicalidad, cantarina y erótica, cuando reía.

—¿Demasiado refinado para qué? —Puesto que Bella bajó la vista, añadió—: Ya entiendo. Ustedes son sirvientas.

—Lo hemos sido, pero ya no —la corrigió gentilmente Alice.

Jane se volvió hacia Alice y le dedicó una mirada tan negra como el carbón.

—Debió de haber estado dispuesto a matar por ti. Te pareces muchísimo a su hermana. ¿A quién pertenecían ustedes dos?

—¡Lord Cullen no mató a Tyler Newton! —enfatizó Alice, bajando luego su mirada celeste hacia el piso, cuando Jane dio un paso adelante, con ojos inquisidores.

—Nosotras somos sirvientas —repitió Bella, para distraer la atención de Jane, enfocada en Alice—. Edward ha tenido muchas atenciones con nosotras, pero creo que esta habitación es demasiado…

—¿Edward? —repitió Jane, inclinando la cabeza y sopesando a Bella desde otro punto de vista—. Ya veo. Pues tú no eres la primera muchacha de servicio con quien él se ha entretenido y tampoco serás la última.

—Yo no soy…

La puerta se abrió y apareció Alec, seguido por una hilera de sirvientes que portaban una gran batea y una docena de baldes de agua caliente. Jane deslizó su brazo desnudo por entre los de Alec, le susurró algo al oído, y abandonó el cuarto.

Bella la vio partir y pateó el piso, fastidiada. No quería que Jane pensara que ella era la amante de Edward, pero le dio poca importancia al asunto, al cruzar su mirada con la de Alice, al otro lado de la humeante bañera. Ninguna de las dos jóvenes cabía en sí del placer, maravilladas con tanto lujo.

—Por favor, haga llegar a lord Cullen nuestro más profundo agradecimiento por habernos facilitado un cuarto tan bello —pidió Alice. Alec respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y luego esperó que salieran todos los sirvientes que habían cargado los baldes y la bañera, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron solas, se tomaron de las manos, treparon de un salto sobre los exquisitos colchones de pluma, y dieron rienda suelta al festejo con alaridos de júbilo.

Un golpe en la puerta las trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Esperaron a que la puerta se abriera, pero, cuando se repitió el golpe, Alice le dijo a Bella:

—Esperan nuestra autorización para entrar.

—¡Oh! —respondió, dejando escapar una risita, pues ese sería otro cambio al que debían irse acostumbrando, y gritó—: ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer que, ciertamente, no era una sirvienta. Quizá fuera otra de las favoritas de Edward; Bella se dio cuenta de lo decepcionada que se sentía ante esa idea. La mujer era hermosa, no mucho mayor que Alice y ella, y tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo de lana azul, tan delicado como su sedosa piel. Portaba en brazos unos cuantos vestidos más, y dijo:

—Me crucé con Edward cuando subía a su despacho con Diego. Me pidió que les alcanzara estos vestidos.

Alice se adelantó para recibir el envío. Se volvió hacia Bella con los ojos llenos de entusiasmo.

—Yo soy lady Didyme, la esposa de sir Marco.

—¡Oh, sí! —suspiró Bella con gran alivio. Pero ¿por qué alivio? ¿A ella qué le importaba con quién se acostaba Edward?

Apartó ese pensamiento y se ocupó en presentarse, junto con Alice, ante lady Didyme, a quien también preguntó si los vestidos le pertenecían.

—En efecto. Creo que les quedarán bien.

Cruzó la habitación y abrió los postigos. Se escuchó el rugido del mar y ella se volvió hacia las jóvenes:

—A ti puede que te queden un poco amplias. —Sonrió al mirar a Alice, y sus ojos se humedecieron—. Y a ti tal vez haya que acortártelos.

Se tocó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

—¿No querrá usted sentarse? La noto alterada. ¿Se siente usted bien?

—Es que tú me haces recordar a alguien.

—Bree —sugirió Alice.

—Así es. Era más joven que tú, y yo le tenía mucho cariño. La muerte de Bree ha causado mucho dolor en Graycliff. A Edward lo destruyó.

—A mí no me mira con frecuencia —reconoció Alice.

—Él no estaba aquí para salvarla —observó Didyme—, y no se lo ha perdonado.

Bella recordó aquella noche en que había querido hablar con él acerca de su hermana; le había parecido muy vulnerable en esa ocasión. Pero el hecho de que un guerrero tan capaz y poderoso se sintiera indefenso ante sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y dolor, lo hacían más autentico, más humano.

—¡Qué pena! —Alice suspiró largamente y, luego, no queriendo dar lugar a que lady Didyme se pusiera triste otra vez, decidió cambiar de tema—: En cambio, le encanta mirar a Bella todo el tiempo —dijo, con una risita, al percatarse de la mirada furiosa de su amiga—. Pero ella es sumamente testaruda.

Lady Didyme contempló a la joven con cabellos castaños, que se sonrojaba, en tanto mascullaba por lo bajo.

—Bueno, tal vez una mujer que no se arroja en sus brazos es justo lo que le hace falta.

Bella advirtió la mirada de simpatía de lady Didyme, y estuvo segura de que serían amigas.

—El agua del baño se está enfriando, mientras estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Le he dicho a Alec que preparen más agua para la que se bañe después.

—Gracias, lady Didyme.

—Con decirme Didyme es suficiente, querida —le dijo a Bella—. Enseguida les enviaré a mi criada, Nora, para que se ocupe de ustedes.

—¿Podrá arreglarme el cabello con esos nuditos preciosos, como el suyo? —preguntó Alice antes de que Didyme se retirara.

—Por supuesto —asintió, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¡Oh, Bella! ¿No te parece maravillosa?

Bella se sentó sobre la cama y asintió. Observó el lujo que la rodeaba y pensó qué fácil sería habituarse a todo eso. Lástima que no se quedaría demasiado tiempo.

El gran salón estaba atestado de gente, la mayoría perteneciente a la guarnición de Edward. La fragancia de los juncos esparcidos por el piso se mezclaba con los aromas de la cerveza, del vino dulce, del faisán asado, del pan recién horneado y del pescado salteado con salsa de hongos. Los deliciosos efluvios atormentaron los sentidos de Bella e hicieron que su estómago rugiera. Resonaban sobre los muros las risas de los comensales sentados a seis amplias mesas, montadas sobre caballetes y dispuestas en un amplio rectángulo, cada una provista de un sinfín de exquisiteces. Los faisanes quedaban pelados hasta los huesos, que eran arrojados a los perros. Docenas de altos candelabros alumbraban el salón y una inmensa chimenea calentaba el ambiente. Las damas atendían a los presentes, en tanto algunas, más elegantes, compartían la mesa con los hombres. Jane también estaba allí, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y riendo provocativamente, entre dos entusiasmados caballeros. Alice observó a Didyme, sentada junto a un hombre apuesto, de cabello castaño, y se acercó para saludarla.

Bella ubicó a Edward con la vista, justo antes que Alec la escoltara hasta su lugar en la mesa. Estaba junto al hogar, con una copa en la mano, ladeando la cabeza en dirección de una sirvienta pelirroja. Muy a pesar suyo, Bella no pudo dejar de notar cómo su cabello caía ligeramente sobre sus anchos hombros, cuando se inclinaba hacia adelante. Esa noche lo llevaba suelto, y eso le sentaba muy bien. Por algo que él le habrá dicho, la mujerzuela echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Alzó la vista justo en el momento en que Bella tomaba asiento y sus ojos brillaron como el acero bruñido. Intercambió todavía algunas palabras con la pelirroja y enseguida se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bella.

Si a ella le había impresionado por buen mozo antes, ahora que lo veía con sus botas negras cubiertas de polvo, sobre las calzas oscuras, que envolvían esos muslos macizos como el acero, la espada que pendía de sus caderas y, más arriba, la holgada camisa de lino natural, con largas mangas que dejaban ver sus largos dedos a medida que se acercaba, le arrebataba el aliento.

—El color rubí te sienta bien, fée —la saludó, refiriéndose al vestido que había elegido para esa noche. Hubiera deseado ponerla de pie, para poder disfrutar mirándola. A él le parecía hermosa, aun vestida con ropa de trabajo, pero esa noche su pequeña hada se veía particularmente deslumbrante. Llevaba el cabello recogido, con peinetas ocultas bajo lustrosas ondas. Algunas hebras sueltas caían sobre sus sienes y él sentía un fuerte deseo de acariciarlas. El vestido le sentaba de maravilla y revelaba algunas curvas que Edward no había observado, bajo la ropa de servicio habitual. La vestimenta rubí estaba hecha de lana o de lino. Bajo la luz mortecina del fuego era imposible de saber, sin palparla; y eso era justamente lo que tenía pensado hacer él. La tela se adhería a sus caderas y sus senos, haciendo que a Edward le hirviera la sangre.

—¿Te agrada tu habitación? —su voz profunda tenía el efecto mágico de una caricia.

—Es tan grande que casi nos perdemos en ella.

Al levantar la vista, vio que él sonreía. Ella plegó sus manos sobre su regazo y se quedó mirándolas.

—Yo debería estar atendiendo las mesas.

—Non —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y arrimando una silla—. Tú debes ser atendida. Además, yo soy responsable de la seguridad de todos en Graycliff. Y si estuvieras en la cocina, ¡sabe Dios qué podría caer en las bebidas!

Al decirlo, una sonrisa seductora se anticipó a los esfuerzos de ella por intentar su defensa.

La presencia de Edward la abrumaba, cuando se inclinaba hacia ella, y sus sentidos se revolucionaban con el aroma salvaje que dimanaba, envolviéndola en el calor de su proximidad.

—Pareces una reina, Bella.

Ella se sentía como si lo fuera; pero nada de eso era real: ni la sala, ni los vestidos, ni la atención que él le brindaba. ¿Cuánto tardaría en perder el interés y fijar su atención en alguna otra cosa? Ella y Alice estarían mejor cuando se fugaran. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, Alice no quisiera huir. ¡Cómo rechazar la enorme tentación del lujo, después de haber dormido, durante años, sobre una colchoneta en el piso, detrás de la cocina!

—¿Qué te preocupa, que hace que se te vea con el ceño fruncido? —preguntó Edward, acercando la mano al cabello de la joven.

Ella se sobresaltó. La expresión de Edward se endureció y, en lugar de tocarla, levantó más la mano, para pedir a la sirvienta que llenara su copa de vino. Enseguida apareció una bella morocha, llenó la copa y se arrojó en su regazo.

—¿Qué más le puedo ofrecer, milord? ¿Algo caliente, tal vez?

—Tráele algo de comer a Bella, Tía —repuso Edward, empujándola con suavidad, para que se pusiera de pie.

Después de un silencio incómodo entre los dos, Bella lo encaró.

—Milord, yo no he tenido otro deber en mi vida más que el de servir a los demás. No son muchas las cosas que he aprendido; pero aprendí a conocer a la gente. Y veo que a usted la gente lo quiere.

—Me quiere —el comentario tenía un dejo de intencionalidad.

—No finja. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que es un verdadero sinvergüenza. —Ella estaba preparada para resistir su enojo; en cambio, Edward se cruzó de brazos, en tanto se repantigaba en su asiento, con los dientes apretados, acumulando rabia—. Usted está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere —prosiguió Bella, algo más sosegada, pues temía que acabara por enojarse de veras—. Estoy convencida de que a usted lo tienen sin cuidado todas las mujeres que ha seducido, y me gustaría saber por qué. Pero disculpe. No me corresponde a mí hablarle en estos términos.

—¿Por qué detenerse ahora, Bella? Me has estado señalando mis defectos desde que nos conocimos.

—Es que son unos cuantos, milord.

Él la observaba. El rictus de sus labios fluctuaba entre su orgullo herido y el buen humor. Por fin, rió quedamente y alzó la copa de la mesa, vaciándola de un solo trago.

—¿Ahora se emborrachará y se pondrá de mal humor toda la noche?

—Merde —Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza entre las manos—. Creo que me gustabas más cuando no te atrevías a hablarme.

—Ya lo creo. Usted prefiere sostener en el regazo a una descerebrada, incapaz de hacer más que batir sus pestañas, que a una mujer que pudiera cuestionar su arrogancia.

—Te equivocas respecto de mí —Edward se puso de pie y le dirigió una de las sonrisas con las que había cautivado numerosos corazones, incluido el de Bella—. Y si tú conoces una mujer capaz de cuestionar mi arrogancia, haz que venga y te lo demostraré.

Bella se mordió el labio cuando él se marchó. Pero Tía traía una fuente repleta y humeante y, por el momento, sus maldiciones quedarían postergadas. Al probar el arenque, se preguntó si era preferible comer ese delicado plato o decirle a Edward lo que pensaba de él. En realidad, no le había dicho del todo lo que pensaba de él. Era mejor que no hubiese mencionado lo amable que había sido con ella y cómo se le aceleraba el corazón al ver su sonrisa. Además, estaba muy agradecida de que le permitiera expresar lo que pensaba.

Cuando terminó de cenar, recorrió con la vista el inmenso salón. Los muros de piedra estaban tallados con ninfas de pechos desnudos, montadas sobre gigantescos delfines. La contemplaban desde los cuatro costados, como si fueran a converger hacia donde estaba ella.

Alice estaba sentada en el extremo opuesto del salón, riendo con lady Didyme. Con sus ojos chispeantes, le hizo seña con la mano a Bella para que se acercara. Pero la vista de esta se volvía, en contra de su voluntad, en dirección a Edward.

Estaba sentado con Jasper y otros hombres del otro lado del salón. Escuchó con atención algo que dijo Jasper, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento. Los otros rieron y arrojaron restos de comida a los perros. Bella notó, sorprendida, que Alec estaba entre ellos y que algunos de los sirvientes que habían acarreado los baldes y la bañera compartían las mesas con los caballeros de Edward. Las mujeres reían, mientras transportaban jarras de cerveza a la altura de sus cabezas, para evitar que se las arrebataran. ¡Qué diferencia con el salón de Tyler Newton! Todo el mundo parecía sentirse a gusto aquí, como si estuvieran en su casa. Hasta Alice era feliz, como si hubiese encontrado su lugar entre las risas de esa gente que se divertía y la aceptaba, sin que se hicieran distingos entre nobles y sirvientes.

De pronto, Bella se sintió más sola que nunca. ¿Cuál era el lugar que le correspondía aquí? Habría estado más contenta sirviendo: por lo menos, comprendería el motivo del malestar que la consumía. Acarició la delicada tela de su vestido y cerró los ojos. Sentía que desempeñaba un papel sobre un escenario, dentro de un sueño extravagante y ajeno. Ese no era su lugar pero, sin embargo, no deseaba despertar.

—Bella, ¿por qué estás sentada aquí, tan sola? —le preguntó Didyme con dulzura.

—Es el lugar que me indicó Alec.

—Pero, querida —Didyme se acomodó en la silla que Edward había ocupado antes—, puedes sentarte donde quieras. Ven, conocerás a mi marido y a los demás. También está Alice —añadió, para persuadirla.

—Non. Creo que iré a mi cuarto.

—Jasper me contó que tú y Alice han sido sirvientas, y que fueron muy maltratadas.

—Eso es cosa del pasado. Ed… lord Cullen ha sido más que amable con nosotras.

—Y también conmigo y mi marido. Marco ha estado a su servicio por más de dos años.

Mientras hablaba, Didyme observó que Bella parecía estar esperando la oportunidad para escapar.

—Quédate a compartir una copa de vino conmigo —dijo, tomándola de la mano, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cuando Bella aceptó.

Al cabo de la segunda copa, se sentía mucho mejor, riendo como no lo había hecho durante años.

—Por Dios, Alice tiene razón —comentó Didyme—. Es verdad que Edward no deja de observarte.

—Es un sinvergüenza —masculló Bella.

—¿Acaso no lo son todos? —coincidió Didyme, con un suspiro—. La única diferencia está en que es más apuesto que los demás.

Volvieron a reír y Didyme pidió un poco más de vino.

Eleazar se acercó a Edward y palmeó el hombro de su amo, en un ademán reconfortante.

—¿Qué se puede hacer cuando las bellas muchachitas se divierten a costa de uno?

—¿Cómo dijiste? —Edward se volvió y detuvo al anciano.

—Me refiero a la muchacha nueva y la hermosa mujer de sir Marco —Eleazar dirigió su mirada ciega hacia las mujeres y rió, como si supiera de qué se trataba—. Les gustas, pero te consideran un malvado. En realidad, es la muchacha nueva la que lo dice.

—¿Eres capaz de oír lo que están cuchicheando? —Edward siguió con la vista la escena que se desarrollaba. Cuando Eleazar asintió, arrimó otra silla y le ordenó que se sentara a su lado—. Dime qué es lo que dicen.

—¿Estás seguro de que deseas saberlo?

—Tú dime —los labios de Edward se desplegaron en una mueca curiosa.

—Según la muchacha nueva, eres un cerdo arrogante y engreído, con un par de hermosos hombros —prestó mayor atención y se corrigió—: Ojos, no hombros.

—Continúa.

—Ahora, lady Didyme le está contando sobre tu antigua amiguita, Bridget —Eleazar se dio una palmada en la pierna—. La recuerdo. Era una que tenía unas enormes…

—¡Eleazar! —Edward le hizo señas para que callara, recordándole que había señoras.

—Lo siento, milord —dijo, prestando nuevamente oídos a la conversación de las mujeres—. La muchacha nueva sospecha que no satisfaces a tus compañeras y es por eso que no se quedan contigo.

Eleazar lanzó una mirada de conmiseración hacia Edward.

—Parece un golpe bajo contra tu hombría, ¿eh?

—Oui. Tiene una lengua más filosa que el hacha del verdugo.

—Ahora dice que, en cuanto traigas otra mujer a tu cama, estará llena de hormigas, de las que muerden.

—Así que hormigas, ¿eh?

¿Lo diría por celos? Bien, no tendría de qué preocuparse. Ella era la única mujer que tenía la intención de llevar a su cama.

—Yo, en su lugar, andaría con precaución, milord. Da la impresión de que usted no le agrada demasiado —Eleazar tanteó la silla de su amo; pero este ya no estaba.

Bella miró desafiante a Edward, a medida que se le acercaba, sin poder evitar admirarlo, desde las botas hasta el cabello, que le caía sensualmente sobre los hombros.

—¿Me permites una palabra contigo?

—Por supuesto —respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

Edward no tenía la intención de hablar con ella allí mismo, delante de cientos de pares de ojos, sino que le propuso ir hasta un rincón aislado. Como echó a andar en esa dirección de inmediato, no vio que ella tropezaba con la mesa y compartía una risita de incertidumbre con Didyme. Cuando llegaron al sitio elegido, ya había recuperado el dominio de sus movimientos y todavía sonreía. Cuando pareció que ella simulaba tropezar para caer en los brazos de él, Edward comenzó a saborear su triunfo.

—¿No irá usted a besarme, verdad?

La voz aterciopelada de Bella parecía el ronroneo de una gata. Él la atrajo hacia sí.

—Yo quiero hacer contigo cosas muchísimo más íntimas que besarte, fée.

La joven dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Edward sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al acercar la boca a esa garganta desnuda. Tardó un instante en comprobar que el de ella estaba laxo. Al levantar el rostro, se alarmó.

—¿Bella?

Estaba completamente desvanecida.

Edward lanzó una maldición y la recogió en sus brazos. Al salir del salón, se cruzó con Marco, cargando a su mujer sobre el hombro.

—Han pasado una velada grata, milord —declaró Marco—. Pero mañana no se sentirán del todo bien.

Edward contempló el hermoso rostro de Bella. A él debería molestarle el cambio forzoso de sus planes, pero ella había disfrutado de una agradable reunión, y él se alegraba. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella, la depositó en la cama y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Mujer, tú sí que pones a prueba mi autocontrol!

Pasó el pulgar por el hueco debajo de su labio inferior y se limitó a besarla castamente, deseándole buenas noches.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**A qué se le arruino el plan a Edward?. Además Edward es un metido al pedirle a Eleazar que le dijera de que hablaban Me encanta esta Didyme es muy raro encontrar historias que tengan este personaje en particular, espero que disfrutarán el cap.**_

_**Espero que no hayan tenido problemas con los últimos caps, arreglar un error en FF es la muerte.**_

_**Por cierto CASBABYSWAN muchas gracias por cada uno de tus reviews, sinceramente me alegras el día. Un abrazo enorme. **_

_**El próximo cap lo subo el martes.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 9_**

A Bella le pareció escuchar la voz de Alice, que se hizo paulatinamente más fuerte, hasta que tuvo la impresión de que se había convertido en un trueno. Luego, vino el relámpago: un rayo de luz blanca que la obligó a cerrar los ojos un instante después de haberlos abierto.

—Bella, despierta. Es casi mediodía.

—No me grites, Alice —rogó Bella, molesta hasta con el timbre de su propia voz—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Habré caído de cabeza por la escalera?

—Ha sido la bebida.

—¿Qué? —Bella trató de abrir los párpados, pero le dolían.

—Pobrecita. Lord Cullen me advirtió que tendrías dolor de cabeza y, por eso, debía despertarte con suavidad.

—Pues haz lo que te dijo y deja de gritar.

—No estoy gritando. Bebiste demasiado vino con Didyme, anoche, y ahora el demonio viene a cobrarse su deuda. Recordarás lo que nos dijo el capellán, en Devonshire, cuando nuestro amo se excedía con la bebida. Dijo que se trataba de libertinaje y que…

—Alice, por favor —Bella enterró el rostro en su almohada, pero al moverse se sintió peor. Debía reconocer que se le había metido un demonio en el estómago, dadas las náuseas que experimentaba—. Recuerdo haber bebido solo dos copas.

—Quedaste como muerta. Lord Cullen debió alzarte y llevarte hasta tu cama.

Al ver que llevaba puesto su camisón, la palidez de la joven se acentuó, haciendo que se viera aun más enferma.

—¿Él me desnudó, el muy…?

—No, fui yo —la tranquilizó. Alice fue hasta la ventana—. Bella —no sabía cómo decírselo, al prever la desaprobación en la mirada de su amiga—, a mi lord Cullen me cae bien y deseo quedarme aquí.

Su temor se confirmaba. Alice estaba encantada con la ficción de que viviría entre plumas y ropas refinadas, comería sin tener que molestarse en preparar su comida, ni en ir de hurtadillas a la cocina, en medio de la noche, para robarla. Bella lo comprendía, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse tentar. Por doloroso que fuera para Alice, había llegado el momento de decírselo.

—Alice, ¿por qué supones que nuestro generoso señor nos ha dado esta magnífica habitación, cuando no somos más que personas de servicio?

—Pero no somos sirvientas. Tú has oído que se lo dijo a Alec.

—Él pagó por nosotras. ¿Para qué lo hubiera hecho si no pensaba obtener algo a cambio?

Alice se volvió hacia ella, estrujando su vestido azul.

—Me parezco a su hermana y él…

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Bella, con serenidad. Poco a poco, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada—. Él creyó que yo había envenenado a nuestro amo, y aun así me compró.

—¡Jamás creyó eso! —Alice levantó la voz, pero se sosegó cuando su amiga hizo un gesto de dolor—. Bella, tú nunca dañarías a nadie. Él te sacó de Devonshire porque le gustas.

—Oui. Le agrado. Y nos habrá dado todo esto para obtener mis favores.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? ¡Me parece de lo más dulce y delicado!

—¿Dulce? —Bella rio, y se tomó la cabeza con las manos—. ¿Te parece dulce que me quiera meter en su cama? —Cuando su amiga trató de responder, Bella la interrumpió—. Él está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Has visto cuan hábilmente negoció con Mike Newton. Y cómo luchó con esos hombres en el bosque. Hasta la yegua salvaje de lord Hale fue incapaz de resistir la suavidad de su mano y su persuasiva voz. Pero yo me he resistido a sus encantos desde el primer momento, y es por eso que estamos aquí, en este hermoso cuarto, y no fregando pisos. Él ha resuelto conquistarme, de una manera u otra.

Alice la tomó de la mano y se sentó junto a ella, en la cama.

—Entonces, permítele que te conquiste. Habría que ver si Dios no te lo ha enviado para hacerte conocer el amor que niegas con tanta insistencia.

—El amor no tiene nada que ver con esto. Tan pronto como Edward logre su cometido, comenzará a buscar otra conquista. Compartió el lecho con Jane y estoy plenamente convencida de que esa sirvientita, Tía, también conoce sus halagos y sus dulces promesas, si bien anoche casi no le prestó atención. Se cansa de todas. Lo he escuchado de boca de Jasper.

—¿Temes, pues, que se canse de ti?

—Non, lo que temo es que nos quiten todo esto cuando suceda.

Alice entendió las palabras de Bella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga.

—No lo soportaría. No quiero volver a ser una sirvienta.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Bella, acariciándole la cabeza—. Es por eso que no podemos permanecer aquí. Hallaremos una felicidad que nos pertenezca por completo y que nadie podrá quitarnos.

—Así será —Alice permitió que la fortaleza de ánimo de Bella la reconfortara. Como lo había hecho siempre, desde que se conocieron, cuando Tyler Newton la había arrojado a los pies de los otros sirvientes, y Bella la había cuidado, haciendo que su pesar se transformara en esperanza—. Hallaremos nuestra propia felicidad, y nunca nos separaremos —dijo, repitiendo la primera promesa que había hecho a su amiga. Estaba resignada a perderlo todo, pero Bella se equivocaba acerca de lord Cullen, de eso estaba segura.

—¿Milord?

Edward apartó la vista de la ventana de su habitación, donde se había sumido en el recuerdo de la mirada y la sonrisa seductora de Bella. Sentía la necesidad de poseerla, ya fuera sobre una mesa, sobre su cama, o contra una pared; daba igual. Ardía por sentir el contacto de sus labios y su morbidez, por someterla al calor de su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos.

—Disculpa, Diego —dijo, retornando a los asuntos que tenían entre manos. Acomodó un fajo de pergaminos sobre la mesa y se ubicó en una silla maciza —. ¿En qué estábamos?

Diego leyó en voz alta el pergamino que sostenía en sus manos: "Tyler Newton murió sin descendencia, de manera que quien más se beneficia con su muerte es su hermano, Mike".

—Oui —Edward cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente—. En realidad, no encontré ninguna evidencia, en Devonshire, que apoyara mis sospechas de que Mike Newton estuviera vinculado a las huestes de Aro, pero sufrimos una emboscada de parte de algunos de sus hombres, en Briarwood Forest. No quedaron sobrevivientes para ser interrogados, pero tengo motivos para creer que la orden la dio él. He despachado a sir Thomas el Ágil, con diez de mis hombres, a Devonshire, con el propósito de que me mantengan informado acerca de los movimientos de Newton".

La pluma de Diego iba y venía. Al terminar, levantó la vista y preguntó:

—¿Eso es todo?

Edward abrió los ojos, haciendo que se borrara de su mente la imagen de Bella.

—Infórmale que el levantamiento del mes pasado, en Kent, ha sido controlado, con menos pérdida de vidas que la prevista por él. "Antes de morir, lord Evansey nos informó que Aro estaba oculto en Colchester; pero lo buscamos durante una semana sin éxito. Como no les simpatizamos a los ingleses, tampoco nos brindan ayuda. A los pocos que sí lo hicieron, les he concedido una recompensa y les prometí que pondría sus nombres en conocimiento de usted, sire".

Después de un momento, se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y emitió un quejido. ¿Acaso se olvidaba de algo? Merde, no lograba pensar con claridad. No podía quitarse la imagen de ella de la mente.

—¿Está usted molesto por algún motivo? —preguntó Diego, solícito, al advertir el ensimismamiento de su señor. Después de cuatro años al servicio del conde de Graycliff, Diego sabía que no era un hombre gobernado por sus emociones. Solamente una vez, cuando halló el cuerpo de su hermana, dio muestras de estar profundamente afectado—. ¿Se trata de la dama, señor?

—Non… oui —reconoció Edward, incorporándose, como si su asiento fuera una trampa de la que debía escapar. Recorrió a zancadas la habitación—. Para mí es un absoluto misterio. Cuando sonríe, es un ángel recién descendido de las nubes doradas que adornan el cielo, pero enseguida me desprecia, rechazando mis intentos por complacerla. Me llena de frustración y al mismo tiempo me…

Los dientes de Edward rechinaron, al recordar cómo, tras el beso, ella se había aferrado a su cuello durante un buen rato.

Desde donde estaba sentado, Diego contempló, asombrado, a su amo:

—¿Entonces, ella le importa?

Edward se detuvo, a medio andar, y rió:

—No digas ridiculeces.

—Por supuesto. Discúlpeme. Me preguntaba si usted algún día decidiría sentar cabeza, ahorrándome la tediosa obligación de escribir esquelas de despedida a las damas que, probablemente, no sepan leer.

—Espero que valores mi buena disposición natural, Diego. No tienes idea de lo crueles que suelen ser los amos con sus sirvientes, cuando estos se permiten las libertades que te tomas tú.

Diego respondió con una amplia sonrisa:

—Es por eso que todos lo aman en Graycliff, milord.

Edward refunfuñó algo incomprensible y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Salgo a montar a caballo.

—¿Y qué hay de los asuntos del castillo? Debemos tratarlos con los aldeanos, por no hablar de la mortandad de los pollos: ni uno solo se puede comer. Además…

Edward alzó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

—Luego, por favor. Ahora necesito salir.

Diego accedió con una gentil sonrisa. Las cosas se harían a su manera, como siempre.

Bella bajó a cenar en compañía de Alice, pero dudaba de que fuera capaz de tragar un solo bocado. ¡Vaya situación! Por fin tenía a su disposición toda la comida que quisiera y no la podía comer. Se prometió que jamás volvería a beber una gota de vino.

Sus pensamientos giraron alrededor de su señor, a quien no había visto en todo el día. Alice le dijo que él había preguntado por ella por la mañana, pero Bella estaba dormida. Una imperceptible sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios al saberlo. Pasarse el día durmiendo era un lujo nuevo para ella. Nunca había reposado en medio de tales refinamientos, ni había tenido delante un hombre al que abrumaba con reproches, a los que respondía con sonrisas. Le resultaba grato hacerle frente a Edward. Y Edward le agradaba también, por más que quisiera negarlo. La hacía sonreír, cuando no la sacaba de sus casillas con su arrogancia. No pretendía dominarla, sino que le dedicaba sonrisas encantadoras, resaltadas por ese hoyuelo, y destellos de complicidad al intercambiar miradas, para vencer su resistencia. La hacía sentirse más viva que nunca, y eso le preocupaba. Si se lo permitía, él lograría poseerla, de modo que debía actuar con cautela. Si Edward se aburría de ella, todo cambiaría en Graycliff.

Al acercarse al gran salón, los pensamientos de Bella se volcaron hacia los acantilados y el mar. Parecía raro que un paisaje tan salvaje tuviera sobre ella un efecto reconfortante y apaciguador. Miró a su alrededor, satisfecha con la contención que le brindaba el castillo de Edward; pero no podría quedarse sentada tranquilamente otra noche, meditando sobre la precariedad de su situación, mientras tenía enfrente el tumultuoso llamado del mar.

Bella halló la entrada principal. Salió de Graycliff y se encontró rodeada de una densa niebla que escondía la luz del sol. Lo primero que hizo fue respirar hondo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de esa nueva realidad. El patio estaba desierto, salvo por la presencia de un cerdo y algunas aves. Se acercó a la carrera, riendo alegremente cuando los pájaros desplegaron sus alas, buscando refugio en lo alto y dando fuertes graznidos en son de queja. Pero la risa se le congeló enseguida, al ver que estaba bajo el enrejado que cruzaba la zanja de protección.

Ajustando sus dedos a los fríos barrotes, observó las nubes sobre los acantilados. Aunque advirtió que el portón estaba cerrado, tiró de él con violencia, varias veces, para desahogarse. Por fin desistió y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rejas.

—¿Piensas huir otra vez, Bella?

Giró rápidamente, con la espalda contra la empalizada, y vio a Edward, que la observaba. Estaba reclinado contra el muro del castillo, como una fiera al acecho, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados. Su mirada era cavilosa y sugestiva.

—Salí a caminar —se excusó, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a un caballerizo que guardaba la yegua blanca.

—¿Sola?

—No tengo miedo.

—Pero deberías tenerlo. —Sus ojos ardían bajo el cabello cobrizo Bella sentía que sus flechazos verdes la penetraban, como el rayo al acero, provocándole un cosquilleo regocijante bajo la piel—. Podrías perderte fácilmente, o morir al caer por los acantilados —continuó mientras se acercaba a ella—. Eres muy ingenua, ma fée.

—No tanto como usted querría, milord —retrucó ella, retrocediendo instintivamente ante su proximidad.

—Sospecho que lo que yo querría te espantaría —la miraba desde arriba, moreno e irresistible. El aroma del océano impregnaba su ropa y su cabello. Bella lo imaginaba montado sobre su magnífico corcel, a galope a lo largo de la costa, contagiado del poderío salvaje del viento que soplaba del mar.

Entonces, pensó en Jane, en Tía y aun en lady La Salle: cada una cayendo bajo el embrujo de la seducción de Edward. Afirmó su decisión de no convertirse en la próxima víctima y elevó su barbilla en señal de desafío, consciente del innegable efecto que él tenía sobre ella, y dijo:

—El ingenuo será usted, si piensa que estoy dispuesta a entregarme alguna vez.

La expresión de Edward se oscureció, mientras deslizaba la vista sobre el rostro de la joven —sus ojos, su boca, su mentón desafiante— y sobre su mórbido seno. Al hablar, su voz áspera y profunda revelaba la pasión que Bella despertaba en él.

—No deseo que te entregues, aun cuando tus ojos me dicen que estás dispuesta a hacerlo. Quiero que vengas hacia mí por tu propia voluntad.

—¡Debe de estar borracho!

Bella intentó dar un rodeo para volver a ingresar en el castillo, pero él sujetó su muñeca con firmeza y alzó la mirada en dirección del guardia.

—¡Demetri, levanta el enrejado!

Soltó la muñeca de Bella y le ofreció tomar el camino para salir del castillo.

Con la mirada desconfiada, Bella avanzó, seguida por él.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas ver?

Ella sabía que lord Cullen era el único peligro real que la acechaba, aunque no tenía nada que ver con su seguridad física. No debería ir a ninguna parte con él. Ya pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en él. Al verlo se sentía débil y a punto de caer en sus brazos. La prudencia le aconsejaba huir, pero el estruendoso rompiente la llamaba; entonces ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—Todo.

La condujo de la mano, para que no resbalara —aunque el contacto con él la desconcentraba y tropezaba aun más—, hasta una cuesta empinada, recubierta de musgo. Allí, la tomó por la cintura, alzándola hasta un estrecho sendero entre las rocas. Llegaron a la parte más elevada del acantilado, respirando profundamente, ante la vista que se abría sobre el mar, sin ningún tipo de protección o resguardo.

Edward se ubicó a su lado y compartió con ella el maravilloso espectáculo:

—Hermoso, ¿verdad?

—¡Dios mío! —a Bella le faltaron las palabras. Ella había querido verlo todo y Edward se lo estaba mostrando.

Impresionantes acantilados, blancos y grises, salían al encuentro de un turbulento e ilimitado mar, bañado de la esplendente luz rojiza del sol semioculto detrás del horizonte. Treinta metros más abajo, la marea en subida, lanzaba el oleaje espumante contra el muro de piedra, y luego se alzaba en el aire. Como música de la naturaleza, el rugido del rompiente llenaba los oídos y el alma de Bella con su magia.

—Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que podía existir un lugar así.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y observó como la brisa alborotaba su cabello, dejando al descubierto su perfil.

—Debiste atravesar el Canal cuando llegaste de Normandía.

—Pero no vi nada. Mi padre y yo abandonamos Normandía una noche muy oscura. Nos escondimos detrás de unos barriles que iban a bordo, camino de Hastings. Y cuando tocamos tierra… —se interrumpió. Edward no la había obligado a relatarle su historia, pero le pareció que, después de que la hubiese traído hasta ese lugar de maravilla, merecía que se la contara—. Mi padre ansiaba la libertad tanto como yo. Dijo que la hallaríamos aquí, en Inglaterra, ahora que Carlisle era el rey. Pero nunca imaginé que tuviera la intención de librarse de mí, como si fuera otra de sus ataduras. Al tocar tierra, me dejó detrás de los barriles y dijo que saldría para asegurarse de que pudiésemos bajar del barco sin correr ningún peligro. Yo lo esperé durante un largo tiempo, demasiado asustada como para moverme, siquiera. Cuando comprendí que no volvería, me armé de coraje y decidí salir. Era de noche, pero no sé de qué día. El barco había sido arrastrado hasta la costa y estaba rodeado de hombres que gritaban y martillaban. Yo me escurrí entre ellos, sin que me vieran, y escapé.

A su lado, Edward intentaba silenciar las palabras que acudían a su mente. Solo deseaba tomarla en brazos para ampararla, pero estaba seguro de que ella intentaría huir. En realidad, había estado huyendo toda su vida. Se sentó y apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas. Cuando Bella lo acompañó, un momento después, él continuó con la vista fija en las oscuras aguas.

—Estoy a gusto aquí —dijo ella, siguiendo con la vista el punto que él miraba.

—Bella, ¿qué puedo hacer para que quieras quedarte?

Ella no sabía si era la calidez de su mirada o sus palabras las que la hicieron sentir que su resistencia cedería, pero una voz interior la alertó: "¡Cuidado, Bella! Es más listo de lo que crees".

—Si yo dijera que no hay nada que usted pueda hacer, ¿me dejaría partir?

Edward se había planteado la misma pregunta durante todo el día, desde que salió a caballo por la mañana, y se sorprendió al descubrir que haría cualquier cosa para impedir que ella se alejara de su vida. Pero no tenía derecho a mantenerla cautiva, y cuanto más la conocía, más ganas le daban de que gozara de su libertad. Solo deseaba que la gozara junto a él.

—Oui, fée, te dejaría partir. Tú no le perteneces a nadie, y nadie tiene el derecho de restringir tu libertad.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, hasta convertirse en descomunales esferas de bronzite, en señal de asombro. Su sorpresa hizo que entreabriera los labios y Edward se sintió tentado de besarla.

—¿Usted me está diciendo lo que realmente siente, milord?

Apenas se escuchaba su voz, y su aliento casi se había interrumpido. ¿Estaría él dispuesto a concederle su mayor deseo, para conquistarla? Estuvo tentada de echarle los brazos al cuello, para que pudiera celebrar su victoria. Pero ¿qué habría ganado él con su alejamiento? No le había pedido que lo acompañara a la cama antes de irse. ¿Acaso se rendía? ¿Ya se había aburrido de ella?

—Si es eso lo que deseas, mis hombres te escoltarán.

—¿Y a Alice también?

Él apretó las mandíbulas.

—Sí, si lo desea. Mis hombres las escoltarán hasta que hayan salido de Graycliff. Podrán ir a mi castillo de Norwich. Casi nunca voy a ese lugar, pero ustedes estarán seguras. O podrán acompañar a lord Hale en su próximo viaje a Avarloch. Mi hermano es un señor justo, y vivir en su aldea les resultará muy agradable. Pero no debes partir sola, Bella.

Su vista se posó sobre las olas, ya orladas por la luz de la luna. Nunca volvería a ver ese lugar. El hecho de que Edward no le hubiera ofrecido un lugar en su aldea solo podía significar que no le interesaba verla más. Que no tenía ningún interés en ella. Que ni siquiera la escoltaría personalmente, sino que enviaría a sus soldados. No tenía la menor idea acerca de por qué su rechazo la había golpeado como un martillazo al corazón. Él le concedía lo que ella había pedido, y podía darse por satisfecha, feliz y triunfante.

—¿Saldremos por la mañana, entonces?

Edward se puso de pie y la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Oui, ya mismo, si lo deseas.

—Será mejor de esta manera —dijo ella, mirándolo furiosa.

—¿A qué manera te refieres?

—Habiendo sido olvidada antes de que usted comenzara a gustarme.

—¿Olvidada? ¿Qué diablos…? —Edward se detuvo, al comprender el sentido profundo de sus palabras—. ¿Eso fue lo que te hizo, verdad?

—¿Quién? ¿De qué demonios me está hablando?

—Me refiero a tu padre. Te abandonó y se olvidó de ti.

—Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¡Suélteme!

Edward la soltó e inclinó la cabeza para grabar su rostro antes de que huyera.

—Lo lamento —susurró. Y, de veras, lo sentía. Ella lo había hecho partícipe de algo muy personal y él no tenía derecho a valerse de ello para juzgarla—. Perdóname, fée.

Bella asintió.

—Deberíamos regresar.

Sin mirarlo, pues estaba segura de que él podría leer en sus ojos lo que sentía su corazón, se alejó. Al instante, estuvo de regreso.

—No conozco el camino.

Edward se acercó y le envolvió la mano con la suya. Antes que descendieran del promontorio, ella se volvió para contemplar el agua a la luz de la luna, por última vez.


	10. Chapter 10

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

Edward estuvo largo rato con la vista fija en su copa y, de pronto, la vació de un trago. Apretó los dientes y estiró las piernas, para desentumecerse.

—Así que mañana se va. Alice probablemente la acompañe.

—¿Y por qué lo has permitido? —Jasper miraba la oscuridad a través de la ventana—. Yo tenía pensado llevar a Alice a la aldea mañana.

No tenía necesidad de darse vuelta para saber que Edward estaba tan apenado como él; el tono de su voz lo delataba.

—¿Qué podía hacer yo, Jasper?

—Pudiste haberle pedido que no se fuera. Es obvio que no deseas que lo haga.

—Lo que yo deseo no es lo que importa.

Ahora, el sorprendido era el capitán.

—Yo sabía que se te había metido en el corazón, frère.

—Ella merece ser feliz.

—Aquí también puede ser feliz.

—Non, no es así. No conmigo. Ella necesita alguien que la quiera para siempre y no la deje nunca. Fue abandonada, y teme que vuelva a sucederle algo parecido. Yo podría derribar las defensas que ha erigido, pero qué sería de ella —y al decirlo miró a Jasper— si algún día la dejara.

Jasper conocía la habilidad de su señor para percibir los sentimientos de la gente y obtener mucha información a partir de pocas palabras; por ese motivo, el rey le había encomendado la búsqueda de Aro. No obstante, le preguntó a Edward por qué no le había sugerido que permanecieran en la aldea de Dover.

—Porque es posible que alguien —explicó Edward, con el ceño fruncido— le prometa algún día esas cosas que ella necesita, y yo preferiría no estar presente.

Abandonó el despacho del piso alto y se marchó a sus habitaciones. A su paso, reflexionó sobre lo que sentiría una jovencita, escondida y en peligro, mientras esperaba el regreso de su padre y protector, que jamás retornaría. Había abandonado a su hija en las costas de una isla extranjera, al comienzo de una guerra sangrienta. Edward deseó que ese padre hubiera encontrado la libertad que buscaba, ensartado en la punta de alguna espada enemiga.

Ingresó en su habitación y vio la cama vacía. Fastuosos cortinados de terciopelo se abrían desde el dosel, revelando un refugio acolchado con plumas de ganso y cubierto de suaves pieles.

Su trono.

¿Con cuántas mujeres se había regocijado allí? ¿A cuántas había llegado a conocer? ¿A cuántas había olvidado?

Se quitó las botas y se desprendió la camisa, para arrimarse luego a azuzar los rescoldos de la chimenea. Recordaba el tiempo en que su hermano había estado en Graycliff y Collette de Marson casi lo destruyó. Emmett se había quejado a menudo porque lo embargaba una sensación de frío. Edward sentía ahora el mismo frío de la soledad. Cerró los ojos y recordó a Bella de pie ante el enrejado de la entrada: los cabellos al viento, el rostro sonrosado a la intemperie. Le hacía gracia observar su delicado ceño, al enfurruñarse cuando él la hacía enojar. Y recordaba la manera singular en que la sonrisa asomaba a sus ojos, en tanto sus labios permanecían serios. De pronto, escuchó la voz de ella al otro lado de la puerta; apenas un susurro, incitando a alguien para que la siguiera. Edward se acercó, con el oído atento hasta que las pisadas se desvanecieron. Entonces, salió al pasillo.

Todavía se encontraba allí, a algunos pasos de distancia. Él la veía perfectamente, porque todas las velas estaban encendidas a lo largo del corredor. Junto a ella, el viejo Eleazar inclinaba la cabeza hacia el cuarto de Edward y preguntaba a Bella qué estaba haciendo y para qué le había pedido que la escoltara a través el castillo.

—Simplemente deseo saber cómo llegar de un lugar a otro, Eleazar —dijo, tomando un candelabro. Edward observó cómo la llama alumbraba su rostro, por un instante, antes de que la apagara de un soplido. Eleazar le advirtió que tal vez tuviera poca vista, pero su olfato le decía que estaba apagando las velas.

—Tú no le dirás a Edward lo que he hecho y yo no le contaré que le diste estricnina a los pollos.

—Calma, señorita. No hay motivo para eso. Démonos prisa y salgamos de aquí.

Cuando hubo apagado las tres últimas candelas, Bella y Eleazar bajaron las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Edward se acercó a la pared y tomó una vela apagada. ¿Por qué diablos habría apagado todas las velas? Llevó el candelero a su habitación, lo colocó sobre la mesa y se preguntó cómo pudo habérsele ocurrido a Bella dejar todo el castillo en tinieblas.

Entonces, se fijó en el candil y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

La mañana siguiente, Edward se cruzó con Jasper al salir de sus habitaciones. El capitán estaba un poco pálido y corto de aliento.

—Están aguardando, en el patio, para que las escolten a Norwich.

—¿Quiénes?

—¿Quiénes? Pues Alice y Bella. Alice está llorando. Creo que deberías ir a ver lo que pasa.

Enseguida llegó Alec, que se detuvo para tomar una vela de la pared. La examinó, lanzó una imprecación y sacudió el cilindro de cera ante los ojos de su señor.

—Han sido arrancadas las mechas de todos los candiles de este piso. ¡Por todos los santos! Usted se hubiera roto la crisma al caer por las escaleras en la oscuridad, si hubiera salido de sus habitaciones anoche.

Edward esbozó una mirada de preocupación y prosiguió su camino escaleras abajo.

—Una treta bastante artera —comentó, por sobre su hombro—. Hallaré a los culpables y los castigaré con severidad.

—Sí, y envíemelos cuando haya terminado con ellos —retrucó Alec.

Esforzándose por acompañar las grandes zancadas de Edward, Jasper se mesó la barba:

—Pero ¿por qué alguien arrancaría las mechas?

—Por la misma razón que lamía las tartas y ponía polvo de narciso en el vino. Está enojada. Y no puede mostrarse enojada porque le di la libertad que me pidió. —Edward estaba tentado de risa. Jasper por fin comprendió a qué se refería y le devolvió la sonrisa—. Está furiosa porque la estoy enviando lejos de aquí.

Fingió seriedad cuando salió al patio. Observó a las dos mujeres, paradas frente al establo: Alice se secaba las lágrimas con un trozo del paño que tenía entre sus dedos. Bella fijaba la vista, sin pestañear, sobre los acantilados que rodeaban el castillo.

Edward se les acercó, con las manos aferradas por detrás.

—¿Cómo? ¿No llevan ningún tipo de equipaje?

—Nada de lo que hay aquí nos pertenece —respondió Bella con firmeza, pero sin mirarlo.

A simple vista, se notaba que llevaban los mismos trajes de sirvienta que vestían cuando llegaron.

—Alice, ¿por qué lloras?

Bella le hizo una advertencia con la mirada, pero Alice la ignoró y confesó:

—Estoy a gusto aquí, milord.

—A mí me gusta tenerlas aquí —Edward estuvo a punto de sonreír, cuando Bella resopló y murmuró algo indescifrable—. Disculpe, ¿qué dijo? —se acercó e inclinó hacia ella.

—Nada —ella golpeaba el piso con su pie y fingía interesarse en las ruidosas aves que sobrevolaban—. ¿Qué son? —agregó, como al descuido.

—Gaviotas.

Le agradeció y volvió a concentrarse en los acantilados. Por nada del mundo lo miraría. Edward se encogió de hombros y agregó:

—Pues, bien —les brindó una formal sonrisa de despedida a ambas—. Adiós y buen viaje, señoras —y emprendió el regreso al castillo—. Es una pena, sin embargo. Hubiera preferido que se quedaran. —Dejó pasar un momento, sintiendo que era tan artero como su pequeña hada—. ¿Y por qué no?

Reemplazando su sonrisa triunfal por un pesaroso suspiro, volvió hasta donde se encontraban las jóvenes.

—Jasper deseaba llevar a Alice a conocer la aldea. Se trata de un fiel amigo y me disgusta decepcionarlo. —Con disimulo, observó cómo Bella se mordía el labio inferior, mirando en dirección a Alice—. Y yo había pensado llevarte al mar hoy, para enseñarte a nadar.

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas y Bella enterró la punta de su zapatilla en la tierra.

—A mí tampoco me gusta desilusionar a mis amigos. Supongo que un día más aquí no será tan desagradable.

Alice se arrojó en brazos de su amiga. La besó en la mejilla y corrió hacia Jasper.

—Te lo aseguro, tenía el humor de una rata pulguienta, de las que tenemos en el sótano, antes de conocer a Alice —comentó Edward, viendo a su capitán lanzar una carcajada, por algo que dijo ella.

—¿Y cómo era usted antes de mi llegada?

Él sonrió y le ofreció la mano. Ella titubeó un instante, antes de entregarle la suya.

—Lamentablemente, yo era un encanto.

"Y lo seguía siendo, el muy maldito" —pensó al observar como aparecía ese hoyuelo con cada sonrisa. Ella se dijo que nada había cambiado. Partiría al día siguiente, sin que le importara no volver a verlo. Él no la retenía y ¿no era eso lo que ella deseaba?

Le tomó más de una hora hacer los preparativos para salir de excursión al mar. Había decidido disfrutar plenamente del día, y para ello debía llevar la ropa adecuada. Como no tenía idea de lo que correspondía vestir en el agua, consultó a lady Didyme.

—¿Irás con lord Edward? —preguntó la mujer de sir Marco, sin molestarse por disimular la traviesa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

—Oui. Y no es preciso que me mires de esa manera, Didyme. Soy completamente inmune a sus encantos. —Bella se expresó con inocultable severidad.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —dijo, con aparente arrepentimiento; pero su sonrisa se consolidó mientras se dirigía al ropero—. Solo quiero decirte cuánto me alegro de que las haya convencido para que se queden. —Revisó diversas vestimentas, hasta que dio con lo que le parecía lo más indicado para Bella.

Ella se adelantó para examinar de cerca la camisola de gruesa tela de lino, con el fin de cerciorarse de que no luciría transparente cuando estuviera mojada.

—Me queda un poco corto y no tiene mangas —se quejó, apoyando una mano sobre su esbelta cadera y señalándole a Didyme que el ruedo sólo le llegaba a la pantorrilla.

—Es justamente lo que una necesita para mover libremente los brazos y las piernas en el agua. De otro modo, podrías enredarte con la ropa y requerir la ayuda de lord Cullen.

—La tomaré. Pero puedes borrar ese guiño de tu rostro. No necesitaré que nadie me rescate.

—Por supuesto que no.

—No soy una criatura y no me arriesgaré en las partes profundas.

—Estoy segura de que no lo harás.

Salió de la habitación; en el pasillo, volvió a enfadarse al escuchar la risa reprimida de Didyme.

En su cuarto, Bella se colocó la camisola y se cepilló el cabello hasta dejarlo brillante. Lo acomodó para que le cayera en ondas sobre el hombro. Después, la vista de sus piernas desnudas le desagradó. Había más carnes a la vista que ocultas. Con la esperanza de que Edward no la considerara demasiado atrevida, se puso el vestido y se ciñó el manto.

Dejó sus habitaciones y corrió escaleras abajo, ansiosa por lanzarse al mar. Al correr, cayó en los brazos de Edward, que la apabulló con una sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón. Después, la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron de Graycliff.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Muchas veces me siento identificada con esta Bella, por ejemplo por más que yo quiera estar enojada con mi hermano pero siempre termino perdonandolo o molestandolo más, arrg es tan frustante.**_

_**Bueno CASBABYSWAN muchas gracias por tu review en Actitud provocadora, el mensaje es precioso y me motiva para seguir subiendo los caps.**_

_**El próximo cap lo subo el domingo**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Montada detrás de Edward, sobre su semental, recorrieron la costa hasta una playa de arenas doradas, con ribetes de plata. Bella se quitó las zapatillas y enterró los pies en la arena caliente. Observó el rompiente, mientras Edward retiraba el bolso con las vituallas de la montura. Tomó una bocanada de aire salobre, fresca y profunda, sintiendo que se purificaba interiormente.

Él, a su lado, se había detenido para mirarla. Notó lo impresionada que estaba con la belleza del paraje y cómo su piel se erizaba, y supo que llegaría a amar esa tierra tanto como la amaba él, si decidía quedarse.

Eso lo hacía feliz. A la mayoría de las mujeres no les agradaba la desabrida soledad de los acantilados, ni la rudeza de la costa. Ella, que era tan completamente femenina, estaba poseída de un espíritu salvaje, impaciente por ser liberado.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad? —comentó Edward, con voz baja y profunda, plena de emoción.

Bella lo miró con un brillo entusiasta en sus ojos, y no fue menor la impresión que le causó su rostro varonil. Habría abierto la boca para decirle que estaba de acuerdo con su opinión, pero lo cierto era que los escenarios más bellos perdían su encanto cuando los comparaba con su persona. Ni la refulgente maravilla del mar podía detener su aliento como lo hacía él. Hizo el ademán de tragar y vio el temblor de sus manos, al pensar que pronto Edward se desnudaría. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Se pondría tan desvergonzada como las muchachas de Devonshire cuando lo vieron llegar? Por cierto que la culpa no era toda de ella: el hombre era la tentación en persona, con esas sonrisas insinuantes y sus hábiles caricias.

Para alivio de su inquietud, Edward sacó una manta de su bolso de cuero y la tendió sobre la arena. Bella tenía la esperanza de que se durmiera allí, con toda su ropa, pero ni bien él comenzó a quitarse los pantalones de montar, no pudo apartar la mirada. Estaba bien que fuera el amo de ese sitio, pues era tan imponente y poderoso como él. Como las olas que bañaban la arena bajo sus pies, Edward se acercaba y se alejaba, tentándola; aunque tras la apariencia inocente de ese jugueteo, había un peligroso poder de atracción. Él era cálido como la arena, sombrío y perfilado como los acantilados que los rodeaban. Pero, al igual que el mar, podía engullirla entera, estrujar la vida de su cuerpo y dejarla seca y postrada.

O bien, ella podría aprender a nadar.

Con cierta aprensión, comenzó a deshacer los lazos de su abrigo. Observó el rugido de las olas y se plantó delante de ellas, desafiante, para hacer constar su valor. Pero al percibir que Edward se quitaba la túnica, su resolución la abandonó, como se diluían las escasas arboledas bañadas de sol, al borde del mar. Decidió no mirarlo; pero al tiempo que formulaba la idea, ya estaba volviendo la vista en su dirección. Le temblaron los dedos, en plena tarea de desatar nudos, y quedaron paralizados del todo, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre esa espalda de titán. Los férreos brazos de Edward vibraban bajo el sol y, cuando se volvió, advirtiendo la mirada de ella sobre él, sonrió, y Bella se sintió arrastrada por ese hombre, como si fuera el turbulento mar. Antes que ella pudiera quitarle la vista, terminó de desnudarse, hasta quedar solamente con las calzas negras que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas.

—¿Vienes?

Percibió su voz, profunda y acariciante; pero no pudo reaccionar. Lo veía más que hermoso, de pie, allí, con el océano al fondo. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse mirando esas calzas, ceñidas a sus piernas y a su derrière maravillosamente torneados. Él no la esperó, sino que se metió en el agua, como un dios del mar que regresa a su guarida. Bella se mordía el labio, sufriendo por no poder separar la vista de él. Edward la asustaba más que nunca: no porque estuviera intentando obligarla, sino porque ella temía perder el control de sus propias emociones. Hasta su cuerpo había comenzado a desearlo. Sintió el arrebato de un rayo ardiente, que caería sobre ella, dejándola sin respiración.

Desde el rompiente, Edward abría los brazos, invitándola. El viento agitaba sus cabellos cobrizos sobre el rostro, y los ojos fijos y ardientes.

—Ven, Bella, no temas. Te salvaré si las temibles olas llegaran a arrastrarte —dijo, dando un paso atrás. Estaba seguro de que el desafío la motivaría. Y tuvo razón. Sonrió al ver cómo la boca de ella se endurecía, mientras reanudaba la tarea de desatar los lazos de su vestimenta. Enseguida, esa sonrisa desapareció y le faltó el aliento, cuando ella dejó caer sus ropas. No estaba preparado para contemplar tanta desnudez y se sintió apabullado cuando esa provocativa belleza acudió a su llamado. Mientras admiraba sus esbeltas piernas y sus curvas enloquecedoras, Edward deseó pasar el día entero sentado allí, en la orilla admirándola. Era un placer para sus ojos. Nunca ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir tanto deseo, como si fuera un mozalbete que recién conociera la pasión. Maldijo para sus adentros, mordiéndose el labio inferior, en tanto le hacía señas a Bella para que se acercara más.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, la apretó contra su vigoroso pecho y con voz sedosa le preguntó:

—¿Tienes miedo?

Ella quería decir que no; pero estaba tan aturdida, con el ardor que él le transmitía al tomarla de las manos y atraerla hacia sí, que solo atinó a tragar una bocanada de aire, acompañada de un gesto de afirmación.

—¿Tú con miedo? No lo creo.

Las olas espumantes salpicaron a Bella con agua helada.

—¡Ay!

Le tembló todo el cuerpo de frío, pero Edward la envolvió con su cuerpo, para resguardarla. Ella sintió que esa mirada quemante la penetraba y se quedó sin aire y sin palabras.

—¿Qué pasa, ma fée? —susurró, mientras la sostenía en un abrazo estrecho y cálido—. ¿Está fría el agua?

Antes que ella pudiera responder, se alejó y la salpicó.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, volviendo a boquear a causa el frío del agua y del calor fulminante de los ojos juguetones de Edward. Todavía no se había recuperado del primer sobresalto, cuando él repitió la maniobra, sonriendo para provocarla. Ella se agachó para echarle agua, pero él se le anticipó y, esta vez, la empapó del todo. Rió y ella acabó persiguiéndolo. Y lo hubiera alcanzado, de haber sabido correr en el agua. En cambio, cayó en las olas. Edward reía más aun, cuando ella se incorporó hasta las rodillas, pasándose la mano por el rostro, para quitarse el agua salada. Ella no lo persiguió ya, quedándose quieta en su sitio, tapándose los ojos, hasta que él se colocó a su lado y preguntó, preocupado:

—¿Estás lastimada?

Mientras él se inclinaba para tomarle el rostro, Bella ocultó la sonrisa con que pensaba festejar su triunfo. Entonces, abrazó sus pantorrillas y, con un fuerte empellón, lo volteó y se le echó encima. Su empeño por hundirle la cabeza en el agua fracasó, porque él era demasiado fuerte. Riendo, a su vez, la dio vuelta, quedando él del lado superior, y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano.

—No te preocupes. No haré que te rindas todavía.

Le sonrió y, por un momento arrebatador, un sentimiento inefable cruzó su mirada, algo tan potente que ella quiso acariciarlo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba queriendo decir? La expresión de él volvió a cambiar. La comisura de su boca perfecta se alzó, de un costado, haciendo que apareciera ese hoyuelo contra el que era incapaz de defenderse, y se apartó, tras haber vuelto a salpicarla. Avanzó hasta las aguas más profundas, y se zambulló bajo la superficie. Bella empezó a seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando vio que él desaparecía bajo el agua. Giró para ver dónde estaba, pero él apareció a sus espaldas, sin que lo notara. Cuando le tocó el hombro y ella se dio vuelta, la besó.

No fue un beso prolongado, pero suficiente para marearla. Él se alejó sonriente, una vez más, volviendo a invitarla, con los brazos desplegados.

—Ven, pues. ¿O me permitirás salir impune de esa hazaña?

Su sonrisa picara creció, a medida que ella se internaba más en las profundidades, hasta que ya no pudo hacer pie. Entonces, él se zambulló y desapareció bajo el agua.

Tardó tanto en salir a la superficie que la joven comenzó a alarmarse, en el momento justo en que él surgió, como un dios marino, justo delante del lugar donde ella estaba. Gotitas cristalinas se esparcieron, empapándola de nuevo. El agua chorreaba desde los hombros hasta la apretada cintura, mientras la dominaba con la presencia, gracias a su estatura.

—¿Me extrañaste? —susurró, a la altura de los labios de ella, a punto de besarla otra vez.

—¡Oh! ¿Acaso se había ido? —preguntó Bella, arrojándole agua en los ojos. Se tapó la boca llena de risa, al ver cómo él se sobresaltaba, dio la vuelta y huyó.

Con la seguridad de haberse librado de su acecho, Bella sonrió complacida cuando vio la orilla a pocos centímetros de distancia. Así aprendería a no burlarse de ella tan cruelmente, pero entonces sintió que la tomaban de los tobillos y la alzaban.

Ella cayó de bruces sobre la arena y, antes que tuviera tiempo de tomar un puñado y arrojárselo, Edward la tumbó de espaldas y le echó el peso de su cuerpo encima. La mantuvo así, sonriendo diabólicamente, y amenazándola con un gran puñado de arena.

—¡Ríndete y te mostraré piedad!

—¡Jamás!

—¿Te rehúsas?

—¡Dije jamás, bruto! ¿Es usted duro de oídos?

Edward se encogió de hombros, como si no le quedara alternativa. Aferró las manos de la joven y procedió a embadurnarle prolijamente las mejillas con arena. Ella manoteaba y reía a gritos debajo de su cuerpo. Cuando terminó, la observó con la alegría del momento en sus ojos. De repente, su expresión cambió, por la pasión que lo devoraba.

—Bésame, o ya mismo me hundiré en las aguas y pondré fin a mi vida desgraciada.

Bella dejó de reír y lo miró seria. Su corazón estaba agitado. Edward lo sentía contra su pecho como el latido desesperado de un pequeño pájaro.

La resistencia de ella se derrumbó. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, dispuesta a recibirlo. Edward, encima de ella, sonreía ante el casto beso que le estaba ofreciendo.

Le acarició la boca con los labios, saboreando su ternura, sintiendo su sabor, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, acuciado por los latidos de su propio corazón. Su lengua penetró entre sus labios, asolando las profundidades más recónditas de su boca, acariciándola y haciendo que ella se retorciera bajo su acometida. Su cuerpo lo urgía a poseerla allí mismo, mientras la marea iba y venía sobre ellos. La respuesta de ella, tan dulcemente desinhibida, hizo hervir cada gota de su sangre, endureciendo su cuerpo hasta que se le escapó un gemido. Interrumpió el beso, mientras sus ojos penetraban los de ella.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró Bella, conmovida y entregada.

—Debo advertírtelo —respondió con una sonrisa, desgarradoramente sensual, con la boca a punto de besarla—. El embrujo de tu seducción me resulta completamente irresistible.

Bella rió:

—Yo no lo estoy seduciendo. Es usted el responsable.

Él acercó sus dedos a las mejillas cubiertas de arena y se las despejó con ternura.

—Non, ma petite fée. Con solo pensar en ti, me seduces. —Cuando ella hizo un gesto de incredulidad, él rió y se apoyó en sus codos—: ¿Dudas de mis palabras?

—Oui —sus ojos delataban que se divertía—. Debe de haber dicho las mismas palabras a quién sabe cuántas otras mujeres.

Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia la manta, tendida en la arena. En el trayecto se hincó para recoger algo.

Bella reía, burlona, mirándolo:

—¿Se va malhumorado?

—Oui. Estoy ofendidísimo. —Se acercó caminando hacia atrás, mientras le decía—: Ven y bésame otra vez. Tal vez te perdone.

—Prefiero ahogarme.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa radiante antes de volver su mirada hacia el mar.

—Yo podría arreglar las cosas para darte el gusto, pequeña.

Bella ahogó la risa, se incorporó y fue tras él.

—Me divierte insultarlo. No sé por qué —se mofó, adelantándose.

Se sentó sobre la manta, se soltó el cabello para que se secara y levantó el rostro para absorber el calor del sol.

Los ojos de Edward la devoraban. Los sentía ardientes, entrecerrados, del color de los de un lobo al acecho. Lo contempló, acuclillado, allí, junto a ella.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, hasta que él le tendió una gran caracola. Bella aceptó el presente, examinándolo con curiosidad. Edward tomó su mano, sin decir palabra, y se la arrimó al oído. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con admiración y sonrió con tanto deleite que él no pudo reprimir un gemido.

—Es el mar, Bella. Ahora te pertenece.

La mirada de Edward recorrió su rostro, cada vez más de cerca, hasta que ella creyó que la volvería a besar. Para su desencanto, no lo hizo. En cambio, se lo acarició con la punta de los dedos, hasta la barbilla. Cuando pasó a acariciarle el cuello, dio una bocanada, al sentir un fuerte tirón debajo del ombligo. Recorrió su hombro y su brazo, con esos dedos que le hacían erizar la piel, desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? La urgencia que sentía en el bajo vientre llegó a su entrepierna, mientras contemplaba su mirada abrasadora, rogándole en silencio que se detuviera, aunque solo quería que continuara. Los dedos finalmente encontraron las pequeñas manos de ella, y las envolvieron con suavidad. Ella susurró su nombre y él cerró los ojos, alzando la manito hasta los labios, y besándola tan íntimamente que ella se quedó sin aliento, sin palabras, sin…

¡Oh, no! Bella no podía permitirse perder la batalla. Ese no era un hombre conmovido por una sola mujer. Ella no podía permitirse esa entrega, esa sensación de pertenencia, sin importar cuán dulces fueran sus palabras, ni cuan ardientes, sus besos. Pero ¿cómo habría de resistirlo, si él le había regalado el mar?

—Es tan hermoso —se dijo, mirando las olas, en lugar de mirarlo a él—. Este lugar es tan maravilloso que podría quedarme para siempre, sin moverme de donde estoy.

—Oui. Este es mi sitio predilecto, mi santuario —Edward se había sentado junto a ella y miraba en torno con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—Usted lleva impregnado su aroma.

—Después de la conquista, acompañé a mi hermana de regreso a nuestro suelo natal por un año; pero sentía nostalgia por regresar. Nací en Normandía, pero es aquí donde deseo morir.

Bella lo observaba con atención, mientras hablaba, y comprendía perfectamente por qué amaba tanto ese lugar. Ella se había sentido fascinada por el paisaje desde la primera vez que lo vio.

—¿Sus padres viven?

El negó con la cabeza.

—Pero casi no llegué a conocerlos. Mi hermano Emmett y yo fuimos enviados junto a Carlisle, para ser sus escuderos, cuando éramos aún muy jovencitos.

—¿Su hermano, el que está casado con la hija de lord Hale?

—Oui.

—¿Se parece a usted?

Edward rió y la contempló.

—Non, Emmett no es un libertino. Se enamoró de Rose y la ha hecho muy feliz.

—El amor es cosa de tontos —opinó Bella con la vista fija en el mar.

—Me parece raro que lo diga una mujer.

—Estoy segura de que usted no podría pensar otra cosa —sentenció, pero volvió a reír cuando él se quejó y sacudió su cabeza, clamando al cielo—. No discuta conmigo, Edward. ¿A cuántas mujeres amó de verdad?

—Solo a una —reconoció—. Mi hermana.

Bella se puso seria.

—Perdóneme —dijo en voz baja y le tocó el brazo con su mano—. No quise…

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo acerca de ella —la proximidad del contacto hizo que ella se enterneciera—. Se parecía mucho a Emmett. Siempre estaba dispuesta a reírse de todo y, de igual modo, a llorar, con el mismo apasionamiento. Cualquier cosa la motivaba: una tormenta, un caballo o unos árboles. Le encantaba escuchar el viento entre las hojas de los árboles. Como aquí no hay muchos, solía pedirme que la llevara al bosque, a pocas leguas de distancia. Aunque suene disparatado, me reconforta saber que murió escuchando el sonido que amaba. Cuando la encontré, todavía había algunas hojas en los árboles.

Bella apartó el rostro y no volvió a mirarlo, ni cuando le alisó el cabello sobre los hombros.

—Fée, no llores.

—No lloro —retrucó y se pasó la mano por la nariz. Al levantar la vista, sus ojos estaban húmedos—. ¿Cómo sobreponerse a una pérdida como esa, Edward?

—No sé si alguna vez será posible —respondió. Al mirarla, supo que ella comprendía cómo era el dolor que se siente al perder a un ser amado—. Desde que murió Bree, me he levantado cada día con la idea de llevar adelante un solo propósito, Bella.

—¿Cuál?

—La venganza. Es algo más fuerte que yo. —Edward la miró y sintió que le fallaban las palabras que quería decir a continuación, porque no estaba habituado a utilizarlas—. Entonces… —rió ante sus propias limitaciones. Pero, cuando ella le sonrió, aun sin haber comprendido, halló las palabras adecuadas—: Entonces, al despertar, te miré a los ojos y, a partir de ese momento, no he pensado más que en ti.

* * *

_**Ahh yo adoro a este Edward, la autora supo como crear a un personaje tan romantico y fuerte sin llegar a ser empalagoso como entros libros. Estoy tan feliz por poder darles a conocer esta historia, Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

La pequeña aldea costera de Dover está enmarcada por un extraordinario fondo de cielo y escarpados riscos.

Bella se aferraba con un brazo a la cintura de Edward y con el otro saludaba a los niños que habían acudido a dar la bienvenida a su señor, cuando hacía su entrada a caballo. Habían ido a reunirse con Jasper y Alice, aunque Bella sospechaba que el verdadero motivo del viaje había sido el deseo de Edward de mostrarle cómo vivía su gente. Al pasar frente a las casas, él parecía conocer a cada uno de sus habitantes y saber qué oficio desempeñaba. El joven Cameron, que se ocupaba de secar el arenque y el bacalao, daba la impresión de que sería por lo menos tan hábil como su padre para la pesca. Ennis y Kevin el Tiburón —así conocido por el tiburón negro de tres metros de largo que había cazado— eran los mejores fabricantes de redes de toda la costa oriental. La vieja Lizzy Somers sabía hacer adornos con caracoles, dignos de la reina Matilda, y Teresa, la hija de la cocinera de Graycliff, preparaba una sopa tan sabrosa que Edward estaba convencido de que Colin, el hombre que conducía ovejas a su paso, la había desposado solo para asegurarse un tazón cada noche.

Por doquier, los aldeanos salían a la puerta de sus casas, sonrientes y saludando con el brazo. Gansos y pollos correteaban, mientras los perros espantaban a las gaviotas que se acercaban a los cestos llenos de anguilas y ostras.

Todo era perfecto, pues la gente tenía un señor a quien amaba y que, a su vez, los amaba a todos ellos. Los rostros eran amigables; los niños estaban bien alimentados.

Edward se apeó primero y ayudó a Bella a desmontar. Dos hombres que portaban redes enrolladas lo palmearon en el hombro, cuando pasaron a su lado.

—¿Nadie se inclina ante usted, ni espera a que hable antes de dirigirle la palabra? —preguntó, sorprendida ante la facilidad con que se relacionaba con la gente común.

—Non y si lo hicieran, serían arrojados desde lo alto del acantilado —respondió con un guiño, en tanto alzaba en brazos a una niñita—. Hola, Hilary.

—Hola, lord Cullen.

La pequeña no tendría más de cinco años. Sus bucles rubios caían sobre sus rosadas mejillas, en el medio de las que se veía su boca sonriente, de un rojo intenso como el rubí.

Al verlos, Bella sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón. Edward aparecía aun más grande y magnífico al sostener a una criatura en sus brazos. Por un brevísimo instante, pensó en cómo se verían sus hijos si él fuera el padre, pero se esforzó por alejar esas imágenes. Con la constancia de Edward no se podía contar, y le daba ganas de llorar, maldito sea.

—¿Quieres montar mi caballo?

Hilary se mostró entusiasmada y daba pataditas cuando él la sentó en la montura. El animal sacudió la cabeza y resopló, como si la niñita no fuera más que un molesto jején.

—Hilary, ella es Bella —dijo en fingida voz baja—. ¿No crees que parece un hada?

Hilary abrió grandes los ojos e hizo un vehemente gesto afirmativo, de modo que sus bucles se batían al compás del movimiento de su cabeza.

—¿Tú tienes alas?

—Non —Bella rió y le mostró su espalda desprovista de alas.

—¿Es usted la esposa de lord Cullen?

—Non —respondió Edward, con un sufrido suspiro, mientras sujetaba ligeramente las riendas—. Ella dice que le hago recordar a un sapo rugoso.

Bella asintió y Hilary rió con estrépito.

Una mujer de ojos verdes y tan rubia como Hilary se acercó a Edward, y lo miró, ruborizada.

—Lo lamento, milord. ¿Acaso Hilary lo está importunando?

Bella observó a la mujer. No le pareció que lamentara nada, en absoluto.

—Por cierto que no. Pero no le hagas esa pregunta a mi caballo —dijo Edward, viendo cómo Hilary seguía dando patadas y ahora también saltaba en la montura, para que el caballo apurara la marcha.

Pasando por sobre su hijita, Becky sonrió a Bella. Edward hizo las presentaciones e, inmediatamente, infló los carrillos, como si fuera un sapo, para recordarle a Hilary por qué Bella no era su esposa.

—Mi mamá dijo que se casaría con usted, si mi papá alguna vez se fuera de casa.

—¡Hilary! ¿Qué dices? —Becky empalideció—. No sé de qué está hablando.

—Pero, mamá, si te he escuchado decirle a Caitlin que…

Becky le tapó la boca y se la llevó, antes que pudiera decir otra palabra.

—No es de extrañar que usted sea tan arrogante. Ni siquiera precisa esforzarse; tan poderoso es su encanto.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Y de qué me sirve, si la mujer que deseo es inmune a él.

—No lo fui hasta besar esos labios de sapo —respondió Bella, sin molestarse en mirarlo. Identificó a Alice y Jasper entre un grupo de gente reunida alrededor de un fuego.

Edward se le acercó por detrás, inclinándose para hablarle al oído:

—Tú te derretiste en mis brazos.

—Estuve a punto de descomponerme —lo corrigió, juntado su dedo índice con el pulgar, para mostrar cuan poco había faltado. Él rió con ganas y ella le contestó con una sonrisa.

Alice levantó la vista y tiró de la manga de Jasper, cuando los divisó.

—Bella, ven a ver lo que Jasper me ha regalado —dijo, sosteniendo un hermoso collar de conchillas, con corales y perlas.

—No esperaba verte por aquí —dijo Jasper a Edward, mientras las dos mujeres se sentaban juntas a conversar al unísono y sin pausa.

—Hace una semana que falto de aquí. Espero que todos estén bien.

Las expresiones de asentimiento se escucharon multiplicadas.

—Acompáñenos, milord —gritó alguien—. Los cangrejos hierven y alcanzan para todos.

Teresa, la mujer de Colin, el pastor de ovejas, entonó una canción quejumbrosa sobre un hombre muerto en alta mar, mientras su mujer aguardaba el regreso de su amado durante diez largos años.

Mientras la voz de Teresa resonaba en el aire nocturno, Edward tomó la mano de Bella. Ella se sintió conmovida hasta las lágrimas. Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo terreno a toda velocidad. Él era demasiado afectuoso y tierno como para que ella pudiese seguir resistiendo. Le daba todo lo que siempre había querido, y más.

¿Cómo podría perdonarlo?

¿Cómo haría para olvidarlo?

Horas después, Bella yacía en la cama, sin poder dormir. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, veía su rostro y escuchaba su voz. Debió haber sabido que Edward Cullen llevaba las de ganar. La había desarmado con la misma rapidez con que se deshizo de sus atacantes en el bosque. Desde la noche que se conocieron, la había tratado de manera distinta de la que cualquier otro hombre, noble o plebeyo, lo hubiera hecho antes. ¿Su insistencia para que ella hiciera caso omiso de las normas para la servidumbre y lo mirara habría sido una artimaña para que se fijara en su imponente espalda y en la sensualidad con que sus calzas le oprimían los muslos? ¿Acaso quería que ella adivinara en sus ojos el deseo que lo consumía y cómo era capaz de contenerse, una y otra vez? Pero ella no necesitaba adivinarlo. Sentía el sabor del deseo en sus besos, ardientes y apasionados, a despecho de su férreo autocontrol. ¿Y qué pasaría si ella le permitiera darse el gusto? Cuando él se cansara, tendría libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, como Jane. ¿Y por qué se había molestado por la falta de interés que mostraba por ella? ¿Por qué le causaba enojo que estuviera dispuesto a darle su libertad? ¿No era eso, acaso, lo que ella quería?

Daba vueltas en la cama, maldiciendo el persistente fastidio que no le permitía reposar. Él nunca la amaría. Ella hubiera deseado creer que no pensaba más que en ella, como le dijo en la playa. Pero Edward Cullen no amaba a las mujeres que cortejaba. Y, de cualquier manera, ¿qué era el amor? Ella no lo sabía. Su padre no la había amado, tampoco sus amos. Lo único que sabía sobre el amor era lo que había escuchado de los bardos del castillo y siempre se refería a algo penoso. Edward le había dado su libertad, pero, al hacerlo, hizo que también quisiera algo más.

Golpeó el colchón, sin poder acomodarse.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios, deja de revolverte tanto —rezongó su amiga.

Debía partir por la mañana; pero sabía que no lo haría. Amaba los acantilados, el océano, la gente. Por primera vez en su vida tenía la sensación de pertenencia y no deseaba irse. También Alice estaba feliz aquí, del todo feliz. Alice: por ella se quedaría.

Edward descendió las escaleras, por la mañana, ansioso por irse a la cama. Había pasado la noche en el torreón, vigilando más allá de los acantilados, como lo había hecho tantas noches, después de la muerte de Bree. Pero esa noche solo había pensado en Bella. Es verdad que, al principio, había querido jugar al gato y el ratón. Su resistencia era un estímulo; cualquier guerrero preferiría afrontar un desafío antes que vérselas con un adversario que arroja a un lado la espada en vez de luchar. Pero ella inflamaba en su interior un fuego que ninguna mujer había encendido y, al mismo tiempo, apaciguaba el odio que lo corroía sin cesar. No quería privarse de esa fuente de alivio.

Reflexionaba aún sobre la mejor manera de persuadirla para que no abandonara Graycliff, cuando divisó a Alec en el corredor.

—Buenos días, Alec. Supongo que las velas están intactas.

—Así es, milord.

El vasallo notó el aspecto fatigado de Edward y mostró, con un gesto, su disconformidad. El señor había estado vigilando los muros, otra vez. Muchas mañanas lo había hallado dormido en la amplia alcoba del murallón, desde donde se divisaban los acantilados.

—Le haré enviar el desayuno a su habitación.

—Gracias. Y ordena que me preparen un baño. Tengo la piel llena de arena.

Alec asintió, retrocediendo hacia la escalera; pero Edward lo llamó:

—Bella aún está aquí, ¿verdad?

—En efecto. Almorzará con Jasper y los demás en el gran salón.

El alivio de Edward era evidente, pero Alec no dijo nada. Los asuntos de su señor no eran de su incumbencia.

Cuando estuvo listo su baño, se quitó la camisa y las botas, y comprobó que su apetito lo había abandonado. Miró su cama, con el deseo de encontrar allí a Bella. ¡Caramba! Debía quitársela de la mente. Arrojando sus calzas sobre la cama, se concentró en Aro. ¿Dónde estaría escondido ese maldito? ¿Habría ordenado la muerte de Bree o los asesinos habrían actuado por su cuenta? Debía averiguarlo. ¿Cómo pudo desentenderse de Mike Newton, cuando existían tantas sospechas con respecto a él? Sí, él sabía por qué lo había hecho. Fue por causa de ella. ¡Por Dios, se estaba volviendo tan tierno como un pétalo de rosa! ¿Qué no haría por ella, y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Pateó sus botas a través del cuarto y se metió en la bañera. Debería estar abajo, a estas horas, rogándole a Jasper que lo aleccionase.

Alguien golpeó.

—Adelante —invitó y reclinó su cabeza. Al escuchar la expresión de sorpresa de su visitante, abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Bella—. Te has habituado a ingresar en mi cuarto cuando no estoy del todo vestido. Cierra la puerta, que hay corriente de aire.

—¿Ni siquiera tiene usted el recato de cubrirse? —protestó. Se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta y se quedó en esa posición.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué me bañe con la ropa puesta?

Diablos, él estaba en lo cierto. Tomando aliento, decidió que lo mejor sería que le dijese para qué había venido.

—Jasper acaba de informarme que usted sabía que había sido yo quien quitó las mechas de los candelabros.

—Oui —él se acomodó un poco más en el agua y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Y a mí no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué simuló que me creía inocente? ¿Por qué me condujo al mar, a sabiendas de que yo había cometido semejante tropelía? ¿Haría usted cualquier cosa con tal de seducirme, milord?

—Las velas no me interesan en absoluto, fée.

—¿Hay algo que sí le interese? —preguntó con ira.

Ella sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de preguntar tal cosa. Debía sentirse agradecida de que no le hubiese aplicado ningún castigo por haber arrancado las mechas de las velas y, en parte, lo estaba. Pero le mortificaba saber que él estaba enterado de lo que ella había hecho y provocó su enojo al no decirle nada. Era la prueba de que él seguiría adelante con su plan para seducirla, sin importarle lo que ella hiciera. Ni siquiera le había preguntado cuáles habían sido sus motivos para cometer esa maldad.

—Son muchas las cosas que me importan, Bella. ¿Tendrías a bien alcanzarme el jabón?

Conforme a su hábito de obedecer órdenes, Bella miró hacía la cama, antes de atender su indicación. Él apuntó hacia el jabón y le agradeció cuando le acercó el tazón.

—Que disfrute usted su baño.

Le resultaba difícil separar la vista de esos formidables brazos. Le entregó el jabón e hizo ademán de retirarse.

—Por favor, no te vayas, Bella.

"Bien —se dijo—, por fin, ya está". Se sentía algo más aliviado.

Ella se detuvo. Sus manos temblaron; su corazón estaba totalmente entregado a él. Nadie le había pedido nunca nada por favor.

—Creo que será mejor que no permanezca aquí mientras usted se está bañando.

—Me refería a que te fueras de Graycliff —él trató de reprimir su sonrisa, para que no se transformara en algo demasiado evidente, cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, visiblemente confundida—. Pero, ya que lo mencionas, no veo motivo para que no estés aquí, en mis habitaciones.

—No sería apropiado, a menos que estuviera aquí para bañarlo.

Edward puso el jabón al alcance de la mano de ella y su mirada la abrasó.

—¿No tendrás miedo de tocarme, verdad? —preguntó, al ver que ella no tomaba el jabón.

Se lo arrancó de la mano, de un tirón.

—No sea ridículo. He bañado a otros hombres.

—Preferiría que no me lo recordaras.

—Sé que no es fácil —retrucó, arrodillándose junto a la batea y arremangándose—. Pero no trate de convencerse de que yo sea incapaz de resistirlo.

—Es evidente que sabes hacerlo, fée.

Se había cansado de negar el efecto que este hombre tenía sobre ella. ¿Y qué habría de malo en que lo bañara? Había bañado a sus amos cientos de veces, aunque reconocía que esos contactos físicos no habían sido agradables. No le habían acelerado la sangre ni fijado el pensamiento en la sensación de esa carne tiesa y ardiente bajo sus dedos.

La sensación era maravillosa. Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando en derredor, para encontrar en qué fijar la vista y distraerse de ese cuerpo escultural.

En la habitación, había dos pequeños divanes forrados en terciopelo azul. Uno podía sentarse frente al fuego encendido, en una noche de invierno, y Bella imaginó el placer que experimentaría ese formidable cuerpo al hacerlo. Cada pulgada de madera que adornaba el cuarto, desde las complejas molduras de su cómoda, hasta los cabezales de cerezo de su cama, tenían un acabado de lustre que los hacía relucir como espejos. Había fruta fresca sobre una mesa, junto a una pared pintada, con unicornios y hadas; Bella sonrió al verlas. Puso atención en las minúsculas criaturas aladas, tan delicadamente representadas. Se ruborizó y miró con reproche a Edward, que se distendía bajo su experta mano. Las hadas estaban desnudas. Entonces, dirigió la mirada a la cama de Edward. Era enorme, aun más grande que la que compartía con Alice. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres lo habían acompañado bajo esos cortinados de terciopelo.

Con un suspiro y una maldición reprimida, se concentró de nuevo en su tarea, mientras alejaba las imágenes de Edward en la cama con otras mujeres. Ahora le enjabonaba el hombro. Él gimió complacido y su sensualidad la obligó a tragar con fuerza.

—¿A quién bañaste?

Bella notó que la estaba mirando y advirtió unos destellos dorados que le arrebataron el corazón.

—Creí que preferiría que no hiciera mención de ello.

—Así es. ¿Pero a quién…?

—A Tyler Newton y, a veces, a su hermano —la mano de Bella se deslizó sobre el pecho de Edward, que se contrajo bajo sus dedos.

—¿Alguno de ellos te tocó alguna vez?

—Muchas sirvientas se entregaban libremente a los Newton. Pero yo no.

Masajeó sus brazos, firmes y macizos bajo el suave contacto, fascinada por los contornos de su cuerpo e hipnotizada por su fortaleza, disminuyó el ritmo del recorrido de sus dedos, acariciando apenas el vello negro y crespo de su antebrazo. Su contacto se hizo cada vez más delicado, hasta convertirse en una caricia al llegar a las puntas de los dedos.

—No me has respondido.

—Es todo lo que puedo decir —dijo, mientras se daba cuenta de que lo estaba tocando con demasiada suavidad, dando pie a una sensación de intimidad, y quiso cambiar de tema—: Usted es bastante fuerte —agregó, pero se dio cuenta de que así solo revelaba la fascinación que él le provocaba—. Perdóneme.

Edward la tomó de la barbilla y giró su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. El hablaba como si sus palabras apenas la rozaran.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ¿Sentir curiosidad por el cuerpo de un hombre que no trata de obligarte a nada? —Tomó la mano de ella en la suya y la apoyó contra su pecho—. Jamás te lastimaría de ese modo.

Sus palabras, el sonido de su voz y el constante latido de su corazón contra su mano la conmovieron tan profundamente que tuvo que volver a morderse el labio para evitar que su emoción desbordara en lágrimas. Él seguía derribando las defensas que a ella le había costado tantos años de esfuerzo construir, guiando esa mano desde el pecho hasta el mentón; entonces, Edward agachó la cabeza y le besó los dedos.

—Usted es enorme —le falló el aliento al decirlo.

—Oui. Pero emplearé mi fuerza para protegerte de los peligros; jamás para causarte dolor.

Ella le creyó. Le había dado muchas pruebas de su capacidad para controlar sus impulsos. Le permitía que fuese desafiante, rebelde y hasta insolente. Reía con ella y la escuchaba, serio, cuando le contaba acerca de su padre. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que, a su lado, ella no temía por su carne, sino por su corazón? No sabía cómo decirle lo feliz que se sentía cuando él le pedía que no se fuera. Lo mucho que le alegraba que él todo se lo pidiera de buenas maneras, sin exigirle nada, sin darle órdenes, ni hacer valer su autoridad. Sus atenciones hacían que ella se sintiera hermosa por primera vez; su ternura le hacía sentirse preciosa y valorada. Y eso era, precisamente, lo que la hacía desconfiar. Pues, seguramente, no lo decía en serio y ella deseaba ardientemente que sí lo fuera. De pronto, sintió necesidad de llorar por todos esos sueños frustrados de ser amada por un hombre como Edward Cullen, sueños que habían sido arrancados de su corazón, habitado solo por la sumisión insensible y la rebeldía silenciosa. Hasta ahora.

—Debe dejar de someterme a sus encantos, porque quedaré destrozada cuando se vaya —quiso expresarlo como una broma, pero le salió con un gemido sofocado—. Resulta que, al fin de cuentas, terminaré siendo la mayor tonta de todas.

Sintió cómo la mano de Edward envolvía la suya y la atraía hacia él. Ella cedió, ya sin voluntad para ofrecerle ningún tipo de resistencia. Se mantuvo muy cerca de él, sostenida por los bordes calientes y firmes de la bañera y por el ardor tempestuoso de su mirada.

—Sé lo que temes, Bella. Yo no te abando…

—Non. Guárdese de hacerme semejante promesa.

El conde acalló las palabras que hubiera empleado con cualquier otra mujer que no le importara tanto como Bella. La tomó de la nuca con ternura y acercó su boca a la de ella.

La dulce caricia de sus labios arrancó otro suspiro a la joven, que se aferró al firme pecho empapado de Edward para no sucumbir en sus brazos, aunque, de alguna manera, él le transmitía una seguridad que ella nunca había experimentado. Ya no quería desafiarlo, solo deseaba sentirse envuelta en sus brazos y creer que no la dejaría. Ahora, esos brazos la enlazaban como una promesa de protección eterna y sintió cómo se derrumbaban sus últimas defensas. Bebió sus besos, uno tras otro, hasta quedar exhausta y sin aire.

—Mi dulce ángel —susurró Edward casi sin despegar su boca de la de ella.

La ternura de su voz, la desesperación con que reclamaba sus besos, hizo que Bella se sintiera dominada por un extraño y nuevo deseo. Él se sentó más erguido y la arrastró hasta que quedó encajada entre sus muslos de acero.

—No te haré daño.

La veracidad de su promesa, expresada en un susurro, hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran como diamantes bajo la luz de la luna.

Su mirada se trasladó desde el cuello de Bella hasta sus senos, que se transparentaban bajo la ropa empapada. El cuerpo de la joven se contrajo al contacto de esos expertos dedos con la punta de sus pezones. Edward gemía, sus besos eran cada vez más tórridos e insaciables. Su lengua la invitó a una danza sensual, al penetrar entre sus labios; ella acarició sus cabellos con mayor pasión y lo atrajo hacia sí aun más, mientras las manos del hombre exploraban cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, con la respiración alterada y los ojos enfebrecidos, Edward se apartó de su rostro y tomó uno de sus suculentos pezones entre los labios. Ella arqueó la espalda y él colocó su mano bajo las nalgas de Bella para acomodarla sobre la rigidez de su miembro, que la acosaba debajo del agua.

Estaba totalmente enloquecido. El contacto de sus palmas con su pecho desnudo, con sus brazos, con su rostro, exacerbaban su deseo. La forma en que ella respondía a sus besos lo urgía a poseerla, hasta que ambos quedaran exhaustos e inmóviles. Los ojos de la mujer, entrecerrados por la pasión, sus involuntarios gemidos y el roce de su cuerpo sobre la incontenible erección, lo ponían fuera de sí. Deslizó su mano bajo el ruedo, acariciando la carne trémula desde la rodilla, a lo largo del muslo hasta localizar el foco de humedad aterciopelada, entre las piernas. Bella contuvo la respiración cuando Edward arrancó las barricadas de tela que se interponían con su meta, antes del asalto final. Acarició la cúspide de su femineidad, mientras mordisqueaba de manera juguetona el pezón, obligándola a gritar.

—¿Qué me está haciendo? —dijo con un quejido de placer agónico.

—Nada… todavía —la voz profunda llegó a sus oídos e hizo vibrar su columna vertebral.

Intentó cerrar las piernas, pero Edward siguió acariciándola y dándole placer, hasta que ella no pudo evitar rogarle que no se detuviera, que la estimulara cada vez más. Más.

—Quiero conocer tu sabor —dijo él, al ver que ella ya no intentaba cerrar las piernas, ofreciéndole su preciada intimidad.

Bella se encontró con la mirada fija de Edward, que era puro fuego. Le sonrió de manera voluptuosa y ella sintió el aleteo de miles de mariposas en su estómago. Le devolvió la sonrisa. No podría haber imaginado lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Ella creía que, cuando un hombre se acostaba con una mujer, lo hacía sólo para complacerse. Cuando Edward la alzó y la sentó en el borde de la bañera, pensó que eso era lo que se proponía hacer: él levantó su vestido, más arriba de los muslos, y trató de separarle las rodillas. ¡Dios mío! Era tan terriblemente hermoso, con esos cabellos que le caían sobre sus amplísimos hombros. Le parecía increíble cuan deseable podía aparecer un hombre de rodillas. La deliciosa tibieza de su lengua, al recorrer la parte interior de su muslo, la dejó tan atónita que solo atinó a repetir su nombre. En lugar de detenerse, la sujetó con firmeza, para evitar que intentara escurrirse. Le aplicó un beso directamente sobre el vello y ella apretó los dientes, excitada más allá de lo imaginable. Jugueteó con sus labios y la pellizcó suavemente con los dientes. Cubrió con su lengua ese pimpollo al rojo vivo, saboreándola, marcándola a fuego. Ya incapaz de resistir sus endemoniados procedimientos, Bella se sujetó con fuerza, mientras él metía la lengua en el estrecho pasaje.

Su apetito era insaciable y no se interrumpió hasta que ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, entre convulsiones irreprimibles de puro éxtasis, que la obligaban a gemir y envolver el cuello de Edward con sus piernas.

—Eres aún más dulce que la miel —su voz era un gruñido feroz en las profundidades—, como siempre lo sospeché.

Bella lo miraba a los ojos, y trataba de controlar su respiración y las sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez, pero él la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá, frente al fuego.

La dejó por un instante, para recoger sus calzas negras, en tanto Bella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Él marchaba por la habitación desnudo, mojado y dando la impresión de ser más grande aun. Una ola de calor enrojeció sus mejillas y descendió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cerrara las piernas. Estaba segura de que era un pecado su deseo de montarse sobre él de todas las maneras posibles. Incluso, saborearlo como lo había hecho con ella. No era un hombre, era una estatua de un dios griego como la que ella había visto alguna vez en una pintura: Zeus, Hércules, no importa quién. Lo contemplaba, en silencio y fascinada, mientras se secaba. La tela recorría cada uno de los perfectos ángulos y formas que modelaban esa escultura colosal.

—Tienes una mirada traviesa en los ojos, fée —dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones—. ¿Debo preocuparme por ello?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Deseo… —comenzó, mientras lo seguía con la vista hasta el guardarropas, donde lo vio elegir una túnica. Cuando lo tuvo delante, miró hacia un costado.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —tenía una ceja levantada y el elusivo hoyuelo adornaba su sonrisa, tan tentadora como siempre.

—Quiero… ya sabe… —la mirada de Bella se encontró con la de él—. Con usted.

—¿Hacer el amor?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno, yo nunca lo hubiera llamado así, antes.

—Pero así será entre nosotros.

Edward se esforzó por no sonreír ante el desconcierto de ella.

—¿Cuándo?

Allí estaba, arrebatada y lista para recibirlo, hasta pidiéndoselo por favor. Edward dio un quejido, agobiado por el deseo, y tuvo que contenerse para no acabar arrojándose sobre ella. Era claro que era inexperta, probablemente estaba más asustada del sexo que de huir en medio de la noche. Cuando pensaba que quizás Mike Newton la hubiera tocado, se enfurecía hasta que sus dedos se contraían en puños asesinos. ¿Había sido él quien le había hecho temer algo que era en verdad maravilloso? Edward estaba convencido de que el éxtasis que ella había alcanzado al borde de la bañera era su primera experiencia sexual placentera.

—Primero te enseñaré a disfrutar del cuerpo de un hombre —la promesa de Edward, plena de delicadeza, la estremeció—, y ese cuerpo será el mío. Ponte de pie.

Bella obedeció, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando él comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

—¿Quieres que yo también cierre los ojos? —le preguntó, esforzándose por no dar muestras de la emoción que lo embargaba. Ella asintió, sonriente, y él tuvo la sensación de que su corazón se le derretiría en el pecho—. Ponte esto, que está seco.

Bella abrió los ojos y tomó la túnica que le alcanzaba. Cuando vio que había cerrado los ojos, tuvo ganas de darle un beso. Rápidamente, se quitó las ropas mojadas y se puso la túnica seca.

—Listo.

Merde! No estaría más tentadora si se presentara totalmente desnuda. Su túnica le quedaba debajo de las rodillas, las mangas le sobrepasaban la punta de los dedos y ella las tironeaba para arriba, evitando la mirada persistente de él. El saber que estaba desnuda debajo de esa tenue muselina hacía que él quisiera levantarle la ropa sobre los muslos y poseerla, ya mismo, sobre el sofá, pero se esforzaba para aplacar el fuego que lo consumía. Debía andar despacio, para dominar ese deseo. Quería enseñarle que el sexo era algo que ella podía disfrutar, pero no podría hacerlo si se abalanzaba sobre ella con ímpetu. Y si el insoportable dolor que lo oprimía debajo del pantalón fuera un dato fidedigno, su ímpetu nunca habría sido mayor.

Cuando su pulso se aplacó un poco, se atrevió a tocarla. La atrajo hacia el sofá, para que descansara sobre su cuerpo. La tomó por la cintura con un brazo y le arregló el cabello detrás de una oreja con la mano libre.

—¿Esto no le hace doler? —le preguntó ella, un tanto avergonzada de abocarse a un asunto como el de su rígido miembro apretado contra el vientre de ella, en términos tan cotidianos.

Una sonrisa atrapante iluminó su rostro, cuando Edward respondió:

—Enormemente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y pensó un instante.

—Yo creía que, cuando eso sucede, un hombre necesita ser satisfecho.

—Yo estoy satisfecho con tenerte en mis brazos.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que besarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Besó su boca sedienta, su mentón, arrimándose con menudos suspiros, entre mordiscos, a su cuello vigoroso. Se inclinó sobre su pecho y lamió una gotita de agua, que le había quedado en la tetilla. Sintió que el cuerpo de él se tensaba debajo del suyo. El áspero vello que lo recubría le cosquilleaba la nariz. Ella se preguntaba hasta dónde podría explorarlo antes de que su control lo abandonara. Estimulada por las dulces caricias en su espalda, ella contoneó las caderas. Él gimió y le separó las piernas con sus grandes manos, para que se afirmara sobre él a horcajadas.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! —jadeó Bella—. Se siente tan bien… allí.

Debajo de ella, Edward sonrió, apretando los dientes, al sentir el calor embriagante que envolvía su carne como un guante.

—Me alegro de que te plazca.

—Mmmh. Nunca había hecho esto antes. Sus dimensiones están… —se interrumpió para frotarse contra el cuerpo de él— perfectas.

Edward estaba a punto de explotar. Pasó sus manos debajo de la túnica de ella y tomó sus glúteos entre ambas manos. Sabía que ella estaba lista; él, también. Con una maldición entre los dientes, la deslizó lenta y persuasivamente, a lo largo de su erección. Bella abrió los ojos muy grandes, un instante antes de estremecerse en un espasmo arrebatado que le arrancó un alarido tal que Edward tuvo que taparle la boca con la mano, para impedir que Jasper y Alec llegaran a rescatarla.


	13. Chapter 13

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

Al cabo de varias horas, cuando abrió los ojos, Bella sintió el calor de su poderoso cuerpo debajo de ella. Se daba el lujo de estar al amparo de los brazos de Edward, como si ese fuera su lugar. Escuchaba su aliento, con el acompasado vaivén del pecho sobre el que descansaba su mejilla. Ya no se movería más de allí.

—¡Edward!

Él apenas reaccionó antes de abrir los ojos. El cabello de Bella sobre su rostro le recordó los momentos que habían compartido, se lo acarició y se removió en el sofá.

—El fuego se está apagando.

—¿Tienes frío, fée?

Cuando ella asintió, la envolvió en sus brazos y, alzándola, la llevó hasta la cama, donde la depositó sobre las pieles. Luego, se acercó al hogar y atizó las brasas hasta que se reavivó el fuego. Agregó más leña y regresó a su lado. La veía tan hermosa, tendida en su cama, con los tonos rosados de la lumbre sobre su figura, que temió que su corazón se detuviera. El cabello le caía como un velo; sus ojos estaban alumbrados por una luminosidad que, como la llama, había sido encendida por él.

—¿Tienes apetito, hermosa?

—Oui, me retumba el estómago.

Edward estuvo tentado de decirle que su estómago siempre retumbaba, aun lleno de comida. En cambio, rió, encantado con ella y su insaciable apetito. Fue hasta la mesa donde Alec había dejado las bandejas con frutas y trozos de cordero, que había traído para él más temprano.

—No comas la carne. Ha estado estacionada demasiado tiempo. —Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le acercó una zarzamora a los labios—. Prueba esto.

Los labios de ella rozaron los dedos que sostenían la fruta y él se acercó, para contemplar más de cerca su lengua, cuando recibía el fruto en la boca.

—Mmmh. ¡Dulce! —murmuró, tomando conciencia del aroma de él que, por su proximidad, la envolvía.

—Ahora, prueba esta.

Colocó una uva entre sus labios y le indicó que se acercara. Bella acercó su boca con una sonrisa. Tiró de la suculenta fruta con los dientes, pero solo consiguió hacer que los labios de Edward se amoldaran a los de ella, en un beso que conjugaba la pasión de los dos.

Cuando la fruta se acabó, ella pasó sus dedos por las cicatrices que cubrían su espalda y sus flancos, y le pidió que le explicara cómo se habían producido. Él la acarició en sitios que ella no hubiera imaginado tan placenteros, como la curvatura en la base de su nariz y el delicado hueco que forma la garganta. También recorrió con el dedo el lado interno de su codo y el dorso sensible de su rodilla, haciendo que se estremeciera. Sus labios le exploraron los lóbulos de las orejas, el mentón y la piel suavísima del pecho. Le juró que le haría el amor con adoración y le explicó de qué manera lo haría.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca causaba un temblor en el bajo vientre de Bella. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, sorprendida con su propia audacia, pero sin dudarlo.

—No eres capaz de quitarme las manos de encima, ¿verdad, mujer? —su voz delataba la urgencia de su reclamo, mientras su sonrisa arrogante reforzaba el ardor de su mirada.

Ella rió y él la besó, penetrando con su lengua en la suntuosa dulzura de esa boca. Le tomó la cabeza y le devoró la garganta con sus besos. Mordisqueaba su carne con fruición, mientras deslizaba la mano bajo el ruedo de su prenda, avanzando a lo largo de la parte externa de su muslo. Mientras acariciaba la redondez de su trasero desnudo, arrimó a la venusina caverna de la joven, la dureza larga y firme que se manifestaba bajo la ropa.

Al sonar un golpe en la puerta, Edward se detuvo, levantó la cabeza y preguntó de mala gana:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Milord, ¿Bella está con usted? —se escuchó decir a Alec.

—Oui. Vete —y Edward recomenzó con los besos.

Hubo un silencio, y luego:

—Disculpe usted. Pero, Alice está muy preocupada. Creo que ella teme que su amiga haya huido.

Bella empujó a Edward y se puso de pie.

—Nunca me iría sin ella —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Ella lo sabe muy bien.

Edward esperó que los signos de su pasión se aplacaran y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y miró con ira a Alec, detrás de quien aparecía Alice, ocultándose. ¡Por Cristo! Aun dejando de lado el parecido con su hermana muerta, su corazón se hubiera enternecido con solo notar lo asustada que estaba.

—Gracias, Alec.

Su vasallo asintió y se alejó inmediatamente, con Alice siguiéndolo de cerca, pero la joven se volvió, sonriendo con humildad:

—Perdone, si lo he…

—Ven —dijo Edward, haciéndose a un lado, e invitándola a ingresar en su habitación.

Ella obedeció, con cierta aprensión, intensificada cuando advirtió que Bella terminaba de vestirse.

—¡Oh, perdón! De veras, lo siento…

Edward dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama, indicando a Alice que lo hiciera en el sofá, junto a la ventana.

—Alice, nadie se irá de Graycliff.

—¿Ah, no? —sus ojazos azules se fijaron en su amiga.

—No, a menos que desee hacerlo. Pero me partiría el corazón que tú y Bella se fueran.

—Es muy amable de su parte, milord, pero ¿no se aburrirá de ella? ¿Y si así fuera, no querría que nos fuéramos? —preguntó con honestidad, pero enseguida cerró los ojos. No necesitaba mirarlo para darse cuenta de que el conde estaba furioso. Sin embargo, cuando habló, lo hizo en tono mesurado.

—Alice, ¿quién te ha dicho que yo me cansaré de Bella?

—Se lo he dicho yo —reconoció Bella. Ella recordaba lo dicho por Jasper y no quiso que Edward sospechara de su amigo.

—Ya veo. Siempre querré que permanezcan aquí, Alice; no importa cómo resulten las cosas entre nosotros. —Le besó la mano y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Tras cerrarla, Edward se recostó contra la puerta. Observó a Bella, sentada al borde de la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No te pregunto cómo se te pudo ocurrir que me cansaría de ti. En cambio, te pregunto: ¿sigues creyendo que sucederá?

—¿Ha estado con muchas mujeres?

Él cerró los ojos y maldijo en francés. Se apartó de la puerta a grandes zancadas, para ubicarse en el sofá.

—Oui, en efecto.

—¿Dónde están ahora?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que yo no he de ser otra más?

Él sacudió la cabeza y, sin mirarla, respondió:

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

Edward se restregó el rostro con las manos, pero no detuvo a Bella cuando se levantó y salió.

Esa noche, el conde cenó en el gran salón, en compañía de Jasper, Alice, lady Didyme y su marido, y otras personas más. En Graycliff no había ningún estrado reservado para el amo, que se sentaba a la mesa con quienes quisieran compartir la generosidad de su despensa. Lord Emmett Cullen había diseñado el salón de esa manera y Edward no vio motivo alguno para modificarlo cuando se hizo cargo del castillo. Además, bastaba con un vistazo para comprender quién era el amo. Su formidable estatura lo proclamaba el más poderoso entre sus hombres y su forma de extender la mirada sobre la reunión revelaba el cuidado con el que vigilaba el paso de bardos y juglares que, por ser desconocidos, pudieran representar una fuente de peligro. Por lo general, su risa se escuchaba franca y expansiva, suavizando las aristas de su recia fisonomía. Pero, esa noche, el señor de Graycliff casi no se enteró de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sonrió cuando uno de sus hombres le dio un codazo, compartiendo las carcajadas del festejo con los restantes contertulios, pero sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Bella. Aún no se había presentado a cenar y él vigilaba la entrada, con la copa en la mano, entre sorbo y sorbo.

Estaría enojada con él, o dolorida. Sin duda, él era un bandido que se aprovechaba de las mujeres. No obstante, cada vez que recordaba su último diálogo, apretaba los dientes y empeoraba su humor. ¿Acaso esperaba que él mintiera, cuando le había preguntado si su destino sería el mismo que el de las otras? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Él jamás le había entregado su corazón a una sola mujer; complacer a todas había sido su meta hasta entonces. Pero sabía que Bella no se conformaría con algo tan vulgar como un amante. Lo supo desde que le contó lo que le había sucedido con su padre. Él no quería lastimarla y estaba seguro de que ella le importaba más que cualquier otra mujer, pero ¿bastaría con eso?

Observó a Jane, al otro lado de la mesa, y se preguntó si habría sufrido cuando él se había interesado en Fiona, la hija de Kennit de Derry. Después había sido Patrice, hermana de su amigo Geoffrey el Rápido, y más tarde Bridget, Anne y Aubrey. Él era un sinvergüenza y Bella tenía buenas razones para estar enojada. Pero no había habido ninguna aventura desde la muerte de Bree, el invierno anterior. Nadie había podido refrenar el furor vengativo que lo dominaba. Nadie, salvo Bella.

Entonces, la vio llegar. No se cansaba de admirar su frágil belleza y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Era tan delicada, que parecía bordada por hadas con un finísimo hilo de seda dorada. El peinado revelaba el grácil contorno de su cuello. Vestía un largo vestido de lino amarillo, con mangas ahusadas, que le hacían recordar a Edward el suave contorno de sus delgados brazos. Tenía el cuello bordeado de encaje azul y un cordel similar caía sobre la curva de su cadera, destacando su estrecha cintura, que él podía abarcar fácilmente con sus manos.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Edward se mantuvo expectante: ¿le sonreiría o evitaría su mirada? No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas; sino que saludó con la mano a Didyme. Cuando pasó a su lado, él la tomó de la muñeca y rogó:

—Por favor, siéntate conmigo.

Para su sorpresa, lo hizo. Jasper y Alice dejaron un lugar libre y ella les pidió a los sirvientes que le trajeran una fuente y algo de vino.

—Sospechábamos que no nos acompañarías —Jasper trató de ocultar su humorada, tras una leve sonrisa—. Temí que los ojos de Edward quedarían fijos en la puerta para siempre, aun después de que hubiera terminado la cena.

—¡Jasper! —una risita maléfica cruzó el rostro de Edward, mientras se volvía hacia su capitán—. Bella no quiere saber cuánto la he extrañado; ¿verdad, fée?

Fue muy astuto de su parte hacer recaer una broma sobre su persona, en vez de partir su copa en la cabeza de Jasper, tal como lo sugería la fiereza de su mirada.

—Sí, quiero.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa completamente inocente, pestañeando.

—Muy bien, pues. He pasado la velada maldiciendo mi mala fortuna, por tener que escuchar los desvaríos de Jasper. Esperaba que se sentara a mi lado una mujer que nos desafiara, a mí y a mi arrogancia.

Se reclinó en su asiento, mientras alzaba la copa hasta sus labios sonrientes.

—Bella —rió Jasper—, con este caballero no hay manera de salir ganando.

—Es muy cierto —apuntó ella—. Y si uno se acostumbra a ganar siempre, puede llegar a conformarse con victorias huecas.

—Milord —intervino Jane, antes de retirarse—, usted parece tener apetito. Sin embargo, no ha probado bocado. A mí no me sorprende, en absoluto. —Fijó sus ojos negros sobre Bella y añadió—: Su paladar le ha de pedir algo más sabroso.

—Jane —respondió Edward—, algunas especias me dejan un resabio amargo en la boca.

—Me sorprende que no haga despejar la mesa, para que ella le sea servida sobre una fuente, como una ofrenda —bromeó Didyme con su señor, al ver que Jane se marchaba furiosa.

—Él todavía le importa —aseguró Bella, seria.

—A Jane solo le importa su propio interés. Le encantaría tener al amo del castillo bajo su dominio.

—En verdad, es muy hermosa —opinó Alice.

—Tú eres más hermosa que ella —la corrigió Jasper.

Bella y Didyme intercambiaron sonrisas, en tanto Alec se hizo presente junto a Edward.

—Acaba de llegar Sam Uley, emisario de lord Mike Newton, y le solicita una audiencia.

—Condúcelo arriba, a mi despacho, y acompáñalo hasta que yo llegue —dijo Edward. Inclinándose hacia Bella agregó—: Vuelvo enseguida —y sus labios le rozaron la parte posterior del cuello.

—¿A qué supones que viene? —preguntó Jasper, que lo acompañaba.

—Ya lo averiguaremos —Edward hizo honor a su palabra, instantes más tarde, cuando ingresó en su despacho privado y vio a dos desconocidos que lo aguardaban—: ¿Quién de ustedes es Uley?

Un hombre alto y desgarbado, de tez morena y negros cabellos, alzó levemente la palma de la mano. Su aspecto era poco saludable; tenía la nariz prominente, y los labios finos y apretados.

—¿Se puede saber qué desea? —la voz de Edward era neutra.

—He venido para entregarle una misiva. —Hurgó bajo su manto y le tendió un pergamino con el sello real, que había sido violado. El mensaje iba dirigido a Mike Newton.

Edward lo contempló y volvió a mirar a Uley. De modo que este era el hermano de Levi el Negro, aquel a quien Bella y Alice habían reconocido cuando cayeron en la emboscada.

—Sus ojos están llenos de odio. ¿Se debe a la muerte de su hermano?

—No sabía que usted era el responsable —respondió el emisario, apretando los dientes.

—Entonces, ya han encontrado su cuerpo. —Se volvió hacia Jasper, al tiempo que desplegaba el pergamino—: ¿Cuánto hace desde que sucedió? ¿Una semana? —y dirigió una sonrisa desafiante a Uley—: ¿Cómo supieron dónde buscar?

Sin aguardar la respuesta del emisario, Edward centró su atención en el mensaje. Estaba escrito de puño y letra por Carlisle.

Newton,

Si bien estoy seguro de que el conde de Kent tenía buenas razones para dejar el crimen de su hermano sin resolver hasta tanto yo estuviera de regreso en Inglaterra, estoy considerando muy seriamente el tema de su sirvienta Bella Swan.

Aunque usted ha jurado que la vio ingresar en las habitaciones de su hermano con una copa en la mano, debo confesar que me parece extraño que lord Cullen la hubiese retirado de su servicio, sin que se le haya aplicado ningún castigo, si sospechara que hubiera cometido el crimen.

Edward levantó la vista y la fijó en Uley.

—Es mentira. Newton jamás la vio entrar en el dormitorio de su hermano.

Uley no respondió, sino que se limitó a esperar que Edward continuara con la lectura.

No obstante, otorgaré su pedido, ordenando que le sea devuelta, a la espera de mi regreso. Pero lo hago responsable, en carácter de fiel vasallo, de que no sufra daño alguno mientras esté bajo su cuidado. Y si lord Cullen la ha tomado por esposa, usted no podrá tomar posesión de ella. En cuanto a la otra acusación que le ha endilgado, confío plenamente en que lord Cullen sabrá…

La mirada de Edward se ensombreció de rabia al leer la segunda acusación de Newton. Puso el pergamino en manos de Jasper y tomó al emisario por el cuello con una mano, mientras le quitaba la espada de la vaina, con la otra. Antes de que el compañero de Uley pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, Edward le puso su propia espada en la garganta y gritó:

—¡Miente! ¿Me escucha? —rugió, dirigiéndose a Uley—. Dígale al desgraciado a quien usted sirve que venga en persona a llevársela, si la quiere, y que yo le arrancaré su lengua falaz.

Lo empujó en dirección de Jasper y arrojó tras él su espada.

—Indícales la salida a estos dos.

* * *

_**Lo seinto por no actualizar ayer pero tenía examen. El proximo lo subo el martes**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

Edward evitó a Bella en los días subsiguientes. Comía a solas en sus habitaciones, se aislaba en su despacho durante el día, o bien se alejaba de Graycliff hasta el atardecer. Ella lo observaba cabalgar sobre los estrechos bordes de los acantilados, bajo un cielo amenazante, con el aire salado agitando su cabello y sus mangas. Su aspecto era tan salvaje que parecía ser una parte integral del entorno.

Intentó persuadirse de que no le importaba en absoluto que Edward volviera o no, pero lo aguardaba cada noche. Extrañaba su sonrisa galante, sus ojos fijos en ella y su voz repitiendo su nombre.

Su primera reacción fue enojarse, pero, luego, su corazón se quebró. Era un sentimiento que le era demasiado conocido y que había tardado años en superar. La culpa era suya: era una tonta si esperaba otro comportamiento de parte de él. Ella sabía que a él nadie le importaba y, pese a ello, había caído en sus brazos. Se prohibió llorar por él, pero, a veces, cuando lo veía alejarse al galope, ansiaba acompañarlo, confundidos ambos en una sola silueta brumosa.

La sexta noche, Edward regresó a su lado.

Estaba instalada en el gran salón, participando sin entusiasmo de una charla sobre costura con Alice y Didyme, cuando él se asomó a la entrada. Tenía un aspecto irresistible, con su largo cabello desordenado por el vendaval, y una barba de varios días sombreando su mandíbula. Se encaminó directamente hacia Bella, sin saludar a nadie. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la fragancia del viento y del mar la embriagó.

—Es necesario que hablemos.

—Será mejor que vayas —recomendó Didyme, en tanto él se dirigía de regreso a la entrada—. Son pocas las veces que lo he visto así.

Bella dudaba, pero cuando, al llegar a la puerta, se volvió para mirarla, ella se levantó de un salto y salió tras él.

—Mike Newton quiere que vuelvas con él —le espetó, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque así lo desea. —Edward atravesó el cuarto y se arrojó sobre el diván. Parecía un príncipe contrariado, instalado sobre su trono—. Quizás extrañe tu presencia en su cama.

Bella se acercó iracunda y le asestó una feroz bofetada.

—¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de ese modo?

—¿He de creer que él hizo la solicitud al rey porque le gustaba tu rechazo?

—¿Por qué no? A usted le gusta —repuso, con el labio inferior temblando de indignación. No podía creer que pudiera ser tan cruel. Contuvo un sollozo y lo miró enfurecida—. Envíeme de vuelta, entonces.

—Jamás. Pero quiero que me digas la verdad.

—Usted no merece nada de mí —respondió e intentó salir, pero él se puso de pie de un salto y atajó la puerta para impedir que ella la abriera.

—Creí que Newton te mataría, por eso te saqué de allí. Cuando nos emboscó, yo no comprendía cómo era posible que quisiera hacerte daño. Me pareció que sería para vengar la humillación sufrida por su hermano cuando salí en tu defensa. Pero a él realmente le importas, ¿verdad, Bella? Te conoce y sabe lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando te enojas. Por eso cree que asesinaste a su hermano.

—Él no sabe nada de mí. Yo era simplemente algo que él deseaba —expresó la joven y apoyó la frente contra la puerta; cerró los ojos al confesar—: Quien me conoce es usted.

Edward hundió el rostro en el cabello castaño y aspiró:

—¿Acaso te ama?

—Si el amor significa someterme a su voluntad, si se trata de causarme dolor, o si es egoísta y controlador, y lleno de exigencias, entonces, oui, me ama. Pero yo no podría afirmarlo, Edward. No tengo idea acerca de lo que es sentir amor, salvo en la medida que lo siento por Alice.

"Y por ti —deseaba gritarle con todas sus fuerzas—. Por ti, antes de que me abandonaras".

—¿Usted cree que yo lo amaba? —preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Es por eso que se mantuvo a distancia?

Edward la miró a los ojos. Ya no interesaba qué estaría pensando. Necesitaba verla; extrañaba su rostro.

—Yo traté de huir, Edward. ¿Lo ha olvidado usted?

—Non —dijo, sosegado.

—Entonces, ¿qué importancia puede tener que me haya querido? No entiendo.

—Porque le ha dicho al rey que tú y su hermano eran seguidores de Aro the Wake. Sólo se me ocurre pensar que Mike Newton te acusaría empujado por la pasión desairada. Él no tiene pruebas de que hubieses asesinado a su hermano.

Bella lo miró directamente, con incredulidad y horror en sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿si yo le hubiera dicho que Mike Newton no me amaba, o que yo le era indiferente, usted habría creído que yo pertenecía al grupo que odia?

—Bella, Aro ha sabido infiltrar espías de quienes nadie jamás sospecharía.

Ella bajó la vista. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como gotas de cristal.

—Pensé que usted me conocía. Veo que me equivoqué.

Edward le dio la espalda y se mesó los cabellos. Se sabía merecedor de cada expresión de repulsa y menosprecio de parte de ella, pero no podía soportarlo.

—Lamento haber dudado de ti; pero no me puedo permitir ningún descuido.

—Entiendo.

—No, no entiendes —comenzó, acercándose a la ventana—. No sabes cómo me resistí a creerlo. Mi instinto me decía que Newton mentía. Pero yo no me puedo regir por mis instintos, Bella. Confío en la lógica y comprendí que debía de haber una emoción como el amor o los celos. Estaba obligado a saberlo con seguridad, y al mismo tiempo, la idea de que él te hubiera amado me sacaba de quicio.

—¿No hubiera podido preguntarme, en lugar de alejarse de mí?

—Otros pensamientos reclamaban que los pusiera en orden.

—Bien. Espero que lo haya logrado —sollozó; se secó las lágrimas, pero seguían manando, a despecho de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo.

—Efectivamente, lo he conseguido. Decidí que no te enviaría de regreso, aunque estuvieras involucrada con Aro. Y después de interrogarte, comprendí que nunca aceptarías.

—¿Aceptar qué cosa?

—El rey ha ordenado que te regrese a Newton. La única manera de evitarlo es casándome contigo.

Bella permaneció en silencio por unos instantes. Alzó su cabeza para mirarlo y se pasó la mano para despejar las lágrimas de su vista.

—¿Y usted está dispuesto a hacerlo?

—Oui —repuso, sin dudar.

—Debió de haberle resultado muy difícil tomar esa decisión.

—Nada ha sido tan difícil como estar aquí sin poder abrazarte, Bella. Me he vuelto loco al alejarme de ti. Jamás volveré a tratarte con crueldad. Te lo juro por mi vida. Y te pido que te cases conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás cuando él quiso tomarla de la mano.

—Edward, yo no puedo casarme con usted porque desee protegerme de Mike Newton. No puedo casarme con usted por ningún motivo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró. Se acercó y tomó su rostro entre las enormes manos, mirándola con intensidad.

—Porque creo que me he enamorado de usted. Me siento indefensa ante mis emociones, atrapada por un hombre que no necesita candados ni grilletes para retenerme; le basta con su sonrisa —sus ojos resplandecían a la luz de la vela, mientras acariciaba los labios de Edward—, sus besos y la dulzura de sus palabras. Estoy prisionera en este territorio, que es íntimamente suyo. No quiero abandonar este lugar que amo, aunque me vea obligada a soportar su frialdad. Usted siente lo mismo respecto del amor. No desea verse atrapado. Usted siente que lo compromete y no acepta ese compromiso. —Se mordió el labio inferior y, luego, se apartó—. Yo creo que algo mucho peor que amar es no ser correspondido —dijo con voz pausada y se retiró de la habitación.

Bella supo que sus lágrimas surgirían, irreprimibles como un manantial, aunque se tapara la boca y mantuviera los ojos firmemente cerrados. Corrió hasta su habitación, maldiciendo a todos los poetas por haber sido incapaces de describir ese apabullante dolor.

Cuando despertó, al día siguiente, Bella se enteró de que Edward había ido al castillo de lord Richard Hale. No regresaría a Graycliff sino uno o dos días más tarde. Estaba decidida a no pensar en él. No se trataba de una resolución debida al orgullo herido, ni a la negación de sus sentimientos, sino para impedir que se le cerraran los ojos a causa de la hinchazón. Durante años había aprendido a controlarse y ahora no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, su emotividad sin barreras le ofrecía un importante consuelo: hacía que se sintiera muy bien, casi como si soltara una buena carcajada. Al dar rienda a sus emociones, se sentía más libre de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Se cruzó con Jasper y Alice, que iban camino al mar y la invitaron a acompañarlos. La joven la apremió con abrazos, pero Bella se excusó.

—Ven para distraerte —le rogó Alice, cuyos ojos no tenían un aspecto mucho mejor que los suyos, después de haber compartido con su amiga dos noches completas de puro lagrimeo.

—Non. Debo hablar con Diego.

Bella se encontró con el lacayo de Edward, que trabajaba en el despacho. Ella carraspeó, para hacer notar su presencia, y consiguió que se volviera a mirarla, sin interrumpir su actividad.

—Diego, ¿tú sabes escribir?

—¡Qué demonios te ha sucedido! —gritó, alarmado—. ¿Estás enferma? Te ves muy mal.

—¡Qué va! No estoy enferma; solo necesito pedirte que escribas algo por mí —Bella hizo un amplio rodeo antes de sentarse en un cómodo sillón—. Quiero hacerle llegar una misiva al rey Carlisle.

Se sentó con las manos plegadas en el regazo, dispuesta a empezar.

Diego no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Después de un instante de incertidumbre, dio una risotada y se ocupó nuevamente de su tarea con los pergaminos.

—Es un asunto muy urgente.

Enternecido por su aspecto y su mirada, el lacayo suspiró, asintió con la cabeza y empuñó la pluma de ganso.

—Comprenderás que deberé enseñarle el contenido de tu mensaje a lord Cullen, antes de enviarlo.

—No hay tiempo, Diego. Entenderás a medida que vayas escribiendo: "Estimada Su Majestad".

Diego alzó la vista y sonrió.

—Es suficiente decir "sire" o "Su Majestad".

—De acuerdo: "Mi nombre es Bella Swan y Diego está escribiendo esta carta, ya que no sé escribir. Yo estaba al servicio de Tyler Newton, de Cambridge, antes que Edward me rescatara".

—"Lord Cullen" será más apropiado —Diego hizo la aclaración, sin tomarse la molestia de mirarla.

—Oui, "lord Cullen": "Es por su causa que le estoy escribiendo, es decir: que lo está haciendo Diego. Lord Cullen es una persona bastante obstinada, que siempre está dispuesto a hacer las cosas a su manera. No deseo compararlo de ninguna manera con mi amo anterior. Es moderado y ecuánime, amable y —se secó los ojos con los nudillos— tierno. Salvo por lo que pasó hace un par de noches. Pero eso fue porque Mike Newton le había dicho a usted que yo era una seguidora de Aro the Wake —Diego dejó caer la pluma. Bella esperó que la volviera a tomar, con los ojos fijos en ella, y continuó—: Pero Edward descubrió la verdad. Sabe usted, señor rey, que Mike Newton creyó estar enamorado de mí. Digo 'creyó', pues ahora sé de qué se trata el amor, comprendo que Newton solamente quería poseerme y controlarme. Y he aquí nuestro dilema. Edward me ha dicho que nunca me regresará a Devonshire y, tal como lo he señalado, él es un hombre qué siempre logra lo que se propone. Hasta me propuso matrimonio, para que yo no tuviera…". Diego, no estás escribiendo.

Él escriba estaba estupefacto. La miró con la boca abierta, hasta que ella le indicó, con un ademán, que se ocupara del pergamino; apretó los labios y volvió a tomar la pluma en su mano.

—Así está mejor: "Yo, por supuesto, me negué, cosa que me resultó muy difícil, pues me parece que si Edward me quisiera, sería un maravilloso marido. —Hizo una pausa, en tanto Diego le alcanzaba un pañuelo—. Su Majestad, estoy segura de que Edward no me enviará de regreso y me preocupa pensar que usted pudiera disgustarse con él, tras haberle ordenado que lo hiciera. Usted no puede imaginar la capacidad de persuasión que es capaz de ejercer este hombre. Es inteligente y tiene un poder de seducción irresistible. Yo sé que jamás se pondría en contra suyo; porque lo ama a usted como a un padre. Solo desea protegerme de Mike Newton. En cuanto a esto, no cederá, estoy segura. Hasta conquistó mi corazón y, aunque yo sepa que usted seguramente habrá escuchado otro tanto, a su respecto, de parte de muchas mujeres, téngalo por seguro, que no me resultó nada fácil concederle mi afecto. Le ruego que sea misericordioso con él, llegado el momento.

"Y si usted tuviera la gracia de disponer que yo permanezca aquí, someto a su consideración la posibilidad de que envíe a Mike a las posesiones de su hermano, en Ely. Solían disfrutar de sus estadías allí, de modo que pienso que no protestará demasiado. De lo contrario, temo que envíe más hombres para matar a Edward. Si me concede su atención un momento más, debo asegurarle que yo no soy partidaria de Aro the Wake. Jamás apoyaría a un hombre que rehúsa enfrentar a sus enemigos, sino que prefiere esconderse y deja que otros peleen por él.

Bella se puso de pie y le devolvió el pañuelo a Diego.

—Confío en que corrijas debidamente mi texto. Temo que me falta tu elocuencia, o la de Edward.

—Está perfecto —la respuesta de Diego evidenciaba un renovado respeto por Bella.

Ella se lo agradeció con una gentil sonrisa y se retiró del despacho.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Qué opinan de la carta de Bella?**_

_**Tengo que hacer un trabajo largo de historia asi que no sigo escribiendo más, espero que les gustara. El proximo lo subo el viernes**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

Con los brazos sobre el cerco de madera, Edward contemplaba la arboleda lejana. A su alrededor, resplandecía el verano. Los pájaros trinaban bajo el follaje de un antiguo roble, crecían flores junto al cerco, en tanto una única nube se desplazaba lentamente en el cielo. Pero todo el colorido que adornaba la escena le resultaba indiferente. Solo cuando pensaba en Bella cobraban vida los espectaculares colores del crepúsculo.

Merde, ¿qué estaba haciendo, lejos de ella?

Necesitaba tiempo para meditar lo que ella le había dicho. De acuerdo: el amor efectivamente lo compromete a uno a otra persona y él siempre había rechazado esa idea, pero con Bella le parecía extraordinaria. Tenía a todas las mujeres del mundo a su disposición, pero, sin ella, ese mundo perdía su encanto. Había intentado conquistarla para disfrutarla en la cama y había terminado por enamorarse. La posibilidad de que ella pudiese regresar con Newton, que otro hombre gozara de su amor, lo enloquecía.

¡Por Dios, sí que la amaba, y era una sensación maravillosa!

—Edward —lord Hale interrumpió su pensamiento—. Por primera vez te veo sonreír.

—Debo parecer un idiota —Edward sacudió la cabeza, riendo a sus propias expensas—, pero es lo que sucede cuando un hombre se enamora, ¿verdad, Richard?

—¿Enamorado, tú?

—Oui, ya sé lo que piensas, pero este amor me consume en vida. Es ella la que me consume. He intentado negarlo, porque soy un estúpido, pero no deseo vivir sin ella.

Richard se ofuscó

—Carlisle tiene la culpa. Los crió a ti y a Emmett, y salieron tan testarudos como él.

—Regreso a casa, mon frère —Edward palmeó los hombros de Richard, abrió el portón y lanzó un silbido para que le trajeran a Ayla.

—Anda —lo acució Richard, mientras Edward montaba de un salto—. Cásate con ella, cuanto antes, y que tengan una docena de críos.

La tierra temblaba bajo los cascos de la yegua. Al llegar a las cuestas rocosas, las traspuso como si volara, con las crines al viento, entre las manos de Edward. Conocía cada senda y cada escollo del camino que la llevaría a casa, portando a su amo sobre el lomo.

La reja se alzó a su paso, pero ella no aminoró el galope, ni Edward hubiera querido que lo hiciera. Se tendió sobre el largo cuello de su corcel, pasando justo bajo los pesados barrotes de hierro forjado. Por fin, la yegua se detuvo, alzándose de manos vistosamente y manoteando el aire con gracia espectacular.

—Oui —Edward le palmeó el cuello—. También yo me alegro de haber vuelto a casa.

Se apeó de un salto, dirigiéndose directamente al portón.

Bella se había asomado a la ventana, cuando escuchó que alzaban el enrejado, y vio llegar a Edward; su corazón se desbocó y salió enseguida de la habitación. No sabía por qué había visitado a lord Hale; solo rogaba que no hubiese sido a causa de alguna mujer. En lo más profundo de su corazón, estaba segura de que no era ese el motivo.

Casi chocaron en el rellano de una escalera. Allí estaba él, más fabulosamente bello que cuando había partido.

—Perdóname por haber sido tan tonto.

—¿Acaso lo has sido? —sonrió, sin aliento—. No lo había notado.

La tomó en sus brazos, como si su cuerpo no tuviera peso. Bella entreabrió los labios, brindándose ante su avidez por un beso. La boca de Edward descendió hasta la garganta de ella, al tiempo que la llevaba en brazos a su habitación. Abrió la puerta con el pie y la acostó, con la mayor delicadeza, sobre las pieles.

—Desde que robaste mi corazón, deseo ser un hombre mejor; sin embargo, cuando te veo, me transformo en un salvaje. ¿Crees que temo enamorarme, ma fée? —susurró mientras le besaba los párpados con dulzura—. Daría la vida por ti.

Apoyó una rodilla sobre el lecho y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

—¿Piensas que puedo negarme a admitir que estoy enamorado, cuando cada sonrisa tuya me quita el aliento? Non, mi corazón no me lo permite. ¡Cuán fácil es enamorarse de alguien que, al menor contacto, te hace sentir como si hubieras vuelto a nacer! ¡Alguien que se apodera de tu alma con la rosa de sus labios! Mírame, mi única amada, y fíjate cómo tienes mi corazón en tus manos y cuánto te amo cuando me miras a los ojos.

Si se hubieran abierto los postigos y se le ofreciera la posibilidad de volar hasta el cielo, la muchacha habría permanecido en la habitación con Edward, para siempre.

—Quiero que seas mi mujer. Quiero ser el padre de tus hijos. Jamás te dejaré, Bella.

Los ojos de Edward refulgían con la pasión que hacía hervir su sangre.

—Y gozarás conmigo —coqueteó ella, mordisqueando el labio inferior de Edward y pasándole la punta de la lengua.

—Oui —respondió, con un gemido de placer—, así será.

Su mirada se profundizó y recorrió el cuerpo de Bella con fantasías tan ardientes que lo urgían a acariciarla de manera cada vez más apasionada.

Por un breve instante, la joven temió que ese lobo hambriento pudiera destruirla por completo. El físico de Edward era grande y poderoso, pero en sus ojos no había amenaza alguna: solo una luminosidad suave y llena de fascinación. Sus dedos alargados eran ásperos, a consecuencia del contacto con las riendas y la espada; pero, al despejar un mechón de su rostro, era como si le estuvieran prodigando la más tierna caricia.

Cerró los ojos, al oír los susurros de la fiera, y tembló bajo las ansias que él confesó que lo atormentaban. Temía no poder controlar su deseo y asustarla con sus desbordes de arrojo pasional, pero cada una de sus palabras acariciaba el alma a Bella.

Oui. Era un hombre único. Estaba en guardia ante su propia fuerza, consciente de la vulnerabilidad de ella, y eso lo hacía aun más fuerte. Pero había algo más. Algo que él le había enseñado en la bañera y en el sofá. Ella sentía que tenía poder sobre ese magnífico guerrero. Siempre había estado a merced de los hombres, sin ningún poder, por su condición de esclava; ahora, podía generar en el cuerpo de un hombre como Edward Cullen una suerte de dolorosa desazón. Tenía el poder de hacerle perder el control, de hacer que llegara a temer la tempestuosidad de su propio deseo. La hacía sentirse una mujer más completa no solo en la intimidad, sino cada vez que la miraba. Bella se deleitaba con esa idea cerrando los ojos con tal languidez que Edward debía controlarse para no arrancarle la ropa.

Ella yacía, desnuda e indefensa, bajo su mirada. Pero él no la atacó. Simplemente, se quedó embobado con su hermosura.

—Por el amor de Dios, ma fée: tu belleza hace estragos en mi corazón.

La joven se incorporó a medias y lo colocó de rodillas frente a ella. Apretó la mejilla contra su pecho, mientras Edward le soltaba el cabello y lo acercaba a su rostro. Ella percibía cómo inhalaba, apoderándose de su aroma, mientras sus dedos le aflojaban hábilmente los lazos de la camisa. Edward respiró hondo y su pecho se dilató bajo los labios de Bella, que se deslizaban por su bien definido contorno.

Edward se liberó de la camisa con un firme movimiento de los brazos, que hicieron temblar a la mujer al observar su impresionante envergadura. Ella besó su torso desnudo y suspiró bajo las apasionadas caricias en su cabello. Después, Edward apartó un poco su cabeza, para que sus miradas se encontraran.

—No aguanto más el ansia de poseerte —susurró, con voz ronca y aliento desacompasado, acuciado por la impostergable necesidad de hallar refugio dentro del cuerpo de Bella. Recorrió sus muslos con los dedos, empezando por el lado externo, explorando luego la delicada concavidad detrás de la rodilla, y las suaves curvas y turgencias de sus glúteos. Sin que ella supiera cómo había sucedido, las botas y las calzas de Edward volaron a través de la habitación.

Desnudo, grande y hermoso, la recostó sobre la cama. Edward la cubría de pies a cabeza y Bella se deleitaba con la fuerza y el predominio que ejercía con su mera presencia. Ella temblaba en sus brazos, pero no por temor, sino por una necesidad tan primordial como la que lo impulsaba a él. Cuando él separaba su boca de la de ella, Bella volvía a acercarlo, porque lo necesitaba, con el deseo insuperable de que penetrara en su carne, para apagar el fuego que la abrasaba sin piedad. En cambio, Edward se deslizó de arriba hacia abajo, sobre su cuerpo, con besos que la marcaban como un hierro al rojo vivo. Acarició las suaves curvas de su pecho y envolvió con su lengua los picos, que se encogieron y endurecieron bajo su sedoso estímulo. Cada una de las formas que Edward elegía para tocarla la estimulaba de manera cada vez más urgente, enardeciéndola hasta hacer que se retorciera con desesperación.

Edward se arrodilló sobre ella, a horcajadas, dominante. La alzó hasta poner sus senos al alcance de su ansia devoradora, lamiendo y saboreando cada pimpollo por separado. Bella se contorsionaba, arañaba los tiesos y potentes brazos que la aprisionaban y clamaba por Edward, en medio del vaho ardiente de su respiración. Sin poder evitarlo, arqueó la espalda, buscando la espada sedosa que palpitaba sobre su muslo. Quería sentirse reclamada por ese hombre. Ya.

Su lengua, sus labios, su boca la recorrían, retornando sobre el cuello, buscando esa boca que padecía insaciablemente. Cuando él alzó la cabeza para mirarla, Bella contuvo el aliento, pues estaba viendo un lobo enardecido. Sus negros cabellos caían sobre rasgos que denotaban vigor; una tormenta oscurecía su mirada, como una advertencia. Una advertencia de que estaba a punto de apoderarse de ella, y de hacerlo con ferocidad. Ya no había ningún temor en su mirada; ahora revelaba solo la infinita urgencia por concretar la posesión. Y ella lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida.

Edward la acostó y acarició el hueco de su cuello, a la vez que susurraba su nombre y le separaba los muslos con la rodilla.

La penetró con delicadeza, gimiendo por lo bajo con febril sujeción, hasta que sintió que ella estaba lista para recibirlo plenamente. Entonces, un dulce trueno invadió a Bella hasta las entrañas. Era como si la luz de las estrellas cayera sobre ella, sacudida hasta lo más profundo por los poderosos embates de Edward. Bella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de manera entrecortada. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo? Fuera lo que fuese, le producía un placer intenso y pecaminoso, que la impulsaba a rodearle las caderas con las piernas, para aproximarse aun más y sentirlo más hondamente dentro de ella.

Él se apoyó sobre sus manos y ella sonrió, impresionada por su majestuosidad. Su carne, ardiente y dolorosamente tiesa, la empalaba, impulsada por el vigor de esos muslos que subían y bajaban lentamente. Él se retiraba un poco y, de inmediato, la penetraba otra vez, en lo más profundo, más y más, hasta que la deliciosa fricción hizo que ella le hincara los dientes en el hombro.

La pasión que le arrancaba enloquecía aun más a Edward, como si aun ese grado de unión no le bastara. La miró a los ojos. Su mirada era profunda, sorprendente e intensa. ¿Por qué la observaba como si ella estuviera a punto de salir volando y él debiera sujetarla? Él estaba tomando posesión de ella, sin ninguna objeción de su parte: la marcaba, la reclamaba y ella le pedía más.

El fervor de Edward la trastornaba, haciendo que le estrujara la cintura con las piernas, disfrutando de que él la sujetara de los glúteos y le acariciara los muslos, para intensificar la sensación de que sus cuerpos se acercaban con cada enloquecedor envión. Sus estocadas eran cada vez más furiosas, hasta que ella creyó que perdería la razón. Jadeaba y apretaba los dientes para no gritar de gozo. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Era ella quien gemía ahora!

Pero sus gemidos solo fueron un estímulo más para Edward, que le sonrió. Y esa fue su perdición, la provocación que desató el estrago. De pronto, con furor, estalló la luz, como si se hubiera producido una explosión dentro del cuerpo de Bella. La pasión se derramó en su interior. Articuló su nombre en voz alta, al agudizarse su agonía, haciendo que se contrajera con espasmos debajo y alrededor del cuerpo de él.

—Soy tuya —dijo, entregada por completo.

Edward gimió y se puso tieso, como si hubiera restallado un latigazo sobre su lomo. Su cuerpo la perforó, tenso, hinchado, desbordante. Bella volvió a arañarle los brazos, la espalda y la turgencia de sus nalgas, disfrutando sin inhibiciones de sus potentes embestidas. Entonces, Edward redujo el ritmo de su accionar y un áspero grito gutural escapó de su boca. Avanzó como una bestia inmensa y temible, retrocediendo luego, para volver a incursionar, con las mandíbulas apretadas. Ella sintió cómo estallaba en las profundidades de su cuerpo. Él la estaba marcando para siempre, llenándola hasta hacerla desbordar.

—Mi vida —susurró Edward cuando descansaban—, ¿verdad que Mike Newton se aprovechó de ti?

Ella no le había dado una respuesta clara la primera vez que le había hecho una pregunta al respecto. En este mismo momento, la idea lo sacaba de quicio: "Debí haberlo matado".

—Non, Edward. Nunca compartí la cama con Mike. Él deseaba hacerlo, pero yo pertenecía a su hermano. Aunque mi señor llevaba a muchas sirvientas a su cama, se negaba a compartirlas. Tú me salvaste. Y luego me liberaste, incluso de los muros que alcé a mi alrededor. Me pasaré la vida pensando en buscar formas de agradecértelo.

—¿Toda la vida? —sonrió Edward con curiosidad.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, asintiendo, pues sabía que, al hacer esa promesa, lo estaría distrayendo de la preocupación por su pasado.

Edward se acodó, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo.

—¿Y ya se te ha ocurrido algo?

Como ella rió, él la acompañó, mientras se deleitaba con cada ángulo que revelaba distintos aspectos de su belleza.

—Bien, he pensado que podría empezar por…

—¡Milord! —llamó Diego a la puerta.

El reguero de violentos insultos lanzado por Edward no impidió que Diego insistiera.

—Lo mataré —rugió Edward, saltando de la cama. Se ciñó una de las pieles alrededor de la cintura y marchó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, volvió la vista en dirección del lecho y sonrió. Bella estaba completamente oculta bajo las pieles.

—¿Usted pretende hacerme creer que ha estado escondido aquí todo el día? —Diego entró en la habitación, apuntando con un dedo acusador a su amo—. Yo ni siquiera sabía de su regreso.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cama, donde observó que el montículo de pieles se movía ligeramente hacia la izquierda.

—Es Bella —explicó Edward.

—Oh —el lacayo sonrió con espontaneidad—. Hola, Bella.

Una mano blanca se asomó desde debajo de las pieles y se agitó en un saludo.

—¿Qué sucede, Diego?

El sirviente se volvió y le asestó una mirada iracunda:

—"¿Qué sucede, Diego?" ¿Es eso todo lo que tiene que decir?

—Oui.

—Bien, para su información, mientras usted estaba aquí arriba, sin molestarse en comunicarme que había regresado, llegó una misiva del rey. Estará de regreso en Inglaterra antes de que tengamos luna llena y quiere que usted lo aguarde en Winchester a su arribo. También, tengo noticias en cuanto a que su hermano se encuentra a unas veinte leguas de aquí, y se espera su llegada mañana por la mañana.

—Magnífico, llegará justo a tiempo para mi boda.

—¿Su boda? —se desconcertó Diego. Detrás de él, Bella asomó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo haré los preparativos para su boda, o tendré tiempo de hacerlo, si…?

—¿Alcanza con una semana de anticipación?

—Bien, yo…

Edward alzó un dedo, pidiendo silencio a Diego, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Bella lo miró y sintió que la recorría una ola de calor, al sentir qué tentador estaba luciendo apenas con una piel y una sonrisa.

—¿Te casarás conmigo, Bella?

—No quiero que hagas esto porque deseas mostrarte galante y por temor a haberme deshonrado, después de —su voz era un susurro—, ya sabes.

Edward asintió y le endilgó una sonrisa indulgente.

—Esa sería una pésima razón para pedirte que fueras mi esposa.

—O porque quieras protegerme.

—Pero sí deseo protegerte. —Sus ojos se fijaron sobre ella y parecieron querer controlar cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella no podía apartar la vista.

—Tú eres un noble y yo una sir…, una plebeya —le recordó, dándole un pretexto para retirar el ofrecimiento.

Edward se llevó la mano de ella a los labios.

—Mi amor, soy yo quien se sentiría honrado si me aceptaras por esposo.

Ella abrió la boca, sin poder emitir palabra, salvo unos sonidos incoherentes que hacían que se ampliase la carismática sonrisa de Edward.

—Oui —logró articular Bella, riendo, y se le arrojó al cuello.

—¡Diego! —Edward se hizo oír, su voz perturbada por el deseo que renacía en él, mientras Bella lo abrazaba, susurrándole al oído.

—A la orden, milord.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que organizar una fiesta de casamiento.

—Si usted me permite, milord, opino que ha hecho una muy sabia elección.

—Gracias, Diego. Ahora, lárgate.

Edward ya se había abalanzado sobre su futura esposa antes de que terminara de cerrarse la puerta.

* * *

_**Chan chan chan.**_

_**Qué piensan?**_

_**CASBABYSWAN creo que si abusaron de ambas pero solo Tyler como lo confirmo Bella, para el año en que se desarolla la historia (del año 1066 en adelante) existian varios metodos de anticonceptivos:**_

_***Poner como barrera en el útero cosas como aceite de oliva añejo, resina de cedro, salvado con aceite de mirto o una bola de lana empapada en vino**_

_***Una forma era que el hombre salira de la mujer antes de alcanzar el climax**_

_***Si por ejemplo si la mujer quedaba embarazada se aplicaba un método con agujas (muchas mujeres morian)**_

_***Tambien habían metodos extraños como amarrar los testículos de una comadreja en la pierna de la mujer o un amuleto como una especie de corona hecha con el ano de una liebre**_

_**Personalmete creo que fue cuestión de suerte de que Bella no quedara embarazada ya que en el cap 4 Mike opinaba que ella debería estar embarazada de su tercer bastardo. **_

_**Para los que no saben CASBABYSWAN me pregunto si habían abusado de Bella y Alice y si lo hicieron xq no que darón embarazadas.**_

_**El proximo cap lo subo el lunes. Por cierto estoy cambiando las imagenes de cada historia por las portada originales de los libros, espero qeu les guste** _


	16. Chapter 16

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 16**_

Alice entrelazó la última hebra de color verde esmeralda en el cabello de Bella y la recogió, con otro par de trenzas similares, formando una corona sobre su cabeza. Con unas cepilladas de los bucles castaños que le caían sobre la espalda, se completó el peinado de Bella. Alice se había estado ocupando, desde el alba, en vestir a su amiga con un largo traje de seda bizantina dorada y un abrigo adornado con lazos de tono esmeralda. Ahora contemplaba el resultado de su tarea, viendo a su amiga de cuerpo entero.

—¿Qué sucederá si no le agrado a lord Emmett? —Bella se paseaba frente a la cama, satisfecha de haberse liberado de las manos afanosas de su amiga—. Supongamos que a su mujer le parezca…

—Que tú eres demasiado hermosa para casarte con alguien como yo —concluyó Edward, recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con aparente indiferencia, mientras su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Permaneció inmóvil por un instante. Si su deseo de tomar a Bella en sus brazos no hubiera sido tan acuciante, se habría quedado mirándola embobado, deslumbrado por su delicada belleza. Cuando ella inclinó su cabeza para disimular el sonrojo que su atención le provocaba, Edward se le acercó. Ni siquiera notó que Alice pasaba a su lado, para salir de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Solo veía a su hada salvaje, transformada en una tímida princesa. De pie frente a ella, temió que, al tocarla, fuera a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

—Ordéname que caiga de rodillas para rendirte los honores que mereces y lo haré, mi bella dama.

—No soy más que una campesina, milord —respondió Bella, al amparo de sus largas pestañas. Sus palabras hicieron que Edward quisiera llorar de felicidad, mientras ella sufría pensando que, si lo miraba, fuera ella la que rompiera a llorar de agradecimiento.

Comenzó por tocarle un dedo y luego otro, hasta que sus manos quedaron entrelazadas.

—Que pronto será mi mujer —agregó en voz baja y con emoción. Tenía ganas de aprisionarla entre sus brazos y entregarle su alma con devoción—. Mírame, mon amour.

Bella levantó la vista, con los ojos llenos de un amor y un deseo que nunca había sentido. Él se inclinó para separarle los labios con delicadeza y acercó su boca a la de ella.

Bella suspiró, al tiempo que su cuerpo se apretaba contra el de Edward, que la subyugaba con su desesperación por poseerla. Su cuerpo daba señales del fuego que lo consumía y ella, lejos de resistirse, abrazó su cuello con más fuerza.

Con sus manos bajo el abrigo, Edward acarició las nalgas de Bella. Desplazó sus caderas, en un movimiento lento e intensamente sensual, de manera que el hueco sedoso de la entrepierna de Bella acariciara todo el largo de su virilidad. Su contacto se intensificó. Su beso se volvió más urgente, más salvaje, hasta que Bella se sintió tan acalorada que hubiera querido arrancarse la ropa y quedar desnuda frente a él.

—Escucho el parloteo de niños a lo lejos.

La voz resquebrajada de Eleazar se hizo oír a su lado y Bella atinó a desprenderse violentamente del abrazo de Edward. Sin embargo, él la arrastró nuevamente hacia sí y fulminó con la mirada a su sonriente servidor.

—Maldición, Eleazar, ¿acaso no has aprendido a golpear antes de entrar en el cuarto de una dama?

Eleazar enfocó con sus ojos ciegos a su amo, con una expresión enfurruñada de confusión.

—Claro, habría golpeado la puerta, de no haber estado abierta de par en par, para que todo aquel que pasara lo viera estrechado entre los brazos de su dama.

Edward miró, ofuscado, hacia la puerta abierta y a Bella le costó reprimir la risa ante la astucia del anciano, que se había abocado a inclinar su oído para detectar sonidos que nadie más podía captar.

—Su hermano se aproxima —pronunció, levantando su índice corvo— y uno de sus hijos está armando un alboroto espantoso. —Sacudió la cabeza y se tapó los oídos—: No habrá paz en Graycliff con todo ese griterío. Ténganlo por seguro.

Edward quiso dirigirse hacia la puerta, con Bella a la rastra; pero ella se soltó de un tirón. Alzó un jarro, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Edward.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Luciérnagas. Anoche salí a recogerlas con Eleazar —explicó Bella.

El agudo oído de Eleazar había acertado, aunque el conde de Avarloch y su familia todavía no habían cruzado el puente levadizo, cuando Edward y Bella salieron del castillo.

Al escuchar los alaridos infantiles, Eleazar regresó corriendo al interior, en tanto Bella esforzaba la vista para atisbar a sus huéspedes. A su lado, Edward sonreía a su prometida. Le reconfortaba observar que su ansiedad, ante el encuentro con su hermano, había disminuido: su fierecilla no se vería dominada por sus nervios. Oui, era perfectamente capaz de resistir el más severo escudriñamiento de parte del mismísimo rey Carlisle. El corazón de Edward rebasaba de orgullo cuando la tomó de la cintura, en el momento en que los viajeros ingresaban en el patio.

—Algunos lo llaman "Emmett el Apasionado" —le susurró al oído, inclinándose hacia Bella—. Cuídate de su sonrisa, mi amor, pues si llegara a cautivarte con su embrujo, tendré que desenvainar mi espada contra él.

Edward le habría hecho un guiño de complicidad, pero Bella ya se había desprendido de su abrazo y debió conformarse con ver, algo fastidiado, cómo corría en dirección de su hermano.

Lord Emmett Cullen estaba a punto de entregar a su pequeño de tres años, que chillaba como un marrano, a uno de sus escuderos, cuando se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mirada castaña de una hermosa mujer.

—Bueno, bueno, mi pequeño —dijo ella, tomando al niño en sus brazos—. ¿Por qué gritas así? —Lo estrechó con cariño, mientras besaba sus bucles castaños. Dejando de lado al padre, depositó al niño sobre el piso y se arrodilló junto a él, sin importarle la tierra que manchaba su vestido—. Si sigues haciendo ruido, asustarás a todas las luces mágicas que las hadas han traído para ti —y le enseñó el jarro lleno de luciérnagas, para que lo examinase.

El niño dejó de llorar y se pasó la mano por los ojos.

—Bichos —fue la palabra que se escuchó, tras un último sollozo.

—Oh, pero no se trata simplemente de bichos. Mira.

Bella quitó el corcho y metió la mano, sacó una luciérnaga que se había posado en su dedo cerró nuevamente el jarro. Sostuvo el insecto ante la mirada del pequeño, asombrado y feliz de ver cómo se iluminaba su parte posterior. La luciérnaga voló y aterrizó sobre la nariz de una chiquilla, apenas unos años mayor, cuyos bellos ojos verdes se pusieron bizcos, cuando quiso mirarla allí donde se posó.

—¿Son para mí? —le preguntó a Bella.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡No! Los junté para que ustedes los vieran, pero ahora debemos liberarlos. ¿Me ayudarán a hacerlo?

La niña accedió con una sonrisa, exhibiendo un hoyuelo tan encantador como el de su tío.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

—Tanon Elizabeth Cullen.

La niñita tomó un bucle rubio que le caía sobre los hombros y se metió el pulgar en la boca.

—Muy bien, Tanon Elizabeth Cullen. Nos hará falta tu pulgar para poner en libertad a las luciérnagas. —Bella giró, en cuclillas, hacia el varoncito—: Precisaremos tu ayuda también. Cuando tu hermana quite el corcho y sacuda el jarro, deberás gritar con todas tus fuerzas: "¡Vuelen ya!".

—¡Vueles ya! —gritó el chiquillo.

Bella rió, y ayudó a la niña a destapar el corcho, mientras la pequeña sacudía el jarro, dejando caer los insectos sobre el pasto antes de que alzaran vuelo, en plena libertad.

—¡Vuelen ya! —animó Bella.

—¡Vueles ya, bichitos!

—Los extraño —pronunció Tanon, mientras asomaban las lágrimas en sus ojos y su pulgar volvía a la boca.

Bella le enjugó las lágrimas y acarició su cabello.

—Bien, esta noche estarán de regreso, justo antes de que tú y tu hermano… ¿cómo se llama?

La muchacha se quitó el pulgar de la boca el tiempo necesario como para recitar:

—William Robert Cullen._** (En el primer libro el nombre del rey era William antes de convertirse en rey, pero al coronarse cambio a Guillermo que en la adaptación lo cambio por Carlisle)**_

—… William Robert Cullen, se vayan a dormir, para que tengan un sueño feliz. Si miran hacia nuestra ventana, los podrán ver.

—Eres maravillosa.

Bella alzó la vista hacia el hombre que le tendía la mano, mientras hablaba.

—¿Quién eres tú? Te ruego que nos acompañes de regreso a Avarloch, para ser la nodriza de nuestros pequeños.

Bella buscó a Edward con la mirada. Se sentía insegura en su nuevo rol de futura ama del castillo y no sabía a ciencia cierta qué se esperaba de ella. Descubrió a su prometido abrazado a una bellísima mujer, que cargaba otra criatura, aun más pequeña y rubia.

—Lord Emmett—saludó Bella, fijando su atención nuevamente sobre el hombre que no le soltaba la mano. Inclinó la cabeza y puso una rodilla en tierra, como corresponde a los servidores—. Bienvenido a Graycliff. Yo soy Bella.

Al sentir sus labios sobre los nudillos, levantó la vista hacia él. Y el conde de Avarloch le sonrió.

Bella nunca había confiado en ningún hombre, antes de conocer a Edward. De hecho, eran pocos los que le agradaban. Pero la sonrisa de lord Emmett Cullen era tan cautivante, tan despejada y hermosa, que Bella se sintió cómoda y le devolvió el gesto. Se trataba de un hombre irresistiblemente apuesto, pero menos parecido a Edward de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Tenían el cabello negro y lo llevaba más corto que Edward. Sus ojos, de un azul verdoso, le recordaban a Bella su bienamado mar.

—Cualquier persona capaz de hacer que mi hijo deje de llorar… —se detuvo, riendo para sí, y su risa, al igual que su voz, tenía el efecto de una brisa cálida en un día de invierno—. Estoy tentado de preguntar si tienes un par de alas en la espalda. Eres tan reconfortante como un ángel y no menos encantadora.

—Merde. Te dejo con mi prometida por un instante y ya has hecho que se sonroje.

Al volverse, Bella vio venir a Edward, acompañando a la despampanante rubia, y llevando a Tanon y William en brazos.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó Emmett, sorprendido—. ¿He escuchado bien? —Volvió a mirar a Bella, de un modo completamente diferente—. ¿Cuál es tu magia, que lograste persuadir a este libertino de que se case?

—¿Persuadir? Fue preciso, poco menos, que le rogara. —Edward besó a sus sobrinos, antes de dejarlos en el suelo.

Bella presenció, sonriente, el abrazo entre los dos hermanos y le presentaron a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Todo lo concerniente a lady Rosalie Cullen era exquisito. Su espesa cabellera rubia caía esplendorosamente sobre los hombros. Sus llamativos ojos eran del mismo color que los de su hija. Era alta y tan elegante que hacía que Bella se sintiera como una desmañada jovencita.

—Hermana —dijo, abrazando a Bella con ternura—. Fue muy ingenioso lo que hiciste con las luciérnagas.

—Los niños son una bendición —dijo Bella, acariciando la mejilla del bebé, que dormía en brazos de su madre—, y tú has sido muy bendecida.

—Es cierto. Pero, a veces, tengo ganas de mudarme a un dormitorio independiente y clausurar la puerta desde… ¡Ay! —Rose se dio vuelta, dando un manotazo para quitar los dedos de su marido, que acababan de pellizcarle el trasero—: ¡Eso dolió, pedazo de sinvergüenza!

—Entonces, lo pensarás dos veces antes de volver a decir algo tan detestable.

—Canalla —masculló Rose, cuando recobró el aliento. Le sonrió nuevamente a Bella y, después, tomándola del brazo como si se conocieran desde siempre, se encaminó con ella hacia el castillo.

Sin saber del todo cuáles serían sus obligaciones, Bella buscó con la mirada a Edward, en busca de ayuda. Él le dirigió una sonrisa, mientras caminaba unos pasos más atrás, junto a Emmett.

—¿Qué te trae a Graycliff?

—Ya sabes que solemos pasar los veranos en Winchester, con Carlisle —dijo Emmett—. Quise verte antes, pues me has tenido bastante preocupado, Edward. La muerte de Bree no ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros; pero creo que tú has sido el más afectado.

—Estoy bien, hermano. Bella ha traído nueva vida a mi corazón.

—Debes contarme todo lo concerniente a esa mujer que ha capturado tu corazón indómito.

Bella miró hacia atrás y sorprendió a Edward devorándola con los ojos.

—Hemos convenido tácitamente que ninguno de los dos intentará domar al otro.

—Mmmh —sonrió Emmett y fijó su vista en las lujuriosas curvas del trasero de su mujer—. Siempre he dicho que no hay nada mejor que una buena dosis de salvajismo entre un hombre y su mujer.

Esa noche, hubo un gran festín en el salón del palacio, en honor de los visitantes. La carne de ternera hervida y las hogazas crocantes de pan de centeno abrieron el apetito, a la espera del bacalao y tiburón al horno, además de siete lechones que Carmen preparaba sobre otros tantos asadores. Había también tartas de pera, pasteles de ave saltada y suficiente vino y cerveza como para mantener a todos los hombres de Graycliff en un estado de total borrachera, durante una semana entera.

Bella comió, sosteniendo al pequeño William en el regazo y asegurándose de que la comida no estuviera tan caliente como para que se quemara la boca. Tanon estaba sentada a su lado, parloteando sin cesar sobre las luciérnagas. A la derecha de la anfitriona, se ubicó Rose y le cuchicheó algo al oído, que hizo que Bella soltara una carcajada.

Edward y Emmett estaban sentados enfrente de las damas, comentando el extraordinario parecido que tenía Alice con Bree. Y, pese a qué Edward se esforzaba por concentrar su atención en la conversación, su mirada siempre terminaba en Bella. Al ver lo bien que se llevaba con los niños, se alegró pensando en que pronto tendrían su propia familia. Cuando ella reía, la veía tan despreocupada, tan asombrosamente hermosa, que deseaba arrancarla de su asiento y llevársela cargada a su habitación. Sonrió al advertir que también para ella era difícil dejar de mirarlo con ojos soñadores.

—Es hermosa —comentó Emmett, alegrándose de ver tan feliz a su hermano—. Pero debo reconocer que, a partir de lo que tú me has contado, es probable que Carlisle no se convenza tan fácilmente de su inocencia.

Edward se dio vuelta, mirando a su hermano.

—Yo lo convenceré.

—Está acusada de haber asesinado a un conde, Edward, aunque reconozco que más parece un ángel que una asesina.

—Hermano —dijo Edward mirando a Emmett con esos ígneos ojos capaces de fundir el hierro durante un combate—: Bella no ha matado a nadie.

—¡Diablos! Tú estás enamorado. Rose casi me había convencido de que ninguna mujer jamás lograría hacerlo. No finjas estar horrorizado, frère. La criada de Rose, Alysia, hace dos años que está casada; mas cuando acierto a pasar por la cocina, a determinadas horas, nunca dejo de escuchar su discurso apasionado, con el relato de tus habilidades.

—Pienso que una buena paliza, entre otras cosas, serviría para que mantuvieras la boca cerrada —Edward lo miró indignado y después dirigió la vista hacia Bella.

Su hermano rió.

—Ella no dominó tu arrogancia.

—¿Es arrogante saber que te puedo vencer en la lucha? —desafió Edward.

—Ah, ¿de modo que has estado practicando?

Ambos rieron y, después, Emmett anunció que se había hecho tarde y era hora de irse a dormir.

—El viaje ha sido largo y añoro una cama calentita. —Al sonreírle a Rose, ella saltó de su asiento para reunir a los niños. Viendo que sus mejillas se arrebolaban, Emmett se incorporó aun más ligero.

—¿Me permitiría acostar a los niños? —la pregunta procedía de Bella e iba dirigida al padre—. Lady Rose ha de estar cansada después del largo viaje, y yo le he prometido un cuento a William.

Emmett dio su consentimiento y dirigió una sonrisa de aprobación, en dirección de su hermano, mientras le tendía la mano a Rose.

—Ignoro la razón por la que la consideras inocente, pero confío en tu criterio, Edward. Y me pongo más que contento por ti.

Bella vio partir al matrimonio, susurrándose cosas al oído y sonriendo como si fueran novios a punto de compartir su primera noche. Volvió su mirada hacia Edward, que acababa de ponerse de pie y se acercaba a ella. No pudo menos que sonreír. Con solo mirarlo, se obnubilaba su criterio. Se sentía tentada de refugiarse en los brazos de ese hombre que la había tratado como algo valioso, por primera vez.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —miró a quien la inspeccionaba desde arriba. ¡Y vaya que le sonreía con ternura! La miraba a los ojos y sentía cómo sus entrañas se retorcían bajo el creciente ardor de de esos ojos verdes, que le recordaban que Edward sabía cómo hacerla gritar: de placer, no de dolor.

Lo escuchó reír suavemente y parpadeó para dispersar sus pensamientos licenciosos. Absolutamente mortificada por haber sido descubierta en flagrante acto de profesar su admiración por él, salió apresuradamente, pasando a su lado, y dijo:

—Vamos, niños, es hora de ir a dormir.

Edward le dio unos pasos de delantera, viendo el contoneo de sus caderas, y se acercó por detrás, lo bastante cerca como para poder inclinarse sobre su nuca y sentir el aroma de su cabello.

—¿Debo seguirte como un lacayo, a la vista de todos, en mi castillo?

El corazón de la joven latía ferozmente al sentir su cercanía. La calidez de su aliento sobre la nuca avivaba sus sentidos.

—Si lo deseas —retrucó con arrogancia, resistiendo el impulso de volverse para besarlo. Trató de resistir el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre ella, pero fracasó rotundamente, al sentir que le ponía sus manos sobre las caderas. Arrimó el trasero de ella hacia sí, sin disminuir la marcha.

—Lo que deseo —comenzó, con la voz ronca y aguerrida, mientras ocultaba el rostro en su cabellera— es que vayamos a mi dormitorio ahora mismo.

Edward percibió que el cuerpo de ella temblaba, en respuesta a sus palabras, y la tomó por la cintura.

—Todavía falta una semana para que yo sea tu mujer —dijo Bella, queriendo aparentar frialdad, pero apenas estaba en condiciones de pensar con coherencia. El cuerpo masculino la cubría, ejerciendo su predominio.

—¿Y tú crees que eso me detendría?

Ella sabía que debía poner distancia entre sus cuerpos; en cambio, levantó la mano para cubrir la de Edward.

—Me harás tropezar —intentó protestar, pero apenas sonó como un lánguido ronroneo. Incluso advirtió que había apoyado su mejilla contra el pecho de Edward, acariciándoselo sin darse cuenta.

Entonces, se acordó de los niños y sus ojos se abrieron. Tanon la estaba mirando y le regaló una sonrisa. William se había quedado atrás y se frotaba los ojos somnolientos con los puños.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —le dijo bruscamente a Edward. Tomó con una mano la de Tanon y con la otra alzó a William.

Edward la observó, con una amplia sonrisa, y se acercó a ayudarla.


	17. Chapter 17

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 17**_

Rose, Alice y Didyme vistieron a Bella con un traje de boda celeste, que había pertenecido a la madre de Edward, lady Elizabeth Cullen, que, a su vez, lo había recibido de su madre. Era un vestido de encajes, típico de la tradición gala, que estaba destinado a Bree, para cuando se casara. Bella se emocionó hasta las lágrimas cuando Edward le pidió que se lo pusiera y le rogó que, si tuvieran una hija, le diera la oportunidad de continuar con la tradición.

La prenda tenía un trabajo extraordinario. El cuello era alto y ajustado; las mangas, amplias y colgantes. El cuerpo del vestido la ceñía por debajo de la cintura con un material suave y claro, incrustado con cristales que reflejaban los tonos dorados y plateados del cuarto. Sucesivas capas de finísimo lino conformaban el amplio volado, que caía con gracia desde las caderas hasta el suelo.

Suspirando detrás de su amiga, Alice decoraba con hileras de perlas el grueso trenzado de la cabellera de Bella.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —sonreía mientras entretejía sus cabellos.

—Tampoco yo —murmuró Bella.

Mientras hacía los últimos ajustes al ruedo del vestido, con dedos ágiles y habilidosos, lady Didyme observó a la novia.

—Por el amor de Dios, parecería que estuvieras apenada, Bella.

—Oh, Bella, ¿lo estás? —Alice se estiró por encima de su hombro, para verle el rostro—. Lord Cullen es maravilloso: tan apuesto y gentil que todo el mundo lo ama.

—Oui. Ese es el problema, pero no estoy triste —dijo Bella, respirando profundo, con los ojos cerrados.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se deben tantos suspiros? —le preguntó Didyme. Bella se mordió el labio, mientras preparaba una respuesta. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Rose y se dirigió a ella:

—Tu marido es un hombre muy apuesto. Su sonrisa es…

—Lo sé —lady Cullen comprendió que a Bella le faltaran las palabras, y le sonrió.

—¿No te preocupa que, habiendo tantas mujeres… que él llegara a…?

—No —Rose se acercó y tomó las manos de Bella—. Y tú tampoco debes preocuparte. Tanto Emmett como Edward valoran la lealtad por encima de todo. No solo la esperan de otros; también ellos se comprometen.

—Pero dondequiera que vaya, las mujeres coquetean con Edward. Y, después de todo, es un hombre. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí, me he dado cuenta —Rose rió.

—Todas nos hemos dado cuenta —sostuvo Didyme, dando una última puntada.

—¿Lo ves? —suspiró Bella—. Hasta Didyme lo ha notado.

—Oh, santo cielo, por supuesto que lo he notado —Didyme le dio un golpecito en la pierna—. No soy ciega. Pero yo nunca coqueteé con él, y tampoco lo haría. Estoy muy contenta con Marco.

—¿Y qué pasaría si se cansara de mí?

—Oh, no empecemos —protestó Alice.

—Sí. Volvamos a empezar —Bella descargó una mirada ceñuda sobre su amiga que, aturdida, dejó caer dos ristras de perlas.

—Quédate quieta —la regañó y retomó su labor.

Bella suspiró y, con tono meditativo, preguntó:

—El hermano del rey Carlisle es el obispo, ¿verdad? Edward podría cansarse de mí y hacer que nuestro matrimonio fuera declarado nulo.

—Eso sería preciso que lo hiciera el Papa, querida —apuntó Didyme, sin molestarse en levantar la vista del ruedo del vestido.

—¡Ustedes no lo conocen! —arguyó Bella, para justificarse—. Tiene hadas desnudas en las paredes de su dormitorio.

Alice rió, mientras alisaba unos cabellos sueltos, a la altura de las sienes de Bella. Didyme chilló, por haberse pinchado con un alfiler, y se metió el dedo en la boca.

—Yo lo conozco —se adelantó Rose—. Conozco su fama con las mujeres y comprendo que te asuste. A mí, francamente, me sorprendió que te presentara como su prometida. Pero, Bella, tú has logrado lo que ninguna otra pudo hacer antes. Has conquistado su corazón. Y debes creerme si te digo que, una vez que has conquistado el corazón de un Cullen, será tuyo para siempre. —Los hombros de Bella se aflojaron y el brillo esmeralda de los ojos de Rose resplandecía de felicidad—. Yo no tengo hermanas. ¿Vendrás a visitarme a menudo?

—Oui —prometió Bella, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Centenares de velas encendidas se reflejaban en los ojos diamantinos de Edward, mientras inspeccionaba la capilla. Sacudió la cabeza, en disconformidad, y se volvió hacia su hermano:

—Aquí no cabrán todos los invitados y los aldeanos, que continúan llegando. ¡Maldigo al inútil de Diego! El cretino consiguió repartir demasiadas invitaciones.

A su izquierda se encontraba Jasper, que se mesaba la barba bien recortada, y en señal de acuerdo añadió:

—Y lo peor es que acaba de llegar Sam Uley.

—Al menos, no veo a Newton. Vigílalos, y si llegara y alguno de ellos hiciera el menor movimiento, con intención de interferir en la ceremonia de casamiento, mátalo.

Jasper miró con incredulidad en dirección de Emmett y, luego, dirigiéndose a Edward, preguntó:

—¿No te parece que sería bastante poco aconsejable hacer eso en un casamiento?

Edward negó rotundamente con la cabeza:

—Non, decididamente, no.

—Una cosa así nunca interfirió con ningún casamiento de los que yo he estado —observó Emmett, sin inmutarse—; pero, en cambio, sí creo que mi hermano ha pasado demasiados años al servicio de Carlisle.

Edward sonrió por primera vez esa mañana y salió, furioso, en busca del fraile. Jasper lo observaba. ¿Estaba decidido a matar a un hombre por querer detener el casamiento? ¡Por Dios, Edward amaba en verdad a esa muchacha! ¡Ya era hora!

Nadie podía alegrarse más por su señor que él. Había presenciado su terrible cambio, después de la muerte de Bree; cuando el cielo se oscureció y Edward iba de un lado a otro del castillo, angustiado por su culpa y su pesar, maldiciendo el viento y la tierra, y a todos sus habitantes. Bella le había devuelto la alegría de vivir. Pero estar dispuesto a matar a alguien por ella era inaudito.

Observó a Edward, mientras conversaba con el fraile que debía bendecir su boda. Ambos hombres sonreían y su amo palmeó el hombro de quien lo aventajaba en edad, antes de reunirse nuevamente con su hermano y con Jasper.

—Conduzcan a los invitados afuera, a los acantilados, y después ocúpense de averiguar a qué se debe la demora de mi novia.

—¿A los acantilados? —quiso asegurarse el capitán.

—Oui. A los acantilados —respondió Edward, con una gran sonrisa, al pasar viboreando entre el gentío. Se volvió, antes de salir—: Ella se sentirá feliz —agregó, con inmenso regocijo.

—¿Los acantilados? —el rostro de Bella se iluminó—. ¿Nos casaremos sobre los acantilados?

Con un largo suspiro y una breve sonrisa, Jasper asintió.

—La iglesia es demasiado pequeña y Edward está empeñado en hacerte feliz, aun a riesgo de que alguno de los invitados caiga al mar.

Era un asunto grave. Cada uno de los nobles presentes comentaba cómo era posible que un conde tan adinerado pudiera casarse con una plebeya. Le incomodaba tener que escuchar ese cuchicheo burlón, pero viendo a la menuda sirvientita, tan hermosa en su ondeante traje de bodas y con el rostro encendido, Jasper supo que Edward no podía haber elegido a alguien más perfecto. Además, Alice derretía su corazón cada vez que la miraba. Bien, si a alguien se le ocurría la mala idea de decir la menor palabra contra uno de los suyos, se las tendría que ver con él.

—Si está preparada, milady, la escoltaré al encuentro de su novio.

Con una sonrisita nerviosa en los labios, Bella se dejó conducir desde la habitación, seguida por Alice, Rose y Didyme.

—Dime, Jasper —preguntó Bella, mirándolo mientras descendían por la escalera—. ¿De veras está feliz?

—Solamente lo suficiente como para tenerme preocupado acerca de la posibilidad de que resuelva arrojarse al mar, pensando que puedes huir —sonrió.

Más atrás, lady Didyme suspiró:

—Se los diré. El amor es una cosa divina.

Bella jamás creyó que pudiera estar de acuerdo con una declaración como esa; pero los bardos habían tenido razón y la sonrisa que iluminaba sus labios derramaba luz a lo largo de los corredores. A su lado, el espigado capitán de la guardia de Edward apretó con decisión su brazo y se irguió, aun más enhiesto, orgulloso de conducir a la inminente ama de Graycliff hasta la orilla del mar.

En los acantilados, ella solo tuvo ojos para Edward. Pasó junto a cientos de convidados, algunos de ellos instalados bastante precariamente sobre las asperezas y las salientes de las rocas, frente al mar, tan sereno como el magnífico rostro del novio que la aguardaba. De pie, contra un fondo de nubes esponjosas y mar azul, Edward le parecía un ángel guerrero. El viento desacomodaba su cabello y sacudía las mangas de su abrigo escarlata, presentándolo como la imagen de la perfección, recién descendida del paraíso. Ella lanzó un suspiro. Él dio un paso al frente, con la mano extendida. Un mechón flotó ante sus ojos, al sonreír. Daba la sensación que irradiaba luz; Bella cerró los ojos: si se trataba de un sueño, no quería despertar.

—Hola, belle fée.

Su voz era como las olas, profunda y tranquilizadora, consciente de su poderío. Le tomó la mano y la besó, con tanta delicadeza que ella creyó que se desvanecería y caería rodando al agua.

Bella estaba tan obnubilada por el amor que fluía por su cuerpo que casi no escuchó la bendición nupcial del fraile ni las promesas que hizo Edward en voz queda. Apenas recordaba cuando la besó, al finalizar la ceremonia, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza.

Edward la condujo de regreso al castillo. Alrededor, vio muchísimos rostros, algunos sonrientes, otros que cuchicheaban al oído de sus acompañantes, sin que ella pudiera entender. Trató infructuosamente de localizar a Alice. En cambio, vio a Jasper, a Emmett y a Rose, incluso al viejo Eleazar, que le sonrieron.

De regreso al castillo, Diego condujo a todos hasta el salón principal, donde se había preparado el festejo. Las mesas casi tambaleaban bajo el peso de las fuentes de plata rebosantes de sopa y panes, y agua de rosas para enjuagarse las manos. Los platos estaban cargados de faisán, venado y carne de cisne, además de tartas, pasteles y fruta abrillantada, y una inagotable provisión de exquisitos vinos. Había docenas de rosas recién cortadas y pétalos desparramados sobre el piso, para acolcharlo al paso de los delicados pies de la novia hasta el elevado estrado que había sido montado para instalarla, junto a su marido, durante la celebración.

¿Todo eso era real? ¿Era exclusivamente para ella? Observó el perfil del hombre que estaba a su lado, sonriendo a todos. Sentía deseos de tocarlo, de acariciarle el rostro, de alisarle los aterciopelados cabellos sobre sus hombros. Quería memorizar con el tacto cada rasgo e imprimirlo en su propia alma para siempre. Creyó escuchar que Emmett proponía un brindis y observó que Edward se volvía hacia ella. Parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Bella contuvo el aliento, porque, tan pronto como cayera sobre ella la deslumbrante mirada, todo ese ensueño se transformaría en realidad.

Edward alzó una copa hasta sus labios y se la alcanzó para que también bebiera, según la costumbre. Ella aceptó y se sintió penetrada hasta el alma por esos ojos que la obligaban a bajar la vista, para defenderse de su poder. Advertía su proximidad, que prometía un beso que la perturbaría aun más que el vino.

—Te sonrojas, mi vida —susurró, después de haberla besado. Su aliento era dulce y expresivo—. Rogaría porque mis besos siempre tuvieran el mismo efecto sobre ti.

—Siento como si estuviera soñando —repuso ella, impedida de quitarle la vista de los labios.

—Pues, en ese caso, prefiero que nunca vayas a despertar.

Hubo música y diversión después del banquete. Edward se disculpó con Bella, prometiéndole que retornaría enseguida. Lord Hale exhibía, orgulloso, su nieto menor, a todo aquel que quisiera verlo. Emmett y Rose reían juntos y William perseguía a su hermana. Bella suspiraba, con la esperanza de hacer durar para siempre la misma felicidad que hoy compartía con Edward.

Al mirar en torno, divisó a Alice riendo con Jasper. Bella se puso de pie, para preguntarle al elegante capitán si habría otro casamiento en el futuro inmediato. Pero cuando quiso dar un paso para bajar del estrado, chocó contra un muro de piedra.

No había observado al hombre que tenía delante. Su torso era duro, casi como su mirada, que jamás olvidaría. Tragó una bocanada de aire y dio un paso atrás, buscando al tanteo, a sus espaldas, algo con que golpearlo. Él alzó una mano delicadamente cuidada para sostener la de ella, que de inmediato hizo su brazo a un lado.

—Discúlpame por haberte sorprendido —dijo con una sonrisita procaz, que sugería exactamente lo contrario.

—No se me acerque —le advirtió Bella.

—Bella, esa no es manera de recibirme —la sonrisa de Mike Newton era como una careta que disimulaba su furia interior—. El haber accedido a la nobleza te ha agriado el carácter.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó sin bajar la mirada.

—Pues he venido a verte, querida. ¿Qué otro motivo me podría impulsar a venir hasta este sitio dejado de la mano de Dios, más que el de encontrar a la asesina de mi hermano?

Bella buscó con la mirada a Edward. Al no hallarlo, levantó la vista de nuevo hasta el apuesto y espigado caballero que le impedía pasar.

—La muerte de su hermano no fue obra mía; tampoco tengo nada que ver con el hecho de que se esté pudriendo en el infierno en este momento.

La sonrisa de Mike Newton se amplió, y no parecía menos despiadada que la de su difunto hermano. La devoraba con los ojos, como si fuera a apoderarse de ella con solo mirarla, hasta que Bella, en su desesperación, intentó gritar y salir corriendo.

—¡Déjeme pasar!

Él alzó un dedo, a modo de advertencia.

—Un momento, nada más.

—Usted la dejará pasar ahora.

El tono de la voz, a sus espaldas, era tan perentorio que la asustó aun más que la aparición de su antiguo amo.

—Se hará a un lado, ahora mismo, o morirá antes de volver a tomar aliento. Sería para mí un motivo de grave disgusto tener que ensuciar el piso que tanto le agrada a mi bella mujer.

Newton cedió ante una fuerza tan apabullante que lo hizo retroceder. Con más gracia de la que habría sabido exhibir su hermano, más corpulento, se contuvo y ofreció a Edward una sonrisa y una gentil inclinación:

—Sólo quise ofrecerle a su mujer mi bendición, en ocasión de su boda, milord.

Los ojos de Edward se asemejaban a puñales que apuntaban al hombre inclinado ante él. Después, se dirigió a Bella:

—Ven aquí.

Ella no se movió. Sus pies parecían plantados en el lugar donde se encontraba, como un árbol entre las rosas que cubrían el piso.

—Veo que sigue siendo igual de obediente como lo era estando bajo el cuidado de mi hermano —se burló Newton.

Enfadado porque su mujer no hubiese acudido para pedirle ayuda, la expresión de Edward se oscureció. Llamó a Jasper, con la intención de ordenarle que escoltara a aquellos visitantes indeseados hasta la salida de Graycliff. El capitán acudió de inmediato, trayendo a su amiga consigo.

Cuando Alice vio a Mike Newton, se detuvo tan bruscamente que Jasper casi perdió el contacto con ella, que se resistía al persuasivo tironeo del capitán sacudiendo la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de pavor.

—Ha venido por mí.

—Non, mi alegría. Se trata solamente de un incauto, que no piensa en la posibilidad de que ya no vuelva a ver salir el sol. Ven, Edward me reclama —la convenció.

Al acercarse al estrado, Alice respondió a la mirada amenazante de Newton, acurrucándose junto a Jasper. Sintiéndola temblar, él pensó que quizá no sería del todo mala la idea de liquidar a ese hombre.

—Jasper, acompaña a Newton hasta la puerta de mi castillo.

—De ninguna manera —Newton sacudió lentamente su cabeza y sacó un gran pergamino, que llevaba arrollado bajo el jubón—. Puesto que usted no me regresó a Bella, desafiando la orden del rey, tengo aquí una autorización del obispo para permanecer aquí, protegido, hasta que se haya consumado su matrimonio, de modo que el rey pueda verificar que la asesina de mi hermano será, de ahora en más, su legítima esposa. Ella no está plenamente a su cargo, hasta tanto no se haya consumado el matrimonio.

—¿Y cómo sabrá que se cumplió? —gruñó Bella—. Su hermano se aseguró de que no habría vestigios de sangre en las sábanas.

Newton dio señales de indignación y luego miró furioso a Edward. Pero el señor de Graycliff miraba a Alice, que lo llamaba.

—Debo intercambiar dos palabras con usted —le rogó.

—Un momento, Alice —respondió, con impaciencia.

Emmett apareció junto a Edward y, acercándose a Newton, le arrancó el pergamino de la mano, para leerlo, y pasárselo a su hermano.

—El decreto no está vigente. Falta la firma de Carlisle —declaró.

Newton se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí se ha cometido un asesinato. Puede que haya alguna demora, pero el rey Carlisle está al tanto de la acusación que he levantado y, tarde o temprano, tendré su firma.

—Ya se ha hecho justicia en el lecho profanador de su hermano. Usted ha cometido un tremendo error al involucrar al rey en sus maquinaciones. Pero si vuelvo a verlo cerca de mi mujer, ni el sello real impedirá que lo mate.

Cuando Edward pudo prestar atención a Alice, vio que las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos.

—Debo comunicarle algo importante, milord. Por favor, permítame hablar con usted en privado. —Cuando su expresión atormentada recayó sobre Bella, Alice ya no pudo resistir el llanto—: ¡No se imagina cuánto lo lamento!

* * *

_**Qué lamentara Alice?**_

_**Espero que disfruten leyendo del cap como yo disfruto subiendolo para que lo lean. Gracias por leer mis adaptaciones y por sus comentarios. El próximo cap lo subo el domingo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 18**_

Jasper ayudó a Alice a sentarse, mientras Bella se esforzaba por reconfortarla.

—¡Oh, Bella! Debes creerme, no tenía la menor idea de que Newton vendría a buscarte. Yo pensaba que aquí estaríamos a salvo. Por favor, perdóname.

Bella secó la mejilla de su amiga con su manga.

—Vamos. No será para tanto.

—Yo tenía miedo de que descubriera nuestro intento de huida. Le habría echado toda la culpa a ella. Siempre lo hacía —clamó Alice—. No quise que volviera a lastimarte, pero no tuve intención de matarlo. Lo juro. No quise matarlo.

En la sala se hizo un silencio total, salvo las pisadas de Edward hacia donde se hallaba Alice, que se puso pálida y temblorosa cuando se le acercó. Estuvo a punto de sonreírle, para tranquilizarla, pero también porque había tenido ciertas sospechas, cuando la interrogó en Devonshire. Ella se había mostrado incómoda y preocupada, como si quisiera que el interrogatorio acabara cuanto antes. Edward tenía suficiente experiencia como para adivinar quién era culpable y quién no, pero su instinto le había sugerido que Alice era demasiado apocada para cometer un crimen así. Se acuclilló delante de ella y le tomó ambas manos.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho la verdad hasta ahora?

—Estaba asustada, y después nos alejamos de allí y traté de olvidar. Pero no puedo permitir que se castigue a Bella por algo que hice yo. No fue mi intención, solo puse una pequeña cantidad de mandrágora en su copa de vino, lo necesario para que se durmiera. Pero debo haberme excedido en la cantidad.

—Non —Bella se alejó, en dirección del hogar, y se quedó mirando el fuego encendido. Tomó aire profundamente, antes de comenzar a hablar—. Yo también quise asegurar que pudiéramos huir sin ser detectadas, y agregué otra pequeña cantidad de mandrágora a su copa. Me sorprendió que tan poquito lo hubiera matado.

Edward enmudeció. No sabía si debía indignarse con su mujer o mostrarse sorprendido porque hubiera sabido engañarlo tan hábilmente.

—Mujer, tu talento para mentir supera en mucho el que te hubiera atribuido.

Ella bajó la vista, ante el estupor que veía en el rostro de Edward.

—Si recuerdas bien, yo nunca negué la acusación.

Una sonrisa indulgente se dibujó en las comisuras de los labios de Edward, que se incorporó para acercarse a Bella:

—Deja este asunto por mi cuenta. Nadie más que nosotros cuatro sabe la verdad.

—Tú no debes compartir este engaño con nosotras. No te lo pediría. Tampoco hubiera querido que lo supieras.

—Adivino tus razones —replicó, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Estás disgustado conmigo?

—Ya hablaremos cuando estemos a solas.

El brillo masculino de su mirada hizo que un cosquilleo estremeciera todo el cuerpo de Bella.

Se volvió hacia Alice y le habló con autoridad, pero, asimismo, con comedimiento.

—Sécate las lágrimas y quédate aquí hasta que te hayas sosegado. Jasper y Bella te acompañarán. No quiero que Newton y sus hombres te vean en este estado. Alice —puntualizó, luego de que ella asintiera y se limpiara la nariz con su pañuelo—, no permitiré que le pase nada a ninguna de las dos. Pero les pido una sola promesa: ¡ni se les ocurra arrimarse a la cocina!

La luz de las velas fluctuó en los candelabros de pared al paso de Edward, que se dio prisa para retornar con sus invitados. Al ingresar por la amplia apertura en el salón, observó, furioso, que Mike Newton había tenido la osadía de permanecer allí; el hombre que había puesto en jaque la vida de Bella, al acusarla ante el rey Carlisle, ahora cuchicheaba algo al oído de Jane.

Edward tenía ganas de matarlo y se le acercó como quien se encamina al campo de batalla. Emmett comprendió que debía interponerse, para evitar un derramamiento de sangre.

—Te lo ruego, hermano. Es el día de tu boda. Cualquiera que sea la venganza que deseas tomarte, puede esperar. Piensa en tu mujer.

Edward lo miró brevemente, haciendo un gesto de conformidad, antes de continuar su camino hacia donde se encontraba Newton. El bribón tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su antigua amante.

—Nunca más permitas que te vea apoyar tu mano sobre alguien que viva en este castillo —resonó la voz del señor de Graycliff—. El que respires y estés vivo se los debes a ese pergamino que traes. Pero te juro que, tan pronto tenga en mi poder el sello del rey, difundiré por toda Inglaterra la forma en que tu hermano maltrataba a sus vasallos. En cuanto a ti, tendrás suerte si logras mendigar algún mendrugo al costado del camino.

—¿Se atreve usted a amenazarme? —Newton lo miró con incredulidad. Intentó en vano librarse de la mano de Edward.

—Yo no hago amenazas. Es un juramento. Tú eliges. Quédate y he de matarte. O huye y prepárate para mi venganza. Ten la seguridad que ha de llegar. Llegará porque has acusado a mi mujer de estar ligada con el mayor enemigo del rey. Y porque la culpas del asesinato de tu hermano, que debió haber muerto ensartado sobre la punta de mi espada, antes que en su cama.

Newton lo miró detenidamente y, luego, una sonrisa de advertencia se dibujó en su rostro:

—Ten cuidado con lo que bebes, Cullen. Tu mujer sabe de venenos.

—Lástima que no se le haya ocurrido aplicar sus conocimientos contigo.

Los dedos de Edward se juntaron, prestos, junto a la empuñadura de su espada. Tenía la certeza de que, si continuaba mirando a ese hombre durante un minuto más, acabaría por matarlo y al diablo con la ley. Llamó a Alec y a dos de sus hombres.

—Escolta a ese cerdo a una habitación. Solamente con verlo me siento mal.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse, cuando sir Sam hizo el ademán de empuñar su espada. La sonrisa de Edward era violenta y desafiante.

—Ven —dijo, haciendo señas al paladín de Newton, para que se acercase—. ¿Qué esperas?

Emmett dio un paso y se interpuso en el camino de Sam, que no parecía del todo convencido sobre la conveniencia de enfrentarse con Edward.

—Alza tu espada contra mi hermano y tu cabeza rodará por el suelo antes de que tengas tiempo de alzarla.

Sam retrocedió y siguió a Newton fuera del salón.

—¡Qué fiesta de casamiento tan interesante! —exclamó cuando los invitados comenzaron a cuchichear—. Créeme, como anfitrión, eres un desastre.

Edward observó los rostros confundidos de sus agasajados y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Si tienes alguna sugerencia para mejorarla, querría conocerla.

—Sugiero que busques a tu esposa y la traigas ante la presencia de todos. Tus aldeanos deben saber que, en la casa de su señor, todo está en perfecto orden.

Ninguno de los dos había observado la presencia de Jane, que se había arrimado a Edward, recorriendo su brazo con una larga caricia.

—Parece que tu esposa te ha abandonado. Que empiece la música y mostremos a tu gente que su poderoso amo no pasará la noche solo en su cama. No les importará quién sea la que te dé felicidad.

—No me ha abandonado —Edward la miró con impaciencia—. Pero tú puedes bailar para entretener a los invitados, Jane, mientras regreso.

Ella indicó a los músicos que tocaran su tema preferido y se encontró con un par de ojos azul verdoso, ante los que sonrió con la avidez de una gata ante su comida.

—Cuidado —Emmett le devolvió el gesto—. Las garras de mi mujer son todavía más afiladas que las tuyas.

Edward salía del salón justo en el momento en que Bella se hacía presente.

—Iba a buscarte. Newton y sus hombres han sido derivados a otra habitación. Y Alice, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Está mejor; pero no la esperes. Cuando vine para aquí, Jasper la estaba besando.

—Y tú, ¿cómo estás, fée?

—Lamento haberte mentido.

Ella hubiera querido que su contrición fuera más evidente, pero se sintió atraída por la música. Nunca había escuchado algo así. No era de origen celta ni normando. Tampoco se oían las gaitas, que se empleaban para producir los tonos que emulaban los gemidos de las mujeres en la culminación del gozo. El erotismo de los tonos graves producía un efecto tranquilizador; sin embargo, Bella sintió que la azuzaban, como el batir de los tambores antes de la batalla.

—¿Qué sonido es ese?

—Es Jane; está bailando.

Toda la atmósfera del gran salón había variado. Bella estaba segura de que antes todo parecía más brillante y animado. También el aire parecía más espeso, cargado del aroma del almizcle, mezclado con sudor, mientras Jane giraba en el centro de la habitación y se despojaba progresivamente de sus largos y sedosos tules, al compás de un ritmo que subyugaba a Bella. Observaba en silencio, impresionada, mientras la bella mujer bailaba, con el cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros. La música ejercía su magia sobre Jane, que se arrodilló. Echó atrás la cabeza y sus manos recorrieron sus cabellos, sus senos, casi expuestos, ahora que se había desprendido de la mayoría de las gasas color esmeralda que la cubrían. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda, en un creciente movimiento giratorio, que dejó sin aliento a casi todos los espectadores masculinos que presenciaban la función.

Edward también fue atraído por la música; los sonidos recorrían su sangre como llamaradas. Pero no era la insinuante danza de Jane lo que le quitaba el aliento. A su esposa, el arrobamiento que se percibía en los ojos de los invitados la había hecho retroceder hasta apoyar su espalda, pequeña y delicada, contra el torso, las caderas y los muslos de él. La pasión lo conmovió al aspirar su perfume y agachó la cabeza, estrechándola con los brazos, para no perder el sabor de su proximidad. La tenía a su lado y miraba embelesado su piel iluminada por el hogar. La deseaba intensamente, como lo había hecho desde que la vio por primera vez. Jadeó ante la idea de poseerla allí mismo, justo en el momento en que Jane, al concluir su danza, dejaba oír un gemido, como una mujer satisfecha después de hacer el amor. Bella se volvió hacia Edward con furia:

—¿Estás bien, esposo mío? ¿O acaso Jane aún te tiene tan cautivado que yo deba acudir con un balde de agua fría, para arrojártelo por la cabeza?

Edward la perforó con la mirada, y observó cada vez más excitado los labios temblorosos y la barbilla desafiante de la joven, roja de indignación. Su mujer era pura pasión e inocencia a la vez. Sus ojos enormes relampagueaban y su pecho se agitaba por el deseo que adivinaba en su esposo. Él no pudo seguir evitando la tentación de poseerla.

La atrajo hacía sí y la acarició con pasión hasta ubicarla sobre la parte de su cuerpo que la reclamaba con más intensidad. Él se resistía ante el uso de tanta fuerza, pero la música trastornaba sus sentidos como una caricia íntima y el perfume de su mujer lo embriagaba. Al sentir que ella respondía a su abrazo, supo que se acababa el tiempo que pasarían entre los invitados.

—Tú me enloqueces. Solo tú —susurró y le lamió la comisura de los labios, obligándola a abrirlos ligeramente, para meterle su lengua. Ella gimió y a Edward se le detuvo el corazón. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de estallar, y la atrajo aun más hacia sí. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto para que él la mordisqueara con dulzura, aunque se desvivía por penetrarla y colocarle el sello definitivo de su posesión, con sucesivas e irrefrenables embestidas. Ella también lo deseaba. Él lo percibía en el aroma que destilaba: una pasión salvaje y urticante que clamaba por su liberación; boqueaba y gemía, levantando el rostro de Edward para que la besara, desatando sensaciones irrefrenables que conmovían todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se detuvo la música, no se separaron y todos los ojos se concentraron sobre la pareja embelesada. Emmett sonreía ante la imagen de su hermano abrazado de manera tan delirante y apasionada a su flamante esposa.

Edward se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos, pero ni así tuvo la voluntad de apartarse de su mujer. Sonrió, mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, haciendo que volviera a gemir. Cuando los convidados comenzaron a aplaudir, Bella cobró conciencia de la situación y entreabrió lentamente los ojos. Parpadeó como quien despierta de un sueño.

Con las mejillas teñidas del color de las rosas que cubrían el piso, empujó a su marido para apartarlo un poco, pero su pecho se presentaba sólido y resistente contra esas manos temblorosas. Él le dirigió una sonrisa tan seductora que quedó otra vez indefensa en sus brazos.

El gran salón retumbó con el sonido de platos de madera golpeados contra las mesas, al son de grandes hurras de aprobación. Pedían que Edward la alzara y la llevara como deben hacer los maridos al desposar a sus novias, y querían seguir a la pareja sonrojada hasta el tálamo, para atestiguar que el matrimonio se hubiese consumado, tal como lo exigía la tradición. La idea hacía que Bella palideciera, pero contaba con las fuertes manos de su marido que la sostenían. Él pidió silencio y anunció, con voz profunda y enronquecida, que conduciría a Bella a su cama. Cuando todos respondieron con un rugido de entusiasmo, volvió a sonreír, aclarando que si alguien tuviese la osadía de seguirlos, se las tendría que ver con él a la mañana siguiente. No toleraría que otros hombres se regodearan contemplando a la joya que tenía en sus brazos, aunque fuese la tradición. Tomó a Bella de la mano y salió con ella del gran salón.

Edward deseaba levantar a Bella en vilo y correr con ella en brazos a su habitación, pero, al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba de cómo su sangre bullía anticipando el placer, mientras subía la escalinata, con la espalda contra el muro iluminado por los candelabros, que le permitían festejar con la vista los encantos de su compañera.

—No puedo esperar más —dijo con voz acuciante. Sus ojos arrojaban fuego mientras alzaba la mano de ella, para lamerle la palma a lengüetazos, e ir avanzando hasta los intersticios de sus dedos.

Su lengua parecía una llamarada fulgurante, que no habría sido más seductora si se la estuviera pasando por una parte más íntima. Bella se lamentó, con un gemido, cuando la retiró detrás de sus labios burlones.

—¿Quieres más? —susurró, tentándola con una sonrisilla sensual que apresuraba el flujo de su sangre y sus pasos. Se llevó el índice de ella a la boca y lo chupó con ardor—. Tengo el propósito de lamer cada delicioso vericueto de tu piel.

Bella cerró los ojos, en pleno arrobamiento, recordando la maestría con que sabía incursionar con esa lengua. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, quedaron atrapados por la magia de ese perfil varonil, cuya voluptuosidad resaltaba bajo la difusa luz de las velas.123

—Yo podría hacer lo mismo —dijo ella, y él sintió que su autocontrol ya no resistiría.

La atrapó en sus brazos y la joven tembló bajo la presión de sus músculos y ante la insinuante sensualidad de su sonrisa. Apretada contra la rigidez de su presencia, Bella sintió la presión de su pecho, sus muslos y su firme erección. No la besó, sino que la frotó contra su cuerpo, dándole una idea pecaminosa acerca del lugar donde querría que lo lamiese.

Grandes llamaradas alumbraban la cama desde el hogar. Bella no se sentía intimidada, aunque Edward parecía un guerrero acuciado por la privación, tras largos meses de ausencia, dispuesto a tomar a su mujer por la fuerza. Empezó a desprenderse el cinto mientras sonreía de una manera que aceleró el pulso de Bella, impresionada por la fuerza física que estaba a punto de desatarse sobre su persona. Edward la devoró con la mirada y se concentró sobre sus pezones, que se endurecieron como si los hubiera besado. Se acercó, mientras se quitaba el saco y la camisa. Bella se mordió el labio, queriendo hacer otro tanto con los hombros desnudos, el pecho y el vientre de su hombre. Era tal la necesidad que sentía, que casi no se reconocía. Esa era otra parte de su personalidad que Edward había liberado. Los senos excitados le pesaban al verlo y el estímulo de su aroma la impulsaba a desprenderse de su ropa y arrimarse, desnuda, a tomar contacto con su piel.

Él la hizo girar y dejó la nuca al descubierto, para besarle cada rincón de su carne pulsante. La cubrió de besos y mordiscos en la garganta y amoldó su cuerpo al de ella, para que sintiera la dureza palpitante que lo acuciaba debajo de sus calzas. Mientras le iba desatando los lazos de su vestido nupcial, besaba cada zona de piel que iba develando, hasta que la desnudó por completo. Entonces, la llevó a la cama y se sentó.

La invitó a acomodarse entre sus muslos y ella respondió enseguida, sin ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia. En realidad, no habría podido hacerlo. Sentada de espaldas contra el pecho de Edward, este abarcó sus senos con ambas manos, y los acarició con delicadeza, hasta que los pezones, erotizados, quedaron duros y erguidos entre sus dedos. Más abajo, su pronunciada hinchazón la empujaba, ansiando dolorosamente desahogarse en su intimidad.

La hizo girar y Bella sintió cómo le lamía los labios. Ella le atenazó el hombro con las uñas cuando Edward le apretó un pezón entre sus dedos. Echando atrás la cabeza, se prestó para presentar su cuello ante la mirada enfervorizada de ese ávido amante. Dejó caer su cabellera, como una catarata dorada, que él tomó entre sus manos, tirando aun más atrás, hasta que ambos pezones quedaron expuestos hacia arriba: la boca de Edward encontró los tensos capullos de rosa y su lengua se deslizó sobre ellos mientras tomaba su redondez con las manos. La atrajo aun más cerca; así la quería, y se lo hizo notar con un profundo gemido, que parecía más un rugido capaz de ponerle los nervios de punta. Su musculatura se tensó como el acero cuando le separó las piernas y deslizó sus dedos dentro de la húmeda caverna que encerraban.

La boca exigente de Edward cubrió la de ella; su lengua se internó con maestría, mientras sus manos la exploraban por debajo y por dentro. Ella gritó, rogando que cesara con sus provocaciones eróticas y la penetrara. Estaba ardiente y húmeda, lista para recibirlo.

Esa fue la provocación que Edward esperaba. La levantó sobre sus caderas, se desprendió de las calzas y luego la alzó nuevamente, para ponerla a horcajadas. Tenía tanto fuego en los ojos, su mirada era tan salvaje, que Bella sintió algo de miedo. Intentó apenas mantenerlo a distancia, interponiendo sus manos en el robusto pecho de él, en el momento en que la empaló con un movimiento ascendente de sus caderas y ella dejó escapar un breve y sordo gemido. Edward hizo un movimiento giratorio con las caderas para que Bella gozara más y ella se aferró a sus hombros, estrechándose fuertemente contra su carne extensa y tiesa. Las manos de Edward le sostuvieron las nalgas, en un rítmico sube y baja, que le arrancó a él un gemido de satisfacción, mientras quedaba enfundado, de punta a cabo, dentro de la resbalosa tibieza del cuerpo de ella. Le chupó los pezones y Bella se estremeció; entonces, se apartó lo suficiente para decirle cuánto la amaba. Apretando los dientes, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Bella se puso a besar ese cuello macizo, hasta que, al pasarle la lengua por la nuez, por poco lo hizo estallar. Sin despegarse ni un instante, tendió a Bella debajo de su propio cuerpo. Elevó aún más uno de los muslos de ella, para poder incursionar más profundamente. Su mirada llameante despertó un beso no menos ardiente, rematado con una mordida de su labio.

—Me llenas tan completamente —gimió Bella y en su voz había un temblor que acompañaba el de su cuerpo, que latía en torno al engrosado tallo de Edward al mismo ritmo que su corazón.

Él sostuvo sus nalgas, mientras entraba y salía cada vez con más fuerza; a veces retiraba apenas su lanza para observar cómo sus primeros jugos amorosos se derramaban sobre el vientre de Bella, y entonces volvía a hundirse en sus profundidades. Cuando se irguió sobre sus rodillas, ella lo contempló embelesada, sabiendo que era tan bello y majestuoso como el más fino semental. Bella se tensaba y se embravecía, sujetando las pieles que tenía debajo, presta para abandonarse del todo; pero él volvía a retirarse, para alzarla hasta su boca insaciable. Ella se aferró a la cabellera retinta y empapó a Edward con su pasión.

Cuando acabó, quedó tendida jadeando, débil y temblorosa. Él se recostó a su lado y la tomó en brazos.

—Descansa, ma fée, aún no hemos terminado.

Más tarde, Alec les hizo llevar vino al cuarto; pero Edward no quiso beber de la copa. Mojó sus dedos en la bebida, y dejó que goteara sobre los pezones, el cuello y el vientre de su mujer, y la lamió de arriba abajo. Lo mismo hizo con su boca, cuya dulzura besó y absorbió. Cuando salpicó un poco de vino en su entrepierna, ella rió. Él sonrió y volvió a salpicarla, lo que encendió la pasión en ellos. Edward se puso de pie junto a la cama y ella le envolvió las caderas con las piernas, encaramada a su amante que la impulsaba desde abajo con los movimientos de su pelvis. Ella lo acompañó con lentos y acariciantes deslizamientos, hasta que la cálida semilla de Edward la inundó y desbordó.

Se quedaron dormidos, vacíos y exhaustos, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando ella despertó, Edward estaba listo para el amor. Ella se negó con la cabeza, cuando él la atrajo hacia sí, pero fue hasta el sofá y lo llamó. Cuando él se acercó, Bella lo detuvo y miró con admiración el pecaminoso espectáculo de concupiscencia que tenía ante los ojos, oscuro y arrebatador.

Se arrodilló, tomó su enorme masculinidad entre las manos y la introdujo en su boca. Lo acarició con lambetazos extensos y prolongados, desde la base de su vaina hasta el extremo que palpitaba de deseo y le mojaba los labios con su néctar. Él masculló algo en voz muy baja y acomodó la cabeza de Bella para que lo contuviera más plenamente. Por fin, la alzó una vez más sobre su regazo y la penetró.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Al final fueron Bella y Alice las que mataron a Tyler, espero que disfrutaran el cap ya saben me encantan sus opiniones. Mañana es el cap final de The disenchanted Duke.**_

_**El próximo cap lo subo el miercoles**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 19**_

—¡No se te ocurra tocarme! —Bella alzó las manos para impedírselo, cuando Edward se acercó a su cama. El hecho de que estuviera completamente vestido no tenía mayor significado, dada la rapidez con que era capaz de quitarse la ropa.

Él rió y exhibió una bandeja con comida. Estaba bastante avanzada la tarde y ella aún no se había levantado.

—Eres un bruto —murmuró, probando un huevo hervido—. Estoy dolorida por todas partes.

La satisfacción hizo que apareciera un dejo humeante de gris en la mirada triunfadora de Edward. Y también dio motivo a Bella para fingir lamentarse:

—Me has convertido en una golfa desvergonzada, Edward. ¡Ojalá estés contento!

—Ya lo creo —le hizo un guiño e hincó el diente en un trozo de lechón.

Bella se estremeció al observar cómo se limpiaba el jugo de la comisura de la boca con su lengua.

—¡Basta ya!

Edward la miró de costado, con curiosidad:

—¿Basta qué?

—Basta de lamerte la boca.

Edward dejó de masticar y le sonrió.

—Tú estás loca por mí. Admítelo.

—Me das asco.

—Mentirosa —rió.

—Me encanta cuando te ríes. Pareces tan… querible.

—¿Querible?

—Oui. Como un niño que, de pronto, se ha hecho hombre.

—Y cuando lo haces tú, pareces una ramera sensual. —Ella lo empujó, pero él rió y se le echó encima—. Perdóname, quise decir ángel, pero me acordé de anoche. No es culpa mía.

Ella volvió a golpearlo, hasta que Edward tomó su mano y la besó.

—Te amo.

—¿Para siempre?

—Oui.

—¿Lo prometes, marido mío?

—Oui, lo prometo.

—¿Que nunca me abandonarás?

—Nunca —juró—. Jamás.

—Qué bien. Pues, si lo hicieras, te colocaría brasas calientes en tus pantalones… mientras los tuvieras puestos.

—Merde. Sí que eres una mujer peligrosa.

Lo apartó, mientras sonreía, y se hizo cargo de la bandeja que estaba a punto de caerse del borde de la cama.

—Olvidaste el vino. Iré a buscarlo.

—Non. No quiero que merodees por el castillo mientras yo estoy aquí arriba y Mike Newton anda suelto.

—¿Acaso lo has visto?

—¿Acaso tengo sangre en la camisa?

Ella se encogió de hombros y retornó a su comida. Edward se incorporó. A ella le encantaba observarlo. Vestía una camisa de lino, de color natural, con amplio volado ajustado a la cintura, y unas calzas negras, metidas en un par de botas de cabritilla.

—No puedes quitarme los ojos de encima —adivinó Edward, sin necesidad de mirar atrás.

—Preferiría mirar basura cubierta de moscas.

La risa profunda y espontánea de Edward llenó la habitación y, después, el gran salón, donde se encontró con el viejo Eleazar, que perseguía una gallina.

—Buen día, milord. Habrá dormido usted bien, con seguridad —dijo, plantándose delante de su señor y dándole una guiñada de complicidad.

—Muy bien. Merci, Eleazar, pero —los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron con suspicacia— ¿por qué persigues a las aves de corral?

Eleazar frunció el entrecejo con aire de enfado.

—No me ha dejado dormir por la noche, con su continuo cacareo. Pienso comérmela en cuanto la alcance.

—¿Comerla?

—Así es, señor.

—¿Y cómo puedes saber que fue precisamente esa gallina la que no te dejaba dormir? —preguntó mientras se esforzaba por no reír.

—Verá, cada gallina tiene un modo particular de cloquear. La verdad es que son todas diferentes, como las voces de las mujeres. Tal vez yo no pueda ver a la que está parloteando; pero puedo reconocerla por la voz. Como anoche, al pasar por la habitación de lord Newton, cuando la maldita gallina me tenía desvelado. Escuché una voz de mujer allí dentro. A lo mejor, nadie se hubiera percatado de quién se trataba, pero Jane tiene una tonadita foránea inconfundible, y yo…

Los ojos de Edward se encendieron de indignación.

—¿Jane estaba en la habitación de Newton?

Eleazar asintió y comenzó a dar una larga explicación acerca de las modulaciones y otros detalles que le permitían distinguir su voz de las de otras mujeres del castillo.

—¿Y qué hacía allí? —interrumpió Edward, con frialdad.

Eleazar respondió con una sonrisa experta:

—¿Qué cree usted que estaría haciendo?

—¡Maldita! —exclamó luego de un momento de silencio—. No es capaz de mantener las piernas cerradas frente a ningún hombre.

—Ninguno, salvo el pobre viejo de Eleazar —se quejó el otro, pero entonces, al escuchar un sonido inesperado, inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha—. Ven, pollita, chiqui, chiqui… —repitió, mientras concentraba su atención. De pronto, sacó un hacha, que portaba en la cintura, y la descargó a centímetros del rostro horrorizado de su señor. Enseguida desapareció, en pos de la fugitiva, con la que tenía pensado regocijarse a la hora de la cena.

Edward lo miraba consternado. Debía hallarle algún otro destino, menos peligroso, antes de que matara a alguien por error, en uno de esos arranques.

Sonrió, más feliz de lo que había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y le pidió a Alec que llevara vino a la habitación.

Momentos después, se encontró con su esposa, al pie de las escaleras. Con una gran sonrisa, la tomó por la espalda, debajo de la cintura, y le preguntó:

—¿Y tú qué haces que no estás en la cama? ¿Ya me extrañabas?

Bella rió, sin pensar en otra cosa más que el contacto de las manos de Edward con sus nalgas.

—Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no estabas —mintió, estimulada por la tentación de provocarlo—. Bajé porque no se me había pasado el hambre.

—¡Asombroso! A mí me sucedía lo mismo.

Bella estaba preparada para ceder ante las artimañas del apetito de Edward, pero no ya, ni del todo. En cambio, le prometió:

—Si me sueltas, te llevaré a nuestra habitación y te permitiré saborear la dulzura de mi pecho.

Edward le sonrió con tanta sensualidad que a ella se le aflojaron las rodillas. Dudaba de que fuera capaz de seguir resistiendo.

Él la soltó, pero, en vez de regresar a las habitaciones, Bella dio una risotada y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal del castillo.

A Edward se le borró un poco la sonrisa, cuando decidió perseguirla. La alcanzó en el momento en que se esforzaba por abrir los pesados batientes, sobre los que aplicó su fuerza para impedirlo. Estaba detrás de ella, con las manos por encima de su cabeza; ella sentía su aliento entre el cabello y levantó la vista para encararlo.

—¿Adónde vas, mujer? —Edward adosó sus labios a la sonrisita burlona de Bella.

Antes que pudiera atraparla, logró abrir la puerta de un tirón. La pesada y bien estacionada madera golpeó de llenó contra la nariz del señor de Graycliff, pero su esposa no se detuvo, ni siquiera al oír las imprecaciones de la víctima de su picardía. Rió y cruzó a los saltos entre el cacareo de las gallinas y los chillidos de los chanchos. Sus pies parecían volar, sostenidos por el viento salobre, hacia la reja que guardaba la entrada.

Con el cabello revuelto por el viento y las mejillas sonrosadas por la agitación de la carrera, reculó contra el enrejado, dispuesta a enfrentar a Edward.

—Ordena que abran, o nunca más me acostaré en tu cama.

Edward sacudió lentamente la cabeza y se acercó, inquietante, como un león macho que acosa a su hembra.

—Hazlo. Te lo advierto. O me encerrare en mi cuarto, mientras sufres y te quedas con las ganas.

—¿Quedarme yo con las ganas de ti? —Edward se detuvo y rió, pero sus ojos la devoraban de pies a cabeza—. Derribaría la puerta y me apoderaría de lo que me pertenece. ¡Jamás me quedaría con las ganas!

Divertida con su jactancia varonil, Bella le hizo una seña, para que se apartara.

—Apártate o nunca volveré a sonreírte.

—¡Ah! Eso sería demasiado cruel. —Edward se volvió, para avisar a Demetri que levantara el enrejado, y la miró de nuevo—: Te lo advierto, muchachita; en cuanto te tenga a mi alcance y, créeme, te alcanzaré, te tomaré donde sea; de manera que te conviene regresar a nuestra cama, mientras aún estés a tiempo.

—¿Y admitir que me has derrotado? —exclamó Bella, al tiempo que se levantaba la compuerta de hierro—. ¡Te equivocas! ¡Jamás!

Se agachó y echó a correr, sabiendo que él no tardaría en alcanzarla.

Durante varios minutos permaneció quieto, admirando el espectáculo de su espléndida cabellera, que se agitaba y resplandecía bajo el sol, encantado con la plasticidad de la figura de Bella. Vio que alzaba sus faldas, con sus esbeltas piernas a la vista, cuando saltaba entre las rocas para que él no la apresara. La risa de su amada lo colmaba de alegría. Le concedió una amplia delantera, antes de emprender la persecución, y en su rostro se dibujó una risa triunfal.

Bella bajó con el corazón agitado entre los peñascos y ásperos murallones de piedra, hasta la senda que la llevaría hasta el mar. Si Edward la alcanzaba estando todavía a la vista del castillo, estaba segura de que la tendería en el suelo y reclamaría el premio por su victoria, a la vista de todos los que quisieran mirar. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba muy cerca del mar: sentía el aroma de las olas y oía su fragor, al romper sobre las rocas, sin detener su carrera.

Estaba reflexionando sobre lo maravilloso que sería concretar su unión sobre la arena, cuando se topó de frente con Edward. Desconcertada, permaneció con la vista clavada en sus ojos fulminantes, preguntándose cómo había llegado a estar delante de ella.

Él la sujetó, para que no pudiera seguir huyendo, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento; si bien a él le bastó ese instante para ensayar una sonrisita procaz.

—Este habrá de ser mi mayor triunfo, del que se hablará durante siglos. ¿Ves? Tenemos testigos.

Bella no quería mirar, pero no tuvo más remedio, y descubrió que había allí por lo menos una docena de pescadores, que observaban con atención.

—Non, no harías tal cosa —pidió. Respiraba con profundidad y un dejo febril, como el movimiento del mar.

—Te aseguro que sí. Y lo haré.

—Muy bien —declaró, con la certidumbre de que fuera lo que fuese lo que debiera hacer, no iría a perder esa apuesta—. Lo haremos.

Sin apartar los ojos, le sonrió y comenzó a desatarse la ropa.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, fijando sobre ella una mirada desafiante.

—Esto va a resultar divertido.

—Oui —ronroneó Bella—; para ellos, también.

Sonrió, mientras agitaba la mano, saludando a los pescadores, que suspendieron la tarea de plegar sus redes, sin poder creer lo que veían.

La mirada de Edward los captó, y desapareció su sonrisa, pero no hizo el menor ademán para detenerla cuando Bella dejó caer su primer ruedo de faldas hasta los tobillos.

Sus ojos se encontraron, provocadores, cuando ella se desprendió de sus zapatillas y las pateó al aire, como quien arroja los huesos para que los disfruten los perros. La pequeña hada parecía dispuesta a desprenderse de sus alas y exhibir su tierna belleza femenina ante todo el mundo. A Edward el pulso le latía con furia, por las ganas que sentía de verla desplegar la magia de su presencia y el rechazo de compartir esa visión con los demás.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse el vestido. Edward observaba, con el aliento descontrolado y los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando atinó a ver el tesoro entre sus muslos, lanzó una maldición.

En un solo movimiento, la alzó en sus brazos, diciendo:

—Tú eres mía solamente.

Y la llevó a una pequeña cueva, al pie del acantilado, cerca del mar.

Sus palabras sonaron con tal poderío, con tal autoridad, que Bella no pudo menos que temblar entre sus brazos. Nadie la había marcado como él la noche anterior. Ella sabía que le pertenecía. Y mientras Edward la sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho indomable, ella supo que también quería pertenecerle.

Gozaba al sentir cómo la desvestía. Su mirada ardiente y su excesivo, casi salvaje, apasionamiento la extasiaban, mientras la devoraba con los labios. Y cuando la colocó de rodillas sobre la arena, relumbrante y cálida, y se ubicó a sus espaldas, ella comprendió que estaba a punto de apoderarse de mucho más que su cuerpo.

Cuando Bella regresó al gran salón, estaba tan famélica que hubiera devorado una comida de siete platos.

Edward se instaló a su lado, ante la larga mesa montada sobre caballetes, viéndola tragar tortas de miel, un trozo de cordero y, enseguida, una copa de vino. Su marido se divertía y la admiraba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bella; la inocencia de su mirada acariciaba el corazón de Edward.

—Tienes un apetito voraz, pero eres muy menuda.

—Yo no estaría tan desesperada si me hubieras dejado comer al mediodía, en lugar de hacerme correr por las inmediaciones.

Edward estuvo a punto de ensayar una protesta, pero se contuvo y rió.

—Además —continuó ella alegremente, mientras tomaba una jugosa pera—, si engordara, a lo mejor me salvaría por un tiempo de su desopilante apetito, milord.

—De nada serviría —proclamó. Su voz grave le quemaba la piel como si la estuviera lamiendo con llamaradas—. Lo mismo, te adoraría.

Bella dejó de masticar y lo observó. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿De veras la adoraba? ¿O acaso esas expresiones le fluían de la boca con la misma ligereza que los elogios dispensados a Carmen cuando la ponderaba por los magníficos festines que solía preparar en Graycliff? Ella quería que lo repitiera, que le dijera que la amaba y que significaba mucho para él. Pero supo que había dejado pasar la oportunidad, cuando Emmett se hizo presente ante ellos.

—Lamento interrumpir. Supuse que estarían contentos de saber que Newton y sus hombres se fueron del castillo hace una hora. Lo más probable es que se haya retirado a Cambridge para preparar su venganza.

La sonrisa de Edward pasmó a Bella. El atractivo varonil de su marido la fascinaba. Sus ojos aparecían como esmeraldas, que contrastaban con su piel olivácea y sus cabellos de cobre; como cristales rebosantes de vitalidad. Podían atravesar la carne como espadas hirientes y poderosas, pero cuando se asentaban sobre ella eran tiernos y, enseguida, apasionados, turbados por un sinfín de emociones.

Edward siguió sonriendo, mientras miraba a su esposa. Emmett había abandonado la mesa, pero ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—Hace cinco minutos que tienes estampada una expresión de embeleso. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Como si estuviera hipnotizada, Bella se quedó observando el movimiento de los músculos de la garganta de Edward al tragar. Después, dejó que su mirada se desplazara sobre su rostro.

—Estoy a orillas de un bello mar surcado por la luz de la luna —susurró ella—. El poderío de ese tumultuoso mar me reclama y, aunque sienta temor, me veo obligada a acudir a su llamado.

—¿Por qué te asusta, mi hermosa hada?

Ella cerró los ojos, en silencio, y se dejó arrebujar contra el calor del cuerpo de Edward, que la acariciaba tiernamente entre sus brazos.

—Por lo que más quieras, Bella, ¡yo jamás te haría daño! —hizo el juramento con la boca entre sus cabellos, incapaz de soportar la idea. Bella quería conservar ese momento para siempre. Quería entreverar sus dedos con sus cabellos y no soltarlos nunca más. Se alejó lo indispensable para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Las olas de ese mar no son frías, ni intentan sumergirme en la penumbra de sus profundidades, sino que me acarician con manos divinas, brindándome contención y calor. Ese maravilloso mar jamás ruge aunque, por su increíble potencia, podría arrebatarme la vida, como si yo fuera una insignificancia. Sin embargo, su temible oleaje me susurra las cosas más dulces que mis oídos hayan escuchado nunca.

Edward sonrió ante su mirada agradecida.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

—Es fácil enamorarse ante tanta magnificencia y generosidad. Pero habiendo de por medio tal diferencia de poder, una persona tan carente de importancia como yo podría perderse o resultar olvidada.

Ella tuvo la sensación de que Edward había reaccionado asumiendo cierta rigidez, al escuchar sus palabras, y rogaba que no las hubiese tomado a mal.

—Amor mío, un mar no es más que un lago, sin el viento que lo agite. Ven, salgamos a cabalgar.

Edward la condujo hasta los establos y le pidió que lo esperara. El amo de los acantilados que le había regalado el mar regresó montado sobre su salvaje yegua blanca como una visión entrevista en sueños por una sirena. Sin detenerse, la alzó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. A ella le encantaba sentir la presión de su vigorosa mano al sujetarla. El calor de su aliento sobre la nuca le producía un delirante deseo y, cuando Edward espoleaba a su yegua, el corazón de Bella enloquecía.

Transitaron sobre las superficies desparejas sin amenguar la marcha, de modo que Bella cerró con fuerza los ojos, por temor que Ayla resbalara y los tres se despeñaran hasta el fondo de los acantilados. Pero pronto llegaron hasta el mar y la yegua resopló, levantando una nube de arena.

—Quiere correr —murmuró Edward al oído de Bella y le levantó la falda, acomodándole la pierna de manera que estuviera más segura sobre el lomo el animal—. Guíala tú —añadió y le cedió las riendas.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Y desde cuándo ha sido ese un motivo capaz de detenerte? —rió Edward, y se dirigió a la yegua—: Ayla, enséñale a Bella qué se siente al volar.

Así diciendo, le aplicó un ruidoso golpe en el anca con la mano, para hacerla disparar.

Bella se aferró a las riendas. El oleaje, a su izquierda, se transformó en un borrón grisáceo, mientras las patas de Ayla trasponían la arena mojada a tal velocidad que ni dejaban huellas. El viento arrancaba lágrimas de los ojos de la joven y su aliento se entrecortaba. En verdad estaba volando, tan libre como Edward cuando salía a cabalgar sobre Ayla.

—¿Sientes el viento, ma fée? —Él la sostenía desde atrás y su voz parecía provenir de las profundidades del mar—. Es tan poderoso como el océano.

—Oui —concordó y entendió por qué él la hacía partícipe de esa sensación. Porque ella no era nadie insignificante, sino que era tan importante para él como lo era él para ella.

Le devolvió las riendas y se recostó sobre su cuerpo, extendiendo las manos libres hacia ambos costados.

—Gracias, Edward. Gracias por haberme liberado.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**A que son adictivas Actitud provocadora y esta historia? Uno comienza a leer y de repente va por el cap 7 o algo asi, y eso qué los cap son algo largos. Bueno, espero que disfruten quedan unos cinco caps. **_

_**Por cierto qué piensan de Eleazar?**_

_**El próximo cap lo subo el sábado y el viernes es el epílogo de Actitud provocadora.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 20**_

Mike Newton sé quito el guante y se golpeó con él la otra mano. El viejo galpón abandonado olía a madera podrida y bosta de caballo. Se acercó a la ventana para aspirar aire puro y para ver si el hombre que estaba esperando aparecía.

En el cielo, pesadas nubes auguraban lluvia. Se escuchó un chillido y, al volverse, divisó una rata que se escabullía en las sombras. Juró en voz alta y dio un fuerte pisotón, para hacer volver al roedor a su cueva. Después, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, al sentirse atrapado dentro del recinto ruinoso.

Hacía una hora que esperaba, pero parecía que hubiera pasado una semana. Sería mejor que se fuera y llevara a cabo sus planes sin la aprobación de su señor. Sin embargo, la última vez que lo había intentado casi les había costado la cabeza a él y a su hermano.

Su hermano. Qué bueno que aquel gordo imbécil hubiera muerto. Por supuesto, costaba fingir que uno lamentaba la muerte de su hermano; pero había motivos. Devonshire le pertenecería tan pronto como enseñara al rey Carlisle las misivas que los seguidores de Aro habían enviado, por su intermedio, a su hermano. Él declararía que no tenía el menor conocimiento de las relaciones de su hermano con el rebelde insurrecto. Más tarde se ocuparía de Bella.

Quería verla muerta, y quería ser él quien acabase con ella, después de llevársela a la cama, por supuesto. Los días en que esa puta frígida lo rechazara llegaban a su fin. Un cambio de planes era todo lo que hacía falta para que cayera en sus manos. Su hermano ya no lo detendría y, pronto, no quedaría nadie que le impidiera tenerla en su cama.

Escuchó un caballo que se acercaba y espió por la ventana, con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Lanzó un silbido, para alertar a la figura encapuchada que venía hacia el galpón. El jinete iba solo: Aro the Wake no precisaba un séquito a su alrededor. Era un hombre de gran tamaño, poseedor de un brazo aguerrido y veloz, y de una monta aun más ligera.

Se quitó la capucha, dejando a la vista sus ojos verdes y su espesa melena. Miró alrededor con un gesto de desagrado y suspicacia, y preguntó:

—¿Eres tú o ese heno podrido lo que produce el mal olor imperante?

—Salvo que me hayas asustado con la fiereza de tu imagen como para que me ensuciara los calzones, se me ocurre que la causa proviene del mal estado del heno —gruño Mike, con idéntica agresividad.

—No sería la primera vez que te hubiese sucedido, Newton —retrucó Aro, sin inmutarse, mientras pasaba la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

—No te correrá tanta prisa por matarme cuando hayas escuchado lo que he venido a decir.

—Entonces, dilo y veremos si es así.

Aro recostó su vigorosa figura contra el marco de la puerta, dispuesto a escuchar.

—El rey Carlisle está de regreso en Inglaterra. Llegó hace dos días.

Aro fijó la vista en el cuello de Mike.

—Me parece que te voy a rebanar el pescuezo, aunque preferiría oírte gritar. De veras: tengo asuntos más importantes que atender y sacarte de en medio rápidamente no me vendría mal. —Con voz grave y tono amenazante agregó—: Ya estoy enterado de que el hijo de mala madre volvió.

—¿También sabes que ha dado la orden de que todos sus vasallos principales se presenten para una reunión en la corte?

—Prosigue.

—Yo mismo he sido convocado.

—Sin duda, te arrastrarás a sus pies y le jurarás lealtad.

—Nunca —mintió Newton—. Tengo decidido probarte mi lealtad, dando muerte al hombre que te persigue con más ensañamiento.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Aro alzó una ceja, en señal de burla.

—No olvidemos el motivo que provocó la ira de Cullen. Si tú y los demás cretinos descerebrados no hubieran matado a su hermana, no habría comprometido su existencia en mi captura. Por eso considero que tu vida me pertenece.

—Te daré la de lord Cullen, a cambio.

Aro echó atrás su cabeza y lanzó una estrepitosa carcajada, sin darle la menor importancia a la furia que destilaban los ojos de Newton.

—¿Y cómo harás para darle muerte? Aunque tuvieras una docena de brazos armados y ojos en la nuca, no te alcanzarían para sacarle ventajas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—No tengo intención de combatir con él —repuso Newton, sin inmutarse.

—¡Oh! Claro que no. Un flechazo por la espalda sería más propio de tu estilo.

—Cuando esté muerto, ¿qué importancia puede tener para ti la forma en que sucedió?

—Ninguna. Reconozco que quisiera quitármelo de encima, pero un guerrero de la categoría de Cullen merece mejor suerte que morir a causa de una flecha por la espalda.

—¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa, después de los numerosos seguidores tuyos que él liquidó?

—Tú mataste a su hermana, Newton —gruñó Aro—. Ella era una inocente, que nada tenía que ver con las guerras del rey. Comprendo la ira de Cullen. Ahora, háblame de tu plan. Empiezo a perder la paciencia.

—Muy bien. Cuento con la ayuda de una persona, en el castillo, que me mantendrá informado acerca del día en que Cullen partirá. Sabré cuántos hombres lo acompañarán, y lo seguiremos. Le daremos muerte en secreto, durante el camino, y luego seguiremos hasta Winchester, para reunimos con el rey. Nadie sospechará de mí, pues tengo planificado sorprender a Cullen y su gente lejos de Dover. Tú tienes muchos seguidores ansiosos por darle muerte. Puedes atribuirte el mérito, si crees que te favorece de algún modo —remató Newton, con una sonrisa amarga.

—No, yo no mato a los hombres por la espalda. Nadie creería que hubiera sido cosa mía.

—Claro. Discúlpame.

—Consideraré la posibilidad de perdonarte cuando Cullen haya muerto. Pero asegúrate de que esté bien muerto, pues, de lo contrario, tendremos que lidiar con un maniático aun más enfurecido. Y entonces yo mismo te mataré.

Aro abrió el portón y salió sin decir ni una palabra más. No sentía la menor preocupación por lo que Newton pudiera decirle al rey. El traidor nunca arribaría a Winchester.

En el interior del galpón, Mike Newton se cercioró de que su montón de misivas estuviera seguro debajo del manto. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar su lealtad al rey; pero, antes, debía tomar por asalto un castillo, para recuperar a una esclava que le había sido arrebatada.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo estarás ausente?

—No por mucho tiempo. Solo unos días.

Edward miró a su esposa con una expresión que mostraba el pesar que sentía al tener que abandonarla por su deber hacia el rey.

—Estaré de regreso cuanto antes.

Sentada en el borde de la cama, Bella trataba de dominar sus nervios, aferrándose a los bordes de su falda. En realidad, quería saltar del lecho y correr a ampararse en sus brazos.

—No puedes apurar al rey, Edward.

—Ven tú también. Rose y los niños viajarán.

Bella bajó la vista, sacudiendo la cabeza al negarse:

—Creo que será mejor que Alice y yo no estemos presentes cuando le expliques al rey nuestra situación.

Edward la miró durante un momento más, y después reanudó sus preparativos, aunque no tenía ningún deseo de alejarse de ella.

—Pronto regresaré contigo, Bella.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie. Caminaba inquieta por la habitación, observando su recio perfil, mientras él empacaba sus bártulos en un bolso de cuero. De pronto, detuvo su marcha.

—Te extrañaré —confesó. Cuando Edward le respondió con una sonrisa seductora, se quedó sin aliento.

—Seguramente, será un alivio para ti verme partir —bromeó él.

Bella encogió los hombros y retomó su andar.

—Únicamente debido a tu tonto sentido del humor.

—En cambio, yo extrañaré nuestras disputas.

¡Oh, ella extrañaría muchísimo más que eso! Los ojos de él que la miraban con ternura y pasión, la aspereza de sus manos cuando la acariciaba, el tono insinuante de su voz cuando le decía lo mucho que la amaba.

Edward interrumpió la tarea y la abrazó para que se sosegara.

—Haz el amor conmigo antes que me vaya —le pidió, con voz enronquecida, al oído.

—Supe que eras una bestia atractiva desde el momento que te vi —protestó, pero se abandonó al arrobamiento cuando Edward la levantó en brazos y la condujo al lecho.

Luego de la partida de Edward y sus hombres, Bella se desplazó por el castillo, donde reinaba un ominoso silencio. ¿Quién se creía que era el rey Carlisle, al fin y al cabo? Se pasaba todo el tiempo viviendo en Francia y, de golpe, por un antojo, todos sus caballeros se veían obligados a correr a su encuentro.

Encontró a Alice en su cuarto, malhumorada, y no le sorprendió en absoluto que nombrara a Jasper, por lo menos una docena de veces, al justificar su amargura. Luego, se presentó Didyme, también entristecida por la ausencia forzosa de su marido.

—Nunca te acostumbras a no tenerlo a tu lado —se quejó—. Es peor aun que cuando sale a combatir y no sabes si volverás a verlo.

Bella se estremeció:

—No sé si lo soportaría.

—¿Qué alternativa nos queda? Ellos son guerreros. A nosotras nos toca elevar plegarias al Señor, rogándole que los proteja y que regresen sanos y salvos. Solo podemos confiar en Dios y en la destreza de nuestros hombres.

Bella se sintió angustiada. No había tenido en cuenta que Edward participaría de batallas. Ni quería pensar en eso jamás.

Se alejó de sus amigas cuando Didyme comenzó una tarea de bordado. A Bella le parecía imposible dedicarse a trabajos de paciencia, como ese, en las presentes circunstancias. Al bajar la escalinata, elevó una plegaria porque Edward siempre retornara a su lado después de cada batalla. Tenía ante los ojos la manera en que la había mirado, como sí quisiera apoderarse mentalmente de su imagen, para llevarla consigo al despedirse.

—Te extrañaré —le había susurrado, mientras Jasper lo llamaba, recordándole que nunca llegarían a Winchester si no ponía fin a la despedida.

El amor desbordaba de la mirada profunda de Edward. Bella estaba segura de que nunca la abandonaría como lo había hecho su padre. Ella suspiraba, en su ensimismamiento, de modo que casi se llevó por delante a Eleazar, al llegar a la cocina.

—A mí también me da pena verlo partir, milady —le dijo, con una sonrisa que acentuaba su ceguera.

—¿Cómo?

—Me refiero al conde. Es lo que sucede cuando aquel a quien se ama sale de viaje. Parece que el corazón quisiera salirse del cuerpo e ir tras él —añadió y se alejó, dejando a Bella la sensación de que tenía el oído tan sensible como para detectar los anhelos más recónditos de su corazón.

El sol poniente tendió sus rayos entre la copa de los árboles y las libélulas, que parecían danzar acuciadas por la brisa.

De repente, tembló la tierra y los insectos se dispersaron, mientras Edward y sus hombres cabalgaban tranquilamente por el apacible bosque. No iban tan velozmente como Edward hubiera querido, porque lady Rose los acompañaba con su bebé, Richard, en brazos, y Tanon disfrutaba de la aventura en el regazo de su padre. El pequeño William había insistido en viajar con Edward, y el hecho de tenerlo sobre la falda le recordaba que cabalgara con prudencia, aun cuando con cada legua que se alejaba de Graycliff, lo abrumaba la nostalgia. Cuanto antes llegaran a Winchester, tanto antes estarían de regreso en casa.

Merde! ¡Cómo extrañaba a Bella! La amaba más allá de lo tolerable para su corazón. Amaba su hermoso rostro, lleno de candor; su intrepidez, que le había permitido alcanzar su actual libertad espiritual; su pasión, que le hacía bambolear las caderas al caminar, sabiendo que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. El recuerdo de su expresión anhelante, cuando lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de luminosidad, derretía su corazón.

Seguía cavilando sobre estas cosas, cuando una flecha surcó el aire y se clavó en la espalda de sir Armond, un caballero que había llegado con él a Inglaterra, años atrás.

—¡Rompan filas, rompan filas! —ordenó Edward, mientras trataba de proteger a su sobrinito, interponiéndose entre este y la lluvia de flechas que estaba cayendo. Hizo girar a Ayla hacia la izquierda y le clavó las espuelas. Luego, se dirigió a sus soldados—: ¡Jasper, toma a veinte hombres y vayan a explorar esas arboledas! Tú, Gerald, corta camino por esa cañada, con Robert y los otros, y ve la forma de cerrar filas por el lado opuesto, con las tropas de Jasper. ¡Emmett! —le gritó a su hermano—. Huye con tu familia y llévate a William. Vayan, pronto.

De improviso, otras cuatro flechas aterrizaron, una en la tierra, delante del grupo, y otras tres en los troncos de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Edward sujetó a su yegua, para tranquilizarla, con los ojos relampagueantes contra el cielo ennegrecido. A su sobrino prácticamente lo arrojó a los brazos de su hermano, repitiendo:

—¡Váyanse, ya!

La sangre guerrera hervía en sus venas. Vio cómo su hermano tomaba las riendas del caballo de Rose y salió a la carrera. Tras un rápido movimiento con las riendas, enfiló a Ayla hacia la cortina de árboles de la que acababan de salir. Al escuchar un ruido a su derecha, hizo un ademán a uno de sus hombres, para que asumiera la defensa de ese flanco, al tiempo que él mismo desenfundaba su espada y avanzaba.

Se escuchó a alguien llamarlo por su nombre; se trataba de una voz de mujer. Él pateó los arbustos y cruzó por entre antiguos robles y castaños, sin tomar precauciones. Detrás de él, sus hombres lo llamaban, pero no respondió. De acuerdo con un elemental razonamiento, comprendió que era imposible que la voz fuera de Alice o de Bella. Ellas estaban a muchas leguas de distancia, en Dover. Pero él siguió su marcha, a la carrera, a medida que lo invadían los recuerdos de la suerte que había corrido su hermana. La había dejado sola, y cuando regresó…

Unas hojas crujieron a su derecha y, de inmediato, la flecha que penetró su torso hizo añicos las imágenes que lo atormentaban.

—¡Mi Dios, juraste que no lo matarías!

—¡Te he mentido!

Jane miró con ira y frustración al hombre que tenía al lado, pero ahora no había tiempo para una discusión. Los hombres de Edward se estarían acercando. Había un silencio preocupante en el bosque. Incluso las aves la acusaban de haber traicionado a ese hombre de hermoso rostro, que había sido su amante, y ahora estaba mirando acongojada, ante lo irreparable de su traición. Le faltaba el aire.

—¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho?

—Cállate —advirtió Mike Newton, mientras se acuclillaba para tomar la espada de Edward. Hubiera querido apoderarse de su yegua también, pero esta salió disparando hacia donde estaban sus hombres.

Por un instante, Jane temió que lo degollara, pero Newton se limitó a sonreír.

—Bien, me basta con esto.

—¿Para qué?

Newton le apretó las mejillas con los dedos, dejando unas visibles magulladuras en su suave piel. El azul de sus ojos era como llamaradas que la quemaban; su voz tenía la frialdad que presagiaba la violencia:

—Mi querida mujercilla, si vuelves a cuestionarme, te arrancaré el corazón y me lo comeré para el desayuno. ¿Me has comprendido?

Jane asintió, temblando ante la crueldad recién descubierta de su actual amante. Cuando él la llamó, se quedó mirando, consternada, el cuerpo de Edward. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Alguien pronunció el nombre de Edward. Alguien que estaba más allá de los árboles.

—Perdóname —susurró al cuerpo que yacía a sus pies, y se internó en el bosque.

Bella estaba a punto de darse un baño, cuando escuchó a Demetri gritar desde la torre. ¿Ya habría vuelto Edward? Su corazón se descontroló, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía ser: hacía solo tres días que había partido y no habría tenido tiempo de presentarse ante el rey y estar de regreso. Se colocó la delicada bata de lana, uno de los numerosos regalos que su marido había ocultado en diversos rincones de la habitación, con notitas, para brindarle una grata sorpresa. Por supuesto, no sabía que ella no leía, pero Didyme y Diego lo habían hecho por ella.

Se inclinó sobre el borde de la terraza. Su abundante cabellera flotaba al viento, como un banderín. Desde el cuarto de Edward podía ver el patio interno y el exterior: Jane, sola, a caballo, aguardaba que le franquearan el paso para ingresar a Graycliff. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, hasta que Jane desvió la vista y se levantó el enrejado, para darle paso.

Decepcionada y con cierta resignación, Bella suspiró, dispuesta a entrar y reanudar su baño, cuando retumbó a lo lejos un trueno prolongado y creciente. Ella vio que el cielo estaba despejado, y enseguida escuchó el grito de alarma de Demetri.

Bella casi no pudo recordar cómo se desarrollaron los acontecimientos a partir de ese momento. Lo único que vio fue a Mike Newton, su rostro convertido en una máscara del odio, matar de un flechazo al vigía, antes de que pudiera bajar nuevamente la reja. Newton ingresó con más de un centenar de hombres armados. Avanzaron como un río desbordado, diezmando a los hombres de Edward, sin darles tiempo para empuñar sus espadas.

Bella conocía bien la violencia de los Newton. Sin embargo, no pudo reaccionar ante lo que se desarrollaba frente a su vista. Newton venía por ella. Ella sabía hacerle frente al miedo. Era capaz de pensar cuando el mundo se le venía encima, no como esas damas delicadas que gritaban como unas locas y perdían el control ante el peligro. Pero este era el hermano del barón Tyler Newton.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Justo más allá del portón podía oír los gritos de los soldados de Edward. Algunos procuraron detenerla, para llevarla a un escondite secreto en la parte inferior del castillo, pero ella los esquivó y corrió a la cocina, donde había visto a su amiga por última vez.

—¡Alice! —gritó, pero no hubo respuesta. No había nadie allí. Revisó el salón principal, el despacho de Edward, en el piso superior, y después corrió hasta la habitación de Alice.

Más abajo, las pesadas puertas de Graycliff se abrieron y hubo un silencio terrible, que le recordaba los momentos de terror que precedían la acometida de Tyler Newton cada vez que la descubría después de otro frustrado intento de fuga.

—¡Bella, querida! ¿Dónde estás, mi vida?

Sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de doblarse, pero tomó aliento profundamente y se dijo que ya no volvería a temer a Newton, nunca más. Abandonó la habitación de Alice y se refugió en la que compartía con Edward. Tenía una daga en el guardarropas. La había visto cuando el empacaba. La recogió, ocultándola entre su ropa, y salió caminando tranquilamente de la habitación.

—¡Ah, qué fiesta se presenta ante mis ojos! —Newton sonreía en dirección a ella. Durante un instante, lo vio luchar con uno de los hombres de Edward, a quien tenía sujeto por un brazo. Mike Newton hacía alarde de una excepcional fuerza física y, aunque el pobre soldado se defendió con todas sus fuerzas, no logró zafarse.

—Suéltelo —exigió Bella, pero su voz era apenas un susurro.

—Ojalá pudiera. Pero —y sacó un impresionante espadón, que llevaba a la espalda. Sin la menor señal de emoción, lo clavó en el dorso del soldado— yo no he venido a hacerme de amigos —dijo, mientras dejaba resbalar hasta el piso el cuerpo de su víctima. Desde el pie de la escalera, mostró a Bella la empuñadura revestida de ámbar de su espada—: ¿La reconoces, querida?

Bella sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo cómo hacer para no llorar ante las desgracias. Pero al verlo agitar la espada de Edward ante sus ojos, le faltó el aliento.

—¿Dónde… dónde ha conseguido eso?

—Yo creía que matarte a ti me daría una gran satisfacción, pero haber matado a tu marido para disfrutar de ti me parece muchísimo mejor.

Le sonrió y acomodó la espada en la vaina que llevaba al cinto.

—Usted miente —Bella dio otro paso adelante—. Nunca habría podido matarlo, porque él es un guerrero y usted es un apestoso montículo de escoria.

Mike Newton pisó el primer peldaño de la escalera y sujetó a Bella por la garganta.

—Basta, querida —le advirtió, mientras le apretaba el cuello. Ella se mantuvo en silencio. De hecho, ni siquiera trató de zafar de la mano que le apretaba la garganta. Se quedó absolutamente quieta, clavándole la vista, para mostrar que no se dejaría someter en una puja de voluntades. Newton rió y la arrojó contra la pared y, como si el contacto con ella lo hubiera mancillado, se frotó la palma de la mano sobre el abrigo, con expresión de desagrado.

—Tu campeón está muerto —pronunció despectivamente—. ¿Cómo supones que hubiera podido hacerme de su espada sin haberle dado muerte? —En ese momento, apareció Jane y, acercándose a ella, dijo—: Fue un plan ingenioso el que urdiste, querida. Atacamos al contingente de soldados a suficiente distancia como para aventar sospechas. Los hombres de Cullen piensan que fueron atacados por una pequeña banda de ladrones, ¿verdad, Jane?

Se llevó la mano de la mujer a los labios, en tanto ella cerraba los ojos abochornada.

—Me parece que ahora lo lamenta —comentó, frunciendo el ceño. Una sonrisa siniestra cruzó por su rostro—: Pero estuvo magnífica, llamándolo: "Edward, Edward"—se burló, remedándola con voz engolada y acabando por reír de buena gana.

Apoyada en la pared, para poder sostenerse, Bella preguntó:

—¿Es verdad, Jane? —le costaba añadir lo que más le interesaba saber—: ¿Es cierto que está muerto?

Al ver que Jane asentía, muda, con la cabeza, Bella desenfundó el cuchillo y se abalanzó sobre Newton. Alcanzó a herirlo en el cuello, pero de forma superficial. Apenas un tajo que cubrió con su mano, antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

* * *

_**Edward muerto? Qué pasara con Bella? Donde esta Alice? **_

_**El asesino de Bree fue Mike. Qué piensan del cap?**_

_**Ya termine de subir Actitud provocadora, esto es para los que han leido mi otra adaptación EN BUSCA DEL HIGHLANDER estuv buscando la adaptación del libro de Sin y no la encontre y dado que habían varias personas que me pidieron subirla estoy pensando en si lo hago o no, el problema para mi es que me siento algo rara subiendo una historia que ya habían subido, pero ahora como no esta me gustaría subirla para aquellos que quieran leerala por primera vez o solo volver a leerla. **_

_**Qué debería hacer subirla o no?**_

_**Para CASBABYSWAN "Sin" es un personaje del otra historia que yo adapte (En busca del Higlander) que es mi personaje favorito de serie McAllister por eso no le cambie el nombre. La historia de Sin ya había sido adaptada, pero no al parecer la borraron. Te recomiendo que leas En Busca del Highlander la historia es de la misma autora de Actitud provocadora, se desarrrolla más o menos en el año 1168 d.C en Escocia.** _


	21. Chapter 21

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 21**_

Dos días viviendo sin él. Mañana serían tres. Ya había soportado la ausencia de Edward. Pero no había existido de por medio el enamoramiento que la embargaba ahora. No lo había añorado. No había sentido que moriría sin él a su lado.

Él estaba muerto. Y era apenas el segundo día.

Ella estaba montada sobre un caballo, en el patio de Graycliff, viendo la bruma que bajaba de los acantilados. Quince jinetes de Newton la rodeaban. A algunos los conocía de Devonshire; otros le eran totalmente extraños. Ninguno le hablaba. Estaban atentos a las órdenes que les impartiría Mike Newton, montado en un caballo de guerra renegrido, que estaba inquieto, lo mismo que algunas de las montas de los demás hombres, mientras la niebla se enroscaba en sus cascos.

—He enviado el resto de la guarnición a Devonshire —anunció Newton, y su voz retumbó en el patio desierto—. Sir Uley y otros diez hombres me acompañarán a Winchester, a ver al rey. Los restantes llevarán a esa mujer a la propiedad de mi finado hermano y esperarán mi regreso. Si algo llegara a pasarle, o si huyera, morirán por obra de mi espada.

—¡El rey se cobrará con su cabeza! —gritó Bella, confrontando su mirada con valentía y resolución.

—El rey me besará el trasero, de puro agradecido, cuando ponga a su alcance a Aro the Wake.

Bella rechinó los dientes. Debió imaginar que ese cerdo estaría confabulado con el enemigo de Edward.

—Él le dará muerte cuando sepa que usted mató a Edward.

Al decirlo, a Bella se le quebró la voz. Pese a que hizo lo imposible por evitarlo, no pudo impedir que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—¿Y quién se lo dirá, Bella? ¿Tú? ¿Jane? —rió por lo bajo, mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Jane está muerta. Se arrepintió de haber colaborado conmigo y amenazó con denunciarme ante el rey. Era a ti a quien yo quería. Aún no he decidido si he de matarte. Me agrada contemplarte; pero tenlo por seguro, si te dejo con vida, he de arrancarte tu lengua falaz. De una u otra manera, al rey no le dirás nada.

—¿Qué hay de los que quedaron en los sótanos? —preguntó Sam Uley a Newton—. ¿Debo mandar a algunos hombres para liquidarlos?

—Debiste haberlo hecho ayer, Uley —retrucó Newton, dejando escapar un elocuente suspiro. Hizo un chasquido con los dedos, en dirección a uno de los hombres que rodeaban a Bella—: Jared, ven aquí. Ocúpate de los prisioneros que están en el sótano, cuando yo me haya ido. No quiero que nadie que sepa lo que ha sucedido quede con vida. Nadie. ¿Has comprendido?

—De acuerdo, milord.

—Salgamos de aquí; detesto este sitio sombrío. —Hizo girar su monta y se dirigió a sus secuaces por sobre el hombro, a la vez que Uley, con su pequeño cortejo, salía del patio tras él—: Se lo recuerdo a todos. Conserven a mi tesoro con vida.

Bella lo vio partir y se quedó mirando el castillo. Ella no podría salir de Graycliff. Edward estaba presente en los acantilados circundantes, en los aromas que el viento le traía del mar. Todas las cosas buenas que le habían sucedido en la vida habían pasado allí. Aunque él ya no estuviese a su lado, ella no se iría.

—Debo ocuparme de los testigos —anunció Jared, agitando las riendas en dirección al castillo.

Bella se sobresaltó, pues sabía que daría muerte a Didyme y a los otros que habían quedado en el interior. No dejaría morir a sus amigos. Debía pensar en alguna manera de rescatarlos, y no había tiempo que perder.

—¡Espere! —clamó—. Deme un momento más para contemplar mi hogar.

—Ya ha tenido tiempo de sobra para contemplarlo.

—¿En qué te afecta, Jared? —preguntó un guardia que se había revuelto en su montura al oír las atroces amenazas de su amo—. Dale un momento más.

Bella pestañeó en dirección de su salvador momentáneo y este le sonrió.

—Ha sido buena gente la que vivió aquí, milord —le dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas—. Amigos que murieron sin que tuviera tiempo de despedirme de ellos como lo merecían. Estoy segura de que usted también habrá perdido amigos.

Como el caballero le respondió con un gesto afirmativo, ella prosiguió:

—Hay un barril del mejor vino de mi señor en un rincón de la cocina. Uno de sus hombres podría buscarlo… —Bella apresuró su discurso cuando lo vio sacudir la cabeza—. No sería mucha la demora, y tal vez —agregó con una cálida sonrisa— usted querría que compartiéramos un brindis en su memoria.

—¿Por qué compartirías un brindis con los hombres que han dado muerte a tus amigos? —la pregunta provino de Jared, desconfiado.

Bella se volvió hacia él, bajando la vista sumisamente, en dirección de sus propias manos:

—Yo no tengo nada contra ustedes. Solo obedecían órdenes. Podemos dejar que el vino se estropee, pero sería una verdadera pena. Lord Cullen no se cansaba de ponderarlo.

—Albert, ve a buscar el vino. Y date prisa —ordenó el guardia.

—Más vale que sea tan sabroso como dices —advirtió Jared. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, mientras Bella se lo aseguraba. Una cosa que ella tenía bien sabida era que los guardias rara vez dejaban pasar la oportunidad de beberse unas copas, ni sabían resistirse ante la perspectiva de una muchacha indefensa.

Ella había volcado la estricnina en el barril por la mañana, cuando Newton se dirigía a los hombres que saldrían para Devonshire. Tenía la intención de envenenar a Newton, pero este había rechazado todos sus convites.

A ella le desagradaba la idea de dar muerte a tantos hombres, pero era lo único que podía hacer para salvar a sus amigos y quedarse en Graycliff.

Cuando Albert regresó con el pequeño tonel, Bella hizo un comentario elogioso sobre la premura con que había vuelto, sin dejar de endilgarle otra insinuante sonrisita al primer guardia.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? No recuerdo haberte visto en Devonshire.

—Yo soy Brody, milady.

—¡Ah, Brody! Me temo que tendremos que beber directamente del pico.

—Albert, maldito: no has traído copas —le reprochó Brody.

—Alcánzame el condenado tonel —Jared se lo arrancó de las manos a Albert—. ¿Desde cuándo nos hacen falta copas?

—Sir Jared —lo interrumpió Bella, justo cuando quitaba el tapón del pico y lo inclinaba hacia su boca—. ¿No estará olvidando el brindis?

—Muy bien, pues: por los caídos —dijo, antes de empinar el barril y disfrutar de un prolongado trago.

—Por los caídos —murmuró Bella, a quien le corría un lagrimón por el carrillo. Después susurró—: Jamás podré olvidarlo.

—Ella tiene razón. ¡Es delicioso!

Jared bebió dos veces más y se pasó la mano por la boca. A continuación, le alcanzó el vino a Albert, que también bebió en abundancia. Tres hombres más lo hicieron antes de que Martin, un guardia que conocía a Bella de Devonshire, le ofreciera el vino:

—Recuerdo que una vez volcaste un envase de tinta de escribir dentro del aljibe de Newton. Me lo contó Tanya, una noche, mientras compartíamos la cama. Toma, bebe tú primero.

Jared se ofuscó, y se pasó el dedo por la dentadura. Al ver que no había señales de tinta, sonrió.

Bella se llevó el pico a la boca y lo taponó con la lengua, para evitar que el líquido fluyera. Simuló que bebía, y llegó a fingir que se había atragantado.

Brody tomó el barrilito y le palmeó la espalda:

—No se resista. Simplemente deje que vaya bajando.

Ella asintió y se secó los ojos:

—Está fuerte.

Brody le hizo un guiño y comenzó a beber.

—¿Estabas tú con tu señor cuando mató a mi marido? —Él dejó a un lado el barril, e hizo un ademán afirmativo; aunque parecía avergonzado—. En ese caso, puedes beber a su salud —propuso Bella, que se quedó mirando cómo lo hacía, sin sentir lástima, ni sentimiento alguno.

—Dense prisa —ordenó Jared, a medida que el barrilito iba pasando de mano en mano—. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Brody, parte con ella. Nosotros te daremos alcance luego.

—Espero que no se propongan revisar los baúles de milord —los reconvino Bella. La estricnina demoraría un rato para hacer efecto. Ella tenía la esperanza de que murieran revolviendo las habitaciones de Edward, antes de que bajaran al sótano—. Estoy segura de que lord Newton ya se habrá llevado todo el oro.

—¿Oro? —Jared arqueó las cejas y, después, se pasó varios minutos discutiendo la forma en que dividirían los despojos entre todos. Finalmente, el grupo de Bella y el de Jared se separaron.

Iban por un gigantesco sendero de cornisa, con el mar embravecido debajo, cuando Albert se tomó el vientre y rodó del caballo. Martin empezó a gritar que ella debió de haberlos envenenado. Otro jinete volvió su monta hacia Bella, que venía detrás, pero el animal perdió pie y se despeñó por el acantilado.

Bella ni siquiera pestañeó al oír sus alaridos. Tomó con firmeza las riendas, lista para voltear su caballo, cuando se topó con la mirada de Brody.

—Ustedes me arrancaron la vida. Ahora estamos a mano.

Él la miró sin comprender.

—Lo siento —susurró Bella y agitó las riendas, para salir huyendo.

Cuando llegó a Graycliff, bajó de un salto del caballo y entró a toda velocidad en el castillo. Fue directamente a la cocina, recogió lo que necesitaba, y se precipitó escaleras abajo hasta el sótano. Casi tropezó con el cuerpo de Jared, que yacía exánime.

—¡Didyme! —llamó—. ¡Alec! ¿Dónde están?

—¡Bella, por aquí! —las voces la llamaban desde el fondo de un mustio corredor, hasta una gruesa puerta, con una ventanita de rejas.

—¿Están todos bien?

—Sí —respondió Alec, con la voz grave y áspera, porque estaba sediento—. Pero lady Didyme se descompuso esta mañana. ¿Has traído agua?

—Non. Traje algo mejor. Didyme, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Creo que estoy embarazada, Bella —repuso.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, te sacaré de allí ahora mismo!

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tienes la llave? —los ojos oscuros era todo lo que se veía del rostro de Alec.

—Non. Pero tengo esto —anunció, mostrando un delgado cuchillo para cortar filetes.

—¿Qué es?

—La cocinera lo utiliza para filetear pescado. Nos debería servir —dijo, en tanto hurgaba frenéticamente en la cerradura—. Es algo que he hecho muchas veces, en el pasado.

Otro rostro hizo su aparición detrás de la puerta. Era Diego.

—Buen trabajo, milady. No se apure tanto.

Ella asintió, haciendo girar la pieza metálica que tenía entre sus dedos.

—¿Cómo haremos para salir del castillo? —preguntó Didyme, que estaba algo más atrás.

—Los hombres de Newton no están —les informó Bella—. La mayor parte de ellos partió esta mañana y yo maté a los restantes.

Escuchó murmullos de confusión y esperanza dentro de la mazmorra, hasta que Alec preguntó:

—¿Cómo diantre has hecho para matarlos?

—Con veneno.

Ella trabajaba con diligencia, tratando de mantener la calma, mientras su corazón parecía a punto de estallar entre sus costillas. Cuando escuchó el sonido que le indicaba que había saltado la cerradura, faltó poco para que perdiera el sentido. Tomó aliento y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Enseguida, estuvo envuelta en sucesivos abrazos con Alec, Diego y Didyme. Le impactó el aspecto desvalido de los sirvientes que habían quedado con vida. Estaba Tía, que le sonreía. También un pequeño número de guardias de Edward. Muchos habían viajado con él a Winchester, pero Newton había dado muerte a más de cincuenta de los que habían quedado en el castillo.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —Didyme sacudió a Bella por los hombros—. ¿No queda nadie más que nosotros?

Diego se hizo cargo de la situación al advertir la alarma en la voz de lady Didyme y la tranquilidad que transmitían los ojos de Bella. Guió a todos hacia las escaleras. Palideció cuando se encontró con el guardia muerto y volvió a preguntarle a Bella si estaba segura de que todos los hombres de Newton se habían ido. Entonces, ordenó:

—Byron, llévate a Henry y Brady, y corran a Winchester. No pierdan un instante. Informen a lord Cullen acerca de lo que ha sucedido aquí…

—¿Entonces, no lo saben? —Bella los confrontó, con su enorme pena reflejada en los ojos y la voz hecha un hilo—: Edward ya no está. Mike Newton lo mató.

Didyme se detuvo, a punto de sufrir una descompostura. Alec y Diego se negaron vehementemente a admitirlo.

—Jane fue su cómplice. No sé por qué. Ella también está muerta.

Bella se expresaba sin emoción. Se sentía completamente vacía. Observó que algunos lloraban.

—Bella —Didyme la abrazó—. Ven, querida. Te acompañaremos a descansar en tu cama.

—No. Aquí no podemos quedarnos.

Bella miró a Alec, asombrada.

—Por supuesto que sí. Les he dicho que Newton y sus hombres se han ido.

—Podrían regresar, y nosotros no tenemos bastantes…

—No me iré de Graycliff, Alec —insistió Bella, con firmeza—. Su espíritu está aquí y no lo dejaré.

—Usted es la mujer del hombre a quien juré lealtad. Aunque haya muerto, es mi deber protegerla. No puedo dejarla aquí. Retornaremos después de ver al rey, milady. Perdóneme usted.

Sin decir una palabra más, se la echó al hombro y la sacó de su hogar.

El lugar más indicado para buscar refugio eran las cuevas a la orilla del mar, que era precisamente el único lugar de la tierra donde Bella quería estar. Allí podía sentir el recuerdo de Edward. Percibiría su aroma en ese mundo mágico. Podría ver su rostro tallado en las rocas, escuchar su voz en el rugido del mar.

Pero las cuevas eran un amparo demasiado evidente. Aunque Bella quisiera negarlo, Alec tenía razón. Cuando los hombres de Newton no llegaran con ella a Ely, otros vendrían a buscarlos. Sin embargo, Alec demoró dos días para convencerla. Dos días que pasó deambulando por la arena, atisbando sobre la superficie reluciente del océano, a la espera de que su amado regresara desde los confines del universo. Oh, si eso fuera posible, ella se quedaría esperándolo allí para siempre.

Su pesar aumentaba cada día. Cada momento que él faltaba era peor que toda una vida de servidumbre. Había ocasiones en que la profundidad de su sentimiento la sorprendía, como si su corazón no le perteneciera a ella, sino a otra persona. Ella amaba a Alice y tenía un profundo sentimiento por Didyme. Pero, al haber perdido a Edward, su amor por él le pareció algo nuevo y diferente. La necesidad que sentía por tenerlo a su lado la estaba enloqueciendo. Él se había metido dentro de su mundo, su corazón y su alma. Estaba en su sangre, en sus sueños y en sus lágrimas.

—Extraño tu mirada —gritó en dirección del mar. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Nunca había una respuesta.

Al repasar su sufrimiento, se dio cuenta de que nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Una sola vez le había sugerido que podría estar a punto de enamorarse. Había tenido miedo de entregarle su corazón. Pero él lo tomó, y luego desapareció.

—Una sola oportunidad, Dios mío. Dame una sola oportunidad más —rogó, arañando la arena con sus dedos, que ansiaban tocar el rostro amado.

Así la encontraba Alec cada mañana, sobre la arena, con el corazón desgarrado y en silencio, mientras la marea la empapaba.

—Didyme necesita asistencia, Bella. No podemos permanecer aquí.

—Yo no puedo partir —se empecinaba.

Era la mujer más hermosa que Alec había conocido, pero esa frágil y encantadora criatura se estaba destrozando ante su vista, y él no sabía cómo impedirlo. La veía desde las cuevas, cuando ella recorría la orilla del agua, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, como si quisiera envolverse en un abrazo afín al que tanto extrañaba. Quedó maravillado con su cabello, surcado por reflejos rojizos, suaves y lustrosas ondas que caían sobre su triste rostro, mientras oscuras ojeras aparecían alrededor de sus grandes ojos dolientes. Alec sonrió cuando se le hizo presente aquella vez que recorrió el castillo con hipo, anunciando que estaba a punto de resfriarse. Eso era todo lo que quedaba de Bella. Un recuerdo. Todavía estaba allí, pero había quedado vacía como los caracoles esparcidos en la arena. Como un hogar para el alma que alguna vez la habitó.

—Venga, milady —dijo, ayudándola a incorporarse—. Debemos irnos.

—Non —susurró, pero no impidió que la sostuviera.

Alec jamás imaginó que Bella intentara fugarse. Pero ella era una experta en el arte de la huida. Y desapareció.

* * *

_**Qué pasara ahora con Bella?**_

_**La historia tiene 24 caps, termino de subirla más o menos el jueves de la otra semana. Espero que les gustara el cap. Nos leemos el viernes**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 22**_

Eleazar apagó el fuego con su bota y se chupó el índice retorcido, antes de alzarlo, para ver de dónde soplaba el viento.

—Viene del este.

—¡Aja! —Alice se envolvió con la manta deshilachada y hecha jirones que le había facilitado Eleazar.

—De manera que, mi pollita, Winchester queda hacia el oeste.

Intentó asir la mano de Alice, pero tomó una punta de la manta, al no ver, y la hizo caer.

—¡Ay! ¡Basta ya, Eleazar! Y deja de llamarme de esa manera. Me hace pensar que estás planeando matarme.

—¡Ah! —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te enojas conmigo porque te separé de Bella. ¿Pero de quién fue la idea de ir a Winchester a buscar a lord Cullen para que viniera a rescatarla?

—Mía —le recordó Alice.

—¿Así que tuya?

—Sí.

Eleazar hizo un ademán con los hombros, como quien se desentiende, y siguió su camino por dentro del monte.

—Está bien. No estarías con vida, para pensar en rescatarla, de no ser por mí. Le tengo dicho a milord que oigo mejor que cualquiera en ese condenado castillo. Escuché a Newton dando órdenes a sus hombres desde una legua de distancia.

—Lo sé, Eleazar —refunfuñó Alice, mientras iba a la zaga—. Ya me lo has repetido mil veces —y Alice comenzó nuevamente a llorar, ante la exasperación de Eleazar, que no sabía qué hacer por ella.

—No te pondrás a llorar otra vez —se empacó, y esperó que ella le diera alcance. Cuando estuvo a su lado, procuró reconfortarla—: Todo estará bien.

—No debí dejarla. Le había prometido que nunca lo haría —sollozó Alice.

—Pero has de salvarla, polli…, muchachita.

Los intentos de Eleazar por consolarla solo hicieron que sollozara con más fuerza.

—¿Y si la golpeara? ¿Si la violara? ¡Oooooh! —aullaba Alice.

—¡Santo cielo! —atinó a exclamar Eleazar, mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Si así lo hiciera, lord Cullen le rebanaría su instrumento de un sablazo. Vamos, pollita; busquemos al amo.

Prosiguieron su camino, exhaustos y hambrientos. No tenían caballo, ni agua, ni comida; solo una meta. Para Alice no había alternativa. Conocía bien la maldad que era capaz de desplegar Newton y, pese a que rezaba para que Bella estuviera a salvo, sabía que el único que podría salvarla de Mike Newton era el bueno de lord Cullen. Sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, alejándose de Bella, su sentimiento de culpabilidad aumentaba, de modo que debió suspender la marcha. Ella no se atrevía a pensar que Newton llegaría a matar a Bella. Eso no. Pero había cosas que eran peores que la muerte, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en ellas. Cada vez que lo hacía, le sobrevenía otro ataque de llanto, hasta el punto que el mismo Eleazar, una vez, se puso a llorar con ella.

Pasó otro día y la firmeza de Eleazar, por fin, se desmoronó. Tropezó y se sostuvo contra un tronco, con los labios resecos.

—No llegaremos, muchachita —dijo, con escaso aliento y más cansado de lo que hubiera podido imaginar—. Necesitamos algo para comer.

Alice recogió sus faldas y lo tironeó del brazo huesudo.

—Vamos, Eleazar, no puedes rendirte.

—No puedo más.

—Debes intentarlo, por favor —insistió—. Ella nunca me hubiera abandonado a mi suerte. Te lo ruego, Eleazar.

Como Eleazar no reaccionaba, Alice cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Tampoco podría abandonarlo allí, a solas. Ante la imposibilidad de tomar una determinación, se puso a rezar.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró Eleazar, temiendo otra interminable invocación a los poderes celestiales. Se puso de pie con el último resto de sus fuerzas—. Ya voy. Pero, mientras rezas, ¿no le pedirías a Dios que nos envíe un maldito mendrugo?

Poco después se encontraron con una cabaña, en medio del bosque. Tenía una ventana, a la altura de la cocina, a través de la cual se veía el asador, con un ganso asado y dorado, listo para comer, cuyo aroma tentador flotaba en el viento. Alice le dio a Eleazar un codazo en las costillas.

—Ahora debes darle las gracias a Él —le dijo, al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia la casucha.

Estupefacto, Eleazar elevó su rostro al cielo, dominado por un temor reverencial:

—Gracias, mi Señor. ¿Sería posible que nos consiguieras también uno o dos caballos?

Eleazar no había sido un creyente muy fiel, pero eso empezó a cambiar después de devorar ese suculento ganso y, más aun, cuando se toparon con un grupo de hombres que se ofrecieron para escoltarlos hasta Winchester. Tenían un aspecto y un lenguaje intimidatorios, pero tan pronto como se enteraron de quién era el amo de Eleazar, el líder se mostró amigable. Les ofreció agua y les permitió montar, en ancas, con dos de sus hombres.

—¿Ha tenido oportunidad de conocer personalmente a mi señor? —preguntó Eleazar al jefe, junto a quien avanzaba.

—Una sola vez, y muy brevemente. Es un excelente espadachín.

—Ya lo creo. Y utilizará su espada para cortar a Newton en rebanadas, cuando se entere de lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Newton, dices?

—En efecto. ¿Tú también lo conoces?

—De hecho, así es. Es por su causa que estoy merodeando por este camino. Hace días que debió pasar por aquí.

Eleazar apretó sus ojos ciegos, como si quisiera ver mejor:

—¿De modo que pensabas matarlo?

—Eres muy astuto.

—Gracias —Eleazar inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento—. ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?

—No, no se puede. Pero dime: ¿qué es lo que ha hecho Newton, para que los vasallos de lord Cullen se vean obligados a salir de urgencia a darle aviso, abandonando el castillo sin caballos ni comida?

—Nos faltó tiempo —repuso Eleazar—. Alice, pollita, ¿te encuentras bien? —añadió, en dirección de la grupa del caballo que iba delante suyo.

—Sí, muy bien —se oyó su voz, desde algún sitio más atrás.

—¿Qué sucedió, entonces? —el extraño lo invitaba a explayarse con refinada persuasión.

—Dije que no hubo tiempo. Newton atacó el castillo, para llevarse a Bella, según la opinión de Alice.

—¿Bella?

—Sí. La esposa de milord. Antes perteneció a Newton.

—Comprendo.

El hombre hizo silencio. Eleazar oyó que varios jinetes se alejaban.

—¡Alice! —volvió a llamar.

—Todo está bien, Eleazar. Ha enviado a algunos de sus hombres en otra misión.

A Eleazar le pareció que su voz transmitía cierta intranquilidad.

—¿Has enviado a tus hombres a Graycliff?

—Otra vez has acertado. Ojalá Cullen comprenda lo que vales, viejo.

—Lo sabrá cuando le haya entregado a Alice. ¿Has enviado a tus hombres como amigos o como enemigos al hogar de mi señor?

—Los he enviado con orden de matar a Mike Newton, si aún se encuentra allí.

—¿Por qué nos has ayudado? —inquirió, sin necesidad de verle el rostro para conocer su expresión. Percibía el ligero suspiro, que delataba un titubeo para sincerarse. Pero cuando habló, Eleazar comprendió que decía la verdad, con total indiferencia por los riesgos en que pudiera incurrir.

—Newton me dijo que mataría a Cullen y luego viajaría a Winchester, para reunirse con el rey. Pero me mintió, y fue a raptar a su mujer.

—¿Por qué iba a decirte tal cosa? ¿Quién eres tú? —Eleazar estaba furioso, al oír a ese forajido referirse tan despreocupadamente al plan para quitarle la vida a su amo.

—Es mejor que no sepas quién te ha ayudado, viejo.

—Muy bien, ladrón. Dime entonces de qué color es tu cabello.

—¿Ladrón? —el hombre se puso en guardia; pero conservó el buen humor—. ¿Acaso te he robado?

—Pues no. Pero debe estar claro ante tu excelente vista que no tenemos nada digno de robar. Alice, ¿de qué color es el cabello de este hombre?

—Negro, Eleazar.

—¡Aja! —dijo Eleazar, haciendo una seña para que el hombre se acercara—. Dime ahora, ya que no lo has hecho antes, porque nos ayudas, y por qué te propones matar al hombre que amenazó de muerte a mi amo, Aro the Wake.

Alice se quedó espantada, mientras Eleazar sonreía con orgullo.

—Bien hecho —lo felicitó Aro, con auténtico reconocimiento—. Debes contarme cómo, con la pérdida de la visión, se aguzaron tus demás sentidos. Pero, por el momento, te diré lo siguiente: los he ayudado para obtener información. Para gran sorpresa, he tenido el placer de viajar en tu compañía y, quizás, en agradecimiento por mi gentileza hacia ti y tu amiguita, me harás el favor de transmitirle un mensaje de mi parte a tu señor.

—Pues sí, es posible.

—Dile que he tenido el propósito de matar al hombre que mató a su hermana. ¡Ah, por fin te he sacudido con la noticia, viejo! Mike y Tyler Newton, junto con otra media docena de hombres que encontraron la muerte a manos de tu amo, pretendieron vengarse por cuenta mía, mientras mis hombres luchaban con Cullen en Peterborough, dando muerte a su hermana. Hicieron esto sin que yo lo supiera y sin mi consentimiento, pero por ese hecho tu amo ha convertido mí vida en un infierno. A mí no me importaría que Newton matara a tu amo. Newton es un infeliz, sin temple ni agallas, que cree que va a ganarse el reconocimiento del rey entregándome. Yo sólo he querido acabar antes con él.

—¿Así que Newton mató a la joven Bree? —preguntó Eleazar, con voz apagada—. Lord Cullen sintió mucho su muerte.

—Sí, lo sé —replicó Aro—. Las batallas se llevan muchas vidas, pero, cuando caen los inocentes, se llevan tu alma también.

—Tú también eres astuto, Aro.

—Hablo desde mi experiencia. Mi hermano era un simple agricultor. Los normandos lo mataron sin razón, después de apoderarse de las tierras de nuestro padre.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo Eleazar. Después, ambos callaron. Cuando hicieron alto para pasar la noche, hablaron de cosas menos dramáticas, y Aro compartió su fogata y su comida con los viajeros.

Alice no estaba dispuesta a conversar con él, pues sabía que era el enemigo de Edward, pero estaba más animada ahora que Eleazar la acompañaba en sus plegarias, aunque a veces pedía cosas inapropiadas. Por ejemplo, pedía a Dios la visión de un lince, un gallinero lleno de gordas, jugosas y silenciosas gallinas, la agilidad del leopardo, la riqueza de un rey, el rostro de una estatua romana; su lista no tenía fin.

—No corresponde —trató de explicarle ella, y Aro se divertía escuchándolos.

—¿Por qué no? Le pareció oportuno proveernos de comida, cuando se la pedimos, y nos envió a Aro the Wake para escoltarnos. ¿Por qué no habría de proporcionarme algunas mujeres para calentarme la cama por las noches?

No tenía remedio, y Alice por fin se cansó de discutir con él. Que rogara a Dios que le permitiera volar por las nubes. A ella lo único que le interesaba era ubicar a Edward, cuanto antes, para rescatar a Bella. Ojalá estuvieran a tiempo aún.

A los tres días, arribaron a Winchester.

—Aquí se separan nuestros caminos.

Aro detuvo a su tropa y puso algunas tiras de carne seca en la mano huesuda de Eleazar.

—No me sobran caballos, pero el castillo del rey no está muy lejos.

—Gracias —respondió Eleazar—. Sé cómo llegar.

Aro saludó a Alice con una inclinación de la cabeza. Ella no quería dejarse impresionar por su simpatía, aunque su sonrisa pareciera amigable. Se quedó mirando, en silencio, mientras él y sus hombres se alejaban.

—Ven, Eleazar —le dijo, tomándolo de la mano—. Cuanto antes encontremos a lord Cullen, tanto más pronto podremos salvar a Bella.

Eleazar resoplaba y maldecía, a medida que avanzaban por las calles tortuosas de Winchester. No estaban en una aldea costera, sino en una importante ciudad, llena de adinerados personajes y ostentosas damas, que se detenían sorprendidos al ver a los dos desconocidos.

Eleazar los escuchaba cuchichear, con la misma claridad que si le estuvieran gritando sus insultos. A él no le importaba un ápice lo que dijeran de su persona, pero Alice se arrebujaba debajo de la manta, haciéndose más pequeña de lo que era, como si quisiera pasar inadvertida. Eleazar no veía, pero se imaginaba perfectamente cómo aparecerían Alice y él ante a los ojos de esos vecinos pretenciosos. Como tenía muy buen sentido del olfato, incluso él se horrorizaba de lo mal que olían sus vestimentas y sus personas. Alice y él tenían el cabello apelmazado y el rostro mugriento, harapientos después de tantos días de viaje, en condiciones increíblemente precarias.

—Sigamos adelante, muchachita. Pronto llegaremos —le dijo a Alice, levantando el mentón con arrogancia.

Alice mantuvo la vista en el camino pavimentado que tenía delante. Le habría gustado demorarse y admirar los bellos edificios, adornados con banderines de vivos colores; imaginar que podría ser una de las finas damas que paseaban con elegantes caballeros, lujosamente ataviados. Pero actuaban igual que los invitados de lord Newton, que la miraban por encima del hombro, para hacerle sentir su desprecio.

—¿Dónde estará ese castillo, Eleazar?

—A cincuenta metros, hacia la derecha, deberías encontrarte con una hilera de antiguos robles. Atravesemos ese sendero, hijita, y verás el más asombroso castillo jamás construido. Allí se encuentra nuestro amo.

—Bien, démonos prisa. No estoy a gusto aquí.

Alice no se sorprendió cuando, al cabo de cincuenta metros, se encontró ante una doble hilera de robles. Pero no estaba preparada para la vista del hogar del rey. Al detenerse a contemplar el espectacular castillo que se levantaba ante ella, Alice inhaló profundamente, mientras Eleazar reía por lo bajo. Nunca había visto algo tan enorme. Gigantescas torres decoradas con banderas amarillas y la figura del león apuntaban al cielo. Cuatro torres elevaban sus almenas fastuosamente talladas, sobre las que había cientos, o quizá miles, de guardias.

Se acercaron al puente levadizo, que estaba tendido, y Alice palideció, bajo la sombra de esos muros tan gruesos que ni siquiera un ariete de hierro puro podría penetrarlos. Aspiró el aire puro, con olor a pasto recién cortado y apuró el paso. Allí estarían Jasper y Edward. No tenía nada que temer, pero su corazón latía con desesperación. El rey de Inglaterra estaba allí, y ella había dado muerte a uno de sus lores.

Frente al puesto de la guardia, Eleazar se sacudió el polvo del camino y enderezó sus frágiles hombros.

—Tenemos noticias urgentes para el conde de Graycliff —anunció con la voz más digna posible.

El guardia dio un paso en dirección de Eleazar; Alice estaba segura de que iba a arrojarlos a ambos a la zanja.

—¿Por qué gritas, si estoy a tu lado, viejo? —lo increpó el guardia, con una expresión dura.

Eleazar se volvió hacia él y respondió:

—No veo muy bien, joven, pero escucho mejor que usted. Puesto que gritaba, seguramente me habrá escuchado. Solicitamos que lord Edward Cullen nos reciba de inmediato. Venimos de lejos con importantes novedades.

—Lárgate, campesino, antes de que me obligues a hacer uso de mi espada.

Eleazar se erizó, como si fuera un gato al que le acabaran de echar un baldazo de agua.

—Pertenecemos a la casa del conde Edward Cullen y cada momento que nos esté demorando, puede llegar a costarle la vida a su mujer.

El guardia los examinó con una mirada lenta y después les hizo ademán de que se fueran.

—¿Alice? —una figura enorme e intimidante los divisó desde lo alto de una terraza—. ¿Eleazar?

Al mirar hacia arriba, a Alice se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa tan reluciente, que Eleazar hubiera jurado que percibió el resplandor en medio de la oscuridad de su visión perturbada.

—¡Jasper! ¡Oh, Jasper! —clamó Alice, saltando y agitando los brazos.

De inmediato, Jasper desapareció y Eleazar dirigió su rostro en dirección de la entrada. Una tenue sonrisa arrugó la comisura de sus labios.

—Ya viene. Lo oigo perfectamente. Hágase a un lado, jovencito —dio la orden con altivez—, no sea que Jasper Whitlock lo parta al medio.

Alice no dejó de saltar hasta que Jasper apareció en la puerta, tan alto y maravillosamente bien parecido como sería justo que lo fuera un verdadero caballero. Ella veía en el rostro de Jasper una expresión mezcla de confusión y grata sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?

Alice se arrojó en sus brazos como si la hubiesen disparado con una catapulta. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y, entre besos y suspiros, le confesó cuánto lo había extrañado. De pronto, como si hubiera recordado el motivo de su presencia en el lugar, se apartó y lo miró fijo.

Entonces Jasper se dio cuenta de la traza de pordiosera de Alice, y su mirada se volvió sombría. Al ver que a ella le temblaba el labio inferior, se dirigió a Eleazar:

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—¿Dónde está lord Edward, Jasper? —preguntó Eleazar y antes de que Jasper tuviera tiempo de responder, Alice comenzó a sollozar y cayó nuevamente en sus brazos.

—Mike Newton tomó por asalto Graycliff y se llevó a Bella.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Jasper, ¿dónde está lord Edward?—dio un rodeo alrededor de Jasper y entró en el castillo—. ¿Dónde está?

Alice dejó de sollozar lo suficiente como para observar a su gigantón amado, mientras aguardaba una respuesta. Las manos le temblaban tanto que debió aferrárselas para evitarlo.

—Fuimos atacados en el bosque —comenzó a decir rápidamente—. Edward recibió un flechazo.

—¡No! —gritó Alice, consternada—. ¿Está muerto?

El próximo sonido que escuchó hizo que se le detuviera el corazón, mientras Eleazar daba un respingo y se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos.

—Jasper —el vozarrón grave que salía de una de las habitaciones superiores retumbó a lo largo del corredor, sobre los muros de piedra, dándole a Alice la impresión de que el castillo podría desmoronarse—, si tú no me quitas de encima a esta mujer, con sus brebajes de bruja, bajaré a buscarte y te obligaré a beberlos.

—¿Milord? —Eleazar alzó la cabeza en la dirección de donde venían los sonidos—. ¿Es usted, milord? —El castillo había quedado en silencio—. Siga gritando, que no tardaré en encontrarlo —anunció Eleazar, en dirección de la escalera.

* * *

_**Ven Edward esta vivo, les dije que Eleazar era un personaje importante, estoy feliz pronto voy a terminar esta historia y he decidido subir Nacido en Pecado, la historia de Sin, sinceramente me gusta más el personaje de Sin que el Edward de esta historia.**_

_**El proximo cap lo subo el lunes.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 23**_

El lento avance de Eleazar no se podía comparar con la velocidad de Jasper, de modo que, aunque el sirviente había arrancado primero, el otro llegó antes a la habitación de Edward.

—Vete de inmediato —le ordenó el capitán a la anciana encorvada sobre la cama de su dilecto amigo.

—Pero aún no ha tomado su medicina.

—No importa. Vete —exigió Jasper.

—Bueno, no es asunto mío —retrucó la vieja, recogiendo sus bártulos—. No ha hecho más que fastidiarme desde que llegué, con sus quejidos y lamentos, hablando todo el tiempo de su bendita esposa. —Entonces, se dirigió a Edward, con rabia—: ¡Infeliz! Si tienes tanta prisa para regresar a tu casa, ¿qué esperas para tomar tus remedios?

Con tres zancadas, Jasper llegó hasta ella y, tomándola por los hombros con la mayor suavidad posible, la hizo salir de la habitación.

—No quiero volver a verla, Jasper. No necesito sus brebajes. Ya no tengo fiebre. Me siento bien y me estoy yendo a casa.

—Oui —Jasper asintió y bajó la vista.

—Oui? —Edward lo miró con asombro—. ¿Nada de discusiones? ¿Ni amenazas de recurrir a Carlisle para hacerme colocar grilletes y obligarme a permanecer en la cama?

—Non, milord —masculló Jasper.

—Bien. Me alegra que hayas comprendido, por fin, quién está a cargo del mando. Me habrán atravesado de un flechazo, pero sigo siendo tu señor.

Desde el umbral, Alice echó un vistazo y quedó de una pieza al ver a Edward. Estaba recostado sobre un enorme almohadón de satén, en una cama que parecía tallada en oro, en una habitación decorada con tapices tan finos que semejaban inmensos cuadros pintados, bañados por la luz vespertina. A su alrededor, todo palidecía en contraste con su cruda y brutal belleza. Cuando la vio, se levantó de la cama de un salto.

—¿Alice? —preguntó, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Después vio a Eleazar, y sus oscuras cejas se tendieron sobre las pupilas de esmeralda, mientras su pulso se aceleraba—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Alice miró a Jasper, mientras Eleazar carraspeaba. Ahora que estaban delante de él, ¿cómo se lo dirían?

—Edward —el que habló fue Jasper, pero su voz, habitualmente recia, era apenas un susurro—, Mike Newton ha atacado Graycliff.

No hizo falta que dijera más. Edward comprendió lo que significaba.

—Reúne a los demás. Ensilla los caballos. ¡Andando, ya!

Tomó su túnica, que estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla y se arrancó la inconsistente camisa. Alice se espantó al ver las vendas ensangrentadas que le cubrían un hombro y parte del brazo. Ahora bien, si sentía algún dolor en la herida del pecho, no dio señal alguna al levantar sus poderosos brazos para vestirse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Edward debió recostarse contra la pared, aterrado por el recuerdo del cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermana muerta. Alice corrió a reconfortarlo, pero fue ella quien lloró al sentir la protección de sus brazos, y le rogó que se diera prisa para acudir en auxilio de Bella.

—No llores. Ella va a estar bien. Te lo juro —anunció Edward—. Ahora, cuéntame todo lo que pasó.

No había mucho que contar y, cuando ella terminó su relato, Edward se acercó a Eleazar y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Gracias por sacar a Alice.

—No pude encontrar a lady Bella. Si no, también la hubiera rescatado.

—Lo sé —sonrió, pero por dentro sentía el estómago revuelto y la sangre enardecida en sus venas—. Cuando volvamos, serás mi jefe de la guardia. Confiaré a tu finísimo oído la seguridad de mi castillo.

Eleazar aprobó con un gesto lo que consideraba el tardío, pero merecido, reconocimiento de sus méritos.

Jasper regresó a la habitación con un gran bolso de cuero. Se lo entregó a su señor, junto con una nueva espada.

—Carlisle desea verte antes de tu partida.

—Non. No hay tiempo.

Edward se sentó en la cama para ponerse las botas. Dio un ligero respingo cuando sintió que un dolor recorría su hombro y su brazo.

—Edward —Jasper, parado frente a él, lo miraba desde arriba—, él no tiene la intención de demorarte, pero debes acudir a su llamado. El país ya está bastante alborotado por la acción de Aro the Wake y sus seguidores: el caballero más leal al rey no puede incurrir en desobediencia.

El conde se incorporó, rechinando los dientes, e hizo una señal de consentimiento al salir. Eleazar lo seguía de cerca.

—Permítame, milord. A propósito de Aro the Wake…

El salón real era tal como Alice lo había imaginado. Había hileras de gruesas columnas talladas a la entrada. Una mesa enorme ocupaba el centro de la cavernosa sala y en la cabecera, sentado sobre un trono que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir el ancho de sus poderosas espaldas, estaba sentado el rey Carlisle el Conquistador. Era un hombre de aspecto formidable, en verdad, pero habría parecido más dominante sin la pequeña Tanon montada en su regazo. Lady Rose se hallaba a pocos pasos y le sonrió con dulzura a Alice. Lord Emmett también estaba allí, al igual que lord Richard Hale. Alice volvió la vista hacia el rey. No llevaba corona alguna sobre la cabeza. No le hacía falta para dar la imagen de majestad y poderío que le correspondía. Iba vestido al estilo militar, y un manto dorado bordado con el emblema de un león negro le cubría el pecho. Tenía el cabello rubio, con algunas canas sobre la frente y las sienes. Su rostro estaba casi totalmente recubierto por una barba prolijamente recortada. Miraba fijamente a Edward, mientras acariciaba los bucles de Tanon.

Al ver a Alice, el rey le sonrió.

—Usted debe ser lady Mary—escuchó ella, impactada por su poderosa voz de barítono. Se acurrucó más cerca de Jasper y dejó escapar un leve quejido, al resguardarse al amparo de su brazo.

—Alice —Edward se volvió y le tendió la mano, invitándola a acompañarlo.

Ella miró a Jasper, que le sonrió, para darle confianza.

—Ve tranquila, mi amor —dijo, avanzando con ella hasta donde estaba Edward.

—He escuchado cosas importantes acerca de ti —le dijo el rey Carlisle, con una mirada gentil, desde sus ojos grises y profundos—. Al comienzo me extrañó que Jasper estuviera tan enamorado de una joven como para olvidar su habitual torpeza y pasarse todo el tiempo hablando alegremente sobre ella. Pero ahora que la tengo delante, lo comprendo.

—Carlisle —intervino Edward—, mi leal vasallo, Eleazar, acaba de informarme que Aro lo ayudó a llegar aquí con Alice.

La expresión del rey cambió en un instante.

—Richard, ven y hazte cargo de tu nieta.

Lord Richard Hale se acercó y se llevó a la pequeña. La sombría mirada de Carlisle intimidó a Alice, Eleazar simplemente inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un costado.

—¿Tú has viajado con Aro the Wake?

—En efecto, Su Majestad —respondió Eleazar—. Y fue muy amable y servicial.

Carlisle miró, incrédulo, a Edward.

—Contestó con franqueza todas mis preguntas.

—¿Tú comprendes que se trata de mi peor enemigo? —dijo el rey con voz profunda y amenazante, acercándose a Eleazar.

—Lo sé, Su Majestad. Pero, con perdón, no hemos hablado de usted. Me dijo que Mike Newton y su finado hermano habían dado muerte a lady Bree y…

—¿Qué? —Emmett se apartó de su mujer y casi atropello al rey, en su afán de llegar hasta Eleazar—. ¿Con qué fin te diría tal cosa?

Eleazar hubiera reculado ante esa reacción, pero ya había tenido una respuesta similar, cuando se lo contó a Edward.

—Quiso que milord supiera que él no había tenido nada que ver con el asunto.

—¿Y hemos de creerle a Aro? —Emmett se dirigió al rey y, luego, a su hermano.

—Cuéntales el resto de la historia, Eleazar —apuró Edward.

—Le creí, milord. Estaba acechando a Newton en el bosque para matarlo, cuando se topó con nosotros. Newton le había dicho que iba a matar a milord, y después venir a Winchester para ganarse el favor de Su Majestad, entregándolo a él. The Wake tenía la intención de impedir que lo hiciera. Cuando le conté lo de Bella, envió un contingente a Graycliff, a sabiendas de que Newton lo había engañado. Nosotros hemos comprobado ahora que el malvado quiso, efectivamente, dar muerte a lord Cullen.

—A Newton lo tuvimos entre manos, Edward —le dijo Emmett a su hermano—, y prácticamente lo echamos de Graycliff.

—Pueden volver a hacerse cargo de él —dijo Carlisle, regresando a su trono, mientras se mesaba la barbilla—. Si lo dicho por Aro es verdad, Newton debería de estar llegando. Siempre y cuando no lo atrape primero the Wake.

—No le pregunté dónde se escondería —añadió, Eleazar, con expresión compungida.

—Ya estoy enterado, gracias a la mujer de Edward. —Él lo miró extrañado y entonces el rey explicó—: Me envió una misiva. No me pidió protección para sí, sino para ti, Edward, rogándome que no te tratara con dureza por haberte negado a devolverla a Devonshire. Me pidió que enviara a su anterior amo a las posesiones de su hermano, en Ely, diciendo que solían ir allí a menudo, pero ninguno de los Newton tiene propiedades allí, y supuse que sus recurrentes visitas tendrían que ver con Aro. Envié un ejército a rastrearlo, pero no han dado con él. Ahora entiendo por qué. Ha estado todo el tiempo aquí mismo.

El chambelán del rey se presentó y se acercó al trono. Inclinándose hacia el oído de Su Majestad, le comunicó un mensaje, hizo otra reverencia y se escabulló.

—Muy bien —dijo Carlisle, complacido, sonriendo primero a Edward y después a Emmett—. Parece que Mike Newton ha llegado y me pide audiencia acerca de un asunto urgente. ¿Cuál de ustedes desea poner fin a su vida, después de que esa audiencia le haya sido otorgada?

Edward arrancó la espada de su vaina, con un gesto tan violento y tal arrebato en la mirada que Carlisle recordó la fiereza de aquel temible guerrero que había diezmado por sí solo un regimiento entero de los sajones, en Hastings, el primer día, tras el desembarco.

—Será mío.

Las mujeres se retiraron y entraron cuatro guardias armados de Carlisle; luego, ingresó Mike Newton. Sam Uley, a su lado, inspeccionaba con cuidado a los circundantes.

—Su Majestad, me siento profundamente honrado —dijo, con una inclinación hasta el piso, seguida de una amable sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es ese asunto tan urgente?

El tono intrascendente de la pregunta aquietó un tanto la impaciencia de Newton, antes de proseguir. Consultó con la vista a su emisario y, ante su incertidumbre, decidió explayarse sin más.

—Como usted sabe, ahora que mi hermano no está más entre los vivos, Devonshire se ha quedado sin amo.

—Oui. He decidido ceder Devonshire a sir Jasper Whitlock, nombrándolo barón de Cambridge.

Se produjo un silencio de muerte en la sala, mientras Carlisle miraba fijo a Newton, a ver si se atrevía a reaccionar. Pero como la boca de Mike quedó completamente desencajada y no atinó a decir palabra, Carlisle comenzó a perder la calma.

—Merde. Detesto ver a la gente con la boca abierta. Ciérrala antes de que te haga cercenar la cabeza.

Newton apretó los labios, pero volvió a abrirlos de inmediato:

—Traigo misivas que dan cuenta del paradero de Aro the Wake. Mi hermano y él…

—Dime, Newton —lo interrumpió, impaciente—, si tu hermano estuviera vivo, ¿lo traicionarías con naturalidad?

No esperó la respuesta. El hombre que tenía delante lo enfermaba con su sola presencia. Hizo una seña a alguien que estaba a su derecha, diciendo:

—Acabemos esto, antes que salte de mi asiento y lo haga yo mismo.

Cuando Edward salió de atrás de una de las gruesas columnas, a Newton se le heló la sangre. Retrocedió, con total incredulidad.

—Pero, estabas…

—¿Muerto?—completó Edward, insinuando una sonrisa cruel—. No del todo.

Sam Uley desenvainó su espada, pero alguien lo sujetó desde atrás por el cuello, y se encontró con la espada de Emmett, que se le incrustó en el vientre.

—Tú eres el próximo —anunció el mayor de los Cullen.

—Su Majestad —Newton corrió hasta el rey y cayó de rodillas—, ha habido un terrible malentendido. He venido a decirle que Aro se esconde en Ely.

—Newton —la voz tonante de Edward lo abrumó e hizo que se callara—, ¿dónde tienes a mi mujer? —Mike supo que ya no podría escapar de la tormenta que se le venía encima—. ¿Dónde está? —Edward lo alzó por el cuello, obligándolo a ponerse de pie—. Te la llevaste de Graycliff. ¿Qué has hecho con ella? Dímelo, y te perdonaré la vida.

—La envié a Ely con orden de que no fuera lastimada. Lo juro.

Edward lo soltó, arrastrando la punta de su espada sobre el suelo.

—Desenvaina —le ordenó.

—¡No!

—Tú mataste a mi hermana —la voz de Edward era grave, despiadada, sin el menor asomo de misericordia—. Desenvaina, a menos que quieras morir gimiendo.

Con manos temblorosas, Newton tomó el arma y lanzó su golpe.

Edward lo obstruyó con facilidad, haciendo caer la espada de Newton, para avanzar un paso y cortarle el cuello de un solo golpe, dándole muerte al instante.

—¡Mmmh! Yo lo hubiera hecho sufrir más —opinó Carlisle, observando el cuerpo caído.

—Debo irme ya mismo, Carlisle —se excusó Edward, mientras envainaba y llamaba a Jasper.

—Aguarda. ¿Es verdad que tu mujer dio muerte a Tyler Newton?

Por un momento, pensó en negarlo. Pero se tomó un tiempo para pensar cuidadosamente cómo elegiría las palabras. Confiaba en la justicia de Carlisle y no sería capaz de mentirle.

—Lo hizo, pero su intención era hacerlo dormir, mientras ella escapaba del castillo.

—Eso me basta —Carlisle se puso de pie y se aproximó a Edward—. Me ahorró la molestia de tener que ejecutarlo. Ve. Mis hombres están a tu disposición, mon ami. Corre a salvar a tu dama.

Alec fue el primero que sintió vibrar el piso bajo sus pies. Se detuvo, e hizo que Diego prestara atención. Aguzó la vista para ver en la oscuridad del bosque y empalideció al escuchar el tronar de cientos de cascos de caballos que se le venían encima.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Huyamos! —gritó Alec a los demás.

Diego, que cargaba con lady Didyme, se quedó completamente paralizado, salvo su corazón, que palpitaba con frenesí. Sólo atinó a cerrar con fuerza los ojos, cuando el ejército cayó sobre él.

Alguien ordenó un alto y Diego tuvo la convicción de que Dios había decidido intervenir para salvarlo de la muerte. Aun así, temía abrir los ojos para conocer lo cerca que lo había rozado.

Alguien lo estaba sacudiendo, y con bastante violencia, por cierto. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando, al fin, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

—¡Milord! —casi dejó caer a lady Didyme, al reconocer a Edward, suspendido sobre su cabeza como una gigantesca nube negra—. ¡Alec, Alec! ¡Es lord Edward; está con vida! —gritó en dirección al bosque.

Sir Marco arrancó a Didyme de los brazos de Diego y el lacayo observó a la pareja que había vuelto a reunirse con una sonrisa involuntaria, hasta que Edward lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió otra vez.

—¿Dónde está Bella? Nos cruzamos con los guardias que enviaste a Winchester y nos dijeron que huyó del contingente de Newton que debía conducirla a Ely. Pero ¿dónde está?

Alec salió del bosque, pero se detuvo, desconcertado, al ver a Edward.

—Estás vivo.

Edward soltó a Diego y se estremeció al volverse hacia Alec:

—Oui, lo estoy. Pero dime, por favor, que también lo está Bella.

Alec parpadeó y carraspeó, finalmente, explicó:

—Newton le dijo que usted estaba muerto, milord. Ella nos salvó a todos.

—Pero dime que está viva —rogó Edward, al tiempo que su vasallo dio un paso más.

—Sentía mucho su ausencia —dijo Alec, que no se atrevía a llegar al final de su relato—. Yo nunca había visto a nadie tan trastornado por la pena. No quiso venir con nosotros.

Alice se apeó del caballo y se le acercó, llorando.

—Por lo que más quieras, dime dónde está.

—No lo sé —Alec apartó la vista y tragó las emociones que se le habían vuelto a despertar en el curso de las últimas semanas—. Huyó hace más de una semana. Simplemente, desapareció.

Un rugido, como un trueno lejano, hizo que Alec volviera a fijar la vista en su señor. Hubiera deseado no escucharlo. Edward había caído de rodillas, dejando escapar ese sonido agorero, como si una angustia insoportable le desgarrara los pulmones, le clavara puñales en el corazón e hiciera reinar el silencio en el bosque.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Venganza :)**_

_**Al fin Mike recibio lo que merecia, solo falta un cap. Lo subo el jueves**_

_**EL lunes 22 de este mes subo Born in Sin, me gusta más el nombre en ingles. todavía no estoy segura de como va hacer el summary, talvez algo asi como:**_

_**Para salvar a su pueblo Isabella Swan se ve obligada a casarse con el temido Lord Edward, un caballero de ojos fríos y melancolicos. Edward poco a poco se siente atraido por la hermosa escocesa que le hara recordar su triste pasado, por cosas del destino Edward se vera obligado a decidir entre el amor de su escocesa o la lealtad hacia su salvador.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**La historia es de Paula Quinn y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria. Esta historia pertenece a una serie de tres libros. El primero y el tercero ya están adaptados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 24**_

Edward exploró toda la comarca, pero Bella seguía inhallable. Buscó durante días enteros, a pie y a caballo, sin descansar, pero no la encontró. No hablaba con nadie y nadie se animaba a acercarse para hablar con él. Alice solo lloraba, prendida al torso de Jasper, desconsolada por el tormento que embargaba a Edward, cuando regresaba al castillo tras cada nueva frustración. Al cabo de una semana, Edward llamó a Alec a su habitación. Sonrió al escuchar el relato de cómo Bella los había rescatado de la mazmorra. Pero cuando Alec pasó a relatar cómo ella pasaba los días deambulando sola por la orilla del mar, Edward se cubrió el rostro y se pasó los dedos entre el cabello, como si deseara arrancárselo.

—Ella regresará, milord —intentaba convencerlo Alec.

—Non, porque piensa que he muerto. No volverá. Y yo debo encontrarla. Que cada hombre que tengamos busque en cada pueblo, en cada aldea, de aquí hasta Escocia, si es necesario.

Bella caminaba por la orilla del mar, recogiendo caracoles y guardándolos en los bolsillos de su falda. Iba descalza por la arena mojada, encantada con la sensación que le producía entre los dedos de los pies. Canturreaba una canción acerca de un bello hombre que había partido para la guerra y luego volvió junto a su amada. Así se sentía reconfortada. El mar también le proporcionaba sosiego.

Una gaviota sobrevolaba a baja altura y ella elevó la vista para observarla.

—Bienvenido, pajarraco —le gritó—. ¿Tienes hambre? Ven, sígueme y te daré de comer. —Giró y retornó a las cuevas—. Temo que me esté faltando el pan, amiguito. Hace rato que no tomo por asalto el castillo. La última vez, habían regresado algunos de los hombres y hablaban entre ellos de Aro the Wake. No puedo regresar todavía. Pero no he sentido mucha hambre últimamente.

Volvió a mirar, y la gaviota ya no estaba. Arrugó el entrecejo al sentirse devorada por una sensación de abandono.

—Quizá deba pasar por la aldea —dijo, hablando sola—. Necesito comida.

Hizo un ademán de afirmación con la cabeza y desapareció en el interior de una de las cuevas, en las profundidades del murallón de pizarra. Reapareció un momento después, calzando sus zapatillas de cuero y con uno de los sedosos velos de Jane envolviéndole la cabeza y el cuello. Atravesó un pequeño sendero arenoso, saltó por encima de un peñón y se agachó al divisar a un pescador que acarreaba sus redes hasta la orilla del agua.

No era un trayecto muy largo y a Bella le divertía trepar por las pendientes y las rocas con aristas agudas. Sus pies diminutos le permitían moverse deprisa, ágil como un gato, y desaparecer al divisar a otra persona o ante cualquier ruido inesperado. Incluso, había tenido la habilidad de escabullirse por las pendientes, sin que la vieran, al escuchar el tropel de los jinetes de Newton, de regreso de la aldea, hacía un par de noches.

Se había metido en el fondo de las cavernas cuando la buscaban. El monstruo había demostrado inusual tenacidad, porque enviaba el contingente tras ella casi a diario. Después de un tiempo, llegó a tener miedo de salir de su cueva. Pero esa mañana no se sintió amenazada. Sonreía para sus adentros, llena de satisfacción por su destreza para elegir las conchillas que canjearía por comida, y que hacía cascabelear en su bolsillo. Al llegar al sendero de tierra que la conduciría a la aldea, se detuvo. Era el lugar más peligroso de todos. Atravesaba un espacio abierto a ambos lados, transitado constantemente por jinetes.

Al ver que no había nadie, se atrevió a cruzar de una corrida.

Antes de entrar en la aldea, se ajustó el velo, para cubrir no solamente su rostro, sino su cabellera. Había muchas personas que podrían reconocerla, aunque ella no creía que la delatarían. Pero no había razón para correr riesgos innecesarios.

Toneles llenos de arenque, pez espada y tiburón estaban alineados frente a las casas. Los hombres reparaban sus redes y las mujeres deshuesaban los pescados bajo los rayos del sol. Dondequiera mirase, se veía a las familias trabajando y a los niños jugando entre las rocas. Se escuchaba la música, flotando en la brisa salobre, mientras que los hombres bebían y contaban historias sobre criaturas fabulosas que habían visto en el mar. Las risas permeaban el aire, llegando a hacer que Bella incluso sonriera, aunque las pequeñas alegrías que habían matizado esos últimos días siempre contrastaban con la pena mucho mayor que le provocaba la ausencia de Edward. Ella supuso que nadie había informado a los aldeanos que su señor ya no existía.

Bella pasó entre una bandada de gansos que comían el grano desparramado, para llegar a la casita de Lizzy Somers, con quien canjeaba sus conchillas a cambio de agua dulce y una hogaza de pan.

Con sus bártulos a cuestas, emprendió el camino de regreso, sin ahorrarse las lágrimas de todos los días.

Al cruzar el sendero sin mirar, casi la aplasta un caballo de guerra. El pan se le cayó y se volcó el agua. También su bufanda se soltó, dejando al descubierto su cabeza. Se incorporó aturdida y oyendo unos gritos atroces.

En realidad, no eran gritos de terror, sino de puro alivio y exaltación.

—¡Bella! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Qué bendición!

Alice saltó del caballo y Jasper la siguió, sin soltar el impresionante caballo que había derribado a Bella, debido a su imperdonable descuido.

—¡Alice! —Bella se frotó la cabeza, para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando—. ¿Alice? ¡Alice! ¡Oh, oh! —y abrazó a su amiga que lloraba como una criatura que se reencontraba con su madre. Al verlas, el mismo Jasper se emocionó.

Ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie, cuando Alice puso fin a los besos y abrazos. Ninguna de las dos muchachas cabía en sí del gozo, habiendo creído que nunca volverían a sonreír.

—Te hemos buscado sin pausa.

A ella le pareció increíble que estuvieran realmente allí. ¿Eran ellos? ¿Era esa su amiga?

—Te he extrañado muchísimo.

Lloraba y reía a un tiempo, y volvió a abrazarse con Alice.

De pronto, se acabó su alegría y se puso tiesa. Mirando sobre el hombro a Jasper, la acometieron antiguas penas y las viejas oleadas de dolor.

—¿Estuviste tú con Edward cuando murió?

Sin parar de sonreír, como si fuera tonto, Jasper sacudió la cabeza:

—Pues no ha muerto, mi querida señora.

Bella casi no lo oyó, atormentada por imágenes del cuerpo quebrado de Edward, abandonado en algún solitario camino. Dejó a Alice y dio un paso hacia el caballero sonriente. Parpadeó y susurró, como si no hubiera comprendido:

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que Edward no ha muerto. Pero lo estará si no le das la oportunidad de dar con tu paradero.

Bella pestañeó y una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla. ¿Podría animarse a creer lo que estaba oyendo? Era demasiado para su corazón. Tropezó, pero Jasper la sostuvo y le dijo con ternura:

—Ha enloquecido de pena sin ti y pronto nos contagiará a todos.

Ella se aferró a las mangas de Jasper. Era incapaz de mover un solo músculo, salvo el de su labio inferior, que no paraba de temblar. De pronto, tomó conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, se recogió la falda y comenzó a correr.

—Non, para allá no —gritó Jasper, viéndola salir en dirección al castillo—. Te espera junto al mar.

Sin darle las gracias, Bella cruzó el sendero, en el sentido opuesto, como un gorrioncito que sale volando tras haber recobrado la vida y la libertad. Su corazón se aceleró y le dio alas, mientras sus zapatillas casi no pisaban el suelo. ¡Estaba vivo! Los colores adquirían una nueva vigencia con la noticia. ¡Vivo! Las gaviotas chillaban en lo alto y ella les respondía de igual modo. ¡No había muerto! Bajó una empinada cuesta de un salto, para abreviar la distancia, y desplegó los brazos para suavizar el impacto de su caída. En la arena tibia, se quitó las zapatillas, arrojándolas para festejar con las gaviotas.

Exploró el horizonte, pero no lo divisó. Entonces, corrió hacia el rompiente; en alguna parte debía estar.

—¡Edward! —gritó, y lo vio en el agua, remando con sus ciclópeos brazos en las profundidades que le pertenecían—. ¡Edward! —repitió, corriendo con toda la rapidez que sus pequeños pies le permitían—. ¡Oh, gracias, Dios mío! ¡Gracias, gracias!

En medio del ruido ensordecedor del rompiente, Edward no la había escuchado todavía. Como una gigantesca bestia reluciente, surgió de entre las olas, cabeceando, para escurrir su cabellera. Cuando oyó un grito, similar al chillido de las gaviotas, echó un vistazo sobre la costa.

—¡Edward! —Bella agitaba los brazos por arriba de su cabeza y saltaba sin cesar. Y enseguida echó de nuevo a correr.

Edward vio a su amada volar hacia donde estaba él, con los cabellos desplegados como si fueran alas al viento. La voz se le quebró por la emoción y le pareció que estallaría su corazón, del júbilo que le producía el bello rostro de su mujer. Ella había estado libre, libre para volar, para no volver y, sin embargo, venía volando hacia él. Edward rió cuando la vio llevarse por delante las olas, incapaces de detenerla, a pesar de su poderío.

Él le tendió los brazos y la acogió con ternura, mientras ella repetía su nombre incesantemente, como si no quisiera oír otra palabra más que esa durante el resto de su vida.

Edward la acarició y la estrujó entre los brazos.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde has estado, mi amor?

Con el rostro apoyado contra el vigoroso latido del corazón de Edward, Bella se descargó llorando agradecida por el contacto de sus manos, sus brazos, su voz, envuelta por ese sentimiento de amor que había querido negar durante tanto tiempo. Levantó la vista para mirarlo. Le faltaban las palabras, pero veía sus ojos. Sus ojos, que la absorbían como si ella fuera esa brisa salobre, tan natural para él.

—Amadísimo mío, he estado a orillas de un bellísimo mar, surcado de rayos plateados de luna. Y ya no tuve miedo de su poderío. Pero me entristecía el hecho de que las olas hubiesen amainado.

Edward observaba su boca, mientras Bella le hablaba. Tomó el rostro entre sus manos, ansioso por besarla, y por escuchar las palabras que le dijeran lo que veía en sus ojos.

—Estaba sereno, Edward —continuó Bella—. Me faltó la oportunidad de confiarle en un susurro las palabras que hubiera dado mi vida por decir. Te amo, Edward. No te imaginas cuánto te amo.

El aliento de ambos se mezcló, preludiando un beso insuflado del fuego de su corazón; un beso que era solo para él, tan avasallante como el mar que rugía alrededor. Él era pura roca y sal, y cálido como la arena. La alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a la costa. Se dejó caer de rodillas y la depositó sobre la arena húmeda. Y allí se quedaron, besándose, acariciándose, amándose.

La risa de los dos fue recogida por el viento y llevada hasta las almenas de Graycliff, donde un anciano cuidaba los muros del castillo. No podía ver casi nada, pero escuchaba mejor que cualquiera de los guardias. Inclinó su cabeza en la dirección de donde provenían los sonidos del mar y, luego, levantó sus ojos sin vista hacia el cielo:

—Gracias —murmuró—. Ahora, ¿sería mucho pedir que también tuviera a esa ruidosa gallina dorándose en el asador esta noche?

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Al fin se termino, mil gracias por cada review, favorito y alerta. Especialmente a CASBABYSWAN por cada uno de sus comentarios. Ya saben este es el segundo libro de una trilogía, el último libro es sobre la hija de Emmett, por lo que se puede entender Este Edward y esta Bella tiene minimo un hijo y dos hijas. Espero que disfrutarán cada capitulo. Recuerden que en el primer cap estan los link para las otras dos historias  
**_

**_Estoy algo triste por terminarla y al mismo tiempo me siento satisfecha por entregar mi trabajo. Por cierto el lunes empiezo a subir Born in Sin, les dejo un adelanto_**

_Carlisle parpadeó con incredulidad cuando vio a su asesino. Era un muchacho, frágil y muy delgado, que vestía harapos sarracenos. Apestando a hambre y con sus ojos verdes vacíos de toda emoción, el muchacho lo miraba como sopesando el valor que podía tener la vida de Carlisle._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó éste. -Quiero la libertad._

**_Espero que lean mi proxima adaptación, para mi es una de las mejores historias que he leido. Un abrazo gigante_**

**_Yuli_**


End file.
